Multiverso Naruto
by Lion Omega X
Summary: Cada árbol tiene múltiples hojas, de esa manera existen diferentes versiones de una misma hoja... Naruto, nuestro Hokage favorito está a punto de saber que no es el único rubio ojos azules que existe.
1. Conociéndonos

Multiverso De Naruto

 **Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 _¡Oh! no los vi venir. ¿Cómo están? Mi nombre es Omega X y soy el que observa el universo. Pero no solo este universo, sino que varios universos. En estos universos siempre hay algo en común, una persona rubia. Esa persona siempre cambia la historia de donde se encuentra. Quizás se preguntaran por su nombre, es Uzumaki Naruto. Ese hombre ha cambiado el mundo pero no solo su mundo, actualmente estoy viéndolo, en la Tierra 99._

 _¿No saben cuál es la Tierra 99? Bueno esa tierra es donde Naruto es conocido como Hokage-sama. Pero no solo existe esta tierra, hay múltiples de tierras allá afuera, y por lo mismo hay múltiples variaciones sobre Naruto y /o las personas que lo rodean. Pero quizás esto es algo que Hokage-sama nunca se ha enfrentado…_

 _ **Capítulo 1: Conociéndonos.**_

Tierra 99:

-¿Cómo está el trabajo en casa Hokage-sama?- pregunto Hinata dejando una taza de té en la mesa donde Naruto estaba trabajando. Él sonrió a su esposa para después tomar un sorbo del té.

-Está bien, creo que debería hacerlo más seguido.-

-Se siente raro ver a papi trabajando aquí.- dijo Himawari, su hija menor la que estaba cerca de ambos.

-Verdad que si Himawari. Lo malo es que como Boruto está en una misión no puede ver a su padre trabajando aquí.- dijo Hinata con una sonrisa. Los tres miembros de la familia Uzumaki comenzaron a sonreír ante las palabras de Hinata.

-Sé que es raro pero de verdad me gusta estar aquí.- en eso hubo un temblor que provoco que todos se alarmaran. Naruto dejo sus papeles y abrazo a su esposa e hija para protegerlas de cualquier cosa. El temblor fue algo rápido y no fue gran cosa. La familia comenzó a salir de su estado defensivo cuando una figura entro por la ventana y le dio una patada a un costado a Naruto. Callo sobre una mesa rompiéndola en el acto y dejando todo en el suelo. Tanto Hinata como Himawari activaron sus Byakugans para atacar al enemigo, quien esquivo cada golpe hasta ponerse de pie frente a la familia. El rubio se puso de pie y saco una kunai para defenderse. El enemigo el cual vestía de negro totalmente, su rostro estaba cubierto por una máscara que tenía seis agujeros con vidrios oscuros, y de sus codos saco dos cuchillas negras y con velocidad se le abalanzo a la familia. Naruto y Hinata se pusieron enfrente para que el enemigo no ataque a su hija menor pero ella también trataba de conectar algún ataque con su Juken. Naruto al ver que no podía ver ni el rostro ni mucho menos saber que quería ese enemigo comenzó a cargar energía Natural. Y en un instante ya estaba en el famoso Sennin Mode. Rápidamente trataron de atacar pero con tres patadas el enemigo tiro a la familia al suelo y rápidamente el rubio se puso de pie y tacleo al enemigo sacándolo de su casa. El desconocido atacante comenzó a atacar al rubio en la calle el cual comenzaba a defenderse y también revisaba si ningún civil o habitante de Konoha se viera involucrado del conflicto. Unas bombas saco el enemigo tratando de golpear al rubio pero una manta de chakra de Kurama apareció cubriendo al rubio y protegiéndolo de las bombas.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto Naruto pero no hubo respuesta. Continuo atacando pero sin dar ni una palabra. Naruto se cansó de solo esquivar y preparo una mano de chakra de Kurama para crear un Rasenshuriken el cual dio de lleno en el enemigo mandándolo a volar hacia un edificio rompiéndolo en pedazos la pared. Los habitantes y peatones que pasaban por ahí se alarmaron, Haruno Sakura quien pasaba por ahí vio que ocurría y se acercó solo para ver como Naruto extendía dos manos de chakra para tomar a su enemigo.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto el rubio.

-Naruto, ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Sakura.

-Lo que pasa es que este sujeto apareció en mi casa, rompiendo una de mis ventanas y ataco a Hinata y a Himawari frente a mí. Y no sé quién es y mucho menos quien lo mando.- dijo Naruto cuando en ese momento Hinata y Himawari llegaban a la última escena.

-Es verdad Sakura-san, nos atacó a nosotros.-

-Ataco a mami y papi.- dijo Himawari enojada y con su Byakugan aun activado.

-Ahora ya se terminó el juego. Dime ¿Quién eres y quien te envió?-

- _ **Es muy fuerte… debo retirarme.**_ \- dijo el enemigo dándole una patada a Naruto en la barbilla para después dar un salto hacia el cielo. Todas las miradas lo siguieron solo para ver como un aro aparecía en el cielo y el enemigo desapareció por ahí.

-¿Pero qué…?-

-¿Desapareció?- todos quedaron sorprendidos.

En la casa del Hokage:

-No puedo creer que alguien nos atacara aquí.- dijo Naruto algo enojado.

-Pero por suerte nada malo paso, solo la factura por la ventana nueva.- dijo Shikamaru el cual llego a ver qué pasaba después de lo ocurrido.

-Pero aun así no sabemos que quería.- dijo Sai de forma analítica.

-Es verdad, lo más importante es que no sabemos quién era o para quien trabaja, y lo más importante hacia donde fue.- dijo Naruto viendo hacia la ventana nueva que algunos obreros le estaban instalando.

-La verdad lo que me tiene sorprendida es como se fue de aquí.- dijo Sakura quien entraba a la habitación con unas tazas de té acompañada de Hinata.

-Es bien raro, pero más raro fue que ataco directamente a mi amor.- dijo Hinata.

-Es verdad, él fue directo a mí, en todo momento trataba de tener alejado a Himawari y a Hinata. Pero conmigo atacaba a matar.- dijo Naruto tomando una taza.

-¿Qué podemos hacer? ¿Te ponemos protección?- pregunto Shikamaru.

-Por ahora no, solo me preocupa que quieran atacar a Boruto más que esta fuera de la aldea. Contacten a Konohamaru y que regresen a la aldea lo más rápido posible que es prioridad.- dijo Naruto viendo a Shikamaru y Sai.

-Entendido.- dijeron ambos para después salir de la casa de Naruto, acompañados de los obreros que ya habían terminado de instalar la nueva ventana.

Ya en la noche la familia Uzumaki comenzaba a prepararse para descansar, fue un extraño día para los tres miembros disponibles en la familia. La hija ya estaba descansando en su cama, mientras que ambos adultos estaban algo preocupados.

-No sé qué fue eso.- dijo Naruto.

-Yo tampoco sé que fue amor, estaba preocupada de que nos pasara algo.- dijo Hinata.

-Yo estaba más preocupado de que les hicieran algo a ti o a Himawari, y aun estoy preocupado por Boruto. Ojala que ya estén en camino.- dijo Naruto viendo a la calle nocturna de Konoha.

-Amor, cálmate. ¿Quieres que te haga un té verde?-

-No te preocupes ya hice té.- dijo una voz que puso en guardia a Naruto y Hinata. Ambos vieron una figura sentada en el sofá con una taza de té.

-¿Quién eres?- dijo Naruto enojado.

-Disculpa, ¿Dónde están mis modales? Me llamo Omega, Omega X para ti y vengo a hablarles sobre lo que paso hoy.-

-¿Tu que sabes de lo que paso hoy?- dijo Hinata con su Byakugan activado.

-Un sujeto vestido de negro los ataco verdad. Y lo más "extraño" es que se fue en un portal que apareció en el cielo.- dijo Omega asombrando a la pareja.

-Soy amigable, vamos familia Uzumaki, hablemos.- dijo Omega con una sonrisa. Ambos adultos se sentaron viendo de frente a Omega el cual estaba sentado. Tanto Naruto como Hinata estaban viéndolo seriamente.

-Sé que esto es extraño pero… lo que les diré es muy difícil de explicar…-

-¿Qué cosa es difícil de explicar?- pregunto Hinata.

-Ya sé cómo explicarlo. Este mundo, esta tierra solo es una hoja parte de un árbol mucho más grande.-

-¿Un árbol? ¿Una hoja? ¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto el rubio.

-¿Acaso hay más tierras afuera?- pregunto Hinata.

-Así es, allá afuera hay más tierras, mas tierras donde Naruto, y tú y sus diferentes variaciones viven.- dijo Omega.

-¿Variaciones?-

-Hay tierras en las cuales tú puedes ser mujer y Hinata puede ser hombre, hay tierras donde es posible que no sean ninjas sino guerreros. Hay una tierra que es de Ninjas pero en esa tierra no eres Hokage.-

-No soy Hokage…-

-Dime, ¿Qué significa Akatsuki para ti?-

-Nagato…-

-En esa tierra tú y tus amigos decidieron crear la Nueva Akatsuki. En esa tierra tú eres el líder de Akatsuki pero su misión es proteger a los Bijus y que no caigan en las manos de los que buscan sus poderes para las guerras. Sasuke es Hokage y su misión es destruir para siempre a los Bijus.-

-¡Destruirlos! ¿Pero porque?- pregunto Naruto algo asombrado.

-Es básico, el cree que el mal de todo lo traen los Bijus. Y lo interesante de esa tierra es que… Hyuga Neji está vivo.-

-Neji-niisan…-

-En otra tierra ustedes son guerreros, y en otra tierra un poco más moderna eres un estudiante de día pero de noche eres un asesino que busca castigar con la muerte a los criminales que salen de la cárcel para hacer más crímenes.-

-Es muy interesante pero dime algo, ¿Quién era ese sujeto?-

-Nada se te escapa verdad. Veras, ese tipo que te ataco lo llamo un "Sombra".-

-¿Sombra?-

-Son los que hacen los trabajos sucios del que quiere eliminar a cada uno de los Naruto´s y sus variaciones en el multiverso.-

-Quieres decir que solo iba por mi… eso explica porque solo atacaba a matar contra mí y no contra Hinata y Himawari…-

-Sé que quieres proteger a tu familia pero en este momento necesito reunir a cada uno de los Naruto´s que puedan pelear ya que como te has de imaginar, hay algunas variaciones de ustedes que no pelean. Son jóvenes que estudian en la universidad, o son padres de familia que solo buscan lo mejor para la familia. Así como hay variantes que pelean así existen las que no pelean.- dijo Omega.

-¿Y qué haremos?-

-Estoy reuniendo a los Naruto´s que pelean para poder defender a los que no pelean y en el proceso derrotar a la persona que tiene a las Sombras bajo sus órdenes.-

-¿Qué pasara con mi tierra? ¿Con mi familia?- pregunto Naruto.

-Si te vas las Sombras no vendrán, te quieren a ti, no a tu familia. Y Konoha estará bien.- dijo Omega. Naruto quedo viendo al suelo sin saber que decidir cuando las manos de su esposa se pusieron en sus hombros. Llamando la atención del rubio quien volteo a verla. Con una mirada de paz y una sonrisa de confianza Hinata vio directamente a los ojos de su esposo. Este solo sonrió de vuelta y tomo las manos de su esposa para luego acercar su rostro con el de él y darle un beso.

-Sé que significa esa sonrisa…- dijo Naruto para ponerse de pie y ver a Omega.

-Iré, llévame con los otros Naruto´s para defender a los que no pelean.- dijo el Hokage para acto siguiente ponerse su capa de Hokage y su bolsa de utensilios ninjas. Con un beso de su esposa se acercó a Omega.

-¿Cómo nos iremos?- Omega no respondió solo señalo a una esquina de la sala para que después se abriera un portal negro.

-El portal te llevara. Vámonos.- dijo Omega para acercarse al portal. El rubio vio a Hinata y luego con una sonrisa comenzó a caminar al portal para después desaparecer en él.

-Cuidare de su marido, yo mismo se cuánto te costó caminar a su lado, que ambos caminos ninjas llegaran a donde están ahora. Sé que el amor cuesta, así que no lo dejare morir.- dijo Omega para entrar al portal.

-Gracias… por favor Naruto-kun salva a otros como nosotros…- dijo Hinata para después llevar sus manos al pecho cuando el portal desapareció.

Zona Cero:

-¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto Naruto.

-Esta es la Zona Cero, es una zona donde estoy reuniendo a los Naruto´s que pueden pelear y que pueden ayudar a impedir que ese enemigo los elimine a cada uno de ustedes.- dijo Omega saliendo del portal. Omega comenzó a caminar haciendo señas con su mano para que el rubio lo siguiera. En el camino Naruto vio varias habitaciones y solo se imaginó cuantas variables de su persona que logran pelear encontrara en ese lugar. Nerviosismo y ansiedad es lo que sentía a cada paso que da.

-Es aquí.- dijo Omega abriéndose una puerta donde en un gran salón se miraba a varias personas sentadas alrededor de una mesa circular. Eran varias personas, entre niños, mujeres y hombres que estaban sentados y viendo hacia el Naruto Hokage de la Tierra 99.

-Ellos son…-

-Te los presentare, ella es Naruko la Séptima Hokage de la Tierra 120.- dijo Omega presentando a Naruko.

-Mucho gusto Hokage-sama.- dijo Naruko, la cual vestía de igual manera que Naruto e igual tiene su brazo derecho vendado.

-Tú eres Hokage, igual que yo.- dijo Naruto acercándose a Naruko y verla detenidamente. Ella también lo hizo y ambos parecían hermanos.

-Me habían dicho de ti. Eres idéntico a mí solo que hombre.- dijo Naruko con una sonrisa.

-Lo mismo digo yo, solo que eres mujer.- dijo Naruto. Ambos se dieron la mano.

-Seguimos.- dijo Omega y señalo a otro hombre.

-Él es Naruto Héroe, de la Tierra 35.- al momento que Omega lo menciono él se puso de pie y en su espalda se miraba una gran espada.

-Soy Naruto y esta es mi espada Megido.-

-Es una gran espada.-

-Ella es Naruko Centinela, de la Tierra 48.- dijo Omega, la chica se puso de pie con su lanza en la mano.

-Soy Naruko y esta es mi lanza Grandmark.-

-Seguimos.-

-Narupool. Tierra 512.-

-Hola, hola lectores.-

-Naruto Vampiro. Tierra 660.-

-Hola…-

-Naruto Asesino. Tierra 40.-

-¿Cómo esta señor?-

-Naruto, Líder de Akatsuki. Tierra 59.-

-¿Cómo está usted Hokage-sama?-

-Naruto Punisher. Tierra 305.-

-Me quitaron a mi familia, espero que mi estilo no sea una molestia.-

-Naruko Pool. Tierra 405.-

-Y aquí me presento, ¡cómo están todos!-

-Naruko Sennin. Tierra 509.-

-Hola, puedo sentir que te llevas bien con Kurama.-

-Naruto Robot. Tierra 999.-

-Por favor solo llámenme Zero.-

-Él es una de las primeras grandes variables pero siempre es un Naruto, se llama Menma. Tierra 88-

-Soy Menma, y es extraño para mi estar entre ustedes si se llaman Naruto y Naruko pero no Menma como yo.-

-Otra gran variable. Boruto. Tierra 352.-

-Hola, papá, soy Boruto… es raro para mi estar aquí ya que mi padre murió hace unos años.-

-Él es Hyuga Naruto. Tierra 708.-

-Hola soy Hyuga Naruto, mucho gusto.-

-Otra gran variable, Nekoruto. Tierra 9032.-

-Hola mucho gusto en conocerlos nya.-

-Y los últimos, los gemelos Naruto y Naruko. Tierra 853.

-Hola soy Naruto.-

-Y yo soy Naruko.-

-Son muchos Naruto's y sus variables…- dijo el Hokage.

-Y eso que solo son los que pueden pelear.- dijo Omega, el comenzó a caminar y alrededor de la mesa y cada uno de los Naruto's y sus variables comenzaron a voltear a verlo.

-Lo que estamos afrontando en este momento lo llamaremos como Sombras. Cada uno de ustedes fueron atacados por alguien vestido de negro y cuando ustedes lograron vencerlo o dominarlo este escapo. Esas sombras recolectan información de cada uno de ustedes. Con esa información tratan de hacer una sombra un poco más fuerte para que puedan derrotar a cada uno de ustedes.-

-Espera, pero nos sacaste de nuestras tierras, ¿Qué pasara con nuestras familias y amigos?- pregunto el Asesino.

-El enemigo solo los busca a ustedes. No les importa la familia ni amigos.- dijo Omega.

-Por esa parte estoy feliz, no molestaran a mi esposo.- dijo la Hokage.

-Pero aun así, no podemos decir lo mismo de los que no pelean. Así como existen Naruto's que pelean, así existen los que no pelean.- dijo Omega.

-Eso quiere decir que debemos protegerlos.- dijo la Sennin.

-Así es Sennin, es por eso que… Yo Omega les estoy dando la bienvenida al Escuadrón de Respuesta Inmediata Rubia.- dijo Omega viendo a cada uno de los rubios ahí presentes. Desde ese momento el escuadrón vio la luz. Esta es la historia de los diferentes Naruto's en el multiverso rubio.

 **Continuara:**

 **Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Bienvenidos a mi nuevo fanfic, Multiverso Naruto. Esta idea ya me iba rondando en la cabeza hace mucho tiempo, tanto que no he podido continuar mis fics como "La Historia del Mercenario Naranja" y "Hinata Danger". Pero prometo que mis fics tendrán continuación y un final que espero guste a todos. Ahora quería preguntarles, ¿les gusta las variables que aparecen en el fic? ¿Quieren que de una pequeña introducción de cada variable? ¿Quieren que alguna variable muera o que todos vivan? Y por último quería meter a un Naruto Entrenador Pokémon y un Naruto conductor de Zoids pero creí a última hora mientras escribía este capítulo que quedarían fuera de contexto porque todos pelean por sus propias manos y no dependen de algo más para pelear. Bueno espero que les guste el fic.**

 **PS: El Naruto de mi fic "La Historia del Mercenario Naranja" está entre los personajes de este fic.**

 **Lion Omega X, nos leemos luego.**


	2. Todo Para Naruto

Multiverso De Naruto

 **Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Gracias a Omega quien reunió a un pequeño grupo de versiones y variables de Naruto en el multiverso que pueden pelear para así de esa manera salvar a los que no pueden pelear. Reunidos en la Zona Cero cada uno de los Naruto´s comienzan a conocerse y ver en que es diferente cada tierra. El Naruto Hokage está aprendiendo que no todas sus versiones alternas son ninjas.

 _ **Capítulo 2: Todos Para Naruto.**_

-Hola papá…- dijo Boruto al Naruto Hokage. Este Boruto era muy diferente al Boruto de la Tierra 99.

-Hola Boruto. - dijo el Hokage poniendo su mano en el cabello del pequeño rubio quien solo alcanzo a sonreír y sonrojarse.

-Eres algo diferente a mi Boruto, ¿cuéntame cómo fuimos Hinata y yo en tu tierra? -

\- ¿Cómo fueron? - se sorprendió Boruto.

-Cuando te presentaste dijiste que tus padres murieron… sé que eres mi hijo y también de Hinata. Dime que paso en tu tierra…- pregunto el Hokage sentándose frente a Boruto el cual solo lo vio directo a sus ojos para después suspirar y también sentarse.

-Mis padres… eran… muy buenos… ellos dos eran muy cariñosos con Himawari y yo. No sé cómo fuiste en tu juventud, pero en mi tierra después de la Guerra y después de que papá rescatara a mamá de la luna ambos empezaron a ser novios, pero seguían trabajando como ninjas. Ambos llegaron a ser AMBU's y aun cuando se casaron seguían trabajando juntos hasta que mamá quedo embarazada de mí. En ese momento mamá se retiró y papá siguió trabajando hasta que Kakashi lo nombro Hokage. Pero lo más interesante fue que entre los dos nos entrenaban, tanto a Himawari como a mí. Pero un día… algo ataco Konoha… fue algo muy grande que solo papá con su Modo Biju podía pelear, pero aun así necesitaba ayuda así que mamá entro en el Modo Biju también donando activando el Byakugan y haciendo que Kurama también pueda tenerlos. Pero aun así… por nuestra culpa… Himawari y yo estábamos cerca de la batalla cuando un ataque de esa cosa trato de golpearnos tanto a mi hermana como a mí, lo único que pude hacer fue abrazarla para protegerla, pero en ese momento…

… En ese momento… mis padres nos protegieron colocándose frente a nosotros, ellos nos protegieron con sus propios cuerpos… en ese momento ambos estaban muy heridos, de gravedad. Estábamos llorando alrededor de ellos ya que sentimos que por nuestra culpa estaban así… la herida era tan grande que podíamos verles los huesos del abdomen… Recuerdo que con una sonrisa en su rostro mi papá extendió sus puños a nosotros dos. Ambos los chocamos y nos dio… a los Bijus. Cuatro Bijus y medio para mí y para Himawari… luego mamá nos abrazó a cada uno y puso sus dedos en mi sien para después pasar algo de su chakra por mi cabeza liberando mi Byakugan. Aun llorando nosotros mamá nos hizo prometer que nos cuidaremos, a nosotros tres…

… Cuando dijo que los tres mamá y papá nos confesaron que tenemos un hermanito menor llamado Minato, el cual nació prematuro, apenas tenía 6 meses cuando nació y ha estado en el Hospital de Konoha desde entonces… aun con lágrimas en los ojos Himawari y yo entramos a Modo Biju ya que ambos teníamos una mitad de Kurama-san, nos fue fácil y bueno derrotamos al enemigo que ataco también gracias a que Sasuke-sensei apareció con su Susanoo combinándose a mí y el Susanoo de Sarada combinándose con Himawari. Cuando todo termino regresamos donde estaban para ver si seguían con vida mis padres, pero ya habían fallecido… lo que nos sorprendió fue que ambos estaban con una sonrisa en sus rostros, lágrimas en sus ojos y las manos tomadas…

… Y así juntos los enterramos… en una misma tumba… desde ese día cuido a Himawari y a Minato ya que eso paso hace tres años, ahora Minato tiene 2 años y medios de vivir…- en ese momento que Boruto contaba su historia lagrimas había en sus ojos y también en los ojos del Hokage… el cual lo abrazo para hacerlo sentir mejor, afuera de la habitación donde el Hokage y Boruto hablaban afuera estaba la Hokage quien también lloraba por la historia, tenía una mano en su boca y otra en su vientre.

-Es triste verdad…- dijo Omega apareciendo cerca de la Hokage.

-Sí, no puedo creer por lo que ha pasado Boruto…- dijo la Hokage limpiándose las lágrimas. En ese momento Omega se acercó más a la Hokage y le dijo algo al oído.

-Quien mato a los padres de Boruto son los mismos que los quieren matar a todos ustedes. - dijo Omega sorprendiendo a la Hokage.

-Es por eso que, aunque en su tierra ya no existe Naruto, él sentía la necesidad de atrapar a los quienes lo mataron. - dijo Omega para después retirarse. En ese momento la Hokage apretó los dientes para después marcharse a la habitación que se le había asignado.

- _Oíste Kurama… el pobre Boruto ha sufrido… sabes que hay que hacer verdad… Vengaremos a los padres de Boruto-chan._ \- pensó la rubia.

-Dime algo Punisher, ¿Cómo es tu tierra? - pregunto Narupool.

-Es una tierra en la que nos dimos cuenta es post-apocalíptica, pero es una tierra donde una nueva generación de humanos ha aparecido. Yo soy parte de esa nueva generación de humanos. En esa tierra existían los héroes de antaño, pero esos héroes ya no existen y ahora soy parte también de esos héroes. Mi antepasado, quien portaba antes el nombre de Punisher se llamaba Frank Castle. - dijo el Punisher rubio.

-Y en tu tierra ¿Quién es Spiderman? - pregunto Narupool.

\- Se llama Shikamaru. -

-Y ¿Quién es Iron Man? -

-Kankuro. -

-Wow, es increíble. –

\- ¿De qué crees que estarán hablando esos dos? - pregunto Naruto a su hermana gemela.

-No lo sé, pero sigamos hablando con la Sennin. - dijo Naruko, los gemelos voltearon a ver a la Naruko Sennin, la cual ella desde su entrenamiento con los sapos no puede cancelar el Sennin Mode, sino que está en ese estado 24/7.

-Díganme, ustedes son gemelos verdad. - pregunto la Sennin.

-Así es, ambos nacimos el mismo día en que el Kyubi salió del sello de mamá. - dijo Naruko.

-En nuestra tierra ni mamá ni papá fallecieron. - dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

-Papá lo que hizo fue dividir en dos a Kurama y lo sello cada mitad en ambos. - dijo Naruko con otra sonrisa.

-Ya veo… yo por mi parte entre en el monte de los sapos después de que el Ero-sennin fuese asesinado, al parecer absorbo tan bien el chakra natural para el Sennin Mode que, aunque quisiese ya no puedo cancelarlo. No sé si son por mis células o mi red de chakra es así pero no puedo cancelarlo. Estaré eternamente en Sennin Mode hasta que muera. - dijo Naruko la Sennin con una sonrisa.

Por otra parte, Nekoruto jugaba con Hyuga Naruto y el Naruto Lider de Akatsuki, los tres estaban hablando de muchas cosas…

\- ¿Cómo obtuviste el Byakugan nya? - pregunto Nekoruto.

-Todo paso el día que un shinobi de Kumo trato de secuestrar a Hinata-sama del complejo Hyuga. Yo estaba pasando por ahí buscando que comer porque la comida de mi casa se había terminado y me había perdido. En un momento vi al shinobi saltar el muro que divide la calle con el complejo, para ese momento no sabía que llevaba consigo a Hinata-sama desmayada. Me acerque para preguntarle si me ayudaba a encontrar comida, pero en ese momento me dijo que no era de por aquí. Luego vi a Hinata-sama en su brazo cargada le pregunte que hacía con ella a lo que me contesto que no me debía de importar. En eso escuchamos ruidos que venían del complejo, los Hyuga's se dieron cuenta de que habían secuestrado a Hinata-sama. En ese momento el shinobi pensó que lo estaba frenando así que saco una kunai y ataco directamente a mis ojos, dejándome ciego. Lo único que supe después es que rescataron a Hinata-sama y me lo agradecieron, tanto que me dejaron vivir con ellos a pesar de que sabían de que era el llamado "Niño Zorro". Pero aún seguía ciego… no fue hasta que los de Kumo pidieron la cabeza del Hyuga que mato al shinobi que estaba secuestrando a Hinata-sama. El padre de Neji fue y fue ejecutado en Kumo, no sin antes pedirle a Hiashi-sama que le quitara el "Sello del Ave Enjaulada" para así poder donarme su Byakugan. Hiashi-sama acepto y después de la ejecución fui operado para el trasplante. Comencé a ver gracias al chakra del zorro hizo que mi cuerpo no rechazase el Byakugan, después de eso Hiashi-sama me adopto como su hijastro. Ahora entreno con los Hyuga's y al mismo tiempo el Sannin de los Sapos me está entrenando. - dijo con una sonrisa Hyuga Naruto.

-Increíble historia, quien diría que Hiashi tendría un corazón suave. - dijo el rubio líder de Akatsuki.

\- ¿Y tú como es que llegaste a ser líder de Akatsuki? - pregunto el Hyuga.

-Bueno todo ocurrió después de la guerra… según me dijo Omega en las demás tierras shinobis hubo la Cuarta Guerra. En mi mundo paso igual solo que la diferencia de mi guerra como la de los Hokages es que… Neji no falleció en mi mundo, ese pequeño cambio hizo que muchas cosas pasaran como que Sasuke quería destruir para siempre a los Bijus. La verdad cuando sellamos a Kaguya inmediatamente liberamos a la gente que quedó atrapada en el genjutsu. Al hacer eso Sasuke luego quiso destruir a cada uno de los Bijus. Gracias a Gaara, Bee, mis amigos y yo logramos salvarlos de las manos de Sasuke. Actualmente Sasuke es el Hokage de Konoha y quiere todo para poder destruir a los Bijus pero lo evitamos como podemos. Actualmente somos Neo Akatsuki y somos financiados por Suna, Iwa, Kiri y Kumo. Ellos quieren que hagamos que Sasuke se dé cuenta que lo que quiere hacer es un error grande. Actualmente nuestros miembros son: Sai, Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Tenten, Lee, y Neji. Claro que también en ocasiones Gaara y Bee nos acompañan. - conto su historia el líder de Akatsuki. Nekoruto y el joven Hyuga estaban asombrados.

-Todos se están conociendo. - dijo el Vampiro a su compañero Zero.

-Es normal, aunque tengamos el mismo rostro todos tenemos vidas diferentes. - dijo Zero viendo al Vampiro.

\- Suenas como una Naruto muy maduro. -

-Llevo tiempo sin ser llamado así. Hace más de 500 años que deje de ser humano…-

\- ¿A qué te refieres? -

-Me refiero a que no soy humano, al menos ya no más físicamente. –

\- ¿Y tu cerebro? -

\- Es un cerebro positrónico, en todo caso mi cerebro humano paso a ser de protones para que no se muera, ni dependa de nada más. Todo esto lo hizo ese doctor. -

\- ¿Qué doctor? -

-Dr. Willy. –

\- Lo lamento mucho Zero. Sabes en mi tierra los humanos no existen solo los monstruos como yo existimos y habitamos en la tierra que los humanos dejaron casi a punto de morir. Lo único que queda de ellos son la Familia Frankenstein. –

-En mi tierra ellos son monstruos antiguos del cine de terror. –

-Me imagino que así tenía que ser. - dijo el Vampiro. Entre Zero y el Vampiro ambos mostraban ser los más longevos del grupo reunido por Omega, no solo ellos para ser que ellos dos se entienden a la perfección, quizás porque ambos están malditos con la Inmortalidad.

-Todos nos conocemos ahora. - dijo el Héroe.

-Es normal que nos conozcamos, todos trabajaremos juntos. - dijo la Centinela. Ambos son de tierras donde viene una época medieval **(Para más información leer "La Historia del Mercenario Naranja".)**

-En mi tierra Hinata tiene a Grandmark. - dijo el Héroe.

-En mi tierra Hinata tiene a Megido. - dijo la Centinela.

-Yo no conozco ningún ni ninguna Hinata. - dijo Naruko Pool viendo a los dos Guerreros.

-De seguro no lo conoces aún. - dijo la Centinela.

-Esas cosas pasan, la Hinata de mi tierra no es como la Hinata que conoce Hokage-sama. - dijo Memna viendo a los tres compañeros de grupo.

-En mi tierra Hinata es una chica muy dulce… ella me gusta…- dijo el Asesino.

En ese momento en toda la Zona Cero comenzó a sonar una alarma. Cada uno de los miembros del Escuadrón llegaron a donde Omega los tenia reunido. Omega apareció caminando hacia ellos y en la mesa apareció un holograma de una tierra.

-Tierra 758. La variable de esa tierra está en peligro. Está siendo atacado por los tipos que los atacaron a ustedes. - dijo Omega. En ese momento cada variable se preparó.

-Escuadrón de Respuesta Inmediata Rubia esta es su primera misión ¡Vayan! - dijo Omega. En la pared apareció un portal, cada uno de los rubios pasaron por el portal para después ser el último Omega en pasar.

Tierra 758:

Esta tierra es muy diferente a las demás tierras. Es una tierra del año 1980, donde Naruto de esta tierra es un jugador de futbol americano universitario. El chico rubio se encontraba entrenando en el campo él solo, en ese momento intentaba de mejorar su patada para el juego de la final de la Universidad de Konoha contra la Universidad de Suna. El suspiraba del cansancio. Lo que el jugador de futbol no sabía es que en las tribunas la miraba la chica más inteligente de todas. Hinata, la chica que es conocida por sus altas calificaciones, su belleza natural. A pesar de que usa lentes ella era considerada una belleza, varios chicos han tratado de conquistarla sin lograrlo. Tiene el apodo de "La Belleza de Hierro".

-Vamos… un poco más…- dijo Naruto intentando de mejorar la patada. Hinata lo miraba perdidamente, hasta que saco un cuaderno y comenzó a realizar algunos cálculos. Tomando la velocidad del viento más la distancia entre la fuerza de patada del rubio… todos los valores los saco a ojo para después levantarse de la gradería y acercarse al rubio.

\- ¿Por qué no me sale…? -

-Naruto-kun…-

-Hola Hinata, ¿Qué haces por aquí? -

-Vine a relajarme al campo y aquí estabas. Vi que tenías problemas con tu patada. -

-Si… estoy entrenando para mejorarla, ya sabes viene el juego contra Suna y no quiero decepcionar a nadie. -

-Bueno quizás esto te ayude, lo saque a pulso…- Hinata le mostro la formula, le explico al rubio cada detalle de la misma. Eso hizo sonreír al rubio quien después de entender todo tomo impulso y dio la patada. Logro dar la patada con existo.

\- ¿Lo logre…? ¡Lo logre! ¡Gracias Hinata! - dijo el rubio con tanta alegría que hizo sonreír a la chica. En un impulso Naruto le dio un beso a Hinata en la boca que la dejo sorprendida. Cuando ambos se dieron cuenta… estaban saboreando los labios del otro, hasta que el aire les exigió separarse. Los ojos de ambos chocaban con algo de sonrojo cuando comenzó a temblar. Naruto abrazo a Hinata para que no se cayera por el temblor. Luego apareció en el centro del campo un hombre vestido de negro.

\- ¿Quién es? -

-No lo sé… Oye amigo esto es propiedad privada. - dijo el rubio.

- **No pelea, será fácil.** \- dos dagas salieron de los brazos del hombre y salió corriendo hacia los jóvenes. Con asombro Naruto se puso frente de Hinata para protegerla, pero en ese momento…

-Rasengan! – ambos Hokages aparecieron golpeando al sujeto vestido de negro mandándolo a volar. Luego aparecieron cada uno de las versiones alternas frente de los jóvenes.

\- ¿Quiénes son ellos? - pregunto el rubio futbolista.

-Vamos a por él. - dijo el Asesino sacando dos dagas de su espalda para atacar. Sus dagas golpearon las dagas del sujeto en negro. En ese momento aparecieron más sujetos vestidos de negros.

-Más sombras. Hokage-sama que hará…- pregunto el Hyuga con su Byakugan activado y puesto en la posición de pelar Hyuga.

-Creo que es claro. Pelearemos. - dijo el Hokage puesto en posición para pelear contra una sombra. Por su parte la Hokage también se puso a pelear contra una Sombra. El Héroe y la Centinela desenvainaron sus armas y se pusieron a pelear, un protector metálico apareció desde el cuello hasta cubrir la boca y nariz de ambos guerreros. Zero por su parte saco su espada laser y se lanzó contra otra Sombra. El Vampiro por su parte comenzó a lanzar puñetazos y patadas a las Sombras que se les acercaba. Nekoruto se le lanzo a la cara a una sombra y comenzó a aruñar la cara de la Sombra hasta que sus garras comenzaron a tener viento.

-No molestes más nya. -

Memna, Boruto, los gemelos y el Hyuga peleaban con taijutsu mientras la Sennin lo hacía con sus Katas y todos lo hacían bien. Mientras tanto el Punisher, Narupool y Naruko Pool disparaban sus pistolas hacia todas las sombras. El escuadrón estaba respondiendo bien cuando un portal más grande se abrió y apareció una sombra más grande que los demás.

-Hokage ¿lo hacemos? - pregunto la Hokage.

-Obvio que si Hokage. - dijo el Hokage para ambos Hokages entrar en Modo Biju y con la materialización de dos Kurama en el campo de futbol. Ambos Kurama taclearon a la Sombra la cual al caerse recibió un golpe de nueve colas de parte del Hokage. Por su parte los demás defendían al jugador de futbol americano, el cual miraba con asombro como los dos zorros de chakra naranja peleaban contra la Sombra.

\- ¿Quiénes son? ¿Power Rangers? - se preguntó el rubio jugador de futbol americano mientras que Hinata tenía abrazada el brazo derecho del jugador.

-Si fuéramos Power Rangers claramente esos son nuestros MegaZords. - dijo Narupool.

\- ¡Vamos Kurama!- gritaron los Hokages para crear dos clones y luego unirse al Kurama principal de cada uno, la cancha no era tan grande así que los Kurama de tres cabezas se tocaron…

- _ **¿Qué te parece si hacemos esto? -**_

 _ **-**_ **Me parece bien mi yo de la Tierra 99.-** ambos al ser Kurama se combinaron creando un Kurama de seis cabezas con ambos Hokages controlándolo. Chocando puños estaban ambos Kages cuando esto ocurrió.

-Aquí vamos. - de cada cola apareció nueve Rasengan distintos, uno con cada chakra de los nueve Bijus. Con rapidez y con ferocidad los nueve Rasengan dieron en la Sombra haciéndolo desvanecer y también los que estaban en el suelo.

-Lo logramos. - dijeron los Kages para después separarse y después volver a meter a Kurama dentro de ellos.

-Buena lucha. - dijo Omega.

\- ¿Alguien me puede explicar que paso aquí? - pregunto el jugador. Omega se encargó de explicar lo que ocurre al jugador de futbol americano. Dejo confundido al jugador, pero Hinata logro entender tan bien, ella le explico al rubio de una manera que él pudo entender.

-Ya entendí. - dijo el rubio jugador.

-Por ahora estarán seguros. Pondre un candado en esta tierra, solo yo podre entrar. - dijo Omega para después poner la mano en el suelo y un pequeño temblor ocurrió.

-Así quedaras seguro. No volverán por ti. - dijo Omega.

-Gracias Omega-san. - dijo Hinata con una sonrisa.

-No hay de qué. Nos vamos. - dijo Omega abriendo un portal. Cada versión alterna entro en el portal y después Omega se fue.

-Y… ¿en que estábamos? - pregunto el jugador para después volver a besar a Hinata.

Tierra Desconocida:

-Las Sombras fracasaron. - dijo una mujer vestida de negro.

\- ¿Quién los freno? - dijo un hombre vestido también de negro.

-Los Naruto´s de otras tierras. - dijo un niño vestido de negro.

-Ese maldito Omega. Va saber lo que le pasara a él y a esos rubios. - dijo el hombre con una cara de pocos amigos.

 **Continuara:**

 **Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **¿Qué les parece? Algo triste la historia de Boruto verdad… sé que para este tipo de ideas tengo la facilidad para hacer estas historias. También di algo de información de los demás miembros. Espero que les guste sus historias. Si quieren que un Naruto o variable muera me dicen, el más odiado de todos morirá. Espero que les guste el segundo capítulo.**

 **Lion Omega X, nos leemos luego.**


	3. El Naruto que Desapareció

Multiverso De Naruto

 **Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Después de visitar la Tierra 758 el Escuadrón estuvo al pendiente de cualquier otro caso. Los miembros del escuadrón después de conocerse cada uno y después de lo que paso todos se preparaban para cualquier momento estar listo para la pelea. Pero en la Tierra 99 donde Naruto el Hokage vive algo sucede en su casa…

 _ **Capítulo 3: El Naruto Que Desapareció.**_

Tierra 99:

En la Tierra del Naruto Hokage han pasado ya dos días desde que el Hokage se fue. En ese tiempo el Equipo Konohamaru ya está en la aldea. Boruto después de reportarse a Shikamaru con su equipo se fue directamente a su casa. En la casa encontró a su madre y a su hermana.

\- ¡Ya llegué! - dijo con fuerza al entrar a la puerta.

-Bienvenido Boruto. - dijo Hinata.

\- ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué papá nos llamó? Estábamos en medio de una misión y luego Konohamaru-sensei dijo que teníamos que regresar ya que era una emergencia. -

-Lo que pasa Oni-san es que fuimos atacados en la casa. -

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Quién fue? -

-No sabemos. Pero tu padre nos defendió. - dijo Hinata viendo a su hijo quien estaba aún de pie en la sala.

-Solo sabemos que ese sujeto trato de matar a papá, pero no a nosotras. - dijo Himawari tratando de calmar a su hermano.

-Pero si es una emergencia, porque solo las veo a ustedes… ¿Dónde está papá? - pregunto Boruto.

-Él tuvo que partir. - dijo Hinata.

\- ¿Cómo? ¡Me llama de emergencia para que vuelva a casa, fueron atacadas aquí y todavía él se va! ¡Que es lo que se cree abandonando a su familia! ¡Acaso el tendrá otra familia! - esas palabras que dijo Boruto hizo que Hinata se enojara y ella le dio un golpe en la cabeza tan fuerte que el menor rubio se cayó al suelo. La vista de Hinata estaba oculta gracias al fleco de su cabello, Himawari por otra parte solo pudo acercarse a Boruto para ayudarlo a levantarse del suelo. El menor rubio se estaba sobando la cabeza por el golpe.

-Me costó mucho… conseguir el corazón de Naruto-kun…- dijo Hinata para luego ver a sus hijos.

-Yo confió en tu padre para saber que no tiene otra familia. Nosotros somos su única familia. Ustedes son sus únicos hijos y yo soy su única esposa así que Boruto no vuelvas a decir que tu padre tiene otra familia. - dijo Hinata con su Byakugan activado.

-Lo… lo siento… mamá…- dijo Boruto totalmente apenado. Ya calmado él se fue a su habitación con la mirada triste.

-Soy una mala madre… le pegue a mi hijo…- dijo Hinata. Pero en ese momento Himawari tomo la blusa de Hinata para llamar su atención.

-Mami, no te preocupes. Sé que papi no tiene otra familia. ¿Alguna vez has visto el contenido de su billetera? –

\- ¿Su billetera? No nunca he podido ver… -

\- Un día a papi se le cayó y logre ver lo que tiene. Tiene varias fotografías de ti mami. -

\- ¿De mí? ¿Qué fotografías? -

-Había una donde sales con el cabello corto y la chaqueta blanca. Otra que sales con el cabello largo y tu chaqueta de color lila. Otra donde salen ustedes dos juntos, creo que es cuando acababan de iniciar la relación porque aun tienes el cabello largo en esa fotografía y la última fotografía que tiene es una que sales sonriendo como te vez actualmente. -

\- Enserio… ¿Naruto-kun tiene fotos de mi…? - pregunto totalmente sonrojada la señora Uzumaki.

-Si mami. - dijo con una sonrisa la pequeña Himawari.

- _Naruto-kun… ¿estarás bien… mi amor? -_

Zona Cero:

-Hay Hinata… mi amor… ya me haces falta…- dijo el rubio Hokage viendo las fotografías de su billetera. Estaba acostado en la cama de la habitación que se le fue asignado por Omega. Cerro la billetera para después guárdala en el bolsillo que lleva. En eso la puerta se abrió y apareció el rubio Líder de Akatsuki.

\- ¿Se puede? - pregunto el líder de Akatsuki en la puerta.

-Claro. ¿Qué sucede Líder? - pregunto el Hokage.

-Los demás nos hemos reunidos y queríamos decirte lo que hemos acordado. Por favor sígueme. - dijo el líder de Akatsuki al Hokage el cual se puso de pie y siguió al líder hasta la mesa redonda del salón donde cada uno de los rubios estaban sentados acompañados de Omega.

-Hemos decidido algo que tienes que saber Hokage-sama. - hablo la Hokage Naruko.

-Es importante para el grupo. - dijo Zero.

-Lo hemos decidido entre todos. Y llegamos a la respuesta que es lo mejor para este grupo de Respuesta Inmediata…- dijo el Vampiro.

-Hokage-sama, hemos decidido que tu serás el líder del grupo de Respuesta Inmediata. - dijo el Hyuga haciendo una reverencia al Hokage al terminar de hablar.

\- ¿Yo? ¿Líder? Pero… ¿Y Omega? - pregunto el Hokage viendo al mencionado.

-Yo solo hago que todos se vean geniales. - dijo Omega con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-Hemos decidido que tú al ser uno de los mayores de nosotros serias el indicado para ser líder del grupo. - dijo el Asesino.

-Y si algo te pasa a ti, yo seré la siguiente en la lista. - dijo la Hokage guiñándole un ojo al Hokage.

-Creo que no puedo decir que no… De acuerdo, acepto con gusto el cargo de Líder de este grupo de rubios y rubias. - dijo el Hokage con una sonrisa amplia que contagio a todos los presentes, excepto a Omega, el seguía sin sonreír ampliamente.

Tierra 120:

-Ah… han pasado pocas horas y ya te extraño Naruko…- dijo Hyuga Hinata. En esta tierra él es hombre, y es un Jounin de la Academia. Vestía con su chaleco verde y una banda de Konoha en su cuello. Estaba arreglando unos exámenes de los alumnos cuando vio entrar por la puerta de su casa a sus dos hijos.

-Hola Boruto, hola Himawari. ¿Qué hicieron hoy? - pregunto el padre.

-Nos divertimos mucho con los demás chicos papá. - dijo Boruto, en esta tierra tanto Boruto y los demás hijos conservan su género de la Tierra 99.

-Es divertido salir a jugar con Sarada-san, Inojin-kun y Chocho-san. - dijo Himawari con una mirada tan tierna que alegro al padre.

-Me alegra que se diviertan ahora por favor lávense las manos vamos a comer. - dijo Hinata levantándose de la silla para ir a la cocina. Sus dos hijos fueron al baño para lavarse las manos. El primero en llegar fue Boruto y se quedó en la cocina para hablar con su padre.

\- ¿Otra vez mamá no vendrá temprano? -

-Mamá tuvo que salir a realizar una misión fuera de Konoha. - dijo Hinata arreglando los platos de comida para sus hijos.

\- ¿Mamá fuera de la aldea? No me agrada mucho eso papá. - dijo Boruto. Hinata solo pudo suspirar para después sonreírle a su hijo. Llevando los platos de comida hacia el comedor donde los tres miembros de la Familia Uzumaki disponible en esa tierra disfrutaban.

- _Naruko-chan… ¿estarás bien en dónde estás? Sé qué haces esto por nuestra seguridad y la de los demás como tú en este multiverso pero aun así… no puedo creer lo que dijo ese Omega… por favor… amor… regresa viva a casa… te amo…_ -

Zona Cero:

Omega se encontraba viendo algo en una gran computadora en la Sala de Información de la Zona Cero, acompañado de Zero y el Asesino. Estas dos versiones son los únicos que tienen conocimientos de cómo utilizar una computadora ya que las que usan los Hokages estan muy desactualizadas a comparación de la de Omega, las demás versiones Shinobis no saben que es. Los Pools y el Punisher solo saben que es, pero no como se usa.

-Todo parece estar calmado en el Sector 9.- dijo Zero viendo la información que venía de las tierras 900 a 999.

-Nada tampoco en el sector 5.- dijo el Asesino viendo la información de las tierras 500 a la 599.

-Gracias por estar aquí ayudándome. - dijo Omega.

-No hay de que además si no te ayudamos es posible que no podamos salvar a todas nuestras versiones. - dijo el Asesino viendo la información del sector 4 donde vio algo que le llamo la atención.

\- ¿Sucede algo Asesino? - pregunto Zero viendo a su versión.

-Si… Omega una consulta. -

-Hazla. -

\- ¿Qué pasa en el Sector 4? Falta una tierra. - dijo el Asesino.

\- ¿Qué tierra es? -

-Tierra 440.- dijo el Asesino. Omega solo suspiro y vio a ambos.

-Esa tierra se perdió hace mucho…-

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? Acaso en esa tierra ya mataron al Naruto… o algo más paso…- pregunto Zero con curiosidad. Por su parte Omega suspiro y vio a los dos. Abriendo una gaveta de donde estaba saco un portafolios que decía claramente Tierra 440. Al abrirla empezó a leer un informe que el mismo había escrito hace mucho tiempo.

-Día: 18 de noviembre de 2004. Tierra 440 presenta una anomalía muy extraña. En esta tierra no se encuentra por ningún lado la presencia de Naruto. No se sabe tampoco si murió. Lo que sé, es que la tierra 440 presenta muchos avances tecnológicos para su época. En esta tierra hay personas que son llamadas Metahumanos, son humanos con habilidades sorprendentes. Pero en esta tierra Naruto no era un Metahumano así que se desconoce de su paradero. Se ha decidido que esta tierra deje de ser monitoreada a partir del 1 de enero de 2005.

Día: 10 de octubre de 2010. Tierra 440 a presentado algo extraño, es verdad que ya no se vigila, pero ha aparecido algo muy extraño. Hasta que no tenga información no revisare personalmente. Aun se decide no monitorear esta tierra. - termino de leer Omega.

\- ¿Metahumanos?- pregunto el Asesino.

-Sí, son humanos con habilidades muy especiales. Pero ahora que mencionas la tierra 440 porque no la visitamos todos juntos. Vamos a inspeccionarla. –

-Me parece bien Omega. - dijo Zero. Los tres se pusieron de pie y fueron al Salón de Reuniones. En dicha sala estaban cada uno de los rubios sentados en sus sillas.

\- ¿Qué haremos ahora? - pregunto el Vampiro.

-Iremos a investigar algo a la Tierra 440.- dijo Omega mostrando un mapa holográfico de dicha tierra.

-Se parece a mi tierra. - dijo Naruko Pool al ver la separación de los continentes.

-Es una tierra moderna. Así que para ir ahí tendremos que vestirnos diferentes. - dijo Omega viendo al Vampiro, los Shinobis, el gato y a los Pools.

-Cada uno vaya a su habitación, les mandare la vestimenta que usaran. - dijo Omega. Cada rubio se puso de pie y caminaron a sus habitaciones para después entrar y ver que tenían la vestimenta que Omega había dicho en sus respectivas camas.

Después de unos cuantos minutos cada rubio regresaba al Salón de Reuniones. El Hokage estaba vestido de un pantalón de tela color negro y una camiseta manga larga blanca con una corbata roja y una chaqueta negra. El Hokage se acomodaba como podía la corbata ya que nunca las había usado, también tenía un sombrero negro. La Hokage estaba vestida de un vestido largo de color azul y también llevaba un sombrero azul con una pluma blanca. Ambos Hokages se vieron y se pusieron a reír ya que nunca habían imaginarse ver vestidos de diferente manera.

-Te miras bien Hokage, muy apuesto. - dijo la Hokage.

-Lo mismo digo Sra. Hokage. Te miras muy bien. - dijo el Hokage acompañado de una sonrisa. En ese momento entraron el Héroe y la Centinela vestidos de manera juvenil, el Héroe poseía una camiseta manga corta de color naranja y unos jeans algo gastados de las rodillas. Por su parte la Centinela llevaba un vestido rosa de tirantes, pero debajo llevaba una camiseta manga larga blanca y unas leggins. Por su parte entraron después los Pools vestidas de pies a cabeza con ropa larga, pantalones negros y una chamarra blanca con el logo de la Universidad de Ciudad Central, llevaban puestas los gorros de las chamarras llamando la atención de los Hokages, el Héroe y la Centinela.

-No nos miren así. Tenemos nuestros motivos de ocultarnos incluso de ustedes. - dijo la Pool.

-Ustedes no entenderán que es. - dijo el Pool. Inmediatamente por la puerta entro Vampiro vestido de un hermoso smoking negro, llevaba consigo su reloj de bolsillo y se puso una crema para protegerse del sol.

-Hola señores. -

-Cielos parece todo un señor de familia rica. - dijo el Pool.

-Gracias. - el Vampiro con una sonrisa sacando sus colmillos. El Asesino entro al Salón vestido de unos jeans en buenas condiciones y una camiseta manga corta color verde. En esta había un logo que el desconocía de que era.

\- ¿Así te vez en tu tierra? - pregunto el Hokage al Asesino quien solo dijo que si con un sonrojo en su rostro. Todos notaron algo raro en la cara del Asesino que lo apeno aún más.

\- ¿Po… Porque me ven así? -

-Tus ojos…-

-Son azules…-

-Cuando te conocimos tus ojos eran rojos. –

-Eso se debe a que cuando me conocieron tenia activado los Ojos del Asesino. -

\- ¿Qué es eso? - pregunto la Hokage.

-Miren sufrí algo horrible en mi tierra, no les diré a menos que sea necesario. Solo digamos que mis ojos rojos deben descansar al menos 2 horas. - dijo el Asesino totalmente sonrojado. La puerta se abrió y entraron también el Lider de Akatsuki y la Sennin. El Líder venia vestido de manera idéntica al Héroe solo que con colores diferente siendo estos una camiseta negra con jeans en buenas condiciones. La Sennin por su parte llevaba puesto un short corto de tela de jean con medias hasta los muslos, y una camiseta negra manga corta cuello en V.

-Se ven muy bien. - dijo el Pool.

-Gracias. - dijeron el Líder y la Sennin respectivamente. Mas miembros del grupo entraron esta vez los Gemelos: Naruto y Naruko, el gemelo llevaba una camiseta manga larga negra con una camiseta manga corta encima de color blanco y un jean en buenas condiciones, por su parte la gemela llevaba una camiseta manga larga de color blanco y una camiseta manga corta encima de color negro, pero ambos con un pequeño escote, también llevaba un jean corto hasta la rodilla.

-Me gusta mi atuendo. - dijo la gemela.

-Siempre buscas hacer contrastes conmigo hermana. - dijo el gemelo. En ese momento entraron tanto Boruto como el Hyuga quienes venían vestidos como venían solo que no sus ropas, sino que diferentes que no tuvieran ni los logos de sus clanes y las bandas de Konoha.

-Es como ver a mi hijo. - dijo el Hokage acomodándose el sombrero. El siguiente en entrar fue el Punisher quien venía vestido con un traje blanco estilo militar con sus respectivas cintas y medallas en el saco.

-Esto se siente raro. - dijo el Punisher. Menma y Nekoruto entraron también, Menma vestía una chamarra abierta color naranja, con una camiseta blanca debajo y unos jeans normales pero gastados del ruedo. Nekoruto entro siendo un gato.

-Memna se ve bien, pero ¿Nekoruto? No veo gran cambio en ti. - dijo la Hokage.

-Lo que pasa es que seré como un peluche de la Gemela nya. - dijo Nekoruto para ponerse cerca de la gemela. Zero fue el último en entrar y venia normal, no se había puesto nada.

\- ¿Qué? -

-Veo que ya están todos aquí. Póngase esto en sus oídos, con estas cosas estaremos en comunicación. - dijo Omega entregándoles a todos unos dispositivos para sus oídos. Cada uno se los puso excepto Zero.

-Calibre la comunicación a tu receptor de señales Zero. - dijo Omega.

-Gracias. -

-Ahora bien, iremos a la tierra 440 a investigar. No hagan nada que pueda poner en peligro la misión y más importante no se expongan. Si existió un Naruto en esa tierra o no eso lo sabremos al investigar todo está claro. -

-Queda claro Omega. - dijo el Hokage a lo que todos asintieron con la cabeza. Inmediatamente Omega abrió el portal y todos fueron a la tierra 440…

Tierra 440:

El grupo pasaba por el portal solo para quedar sorprendidos. Estaban en lo más alto de un edifico de la ciudad, era una ciudad altamente moderna, una tierra que hizo que los Pools, el Punisher y el Asesino se sintieran en casa. Pero los Shinobis se sentían como peces fuera del agua.

\- ¿En dónde estamos? - pregunto el Hokage.

- _Es fácil. Esta tierra está actualmente en el año 2011._ -

\- ¿Omega? -

- _Sí, estoy hablándoles para probar lo que les di que se pusieron en los oídos. Ahora bien, necesitare que bajen de ese edificio y se pongan en las calles. Son las 13:25 horas actualmente. Actúen normalmente no debería actuar una persona de una tierra moderna. Que los Pools, Asesino y Punisher les ayuden en eso. Ahora bien, los veré en el parque de esta ciudad a las 15:00 horas está claro._ -

-Entendido. - dijeron todos.

-Pero ¿en qué ciudad estamos? - pregunto el Héroe.

- _Esta ciudad se llama… Metropolis._ \- dijo Omega. En ese momento todos vieron al edificio más grande. Ese edificio posee una réplica de un globo terráqueo.

-Bien. Ya estamos aquí. Comencemos con la misión dijo el Hokage viendo a cada uno de sus versiones con una sonrisa y mirada de decisión. Todos comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta para comenzar a bajar del edifico. Pero desde lejos un hombre en una armadura negra con naranja los ve desde lejos usando el telescopio de su rifle de francotirador. El hombre se puso de pie y con rifle en brazo comenzó a caminar hacia otro lado de la Ciudad, cuyo nombre es Metropolis.

 **Continuara:**

 **Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Tercer capítulo. Que les parece el pequeño dato del Asesino ¿eh? Espero sea de su agrado. Una nota: Memna que sale en este fic es rubio, es el que sale en el relleno del sueño de Tenten. Y también debo decir que ustedes son crueles, quieren que mate al Vampiro y a Zero solo porque son inmortales, antes de que decida quien matar quiero desarrollar cada personaje a ver si así el que escogieron hoy a que muera no les termina cayendo bien mañana. Espero que les guste el segundo capítulo.**

 **Lion Omega X, nos leemos luego.**


	4. Enemigo Público

Multiverso De Naruto

 **Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Tierra 440 es la tierra donde el Escuadrón Rubio se encuentra. Omega decidió que lo mejor era llevar al grupo completo a esta tierra. La característica de esta tierra es de los seres llamados "Metahumanos" y también la ausencia de una variable de "Naruto" desde el año 2004 de esta tierra. Vestidos como personas nativas de esta tierra los rubios tratan de pasar fuera del foco de la gente. Pero los rubios no saben que buscan del todo aun, pero gracias a las instrucciones de Omega esperan llegar a algo…

 _ **Capítulo 4: Enemigo Público.**_

Tierra 440:

-Esta tierra es muy poblada. - dijo el Héroe al ver la cantidad de gente en la calle.

\- ¿Creen que encontraremos algo extraño en esta tierra? - pregunto el Hyuga.

-Espero no encontrar algo desagradable. - dijo Boruto viendo un puesto de periódicos.

-Creo que si queremos conocer más esta tierra debemos saber un poco de su noticia. - dijo el Hokage. Camino al puesto de periódicos donde pidió uno y pago con la moneda nativa de esta tierra. Se acercó al grupo y todos vieron el diario y sus titulares.

 _-Diario El Planeta._

 _Salón de la Justicia atacado por Luthor y sus secuaces. -_

\- ¿Quién es Luthor? - se preguntó la Sennin.

-Ni idea. Ese rostro no lo conozco en mi tierra. - dijo el Asesino de manera tímida aun con los ojos azules.

- _No encontraran a ningún conocido en esta tierra al menos no en el periódico._ \- dijo Omega desde el artefacto del oído.

\- ¿Nadie? - pregunto la Hokage.

- _Bueno, si alguien. Revisa la mitad del periódico._ \- dijo Omega para lo que el Hokage hizo caso y vio la noticia del centro.

 _-Flash salva Ciudad Central de una amenaza. –_

-Ese Flash tiene un rostro muy familiar. - dijo el Gemelo viendo la fotografía.

-Cómo no va ser familiar hermano si es papá. - dijo la Gemela.

-Tienen razón es papá. - dijo el Asesino. El Hokage suspiro y sonrió para después cerro el periódico y todos comenzaron a caminar hacia el parque que Omega les había mencionado que se reunirían con él.

-Fue buena idea de Omega de que nos cambiáramos de ropa. Veo que, así como estamos vestidos es normal que la gente ande en esta tierra, pero aun no me acostumbro a usar esta corbata. -

\- ¿Acaso no usaste corbata para tu boda Hokage? - pregunto la Hokage a su versión masculina.

-No use. - dijo el Hokage sorprendiendo a la Hokage.

-En esta tierra no llamamos la atención a pesar de que todos somos rubios. - dijo Menma.

-Con nuestra ropa normal hubiéramos llamado más la atención. Pero con esta ropa nada malo pasa verdad. - dijo la Centinela.

-Veo que estos humanos son muy alegres nya. - dijo Nekoruto desde los brazos de la Gemela.

-Ya va ser hora de que aparezca Omega. - dijo Zero viendo hacia un edificio. Hizo un gesto con su mejilla izquierda y su ojo derecho comenzó a realizar un zoom aumentando pixel a pixel.

- _Alguien nos vigila… ¿será lo mejor decirles a ellos o quedarme con la información hasta saber que más pasará? Mmmm X, ¿Qué me sugerirías hacer? -_ se puso a pensar Zero al ver después al grupo. Por su mente pasaron imágenes de su anterior vida, de cuando él era humano… ver a sus versiones rubias interactuar entre ellos le trajo memorias de cuando en su vida como humano reía, vivía, como soñaba, como prometía… promesas… promesas que nunca pudo cumplir porque después de todas esas alegrías que vivió paso la tragedia para su vida. El Dr. Willy apareció en su vida, lo secuestro, comenzó a experimentar en él, rompiendo su cuerpo poco a poco, dañando su humanidad… Estando consiente vio como poco a poco el Dr. Willy extraía partes de su cuerpo solo para meterle las partes biónicas. Tuvo que comenzar a sentir dolor en sus miembros inferiores. Luego de ese proceso el Dr. lo visitaba para ver si seguía vivo y para decirle que pronto vendrá lo mejor. El mismo proceso se repitió para sus miembros superiores que fueron amputados y remplazados por brazos mecánicos. Unos días pasaron y tuvo que ver cómo le abrían el pecho y le sacaban cada costilla, no estaba anestesiado así que sentía todo el dolor de que le rompieran y extrajeran las costillas. Sintió que se desmayaría, que morirá, pero el Dr. siempre le decía que no morirá, ya que su sangre en ese momento estaba siendo invadida por nanodrones que lo mantendrían consiente y para la mala suerte del rubio el Dr. no dejaba de decir al no tener ya miembros tiene más sangre para sus órganos del torso y cerebro… cosa que hace más fácil que se extiendan los nanodrones. Día a día el rubio vio como el Dr. le extraía órgano por órgano: intestinos tanto delgado como grueso, hígado, páncreas, estomago, corazón… en ese momento creo morirse. Y de verdad se murió por 5 minutos, en ese tiempo el Dr. instalo el nuevo corazón, uno que no bombee sangre. El rubio paso días en el laboratorio sobre pasando el dolor que aun sentía, dolor que sentía del cuello para arriba ya que después de la última operación ya no tenía huesos, ni carne, solo metal y el fuerte olor de aceite combinado con sangre. A pesar de eso… aun podía llorar recordando como era su vida hace unos meses. Era feliz, tenía los mejores amigos para su gusto, y aun mejor, estaba empezando a salir con la chica que él quería. Lagrimas… en las noches cuando estaba solo después de todo lo que el Dr. le hacía comenzaba a llorar en silencio lamentándose de como llego a vivir así cuando antes todo era lo mejor. Su cabello comenzó a crecer en ese tiempo y ahora lo tenía hasta la nuca. Luego de unos días el rubio no volvió a abrir los ojos… Pasaron 3 semanas, y el rubio pudo abrir los ojos solo para ver en un frasco un cerebro… el Dr. vino con una sonrisa solo para decir que ese cerebro era del rubio. Lo último que mantenía humano al rubio… fue arrebatado de su cabeza, vio como sus ojos decían la frase "Incremento de Fuerza Activado". Con enojo pudo liberar sus nuevos brazos de los amarres solo para tomar con su brazo derecho el cuello del Dr. quien comenzaba a pedir misericordia, pero con ira el rubio apretó el cuello diciendo que él no tendría misericordia de la persona que destruyo su vida. Fue una muerte rápida, el rubio trato de escapar, pero vio como un cable se conectaba de su espalda y su cabeza hacia el lugar donde estaba detenido. Trato de sacárselo, pero unos robots creados por el Dr. vinieron a detenerlo y a tratar de meterlo de nuevo a la capsula, pero con la fuerza que tenia de un solo puñetazo logro romperle la cabeza a un robot matándolo al instante. Los demás tuvieron que cargar sus cuerpos sobre si, pero aun enojado el rubio logro perforar el torso de varios robots que estaban sobre el pero luego sintió sueño. Dirigió su vista hacia un costado y vio como un robot negro sonreía al ver que había presionado un botón importante.

- _¿Qué me has hecho? -_

 _-Solo te apague. Por ahora no te necesitamos así. Guarda tus fuerzas… para Rock. -_ dijo el robot negro para después sonreír nuevamente. Pasaron los siglos y el rubio despertó solo para ver como un robot de cuerpo azul y casco del mismo color con una gema roja en la frente le daba la mano para sacarlo de la capsula. Desde ese momento el rubio se llama Zero.

\- ¿Zero? ¿Estás bien? - pregunto la Sennin al rubio quien solo movió su cabeza de un lado a otro y vio como los demás lo miraban preocupado.

-Estoy bien. Gracias por su preocupación. –

-Veo que todos están aquí. Es bueno ver que no se pusieron a investigar. - dijo Omega acercándose a los rubios, él venía vestido de pantalón negro y una camiseta negra con mangas rojas, llevaba varias pulseras en ambas muñecas.

-Te vez como esta gente. - dijo el Punisher.

-Está claro que no saben qué haremos ahora así que les diré cual será el plan ahora. Cuando caiga la noche usaremos eso para salir a hacer las investigaciones. Punisher, los Pools, Asesino, Zero, Nekoruto, Vampiro, Gemelos y Hyuga ustedes estarán vigilando las calles en búsqueda de algo extraño. Hokages, Líder, Sennin, Boruto, Héroe, Centinela, Menma, estén preparados por si necesitamos fuerza bruta.

-Entendido. - dijeron cada uno de los rubios.

Esa misma noche:

En las calles se miraban 10 figuras caminando separados, desde las sombras el resto del equipo comenzaban a estar pendiente de cualquier alteración. Para esta misión todos estaban vestidos como normalmente estaban, así que los de la calle llamaban algo la atención, más el Punisher por tener tremendo cráneo en su playera. Todo estaba calmado, solo se escuchaba los autos ir y venir a cada lado. Nada fuera de lo normal para una tierra como esa. Uno de los Gemelos paso frente a una estatua de un hombre que estaba con una rodilla en el suelo y el globo terráqueo en sus manos.

\- ¿Quién es Superman? - pregunto el Gemelo para no recibir una contestación y comenzar a caminar de nuevo. Pero desde un edificio alto se encontraba alguien vestido de una armadura negra con naranja. Se encontraba acostado en el suelo alistando su Rifle de Francotirador para ver a los rubios en la calle. Después de arreglarlo puso su ojo izquierdo en la mira y vio al Gemelo caminar cerca de la estatua, para después llevar la vista al Punisher quien se encontraba comprando un Hotdog a un hombre. Luego vio a Narupool vestido de rojo caminando cerca de un puesto de periódicos que estaba vacío.

-Ese será el primero. - dijo la persona para ponerle una bala al rifle y ver de nuevo a Narupool. Se escuchó un disparo que alarmo a todos los rubios.

\- ¡Hijo de…- Narupool cayó al suelo con una bala en la cabeza alarmando a todos!

\- ¿Lo mato? ¿Mato a Narupool? - se preguntaba el Hyuga al comenzar a ver a cada lado en búsqueda del atacante.

-Tengan paciencia, no se alarmen demasiado. - decía el Punisher mientras veía de que dirección vino la bala.

\- ¿Cómo que no nos preocupemos? ¡Mato a uno de nosotros! - grito con furia el Líder quien se ocultaba en la oscuridad, pero se sentía impotente.

-Chicos no se preocupen nosotros…- pero Naruko pool dejo de hablar al ver que su pecho tenía un punto rojo.

-Soy la siguiente…- dijo al momento que recibía un disparo directo al corazón llenando de su sangre una vitrina de una tienda que estaba detrás de ella.

\- ¡Le dio a Naruko pool! - grito la Gemela con temor.

\- ¡Perdimos a los Pools! - dijo el Gemelo asustado.

-Les dije que no nos preocupáramos por ellos. - dijo el Punisher con una seguridad en su voz.

\- ¿De qué está hablando? Voy a entrar. - dijo el Hokage pero Omega lo detuvo y este solo lo vio a sus ojos y hablo.

-Ellos son especiales. - dijo Omega y por los dispositivos solo se escucharon quejas.

-Oh me dio directo en la cabeza, creo q es mejor que tener el disparo en el trasero. - dijo Narupool levantándose del suelo y la herida de bala sana con la bala en sus manos.

-Oh duele, creo que esto se siente cuando uno es flechado por cupido. - dijo Naruko Pool también levantándose del suelo, sacándose la bala de entre los senos. Los demás rubios estaban sorprendidos por lo que miraban.

-Ellos no pueden morir, tiene auto regeneración rápida que les cura cualquier herida inmediatamente recibida. - dijo Omega. Desde el lugar donde la persona que les disparo quedo sorprendido al ver que se levantaron después de recibir un tiro directo a la cabeza y corazón respectivamente.

\- ¿Son Metahumanos? - se preguntó al momento que comenzó a poner una segunda carga de balas en su rifle, pero…

\- ¡Ahora! ¡Zero! ¡Vampiro! ¡Nekoruto! - dijo el Punisher desde el suelo con unos binoculares en sus ojos. Subiendo por detrás del edificio estaban los tres mencionados que hicieron un salto alertando al francotirador que trato de dispararles, pero Zero saco su espada laser en ese momento.

\- ¡Kuuenzan! - grita Zero realizando unos 6 giros en el aire y rompiendo así tanto las balas como el cuello del rifle del francotirador quien se sorprendió. Inmediatamente saco una espada para pelear, pero no fue detenido por Zero sino por el Vampiro quien a mano desnuda detuvo la espada sorprendiendo aún más al francotirador.

\- ¿Sabes? Tienes buena puntería, para no tener un ojo. - dijo el Vampiro dándole una patada en el abdomen mandándolo unos pasos hacia atrás. En ese momento Nekoruto se acercó e hizo unos signos con sus patas.

-Ninja neko: Kakuchō tēru. - en ese momento su cola se extendió y la uso como cuerda para sujetar las piernas del francotirador y hacerlo caer al suelo soltando así su espada. Pero de su brazo izquierdo saco una navaja que usaría para cortarle la cola al gato, pero un disparo desde el suelo hizo que soltara dicha arma. El disparo fue hecho por el Punisher.

-No en mi guardia. - dijo el Punisher para después soplar la boquilla del rifle que disparo.

- _Omega, ya lo tenemos. -_ dijo Zero por el intercomunicador que todos tenían.

-Ese equipo es bueno. - dijo la Sennin con una sonrisa.

-No es necesario tener habilidades de Biju para este trabajo. - dijo el Líder con una sonrisa. Los Hokages se vieron entre si y solo alcanzaron a sonreír.

-Ya termino…- suspiro aliviado el Hyuga, también los Gemelos suspiraron dejándose caer al suelo.

-Al menos solo nosotros recibimos el disparo. - dijo Narupool abrazando a Naruko Pool.

-Sí, hubiese sido peor si alguien más lo recibía. –

Omega y el resto del equipo fueron a donde los otros tres estaban, el francotirador estaba sujetado de piernas y brazos y también cuello, en el suelo había muchas armas que él podía usar. Zero uso su visión de Rayos X para ver si no había más armas, pero no noto nada más que no fuesen sus huesos, y alguno que otro fragmento de bala en su cuerpo.

-Está limpio. - dijo Zero. Omega se acercó al francotirador y lo vio directamente al ojo.

-2004, año que una persona desapareció de este mundo, pero desde el 2010 estas activo… ¿Cómo te llamas? -

\- ¿Para qué quieres mi nombre si pronto seré hombre muerto? - dijo el francotirador.

-No te vamos asesinar. - dijo Omega.

\- ¡Pero nosotros sí! - dijeron los Pools con sus armas en manos listos para tratar de matar al francotirador, pero sujetados de la cintura por cuerdas de la Sennin y la cola de Nekoruto.

-Es obvio que no es parte del grupo que trata de matarnos. - dijo el Vampiro.

-Es verdad, esos tipos solo usan negro y no usan armas de fuego. - dijo el Punisher.

\- ¿Sera un cazador independiente? - se preguntó el Hyuga.

-Tengo presas más grandes que me interesan como la Liga de la Justicia. - dijo el francotirador.

-Eso suena familiar…- dijo Narupool.

\- ¿Cómo a los Vengadores? - contesto en forma de pregunta Naruko Pool.

-Te lo preguntare de nuevo, ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo te llamas? - pregunto Omega al francotirador, pero no recibió contestación alguna así que solo suspiro y puso su mano derecha en la cabeza del sujeto y con mucha rabia extrajo la máscara del francotirador.

Todos quedaron en shock al ver el rostro del francotirador.

-No… puede ser…- dijo el Hokage al ver el rostro del francotirador.

-Es… es…- quedo sorprendido Boruto.

-Un Naruto…- dijo la Sennin.

-Solo que con un parche en el ojo derecho. - dijo Menma.

-Así que mis sospechas eran correctas. Naruto de esta tierra desapareció en el 2004 y en el 2010 apareces tú, un francotirador mercenario muy capacitado. - dijo Omega.

-Llevo tiempo sin usar ese nombre, llámame Deathstroke. - dijo Deathstroke viendo a cada uno de los rubios con su ojo izquierdo.

\- ¿Qué paso Deathstroke? ¿Por qué estas oculto? - pregunto Omega. El mencionado solo suspiro y vio a Omega.

-Desde hace mucho tiempo serví a mi país en la guerra. Luego de que la guerra terminara me pidieron entrar a un experimento que me mejoraría, pero me hizo diferente. Ahora tengo mejor visión, mejor oído, mejores reflejos y auto regeneración. Después de un tiempo supe que alguien estaba detrás de mi así que los confronté, unos sujetos que vestían en negro. Peleé contra ellos, pero en el proceso perdí mi ojo derecho. Los vencí, pero me di cuenta que regresarían por mí. Así que cree esta armadura, está hecha de Promethium, un material que descubrí que sea por lo que me buscan esos sujetos no han regresado por mí. - dijo Deathstroke.

-Eso explica porque no te encontraba. - dijo Omega.

-Sé que ustedes quieren detener a esos sujetos y aún más importante derrotarlos para que no sigan con la cacería sombre nosotros, pero no me uniré a su causa. - dijo Deathstroke.

\- ¿Pero porque no lo harás? Todos aquí queremos defender a los que no pelean y cada uno de nuestras variables. - dijo el Hokage.

-Lo siento versión adulta de mi pero no estoy interesado en pelear contra unos sujetos como esos. Solo quiero estar en mi tierra y hacer mi trabajo de mercenario. - dijo de nuevo Deathstroke. El Hokage se enojó y trato de darle un golpe en la cara, pero el Vampiro lo detuvo.

-Hokage, es su decisión. - dijo el Vampiro.

-Solo nos queda respetar tu decisión y aun mas, proteger tu tierra para que esos tipos no aparezcan por aquí si te quitas tu armadura. - dijo Omega poniendo sus manos en el suelo y hubo un leve temblor.

-Gracias. - dijo Deathstroke. Zero y Nekoruto soltaron al guerrero el cual comenzó a tomar sus cosas para poder guardarlas.

-Espero que estés haciendo lo correcto Deathstroke. - dijo el Hokage. Omega vio a la Hokage la cual saco una bomba de humo para poder salir de ahí.

-Las tierras alternas existen…- dijo Deathstroke viendo hacia la luna.

Zona Cero:

El equipo estaba de vuelta a la Zona Cero, todos estaban felices de saber que en la tierra 440 si existe un Naruto pero este no quiso unirse al grupo para la causa de defender a los que aún están fuera. Cada uno se fue a sus respectivas habitaciones para poder descansar.

Pasaron unos minutos y la puerta de la habitación del Asesino fue tocada. Él se puso de pie y abrió la puerta.

\- ¿Omega? -

-Hola Asesino, ¿puedo pasar? –

-Claro. ¿Sucede algo? –

-Tengo una misión para ti, en una tierra. –

\- ¿Qué tierra es? -

-Tierra 851.-

\- ¿Qué paso en esa tierra? -

-Es una tierra perdida, el Naruto de esta tierra fue asesinado por los sujetos de negro. La diferencia es que el peleo contra ellos y los venció, fui a verlo y le dije que se uniera al grupo cuando lo estaba formando, pero se negó diciendo que a esos débiles los volvería a derrotar. No lo logro porque la segunda vez fue asesinado. -

-Suena como a alguien tonto. - dijo el Asesino.

-Quiero que vayas a esa tierra, quiero hacer un experimento, pero necesitare tu ayuda. -

-Cuenta conmigo yo iré. Pero dime ¿Qué hare? –

-Investigaras. Y para ello tendrás que relacionarte con la Hinata de esta tierra. -

\- ¿Hinata? Iré. -

-Muy bien, gracias. Iras mañana pero que nadie sepa está claro. -

-Entendido. - dijo el Asesino poniéndose sus ojos de color rojo.

-Te esperare mañana. - dijo Omega para salir de la habitación del Asesino.

\- ¿Qué tipo de tierra me esperara? Y lo más importante ¿Qué tipo de Hinata encontrare? - se preguntó el Asesino viendo al techo.

 **Continuara:**

 **Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Cuarto capítulo. Un poco de la historia de Zero, su pasado, su creación, creo que me salió un poco triste y horrible imaginar que eso podría pasarle a alguien de verdad ¿no creen? Espero que les guste, y como vieron los Pools no murieron y en esta tierra 440 es una tierra DC y díganme que les parece el Naruto Deathstroke. Su opinión es genial y su apoyo me da más inspiración. Espero en siguientes capítulos meter más variables quizás al grupo o que rechacen ayudar. Pero espero les guste cada uno de las variables que he presentado. Y espero recibir como sugerencias que otros tipos de mundos les gustaría ver, ya sea basados en su imaginación o basados en alguna serie o algo así, déjenme sus ideas en los Reviews que con gusto las leeré y las tendré en mente para meter en este gran multiverso rubio.**

 **Lion Omega X, nos leemos luego.**


	5. Asesino en Misión

Multiverso De Naruto

ACLARACIÓN: antes de que leas este capítulo lee esto por favor. Estoy agradecido de que me manden sus ideas para versiones alternas o diferentes variables sobre el rubio para este fic. Pero por favor no quiero llenar el fic de puros Shinobis, solo hay que ver cuantos Shinobis hay en el equipo ya. Agradezco que me manden sus ideas, pero si me dicen que incluya al Naruto Ambu o Naruto con Rinnegan o cosas así. No quiero llenar de Shinobis por eso el equipo es variable. Les daré las gracias siempre si me mandan los Shinobis pero no entraran al fic al menos no en este *spoilers*.

Gracias por su atención y disfruten el fic.

 **Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Después de conocer a Deathstroke en la Tierra 440 todos los rubios regresaron a la Zona Cero a descansar después del largo día. Algunos miembros del grupo aun están sorprendidos por las maravillosas habilidades regenerativas de los Pools, quienes recibieron golpes mortales pero que no los mataron, sino que estos se levantaron como si nada. A pesar de ello el Hokage se siente decepcionado de que Deathstroke, ósea el Naruto de la tierra 440 no quiso acompañarlos en su causa. Omega ha pedido al Asesino realizar una misión en solitario, aquí dará inicio dicha misión:

 _ **Capítulo 5: Asesino en Misión.**_

Zona Cero:

-Buenos días. - decía el Hokage entrando a la cocina para ver a la Hokage, a la Sennin, la Centinela y la Gemela realizando el desayuno, por su parte el Líder de Akatsuki, Boruto, Menma y el Gemelo alistaban la mesa y los utensilios que se usaran esa mañana.

-Buen día Hokage, ¿podrías ayudar a los demás? Ya pronto terminaremos aquí. - dijo la Hokage, vistiendo como su contraparte masculina de la Tierra 99 solo que con un delantal. Sin decir nada el Hokage se acercó a los demás y termino de poner la mesa. Ya todos despiertos y con Omega en el comedor todos se dispusieron a desayunar, excepto Nekoruto quien tenía que comer comida para gatos; Zero quien no posee estómago y el Vampiro quien comenzó a comer un sustituto natural de sangre que Omega produjo en la Zona Cero. Todos estaban desayunando excepto el Asesino.

-Oigan ¿Dónde está el Asesino? - pregunto el Hyuga.

\- ¿Acaso sigue cansado? - pregunto la Sennin.

-No lo sé, él corrió por un edificio, yo recibí un disparo. - dijo Narupool comiendo solo levantándose la máscara que cubre su boca sin dejar que nadie le viera.

-Aun así, creo que ya tiene que ser hora de que despierte. - dijo el Héroe con el tenedor en la mano.

-Dejen que descanse, cada quien tiene una rutina diferente. - dijo el Punisher con cara seria.

-Me es raro ver al Punisher…- dijo el Gemelo a su hermana en un susurro.

\- ¿Por qué hermano? -

-Porque todos nosotros somos más "alegres", él es muy serio. -

-No sabemos las cosas que pasaron en su mundo para ser así hermano, no hay que juzgarlo. - dijo la Gemela haciendo que su hermano afirmara con un movimiento de cabeza lo que dijo.

-Omega, ¿Qué haremos ahora? - pregunto el Hokage.

-Por ahora descansen, que ya tengo una misión asignada para el Asesino. - dijo Omega de manera calmada.

\- ¿Una misión? - pregunto la Hokage dejando su tenedor en el plato.

-Si. -

\- ¿Por qué lo mandaste solo? - pregunto un poco alterado Menma.

-No se preocupen, lo mande a que investigue una tierra. -

\- ¿Qué tierra? - pregunto Zero.

-Tierra 851.-

-No hay de qué preocuparnos. - dijo Zero de vuelta.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices Zero-san? - pregunto el Hyuga.

-Gracias a Omega me he conectado con la computadora de la Zona Cero que monitorea cada tierra en la que nosotros y nuestras variables conviven. La Tierra 851 es una tierra perdida, el Naruto de esa tierra ya murió a manos de esos de negro. - dijo Zero.

\- ¿Murió? ¿Cómo paso eso? - pregunto Naruko Pool.

-Obstinado. - dijo Omega dejando a todos con duda.

\- ¿Obstinado nya? - pregunto Nekoruto subiendo a la mesa.

Tierra 851:

-Iniciando la misión. - dijo el Asesino cubriendo su cabeza con su gabardina negra. Estaba debajo de un árbol recibiendo la sombra que este proporcionaba. Descubrió su brazo izquierdo y vio un reloj especial que Omega le entrego para poder revisar información sobre la tierra, sobre sus habitantes y sobre el Naruto que falleció.

-Primero lo primero, estoy en Konoha, en este momento esta tierra está en el año 2009. Es increíble ver como en diferentes tierras hay diferentes fechas…- se puso a pensar el Asesino ya que en su tierra es el año 2013.

Para no ser visto por otra gente ya que en ese momento eran las 9:36 am el Asesino saltaba de sombra en sombra de entre los edificios y callejones. Tenía sus ojos rojos así que le era más fácil moverse entre los lugares. Este no era su Konoha, mucho menos era un lugar familiar, pero gracias a sus Ojos de Asesino logro ver todo y crear un mapa en su cerebro poniendo como base su propia Konoha y sobre esa montar esta nueva que visitaba. A los minutos descubrió que su Konoha no es tan diferente a la Konoha donde se encuentra, pero hay sus pequeñas diferencias. Siguió moviéndose entre las sombras lo más rápido posible ya que tenía el cuidado de que en cualquier momento las sombras que lo cubrían desaparecieran y este tuviera problemas para moverse con normalidad. Odiaba hacer sus trabajos de día, pero no podía esperar a la noche en ese momento. El Asesino siguió hasta llegar a un edificio abandonado que también se encuentra en su ciudad y llego al sótano. La diferencia es que el sótano de ese edificio en su mundo tiene un botón secreto que lo lleva a un cuarto que el creo para resguardarse en caso de emergencias, desafortunadamente en dicha tierra no existe ese cuarto refugio.

-Vamos Naruto… esta no es tu Konoha, no existe tu refugio de emergencia… es gracioso, pero construí ese refugio después de esos incidentes con Danzo…- dijo el Asesino sacando una de sus dagas y viendo el filo.

-Está en buen estado…- luego volvió a guardarla. Reviso el reloj y vio que actualmente eran las 12:48 pm, aun había mucho sol para moverse, así que el Asesino decidió explorar un poco el edificio.

Ese edificio al igual que el edificio de su tierra tenia daños en la base de este, de seguro gracias al terremoto que destruyó un cuarto de la ciudad a inicios del año 2000, al menos en su tierra. El Asesino vio que los dueños de este edificio responden al mismo nombre de los dueños del edificio en su tierra.

-Es casi idéntico. - siguió viendo y vio un gran cuadro de una mujer finamente vestida, por su rostro se notaba que no pasaba de los 30 años, de cabello largo y oscuro, ojos color jade y una figura que sería la envidia de muchas chicas de 20 años.

-Su apellido es el mismo, pero no su nombre, es obvio que el dueño no es Sarutobi Sasuke, el padre del director Sarutobi. – al decir eso el Asesino vio detalladamente a la mujer en el recuadro, solo para después suspirar y pensar en muchas cosas. Decidió ver afuera y vio que el sol ya se estaba poniendo al otro lado. Usando eso a su ventaja salió del edificio y así seguir la búsqueda.

Continúo avanzando entre las sombras sin ser visto ni sentido por ningún animal que hay se encontraba. Gracias a esto llego a su destino a las 4:23 pm, la casa de la persona que tenía que ver, según las ordenes de Omega.

-Hyuga Hinata. - dijo el Asesino para saltar el muro que divide la casa de la calle y entrar en su interior. Con la ayuda de una de sus dagas logro forzar una ventana corrediza. Una vez dentro pudo constatar por medio de su olfato que no se encontraba en casa la versión de Hinata de esta tierra. Al poner los pies en la habitación por la cual entro vio gracias a sus ojos unos cuantos recortes de periódicos y una fotografía en un escritorio. Tomo la fotografía y vio en ella a la Hinata de esta tierra levantando la mano derecha del Naruto de esta tierra. Los dos estaban sonriendo y se notaba al rubio cansado y lleno de sangre, solo vestía con un pantalón largo de color negro y naranja y una banda de los mismos colores en su frente, por su parte Hinata vestía como ejecutiva de una importante empresa. El Asesino vio luego la mano izquierda del rubio, había un cinturón y ella tenía grabada una frase:

\- "Campeón de Pesos Completos." Ya veo… nuestra versión de esta tierra era un luchador. Por su apariencia, de seguro era lucha libre, quizás al más estilo WWE de mi mundo. Lo más probable es que Hyuga Hinata de esta tierra fuese la manager de este luchador. - dijo el Asesino poniendo la fotografía de nuevo en el escritorio, pero en el mismo vio un recorte de periódico. Lo tomo y vio el titular en letras grande:

\- "Brillo Naranja Asesinado". Ese de seguro era el nombre "artístico" de nuestra variable… "no se encontró el arma homicida mucho menos la autopsia revelaba la manera en que el luchador perdió la vida. Uzumaki Naruto mejor conocido como Brillo Naranja se había coronado como campeón de la ALF hace más de medio año y desde entonces defendía su título cada tres meses, la última vez fue contra Ojo Escarlata." ¿Qué nombre es ese? ¿Ojo Escarlata? – el Asesino dejo todo en su lugar cuando sintió como la puerta principal de la casa se abría, trayendo consigo un olor familiar para el rubio de ojos rojos. Rápidamente decidió ocultarse en lo más oscuro que pudo de la habitación solo para sentir como los pasos de la chica pasaban cerca de ahí. La chica abrió la puerta de la habitación para poder entrar en ella. Soltándose el cabello y poniendo su maletín de trabajo sobre dicho escritorio Hinata se puso a ver los recortes que tenía puestos… solo para suspirar y soltar una lagrima solitaria en el suelo.

-Todos esos luchadores desean que sea su manager… pero después de ti, no creo poder trabajar con nadie más después de que trabaje contigo tanto tiempo… Naruto-kun, tu y yo iniciamos desde abajo… ahora cuando más famoso eras te mueres y me dejas en este mundo… sin ti no sería conocida como la Manager de Hierro, pero… pero… solo soy una Manager de cristal que llora ante tu ausencia… Naruto-kun porque… ¿¡Porque tuviste que morir!?- grito Hinata tirando todos los recortes al suelo y de paso también la fotografía que el recuadro se rompió en varios fragmentos. Cuando se dio cuenta de esto Hinata trato de reparar el marco, pero estaba dañado por la caída.

-Tonta… soy una tonta… mi recuerdo feliz con Naruto-kun… está roto…- dijo Hinata encendiendo la luz, pero el Asesino no pudo ocultarse a tiempo. Con asombro y miedo Hinata lo vio. Dio un grito y oculto en su pierna derecha saco una pequeña pistola que disparo directo al Asesino. Esquivo las balas, pero la última dio en su cara, haciendo que su cabeza se moviera para atrás.

\- ¿Lo mate? - se preguntó Hinata solo para ver que el Asesino se volvía a poner firme, pero con la bala entre los dientes.

-No es posible… detuvo la bala con los dientes… ¿Qué quieres? ¿Vienes a asaltarme? ¿Asesinarme? ¿Violarme? - pregunto Hinata tratando de hacerse la valiente. El Asesino solamente escupió la bala y se acercó a la chica de ojos aperlados.

-No. No vengo hacer nada de lo que dijiste Hyuga Hinata. - dijo el Asesino sin mostrar nada de su rostro.

\- ¿A qué vienes? Si se puede saber…-

-Vengo para que hablemos. Uzumaki Naruto… ¿Qué significa para ti? -

\- ¿Para qué quieres saberlo? -

-Es una pregunta porque… yo soy Uzumaki Naruto. - dijo el Asesino mostrando su rostro a Hinata quien se quedó en shock al ver el rostro del rubio de ojos rojos frente a ella.

-Imposible… Naruto-kun…- en ese momento las luces de Hinata se apagaron. Antes de que se golpeara con el suelo fue sujetada por los brazos del Asesino quien la cargo y la llevo hasta un sofá donde la acostó y comenzó a frotar su frente y cabello de forma tierna…

Pasaron las horas y Hinata logro despertar de su desmayo, al hacerlo vio que frente a ella estaba una taza de té que estaba aún caliente. Vio al reloj y la hora decía que eran las 1:23 am. Se puso de pie y vio una gabardina negra y unos guantes negros en el comedor de su casa. Recordó ver a Naruto en su casa así que se puso a buscarlo.

\- ¡Naruto-kun! - gritaba Hinata por toda su casa sin rastro alguno del rubio. Hasta que decidió salir a la terraza del segundo piso donde al abrir la puerta se llevó una gran sorpresa.

\- ¿Naruto-kun? Aquí estas…- el rubio aun con los ojos rojos solo giro su torso, el cual estaba desnudo, Hinata bajo la vista y vio las piernas del rubio desnudo también… luego vio detrás de ella y vio la ropa del rubio en el suelo… toda la ropa. Eso solo puede significa una cosa…

-Hyuga Hinata… Despertaste. Que bien. - dijo el Asesino girando completamente dándole a la chica la parte de enfrente de su cuerpo, poniéndola roja en el proceso…

-Naruto-kun… ¡ESTAS DESNUDO! - se escuchó el grito muy fuerte. Pasaron unos minutos y la chica le dio ropa al rubio para que estuviera desnudo por su casa…

- _Esto es una tentación…_ \- pensaba Hinata al ver su cuerpo desnudo en la luz de su habitación mientras el rubio se vestía.

-Lamento lo sucedido, en ocasiones me gustan los baños de luz de luna. - dijo el Asesino con una camiseta puesta larga que cubre hasta la mitad d sus muslos. Debajo de esta se puso su ropa interior.

- _¿Así era ver a Naruto-kun desnudo? Con razón Ino-san siempre pasaba con una sonrisa…_ \- pensó Hinata viendo al rubio.

-Sabes apenas tengo 18 años. - dijo el rubio.

\- ¿18? ¿De dónde vienes? - pregunto Hinata mientras tomaba el té que el Asesino le había hecho hace unas horas atrás.

-De otra tierra. - dijo el rubio arreglándose el cabello.

-No entiendo…-

-Haya afuera existen más de una tierra. Este lugar no es el único Konoha que existe, existen varias. Así como existen tantas tierras existimos tantos Naruto's, Hinata's, Sasuke's y sus variaciones. -

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que eres un Naruto-kun de otra tierra? -

-Así es. –

\- ¿Cómo es tu tierra? -

-Si deseas hablamos de esto más tarde. Ya serán las 2:00am y necesitamos descansar. - dijo el rubio a lo que Hinata solo suspiro y asintió moviendo la cabeza. Hinata llevo al rubio Asesino a una habitación extra que tenía donde era la habitación de huéspedes. El rubio entro y puso toda su ropa con la que llego en una silla que estaba ahí.

-Siéntete como en casa. - dijo Hinata con una sonrisa a lo que el rubio solo dijo que si y luego se metió a la cama con tranquilidad dejándole a la chica una imagen de un rubio descansando en paz.

- _Naruto-kun…_ -

A la Mañana Siguiente:

Hinata estaba despierta con una sonrisa realizando el desayuno en su cocina, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que estaba haciendo desayuno para dos. Ella solo realiza desayuno para sí misma pero mucho antes ella realizaba desayuno para el rubio de su tierra cuando este se quedaba a dormir en su casa, o para sus amigas cuando estas también se quedaban a dormir con ella. Eran las 7:25 am cuando vio el reloj, ella era muy mañanera incluso para un fin de semana. Estaba de los más concentrada cuando escucho unos pasos venir a la cocina.

-Buen día Naruto-kun. - dijo Hinata con una gran sonrisa.

-Buenos días Hinata…- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa sentándose en una silla que estaba en la cocina. La chica se sorprendió por la contestación que hasta rio un poco.

\- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? -

-Nada solo que anoche me llamabas por mi nombre completo y hoy solo me llamaste por mi nombre de pila. -

\- ¿Enserio? - el rubio se puso de pie y frente al tostador reviso sus ojos. Hinata se acercó y también los vio.

-Azules…-

\- ¿Disculpa? -

-Tus ojos, son azules como los del Naruto-kun de aquí. -

\- ¿Por qué te sorprende? Soy Naruto también. -

-Es que anoche… los tenías rojos. -

-Eso se debe a que eran los Ojos del Asesino. Es una de mis habilidades. Y parece que están descansando ahora. –

-Luego te preguntare de eso, ahora ¿quieres desayunar? - pregunto Hinata con una sonrisa.

-Está bien muchas gracias. - contesto el Asesino con una sonrisa amplia que hizo sonrojarse a la chica. Desayunaron sentados en el comedor, Hinata no decía nada solo veía como el rubio que tenía enfrente de ella desayunaba de manera tranquila y con una sonrisa en su rostro. Es verdad que ese rubio es menor al rubio que ella llego a conocer, pero al verlo recordó cuando ambos tenían la edad de 18 años.

-Hinata ¿Cuántos años tienes? - pregunto el Asesino.

-Tengo… 26 años actualmente. - dijo la chica.

-El Naruto de esta tierra también tenía 26 me imagino. -

-Sí, así es. -

-Ya veo. 27 de diciembre. -

\- ¿Eh? Ese es mi cumpleaños, ¿Cómo lo sabes? -

-Es fácil. ¿Cómo no sabré la fecha de cumpleaños de mi novia? - dijo el Asesino con una sonrisa traviesa.

\- ¡EH! –

-En mi tierra la Hinata de ahí es mi novia. - volvió a sonreír el Asesino dejando sonrojada a la chica.

-Ya… veo…-

-Creo que por eso… me sentí cómodo para estar desnudo anoche frente a ti…- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa y un sonrojo que alarmo a la chica.

\- ¿Acaso tu y yo en tu tierra…? -

-Sí, ya. -

-Me siento como una pervertida. - estaba totalmente roja la chica.

-Somos. Recuerda que eso es de dos. –

-Ay no…-

-Oye una consulta, algo más serio, ¿Qué paso con el Naruto de esta tierra? -

-Fue asesinado… la verdad ni la autopsia decía como paso. No había heridas producto de ningún tipo de arma existente. Solamente se encontraron moretones en sus brazos, abdomen y piernas. Él era luchador y se demostró que esos moretones eran recientes, no eran producto de alguna pelea que tuvo antes de ese día. Aún recuerdo que según el doctor que le hizo la autopsia, Naruto-kun no sufría nada de salud, él era sano a pesar de sus heridas producto de las luchas. Su muerte fue un misterio, más porque como te dije no tiene heridas y aún más porque él estaba sano, así que no se sabe si fue por causas naturales o algo mas ya que esos moretones me hacen mucho que pensar. Por otro lado, tampoco hubo muestras de drogas o cosas así en su sistema según la autopsia. -

-Ya veo…- el Asesino se puso analizar la información con detalles en las palabras que dijo Hinata.

-Eso fue hace un mes de que Naruto-kun fue asesinado. -

-Es interesante…- dijo el rubio cerrando los ojos frente a la chica.

-No sé qué paso la verdad…-

\- ¿Tú eras la pareja de Naruto de esta tierra? - pregunto el rubio sin abrir los ojos. Hinata solo suspiro y cerró los ojos.

-No, no fui su pareja. -

\- ¿Quién era la pareja? -

\- Ino-san… -

\- ¿Así que Ino era la pareja del Naruto de esta tierra? -

\- Si… fueron parejas por dos años, antes de que muriera. -

\- ¿Dónde está Ino ahora? -

\- Esta fuera del país desde que él falleció, se fue a Paris…-

\- ¿Y mamá y papá? -

\- Están vivos aún. -

\- Muy bien. - dijo el rubio abriendo los ojos y con ellos en tono rojo.

\- Tus ojos…-

\- Es hora de iniciar la misión. Hyuga Hinata por favor… llévame a la tumba de Uzumaki Naruto de esta tierra. - dijo el rubio con tono serio.

\- ¿La tumba? Muy bien te llevare al cementerio… - dijo Hinata con una mirada seria y viendo directamente a los ojos del rubio Asesino quien aún seguía vestido con la ropa que la chica le dio la noche anterior.

\- Es hora de la misión. - dijo el rubio poniéndose de pie y quitándose la ropa poniendo sonrojada a la chica quien lo volvió a ver desnudo por la espalda.

\- Naruto-kun por favor… ¡VÍSTETE! -

\- _Mi corazón y mente no están preparados para esto… -_ pensó la chica totalmente roja.

 **Continuara:**

 **Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Quinto capítulo. El Asesino se destapa, literalmente. Ahora de seguro se preguntarán ¿para qué quiere el Asesino visitar la tumba del Naruto de esta tierra? Pues no se preocupen lo sabrán en el siguiente capítulo. Que les parece que en esta tierra el rubio era algo así como John Cena. ¿Ino como pareja? Si, una pequeña variable en este mundo no hará mal pero como ven Hinata de esta tierra también ama al rubio, por eso de seguro la deja "impactada" ver al Asesino desnudo. Espero que les agrade este capítulo, también espero que sigan mandando sus ideas. Me pidieron un Naruto fantasma y un Naruto 10000, cuando me dijeron 10000 pensé en algo así como Ben 10000 de Ben 10. Vamos a ver si se adapta. Gracias por el apoyo.**

 **Lion Omega X, nos leemos luego.**


	6. Experimentando en el Cadáver

Multiverso De Naruto

 **Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

El Asesino se ha separado del grupo, pero no por problemas con los demás sino porque Omega le ha pedido una misión en especial en la Tierra 851. En dicha tierra el Naruto de ahí falleció de manera extraña, no murió a manos por armas de fuego ni por enfermedad. Aun así, Omega decide realizar un experimento, pero para eso se necesita el cadáver del Naruto de esta tierra. El Asesino se ha reunido con la Hinata de esta tierra quien ha decidido ayudar al Asesino en su idea… ahora conocerán como sigue la misión del Asesino.

 _ **Capítulo 6: Experimentando en el Cadáver.**_

Tierra 851:

Hinata se encontraba en el cementerio, vestida de negro, con un sombrero negro y un ramo de flores en manos. Se encontraba enfrente de la tumba a lado de dos personas más. Minato y Kushina habían acompañado a Hinata a ver la tumba de su hijo.

-Hinata, gracias por acompañarnos. - dijo Kushina levantándose del suelo y limpiándose las rodillas del sucio.

-No hay de que Kushina-san. - dijo Hinata poniéndose de rodillas para poder poner el ramo de flores que traía consigo en la tumba.

-Eres muy amable Hinata, desde que Naruto falleció has estado con nosotros en todo momento. - dijo Minato poniendo sus manos en los hombros de su esposa.

-No es por nada Minato-san, yo haría esto con gusto. - dijo Hinata poniéndose de pie.

-Desde que Naruto se murió solo tú nos has apoyado tanto Hinata. Ni Ino porque fueron pareja tanto tiempo ha venido aquí desde el funeral… no sé qué le pasa a esa chica o como iba la relación con Naruto, pero al menos es bueno saber que te tenemos a ti aquí. - dijo Kushina abrazando a Hinata.

-No hay de que…- dijo Hinata abrazando también a Minato. Los padres del rubio se abrazaron y abandonaron el cementerio dejando sola a Hinata frente a la tumba del rubio. Suspiro antes de volver a arrodillarse frente a la tumba.

-Naruto-kun… sé que ha pasado poco tiempo, pero de verdad no tienes idea de cuánto te extraño. He tenido que vivir sin verte, vivir sabiendo que tu gran y brillante sonrisa ya no la veré más. Sé que lo que haya pasado pasa por algo, pero aun así… me niego a aceptar que te hayas muerto a tan poca edad… Sabes conocí a una "variable" tuya del "multiverso", es un asesino y no es como tú, es diferente, pero al mismo tiempo eres tú, creo que no me supe entender, él no se dedica a la Lucha Libre, pero es un estudiante de secundaria… Eso me trae recuerdos cuando estamos en la secundaria. Cuando éramos jóvenes con sueños y con ambiciones… Cuando éramos bien inmaduros, ilusos de la vida… cuando aún no tenías ni una sola fractura y desde que empezaste a entrenar para ser luchador las cuentas medicas aumentaron estrepitosamente… pero al final lo logramos, yo ser tu Manager y tu ser un gran y respetuoso luchador, el orgullo de Konoha… así nos decían a nuestro equipo… siempre decías que estabas donde estabas gracias a mi… era al revés… estoy donde estoy todo gracias a ti Naruto-kun… tu siempre serás mi eterno compañero de la vida.- dijo Hinata rompiendo en llanto apoyando sus manos en la lápida del rubio de esa tierra. Por su parte el Naruto Asesino se encontraba oculto entre las ramas de un árbol que se encontraba creciendo en el cementerio. Con sus ojos rojos desde ese lugar pudo leer los labios de la chica que lo había ayudado la noche anterior. Sin inmutarse y sin mostrar ningún tipo de sentimiento el rubio solo suspiro y analizo el panorama. Desde la entrada hasta el árbol donde se encontraba, hasta la tumba donde Hinata Manager se encontraba llorando.

-Más noche, tendré que venir. - dijo el rubio sacando de su bolsillo una pequeña cuchilla que lanzo directamente a la lápida de su versión de esa tierra. La lanzo en el momento que Hinata se había levantado.

La chica se limpió las lágrimas una vez que estaba dentro de su auto. Ella vio por el retrovisor y saco un pañuelo de su bolso para limpiar todo el maquillaje que se le había corrido por las lágrimas. Pero cuando volteo de nuevo al retrovisor se llevó un susto.

\- ¡KYAAAA! - grito Hinata al ver al Asesino sentado en la parte de atrás del auto.

-Lo siento, costumbre. - dijo el Asesino en su defensa.

\- ¡No hagas eso! ¿Acaso piensas matarme de un infarto? - pregunto la chica viendo al Asesino directamente.

-Tu corazón está bien, después del accidente que tuviste a los 12 años con un mal golpe que te dio Neji un día que jugaban en el patio. - dijo el Asesino.

\- ¿Cómo supiste de mi accidente? Y lo más importante ¿Cómo sabes que fue a los 12 años? -

-Mi Hinata tuvo un accidente donde Neji le dio una palmada en su pecho que altero un poco su ritmo cardiaco, tres meses con medicación fue necesario para poder regular el ritmo de su corazón. Solo pensé que como tú eres ella de seguro tenían algo más que solamente el físico y el sentimiento hacia el rubio de la tierra donde habitan. - dijo el rubio sin quitarle la mirada seria y roja a la chica quien solo se sentía intimidada por esos ojos. Ella solo suspiro y siguió limpiando el maquillaje de la cara antes de voltear su cuerpo completo hacia el Asesino.

\- ¿Ya viste donde es? -

-Ya tengo marcado el lugar. Cuando venias para el auto lance una cuchilla a la lápida. -

-Eres rápido, no note nada en la lápida. -

-Por ahora solo queda esperar y…- en ese momento el Asesino llevo su mano derecha hacia su ojo derecho tapándolo en el instante.

\- ¿Sucede algo? - pregunto alarmada Hinata.

-No es nada, estoy bien, solo necesito poner a descansar los Ojos del Asesino. - dijo el rubio al momento que sus ojos cambiaban de rojo a azules.

\- ¿Pero no descansaron ayer? -

-A de ser porque estoy lejos de mi tierra o porque no estoy acostumbrado a usarlos en la luz del día… ha de ser una de ambas…- dijo el rubio sin ningún rastro de ser un Asesino ya solamente un típico y alegre Naruto.

-Me gusta más verte los ojos azules…- dijo Hinata con un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro.

- _"Esos ojos… parece que no importa de qué tierra sea si este Naruto-kun tiene los mismos ojos que mi Naruto-kun siempre me sonrojare…"_ \- pensó la chica al ver como el rubio suspiraba y cerraba y abría los ojos una y otra vez para lograr relajar su vista.

-Creo que por hoy los Ojos del Asesino saldrán hasta en la noche…- dijo Naruto viendo de manera sorprendido como Hinata Manager lo miraba.

-Emm… Hinata… sé que estas enamorada del Naruto de esta tierra y aunque me vea como él o mejor dicho yo sea él de otra tierra tengo novia si…-

-Lo… lo siento…- dijo totalmente roja la chica. El dúo decidió abandonar el cementerio porque la primera parte del plan estaba realizado.

Zona Cero:

-Omega aquí estoy. - dijo el Hokage entrando a una habitación donde se encontraba Omega.

-Hokage, necesito que veas esto. - en ese momento Omega mostro en la pantalla de una computadora tres tierras con puntos rojos.

-Estas tierras son tres que corren riesgo de ser invadidas. De alguna manera un programa que está dentro de Zero se instaló automáticamente en las computadoras de la Zona Cero. No tengo idea de cómo paso, pero parece que el programa puede pronosticar cosas que pueden pasar, le pregunte a Zero sobre ello y me dijo que en ocasiones cuando no lo espera puede predecir un movimiento de un enemigo, que no siempre funciona pero que le es útil. Dice que sus amigos llamaron a ese programa "Protocolo Zero", pero él desea llamarlo mejor como "Phantom Zero". -

-Estas diciéndome que el programa de Zero dice que esas tierras serán atacadas. -

-Así es. Dos de esas tierras son tierras modernas. Una es una tierra post-cuarta guerra. -

-Eso quiere decir que una de estas tierras es idéntica a mi tierra. -

-Naruto necesito que decidas quienes irán a estas tierras. -

\- ¿Por qué? Acaso no iremos todos…-

-No, es un ataque simultaneo a tres tierras. Necesitamos dividir el equipo. -

-Va a ser difícil…-

-Una tierra tiene fantasmas. -

\- ¿¡Que tierra es esa!?-

-Una de las modernas. La Tierra 2009.-

\- ¡Yo no iré a esa tierra ni loco! - dijo el Hokage con una cara de espanto.

\- ¿A cuál iras? -

-La Hokage, el Líder y yo creo que somos los indicados para la Tierra post-cuarta guerra. -

-Deja al Líder fuera de esta misión, lo necesito para un experimento. -

\- ¿Qué experimento? -

-Lo sabrás a su debido tiempo, por ahora ese experimento tiene que ver con la misión que el Asesino tiene en este momento. -

-Está bien entonces la Hokage y yo iremos a esa tierra. ¿Qué tierra es? -

-Tierra 384.-

-Bien iremos a esa tierra. -

\- ¿Y las otras dos? -

-Como una es de fantasmas creo que el Vampiro estará a gusto en una tierra así… creo. -

-Sabia decisión. Yo también pensé en enviar al Vampiro a la Tierra 2009.-

\- ¿Y la otra tierra moderna? -

-Tierra 1186.-

-Ya que es una tierra moderna creo que lo mejor es enviar a Boruto ahí. -

\- ¿Solo? -

-Creo que sí, si necesita ayuda le enviamos a los Gemelos como apoyo y al Vampiro le mandamos a Zero. -

-Me parece bien. Ve preparándote que partirán hoy. -

-Claro. - dijo el Hokage para abandonar la habitación.

-El Hokage es sabio. - dijo Omega volviendo su vista a la pantalla donde miraba las tres tierras en problemas.

-Espero que el programa de Zero tenga la razón. - dijo Omega para comenzar a llamar a los elegidos por el altavoz de la Zona Cero.

Tierra 851:

Hinata y el Asesino estaban sentados en un sofá de la sala de la casa de la chica mientras miraban la televisión. Era un programa de concursos familiares. El presentador estaba muy animado haciendo las preguntas donde las familias ganaban dinero, al final la familia que tuviera más respuestas correctas jugarían por el premio mayor de 1000000 de Yenes. Ambos estaban vestidos de otra forma, Hinata llevaba un vestido largo sin mangas de color lila y descalza, por su parte el Asesino que aún seguía con sus ojos azules estaba vestido con una camiseta blanca que tenía un logo que decía "Gaoranger", un short negro y también descalzo. Ya que era hora de almorzar y por la ida al cementerio Hinata no tenía nada de comer en casa, además no podía decirle al Asesino que fueran a comer afuera por su parecido al fallecido Naruto de esa tierra. No quedo más de otra, que ordenar comida, dos Pizzas grandes estilo suprema. Naruto el Asesino y Hinata estaban comiendo la pizza viendo el programa.

-Este programa me parece tan cliché…- dijo el Asesino con un trozo de pizza en la boca.

-Es muy común estos programas a esta hora. - dijo Hinata comiendo la pizza también.

\- ¿Horario familiar? - pregunto el Asesino de manera inocente.

-Sí, horario familiar. - respondió Hinata.

-Entiendo. -

-A todo esto, Naru-kun ¿me dirás para que necesitabas que fuera al cementerio? -

\- ¿No es obvio? Para marcar el lugar donde actuare. -

\- ¿No pudiste ir y ver cuál era la tumba de Naruto-kun? - ante esta pregunta de la chica el Asesino solo la volteo a ver y le dio una mirada seria.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué dije? -

-Tu sabes que en Konoha hay más de un cementerio Hinata y lo más importante, esperas que vaya en la luz del sol caminando entre las tumbas… el guarda tumbas desconfiara de mí y llamara a la policía, tendré que ocultarme y eso me quitara tiempo de misión prologando mi estadía aquí. - dijo el Asesino sin dejar de comer la pizza. Ante la respuesta la chica solo se sintió tonta por a ver preguntado algo así. Es verdad que el Asesino se parece mucho a su Naruto-kun, pero le sorprendió, hasta pensó que el Asesino demostraba otro nivel de inteligencia ya sea con ojos azules o rojos. También pensó en el parecido… si era agarrado por la policía que dirían estos: "se parece al luchador muerto, espera es EL luchador muerto" eso sería un escándalo y se buscaría sacar la tumba para ver si de verdad Naruto el Luchador no se había levantado de entre los muertos, y si descubrían que el Asesino era menor que el Luchador, pensarían que era un hijo sin reconocer del mismo, pruebas de ADN dirán que son 99.9% compatibles y eso se deberá a que ambos son la misma persona…

\- ¿Hinata? - pregunto el Asesino sacando de su trance a la chica.

\- ¿EH? -

-Estabas pensando perdida en la nada verdad. Eso le pasa a mi Hinata también. - dijo el rubio comiendo otro pedazo de pizza. La chica solo agito la cabeza y se levantó por otro pedazo.

\- ¿A qué hora iras al cementerio hoy? -

-Cuando anochezca. -

\- ¿Te llevare? -

-No te preocupes, iré yo solo, en la noche me muevo mejor gracias a mis Ojos del Asesino. - dijo el rubio con una sonrisa. En la pantalla de la televisión se escuchó con júbilo como una de las familias participantes ganaba.

-Ganaron los Utagawa. - dijo el Asesino viendo como celebraba la familia.

-No es muy extraño, ellos siempre ganan, no los han sacado del programa en 2 semanas. - dijo Hinata sentándose a lado del Asesino.

-Han de ser buenos…- dijo el rubio para después comenzar a comer su pedazo de pizza. La tarde siguió normal para ambos y gracias a Hinata el Asesino pudo aprender más que tenía diferente esta tierra a la de él.

Pero llego la noche, eran las 6:30 pm y el rubio estaba sentado en el mismo sofá con una taza de café con cremora en sus manos a lado de Hinata viendo el noticiero. Hubo una noticia que llamo la atención de ambos: "Extraña sombra caminando por Konoha", el Asesino se puso de pie de golpe a ver como una de las cosas negras que los han atacado aparece en el noticiero, el presentador que se parece mucho a Jiraiya dice que esa toma se tomó hace más de un mes.

\- ¿Hace más de un mes? -

-Es el mismo tiempo que Naruto-kun lleva de muerto. - dijo Hinata.

-Es hora de actuar. - dijo el rubio cambiando sus ojos de azules a rojos. Puso la taza en la mesa de estar y comenzó a desvestirse y ponerse su vestimenta de Asesino.

\- ¿Te llevo? -

-Haz hecho mucho ya Hyuga Hinata, por favor descansa. - dijo el Asesino para caminar al baño. Puso su mano izquierda en su oído izquierdo e hizo una comunicación con Omega.

-Omega todo listo, me dirigiré al cementerio, la tumba ya esta marcada. -

- _Está bien, cuando estés ahí me avisas y mandamos al Líder a que te haga apoyo._ -

-Claro, solo una pregunta, ¿tendré que desenterrar el ataúd? -

- _Creo que será lo mejor, ¿podrás hacerlo tu solo o lo harás con el Líder? -_

-Veré si puedo avanzar en algo. - dijo el Asesino.

- _Muy bien, preparare al Líder. Tu llega al cementerio._ -

-Entendido. Cambio y fuera. - el Asesino termino la comunicación para después ponerse sus dagas en su espalda y salir por una ventana. Hinata vio como el rubio se fue de su casa y en un arranque se vistió rápido y fue a su auto y comenzó a ir detrás del Asesino, hacia el cementerio.

De noche cualquier cementerio puede dar miedo, incluso llamar la atención de los valientes que quieren "experimentar emociones nuevas", pero no importa en qué tierra estés un cementerio siempre provocara en tu cuerpo esa corriente de estática en tu columna vertebral. Llámese miedo o como deseen llamarlo solo aquellos que han entrado en un cementerio de noche y han salido con la frente en alto pueden decir que son lo suficientemente valientes como para soportar varias cosas. Desafortunadamente el mismo miedo a la muerte y lo desconocido hace que nadie se atreve entrar de noche en un cementerio. Pero para el Asesino esto solo es un gajo del oficio. Entrar al cementerio saltando la reja que divide con la calle no fue nada. Además, se sentó en el mismo árbol en el que estaba en la tarde.

-Es extraño que los frutos más ricos estén en un cementerio. - dijo el Asesino al arrancar una manzana de ese árbol y ver que no tuviera ni un solo gusano, le dio una mordida después. Termino a comer la manzana y se dispuso a conseguir una pala y comenzar a desenterrar al rubio de esta tierra.

Eran las 9:25 pm y el Asesino llevaba ya una gran cantidad de tierra, en eso la pala golpeo algo. Era la señal de que había llegado al ataúd. Comenzó a descubrir por completo la poca tierra que quedaba sobre este. Vio el ataúd, se miraba que era de madera de caoba, pulida y barnizada, tenía una placa metálica de color naranja en ella.

-Creo que nuestro color favorito no importa en qué tierra sea siempre será el Naranja. - dijo el Asesino al poner su mano izquierda en su oído para volver a comunicarse con la Zona Cero.

-Listo. - no hubo respuesta, pero en ese momento un portal se abrió mostrando al Naruto Líder de Akatsuki.

-Eso fue rápido. - dijo el Asesino.

-Ya estaba listo. - dijo el Líder. Ambos rubios se saludaron dándose la mano para después comenzar a sacar el ataúd, usando Clones de Sombra que el Líder llamo fue útil para sacar el ataúd de manera más rápida. Eran las 9:35 pm cuando el ataúd estaba reposando sobre el césped del cementerio. El Líder y el Asesino se vieron a las caras antes de abrir el ataúd. Al abrir vieron al rubio Luchador Libre con cara de paz, sin vida, pero aun con color en su rostro.

-Es extraño, aún conserva color en su piel, no debería de ser así. - dijo el Asesino.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva? -

-Según Hinata de esta tierra lleva un mes de fallecido. -

-Es tiempo suficiente incluso para que inicie la descomposición del cadáver. -

-No lo entiendo, ¿Por qué aún tiene color en sus mejillas? Y más importante, ¿Por qué parece que está durmiendo? - se preguntó el Asesino.

-Bueno Omega es hora de que expliques. - dijo el Líder de Akatsuki.

Zona Cero:

-Esto será escuchado por todos los rubios. - dijo Omega al momento de abrir la comunicación.

-Todos. Escuchen, es hora de decirles porque están siendo cazados en el Multiverso…- cada rubio en la Zona Cero y en la Tierra 851 estaban atentos a lo que el vigilante del multiverso dirá.

-Cada uno de ustedes son especiales en sus tierras. Porque cada uno de ustedes sea hombre, mujer, niño, robot, no humano, o animal; todos generan una energía especial. Energía que al parecer es la que el enemigo busca extraer de cada uno de ustedes. El Naruto de la tierra 851 no murió a causas naturales ni mucho menos por armas sino porque su energía fue extraída. Aun desconozco como funciona esta energía que producen, pero quiero decirles que están fuera de peligro, ya que solo pueden generar tal energía en sus respectivas tierras, fuera de ellas no pueden hacerlo. De alguna manera esas Sombras pueden rastrear estas frecuencias de las energías. Para no complicarnos he decidido que el nombre que estas energías recibirán será Energía Beta. - dijo Omega a todos y cada uno de los rubios que estaban con él.

-Eso significa que el enemigo nos ve como baterías nya. - dijo Nekoruto.

-Por primera vez siento que en vez de cazador me siento cazado…- dijo Narupool.

\- ¿Ese es el motivo por el cual nos reunimos? Evitar que nos coman y proteger a otros de ser comidos…- dijo la Sennin enojada.

-Era de esperar que formaríamos una resistencia contra estos enemigos. - dijo el Vampiro.

\- Comida… ¿y estos que se creen para comernos? - dijo el Gemelo con enojo. En su enojo lo acompaño su hermana que ambos tenían los puños cerrados y con muestras de chakra naranja en ambos.

\- Eso significa que mi padre…- dijo Boruto antes de gritar de cólera y liberar una cola de chakra de Kurama que luego reprimió.

-Tengo una familia que cuidar, no puedo dejarme comer…- dijo furioso el Hokage viendo a la Hokage quienes estaban listos para ir a la otra Tierra que Omega les dijo.

-Y por eso peleamos. - dijo la Hokage antes de tomar la mano de su contraparte masculina y ambos caminar por el portal.

-Se que es algo difícil de entender, pero por ahora es lo único que les puedo decir. Cuando llegue el momento sabrán más información…- dijo Omega cortando la comunicación.

\- ¿Y nosotros que haremos ahora? - pregunto el Asesino viendo al Líder de Akatsuki.

-Terminar la misión. - dijo el Líder. En ese momento puso su mano izquierda en su oreja.

\- ¿Ahora qué debo hacer? -

- _Pon tu mano derecha sobre el cadáver, la mano donde tienes la marca que Hagoromo mas te dio._ \- dijo Omega por el intercomunicador.

-Entendido. - el Líder se quitó su guante negro y su anillo de Akatsuki para dejar ver la marca de sol en la palma de su mano. Puso la mano y cerró los ojos solo cuando se sintió un latido, a lo que una marca de llama apareció en el pecho del cadáver… pero… en ese momento el cuerpo se movió y comenzaba a respirar con dificultad.

\- ¿Esta reviviendo? - se preguntó el Líder.

-Está vivo. - dijo el Asesino. En ese momento se escucharon truenos y del cielo bajaron varias Sombras.

-No es posible, ¿tan rápido? - se preguntó el Líder sorprendido.

-De seguro como revivió y está en su tierra está empezando a producir Energía Beta. Debemos protegerlo. - dijo el Asesino sacando sus dagas de su espalda.

-Acabo de "revivirme" ahora debo "protegerme". Esas son palabras que no se combinan en una oración todos los días. - dijo el Líder sacando dos kunais para pelear. Las Sombras, un promedio de 20 se lanzaron contra el Asesino y el Líder, siendo el primero el Asesino en acercarse con sus dagas para repelar un ataque de una sombra que venía armado con espada. Le dio una patada en el abdomen y para no terminar con la presión el Asesino salto y girando en el aire dio de lleno en el cuerpo de la Sombra haciéndole un corte desde la cabeza hasta el torso, golpeo sus dagas una contra la otra para ver como sangre y algo negro salían a presión de los cortes realizados. Con su mirada roja puesta en otro oponente se descubrió la cabeza de su gabardina para lanzarse a pelear. El Líder estaba rodeado por cinco Sombras, cada una trataba de golpearlo con sus puños, pero el Líder los repelía con sus kunais y esquivándolos, pero en un momento esas Sombras sacaron armas como katanas y kunais a lo que el rubio de Akatsuki suspiro para lanzarse a pelar contra cada uno, cortaba a un de frente a él, pero si alguno buscaba atacarlo por la espalda colas de chakra de los nueve bijus salían a protegerlo. Una Sonrisa adornaba su rostro cuando con una cola hecha del chakra de Matatabi agarraba por el cuello a una Sombra y lo lanzaba por el aire donde fue golpeado por la punta de una cola de chakra de Son Goku. El Asesino tomo a uno por el cuello y lo puso a la fuerza de rodillas al suelo y al hacerlo paso una daga por la cara del enemigo haciéndolo caer sin sangre y esa cosa negra.

-No tengo idea de que es esto negro, pero no importa, proteger al Luchador es la misión. - dijo el Asesino cuando sus Ojos del Asesino se pusieron más rojos e intensos a los que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos no estaba más a la vista, solo se escuchaba como algo pasaba a una velocidad increíble y como algo metálico golpeaba algo. Cuando reapareció envaino sus dagas en su espalda de nuevo solo para ver como de las 7 Sombras que se lanzaron hacia el caían al suelo con heridas múltiples en sus cuerpos que se desangraban a una velocidad increíble.

-Al final solo hay un camino. - dijo el Asesino para ver luego como el Líder tenía a todos sus enemigos empalados con colas de los nueves bijus y el ultimo lo tenía con un Rasengan rojo en su boca.

-Eso fue fácil. - dijo el Líder para conectar su técnica a la Sombra la cual solo grito al sentir tal ataque en su boca.

-Me alegra ver que están bien. - dijo Omega saliendo de un portal en ese momento.

-Estas cosas son como zancudos sedientos de sangre…- dijo el Asesino.

-Por ahora es bueno saber que protegieron al Luchador. - dijo Omega.

\- ¡Naruto-kun! - grito una voz femenina solo para ver como desde un árbol estaba Hinata.

-Asesino, encárgate. - dijo Omega para acercarse al Luchador y revisarlo. El rubio solo asintió y se acercó al árbol.

\- ¿Qué hicieron con Naruto-kun? - pregunto la chica.

-Lo que teníamos que hacer, mi misión está cumplida. -

\- ¿Qué misión? -

-Revivir al Naruto Luchador de la Tierra 851.- dijo el Asesino.

-Revivirlo… ¿revivirlo? -

-Hyuga Hinata, en este momento mi misión se ha terminado, abandonare tu mundo y si los vientos soplan bien para ambos… no me volverás a ver, pero quiero pedirte un favor…-

\- ¿Dime? -

-Toma esto como una segunda oportunidad, cumple tu sueño, cumple con tu amor. Sé que lo lograras, ahora él está vivo, ahora no lloraras más. - dijo el Asesino y en esas últimas palabras sus ojos se pusieron azules y adorno su rostro con una sonrisa que hizo que Hinata se sonrojara y se pusiera a llorar.

-Naruto-kun…-

-Buena suerte Hinata. - dijo el rubio para darle la mano a la chica quien acepto sin problemas. Al soltar la mano de la chica la sonrisa se fue y los Ojos del Asesino reaparecieron.

-Adiós. - dijo el Asesino para caminar hacia Omega el cual vio a ambos rubios y puso sus manos en el suelo provocando un temblor.

-Es hora de irnos. - un portal se abrió y de ahí el Líder fue el primero en pasar, luego el Asesino, pero antes de cruzar vio hacia la chica quien seguía en el árbol para después cruzar el portal para finalizar Omega lo hizo sin ver atrás. La chica comenzó a caminar hacia el ataúd que estaba en el suelo todavía. Al hacerlo comenzó a llorar.

-Naruto-kun…-

-Hi…na…ta…-

\- ¡Naruto-kun! - grito de alegría la chica y con cuidado tomo la cabeza del rubio entre sus manos solo para ver como lentamente este abría los ojos.

\- ¿Hi…nata…? ¿Est…toy muer…to? - pregunto el rubio.

-No, no Naruto-kun, estas muy vivo…- dijo la chica con lágrimas en los ojos…

Zona Cero:

-Misión cumplida. - dijo Omega viendo a los dos rubios.

-Ahora iré a descansar. - dijo el Asesino no sin antes darle la mano a ambos hombres ahí presente e irse a su habitación. Al llegar cerró la puerta y los Ojos del Asesino se cancelaron, suspiro antes de lanzarse a la cama y de entre su ropa sacar una foto que era de la Hinata de su tierra.

-Espero no me estés extrañando mucho…- dijo el Asesino antes de quedar dormido.

Tierra Desconocida:

\- ¡Lograron revivirlo! - dijo una mujer muy furiosa quien con una patada rompió una escultura de Uchiha Madara.

-Demonios, y ahora también bloquearon la entrada a esa tierra. - dijo el niño también furioso.

-No se alarmen, hay tantas tierras en el multiverso. Además, recuerden que haremos un ataque triple a tres tierras, imposible no ganar algo de ahí. - dijo un hombre algo más maduro.

-Además, de hambre no moriremos. Mas cuando tenemos un Naruto eterno. - dijo ese hombre viendo a una vitrina donde había un Naruto que se estaba reconstruyendo del daño, sus ojos estaban negros.

-Por favor… déjenme ir…- pedía el Naruto en la vitrina.

-Lo siento Naruto Edo Tensei, pero no saldrás de aquí. - dijo el hombre para empezar a reírse.

-Pero… mis hijos… Boruto… Himawari… Hinata…- una lagrima rodo por los ojos del Naruto Edo Tensei.

 **Continuara:**

 **Próximo Capitulo:**

-Sasuke… no es necesario llegar a esto. -

-Lo es Naruto…-

 **Juntos pelearemos. Separados caeremos…**

 **Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Sexto capítulo. ¿Qué les parece el capítulo? Espero que sea de su agrado. Además, díganme si saben a qué se refiere lo último que deje después del continuar. Por ahora esto es todo del capítulo de este fanfic "Multiverso Naruto". Quiero decirles que cree más Naruto's para este fic así que espero pronto los vean, por cierto, adivinen, ¿de qué tierra es el Naruto Edo Tensei? No es de la Tierra desconocida, así que ¿cómo puede generar la Energía Beta de la que se alimentan los malos? Por ahora me despido y como siempre Sugerencias y comentarios en los reviews.**

 **Lion Omega X, nos leemos luego.**


	7. Konoha: Civil War

Multiverso De Naruto

 **Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

La misión del Asesino fue un éxito. El Naruto Luchado de la Tierra 851 fue revivido gracias al signo de la mano derecha del Líder de Akatsuki. Pero gracias a Zero sabemos que hay en progreso tres tierras en amenaza de ataques. El Hokage y la Hokage se van a una tierra post-Cuarta Guerra Ninja para proteger al rubio que vive en esa tierra. Pero quizás esta tierra esconde algo…

 _ **Capítulo 7: Konoha: Guerra Civil.**_

Tierra 384:

-Estamos acercándonos a Konoha. - dijo la Hokage. Ambos Hokages se encuentran saltando de árbol en árbol para acercarse a la Konoha de esta tierra. Tierra 384 es una tierra post-Cuarta Guerra Ninja.

\- ¿Podrías darme un poco de historia de esta tierra? - dijo el Hokage viendo a su contraparte femenina.

-Según la información…- en ese momento la Hokage saco un dispositivo de su bolsillo que holográficamente extendió la información.

-Esta tierra paso también por la Cuarta Guerra Ninja, la excepción es que también igual que la Tierra del Líder de Akatsuki aquí no murió Neji, ni tampoco peleo Naruto contra Sasuke en el Valle del Fin. Después de sellar a Kaguya ambos decidieron liberar a todos del Tsukuyomi Infinito solo para ver que la Hokage, Tsunade, por la pelea que tuvo contra Uchiha Madara y por la extracción de chakra del Tsukuyomi volvió a caer en coma. De igual manera el Consejo de Ancianos de Konoha también fallecieron por la vejez y la extracción de chakra. A lo que ha dejado sin posibilidad de un Hokage en Konoha. Ante ello Sasuke ha dicho que el nuevo Hokage debe de ser escogido ya, que se decida entre el o Naruto para el nuevo Hokage, Naruto también piensa que debe de ser escogido un nuevo Hokage, pero piensa que ni él ni Sasuke están maduros para tal cargo y cree que alguien como Kakashi es el indicado. A lo que ha provocado que sus ideales choquen y Konoha está metida en una guerra civil por esas ideas. - dijo la Hokage terminando de leer el holograma.

-Una guerra civil por nuestros ideales…-

-Suena diferente, pero a pesar de que está dividida en una guerra civil parece que no hay daños en Konoha. -

-Eso lo veremos. - dijo el Hokage. Cerca de unos árboles de la puerta principal de Konoha ambos se detuvieron y se transformaron en una pareja de ancianos. Al entrar por la puerta fueron recibidos por los dos cuidadores de la puerta; Izumo y Kotetsu, quienes llamaron su atención para acercarse a ellos.

-Bienvenidos a Konoha señores. - dijo Kotetsu.

-Por favor señores díganme sus nombres para apuntarlos en el cuaderno de visitas. - dijo Izumo.

-Está bien. Mi nombre es Sakurai Masahiro. - dijo el Hokage y luego vio a la Hokage.

-Y ella es Sakurai Miu. - a lo que la Hokage hizo la reverencia.

-Muy bien señores Sakurai, pueden entrar, pero por favor permanezcan en la Zona Neutra de Konoha. - dijo Kotetsu.

\- ¿Zona Neutra? - pregunto la Hokage.

-Verán, en este momento Konoha está en una Guerra Civil. - dijo Izumo.

\- ¿Guerra Civil? - pregunto el Hokage.

-Verán, después de la Cuarta Guerra Ninja algo paso, Tsunade la Quinta Hokage cayó en coma, así que en este momento no tenemos Hokage. Y dos de nuestros Shinobis más fuertes están metidos en una guerra de ideales que ha arrastrado a la aldea completa en dividirse en tres. - dijo Kotetsu.

\- ¿En tres? - pregunto la Hokage.

-Sí, un grupo de los habitantes de Konoha creen que Uchiha Sasuke tiene la razón y un nuevo Hokage tiene que ser entre el o Uzumaki Naruto. - dijo Izumo.

-Otro grupo están firmes a que Uzumaki Naruto tiene la razón, que ni él ni Uchiha Sasuke están listos para un cargo como el de Hokage, y quien tiene que tomar ese lugar es Hatake Kakashi. - dijo Kotetsu.

-Y la última parte no apoya a ninguno de los dos, solo desean que se escoja un nuevo Hokage o que Tsunade despierte para terminar todo este conflicto. - dijo Izumo.

-Muchas gracias por la información jovencitos. - dijo el Hokage con su transformación de abuelo. Ambos Hokages entraron a la aldea sin ningún problema y lograron ver como estaba la aldea. Ciertamente no parecía que hubiese una guerra civil llevándose a cabo en la aldea, pero se miraba que había edificios con kanjis dibujados en pintura naranja y otros con pintura azul.

-Los kanjis naranjas dicen "remolino". - dijo el Hokage.

-Los kanjis azules dicen "carmesí". - dijo la Hokage.

-Creo que es obvio que esos edificios con esos kanjis significan que siguen a alguien. - dijo el Hokage viendo a su contraparte femenina.

-La verdad que no me parece extraño que hagan eso, de seguro así creen que se van cuidar sus viviendas. -

-Pues si te das cuenta… estos edificios con el kanji en naranja van una dirección hacia nuestro apartamento. -

-Tienes razón. -

\- ¿Damos un vistazo? - pregunto el Hokage.

-Si deseas, vamos. - dijo la Hokage. Ambos fueron hacia donde los kanjis naranjas van. En el camino notaron como había varias personas que decían maravillas del rubio. Y gracias a esos comentarios se dieron cuenta de que de los 12 de Konoha también se habían dividido y cada quien fue a donde creían que debían ir a apoyar.

-Es increíble. - dijo la Hokage.

-Ellos pelean, pero no involucran a ningún civil. - dijo el Hokage caminado entre la gente que llevaba bandas de color naranja en sus hombros izquierdos con el signo del clan Uzumaki.

-Veo que esta gente apoya al Naruto de esta tierra. - dijo la Hokage cuando todos vieron una tienda. El puesto de ramen favorito de Naruto se movió de lugar para estar cerca del Distrito Naranja. Aun transformados como ancianos los Hokages de tierras diferentes caminaban entre un millar de gente, hasta que llegaron al cuartel general de operaciones del equipo de Naruto. En la entrada había varios clones del rubio de esa tierra, quienes vestían diferente. Una banda con el signo del Clan Uzumaki en la frente y la banda de Konoha en el hombro. Estaban totalmente vestidos de negro excepto por unas líneas naranjas en sus brazos y piernas de sus vestimentas.

-Lo siento abuelo, no puedes pasar de aquí. - dijo un Clon al Hokage quien seguía transformado.

-Lo siento jovencito. - en eso el Hokage puso su mano derecha en el hombro del clon y este comenzó a convulsionar. Esto llamo la atención de otro clon que también fue tocado, pero por la Hokage e igual que su compañero también convulsiono.

-Cortamos la conexión con el creador del clon. - dijo el Hokage viendo a su alrededor si no había testigos, para su suerte no los habían.

\- ¿Quién eres? - pregunto el clon a punto de desaparecer. En ese momento el Hokage quito su transformación revelando su verdadero rostro.

\- ¡TÚ! ¡Tú eres yo! - dijo el clon al desaparecer. La Hokage quien tenía al otro clon también quito su transformación y este se asustó.

\- ¡Mi Sexy no Jutsu! - dijo al desaparecer.

\- ¿Enserio? Sexy no jutsu… el Hokage se parece a mí Sexy no Jutsu…- dijo la Hokage.

\- ¿En serio tu Sexy no jutsu es idéntico a mí? -

\- ¿Qué esperabas? Eres mi contraparte masculina, de seguro tu Sexy no Jutsu es idéntica a mí. - dijo la Hokage algo sonrojada.

-Quitando eso de lado, apresurémonos que no sabes a qué momento el Naruto de esta tierra vendrá a ver que paso con sus clones.

-Bien. - en ese momento los dos desaparecieron en un salto. Unos instantes después aparecieron Lee y Tenten viendo donde estaban los clones.

\- ¿Pero qué paso? ¿Y los clones? - pregunto Tenten viendo a todos los lados.

-Naruto-kun dijo que sintió que alguien elimino la conexión que tenía con los clones. - dijo Lee viendo a todos lados.

\- ¿Pero para algo así un Genjutsu debe ser usado en los clones? -

-Sabemos que Sasuke-kun es un maestro de los Genjutsus pero no siento su presencia por aquí, además no creo que sea tonto en venir al Distrito Naranja. - dijo Lee viendo más a su alrededor.

-Ojalá Neji convenza a Naruto de que deje de usar sus clones y que usemos las criaturas de Tinta de Sai. - dijo Tenten para comenzar a entrar al cuartel general con Lee detrás. Lo que ambos miembros del Equipo Gai no notaron fue que a sus espaldas dos sombras pasaron rápidamente adentro.

\- ¿Estas bien Naruto-kun? - pregunto una Hinata preocupada.

-Sí, eso creo…-

-Quien haya sido supo cómo acabarte. - dijo Neji viendo al rubio sentado sosteniendo su cabeza entre sus manos.

\- ¿Habra sido Sasuke? - pregunto Chouji.

-No lo podemos descartar, solo con un Genjutsu se puede eliminar la conexión entre un Kage Bunshin y su dueño. - dijo Shikamaru cerca de ellos.

-Sea quien sea ataco bien. - dijo Temari sentada en una camilla.

-No encontramos nada. - dijo Tenten entrando a la habitación.

-Me lo imagine…- dijo Naruto tratando d ponerse de pie para calmar su mareo.

-Sera que Sasuke ataco o mando a Ino a realizar un ataque…- se preguntó a si mismo Lee.

-No lo sé, pero estamos en guerra, solo por las ideas que tenemos Sasuke y yo. - dijo Naruto cuando sintió algo raro en su abdomen.

\- ¿Qué pasa Naruto-kun? - pregunto Hinata preocupada.

-Hay alguien aquí… lo siento en el cuartel…- dijo Naruto enojado.

\- ¡Hinata-sama! -

-Si. -

\- ¡BYAKUGAN! - dijeron ambos Hyuga's viendo alrededor de la base solo para notar dos presencias desconocidos para ellos.

\- ¡Ustedes ahí! ¡Salgan! - dijo Neji en posición de batalla. Dos ancianos salieron de entre las sombras.

-Hola jovencitos. - dijo el anciano frente a ellos.

-Discúlpenos. - dijo la anciana.

\- ¿Acaso fueron ustedes quienes hicieron que mis clones desapareciesen? - pregunto Naruto ya algo mejor.

-No queríamos lastimarte ni nada por el estilo. - dijo el anciano.

-No sé si los mando Sasuke, pero no puedo arriesgarme. - dijo Naruto haciendo dos clones.

\- ¡Naruto que harás! - pregunto Sai con miedo.

\- ¡No son lo que parecen! ¡No son ancianos! Créanme el zorro me lo está diciendo. - dijo el rubio para comenzar a correr hacia los ancianos con dos esferas azules en sus manos.

-Odama Rasengan. - grito Naruto al momento de lanzarse hacia los ancianos, los cuales solo sonrieron y estos pusieron sus manos derechas enfrente del rubio.

-Rasengan. -

-Rasengan. - dijeron ambos ancianos bloqueando el ataque. Anodado y dejando a todos con cara de asombro tanto el rubio como sus compañeros se pusieron a la defensiva.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que saben hacer la técnica de Naruto-kun? - dijo Hinata asombrada.

-Esa técnica únicamente la conocen…- pero Naruto no termino su frase.

-Ero-sennin, Konohamaru y papá. - dijo el anciano completando la frase del rubio.

\- ¿Pero cómo…? - en ese momento los ancianos pusieron sus dedos de la mano derecha enfrente de ellos. Liberaron algo que produjo un humo y cuando ese humo se disipo frente a ellos estaban el Hokage de la Tierra 99 y la Hokage de la Tierra 120.

-Hola. Soy Uzumaki Naruto, soy el Séptimo Hokage. - dijo con una sonrisa.

-Y yo soy Uzumaki Naruko. Soy la Séptima Hokage. - dijo con una dulce sonrisa y moviendo su mano derecha.

\- ¿Séptimo? ¿Cómo es eso posible? - se preguntó Lee.

-Eso no es lo importante, lo importante es… ¿Qué hacen aquí? Y ¿Por qué son tan mayores? - pregunto Shikamaru.

-Es fácil de responder. - dijo el Hokage con una sonrisa. En ese momento y con todos presentes tanto el Hokage como la Hokage comenzaron a contar sus historias. Todos sentados alrededor de una fogata tanto el Hokage como la Hokage comenzaron a dar detalles de la aventura que están viviendo gracias a Omega. Comentaron sobre cada variable que han conocido hasta ahora, tanto los Naruto's, Naruko's y Memna que han conocido, y por motivos de seguridad han dejado afuera a Boruto porque no sabían si la curiosidad de tanto los ahí presentes fueran a dar problemas sobre la relación entre las personas. Contaron sobre el "Multiverso", sobre sus tierras y sobre sus vidas. Y también comentaron sobre el gran motivo por el cual abandonaron sus tierras, para luchar y salvar cada uno de las variables del rubio en el multiverso. La Energía Beta también fue parte de la charla y el motivo por el cual son cazados, para ser alimento y en el proceso… morirán…

-Puedo morir…- se puso a pensar el rubio.

-Naruto-kun…- se preocupó Hinata al ver al rubio pensativo gracias a las palabras de los dos rubios adultos que estaban frente a ellos.

-Lastimosamente sí. - dijo la Hokage.

-Cada uno de nosotros estamos en peligro, pero solo en nuestras respectivas tierras. - dijo el Hokage.

-Mira, no interferiremos con tu historia. Solo estaremos por aquí protegiendo que ningún Sombra llegue a ti a matarte extrayéndote la Energía Beta. - dijo la Hokage.

-Su Guerra Civil va continuar, solo vamos a impedir que las Sombras te vayan a absorber tu Energía Beta que eso te mataría. - dijo el Hokage.

-Así que no se preocupen, termina tu guerra. - dijo la Hokage para despues ambos Hokages se pusieron de pie y se transformaron en los ancianos Sakurai para después abandonar la base del rubio.

\- ¿Ahora qué? ¿Le creerás? - pregunto Temari viendo tanto a Shikamaru y al rubio.

-No creo que haya algo de mentira en sus palabras. - dijo Shikamaru.

-No mienten…- dijo Naruto.

\- ¿Por qué dices Naruto-kun? - pregunto Hinata.

-Kurama me lo dijo… ellos también tienen una versión alterna de Kurama. - dijo el rubio levantándose de su asiento.

-Naruto-kun…-

-Es mucha información. - dijo Neji, pero en ese momento entro a la base un trio de niños genins.

\- ¡Naruto-niisan! - gritaron Konohamaru, Moegi y Udon.

\- ¿Qué sucede? - pregunto el rubio ante los gritos.

\- ¡Es hora! - dijo Konohamaru.

-Entonces vamos. - dijo Naruto viendo a sus amigos.

Naruto camino por varias calles de Konoha, hasta llegar a una zona donde no tenía ni una sola marca de kanjis ni naranjas ni azules. Era el centro de la aldea, y era conocido como el Área de Batalla. Antes de cada batalla un mensajero de cada bando debe anunciar el desafío, tanto al otro bando como a los habitantes de Konoha de esa zona o los que pasan por ahí a esa determinada hora. Una vez hecho esto, el retador debe esperar al oponente con su equipo de Shinobis y Kunoichis que lo acompañan. En ese día Sasuke estaba en el lugar, con los brazos cruzados. En ese momento Naruto entro a la zona y quedo enfrente del Uchiha.

-Sasuke no hay que seguir con esto…- dijo el rubio pensando en cómo va su guerra y más con lo que los Hokages les dijeron.

-Lo se Naruto. Es hora de que decidas, si tu o yo como Hokage. - dijo Sasuke viendo serio al rubio.

-Sabes que mi posición es que no debemos ser ni tu ni yo el siguiente Hokage aún. No estamos aún listos para ese puesto. Quien sí lo esta es Kakashi-sensei. -

-Seguirás con esa idea estúpida. Konoha necesita un Hokage joven y nosotros somos los indicados. - en ese momento cuando Sasuke decía esas palabras atrás de Naruto apareció Haruno Sakura.

-Naruto no hagas que esto siga más por favor. Acepta lo que Sasuke-kun dice y terminamos con esto de una vez por todas. - dijo Sakura.

-Sakura-chan, no puedo creer que a pesar de todo lo que hemos vivido como Equipo 7 y luego como Equipo Kakashi aun desconozcas como soy. -

-Es suficiente Naruto he perdido la paciencia. - dijo Sasuke en ese momento varios insectos aparecieron volando sobre el rubio, eran insectos que absorbían chakra.

-Aburame. - en ese momento múltiples insectos cayeron sobre el rubio, pero en ese instante ningún insecto pudo tocar al rubio ya que una defensa definitiva del clan Hyuga había aparecido.

\- ¡Hinata! - grito Sakura.

-No dejare que le roben el chakra a Naruto-kun con la técnica de Shino-kun. - dijo Hinata al ver que detrás de Sasuke se encontraba su compañero de equipo Shino.

-Iba ser rápido así. - dijo Shino.

\- ¿Eso crees? - en ese momento un gran temblor se sintió y dos grandes manos cayeron del cielo golpeando el suelo donde Shino y Sasuke estaban. Era Chouji con su Jutsu de control de calorías que creció tal como hizo en la guerra. Después del ataque volvió a su tamaño normal poniéndose de lado de Naruto y Hinata.

-Chouji vamos, debemos seguir con esto una vez más…- dijo un Kiba montado sobre Akamaru poniéndose de lado de Sasuke, Sasuke y Shino. En ese momento de un charco de agua salió Suigetsu acompañado de unas 3 espadas envainadas en su espalda.

-Pueden ser muy amigos de Sasuke pero la paciencia se le está acabando. - dijo Suigetsu en el momento que Kiba hizo una mueca y se lanzó con Akamaru tratando de golpear a Naruto pero Lee apareció conectando un golpe en la mandíbula a ambos atacantes mandándolos a caer de cola contra el suelo.

-Y sabes que es lo mejor Kiba, que yo Lee, miembro del Equipo Guy estoy con toda la energía para apoyar a Naruto-kun en lo que cree es correcto. - dijo Lee rompiendo su manga izquierda de su traje verde para mostrar cómo estaba de vendado su brazo, desde los dedos hasta el hombro.

-Siempre tan predecible no Lee. - dijo Ino tomando del brazo a Kiba para levantarlo del suelo. Cuando el miembro del Equipo Kurenai estaba de pie ella lanzo unas flores explosivas que fueron bloqueadas por una fuerte corriente de aire que venía de un abanico, era Temari quien bloqueo el ataque.

-Sera mejor que no me des motivos para golpearte Ino. - dijo Temari guardando su abanico en su estuche que porta en la espalda.

-Aun es hora para que veas que están equivocados y volvamos todos juntos a lo que éramos antes. El Grupo de Konoha 13.- dijo Neji poniéndose de lado del rubio.

-Esa será la pelea. - dijo la Hokage viendo a los equipos desde largo.

-Se siente la presión de que pelearan. - dijo el Hokage al momento que volteo la cabeza y noto como un portal con Sombras saliendo del mismo aparecía.

-Y nosotros también tendremos trabajo Hokage. - dijo el Hokage tronado los dedos de sus manos.

-Digo lo mismo Hokage. - dijo la Hokage con una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- ¡Naruto! Déjate de tonterías. Si no quieres aceptar que es hora de que uno de los dos se haga el nuevo Hokage te hare entender a la fuerza. - dijo Sasuke desenvainando su espada, cosa que Suigetsu hizo lo mismo.

-Tan decidido estas a que uno de los dos seamos Hokage que se te ha olvidado como estamos en este momento. Venimos de una guerra, de pelear contra un ser que estaba fuera del alcance de nuestra imaginación y que por obra o milagro de no sé quién pudimos ganar… y ahora quieres que decidamos si estamos listos para ser Hokage cuando hacer una Guerra Civil involucrando a la aldea y a nuestros amigos habla de lo maduros que somos para tomar una gran responsabilidad.- dijo el rubio sacando de sus bolsillos dos cuchillas, las cuchillas especiales de Asuma, las cuales fueron entregadas por Shikamaru hace unos días atrás.

-Es lo que decides. - dijo Sasuke comenzando a formar electricidad en su espada.

-Este es mi camino ninja. - dijo Naruto para comenzar a caminar con el resto de su equipo a lado acompañándolo.

\- ¡No se detienen! - dijo Ino.

-Nosotros tampoco. - dijo Sasuke para comenzar a caminar hacia el otro equipo también acompañado por sus compañeros. En ese momento ambos equipos comenzaron a correr contra ellos mismos. En el momento de que ambos equipos chocaron entre ellos las peleas eran claras, Lee vs. Kiba & Akamaru, Hinata vs. Shino, Chouji vs. Sakura, Suigetsu vs. Neji, Temari vs. Ino, y Naruto vs. Sasuke.

\- ¡Ya chocaron cada equipo! - grito la Hokage entrando en Sennin Mode al ver la cantidad de Sombras que estaban entrando por el portal.

-Creo que hubiera sido buena idea haber llamado refuerzos…- dijo el Hokage con su Sennin Mode activado y peleando con tres clones como compañeros.

En el campo de batalla, se miraba como Chouji esquivaba los ataques de Sakura y en ocasiones lograba bloquearlos solo con su mano desnuda sin más nada.

-Sakura por favor no quiero lastimarte. - dijo Chouji.

-Gracias aprecio tus palabras. - en ese momento Sakura toma el brazo de Chouji para poder tirarlo por sobre su hombro, pero el Akimichi se puso algo pesado y de un panzazo mando a volar contra una pared a la chica Haruno, dejándola repellada en dicha pared.

-Te lo dije. - dijo Chouji.

En ese momento se miraba a Kiba con Akamaru haciendo giros alrededor de Lee el cual se empezaba a enojar y en ese momento Lee decidió dar un golpe al suelo provocando un temblor que su efecto fue que Kiba perdiera el equilibrio y recibiera una patada de parte de Lee, patada que queda grabada en el abdomen de Kiba por la fuerza que este le da.

Ino se encuentra lanzando sus flores hacia Temari la cual los repelía usando su abanico y el viento que este provocada en cada golpe. La chica de Suna no estaba muy alegre pelear contra Ino ya que es amiga de su "amigo" pero aun así están en una Guerra Civil. Ino por su parte no quería lastimar a Temari porque la considera su amiga y porque es "amiga" de Shikamaru. Ambas lo único que las relaciona de una manera es el chico del clan Nara.

Gracias al poder de su doujutsu, Hinata no es víctima de los insectos extrae chakra de Shino. El chico Aburame estaba decidido a que dichos insectos den en Hinata para poder desmayarla y no hacerle tanto daño. Pero Hinata estaba decidida a no caer en ese truco y acercarse a su compañero de equipo con un ataque que lo deje K.O. para no hacerle tanto daño. En ese el momento que varios se dan cuenta que no desean hacerse daño mutuamente. Shino mando una horda de insectos hacia la heredera del Byakugan a lo que la chica solo puso sus manos enfrente de ella y con gran velocidad creaba agujas de chakra que atravesaban a los insectos destruyéndolos al momento. Solo una mirada enojada de parte del Aburame aparecía cuando miraba las alas de sus insectos caer al suelo.

Neji solo miraba como Suigetsu hecho agua hacia giros alrededor de su cuerpo. Con una espada en manos y saliendo del charco el amigo de Sasuke trato de hacer un golpe por la espalda, pero el genio Hyuga hizo una rotación de palmas logrando detener la espada y de paso sacando en su totalidad del charco a Suigetsu y también haciendo que soltara su espada por el impulso. Neji no quedo quieto y comenzó a realizar en Suigetsu sus 64 palmas, pero gracias a que su cuerpo es acuoso los ataques de Neji no surtían efecto. Esto enojaba al Hyuga. Pero en un momento, Suigetsu trato de golpear de nuevo a Neji después de que este hizo una rotación, pero antes de que siquiera llegara a tocar al Hyuga las gigantes manos de Chouji lo aplastaron solo haciendo un sonido de agua golpeándose contra algo duro.

-Era necesario. - dijo Neji.

-Al menos me apure. - dijo Chouji con una sonrisa. Una nube de insectos y un gigantesco Cerberus de dos cabezas aparecieron a la derecha e izquierda del gigante compañero del rubio.

-No quiero hacer esto Chouji, ríndete. - dijo Kiba acompañado de un ladrido.

-Si no quisieras no estarías aquí intentando de pelear por algo que es obvio no tiene sentido. - dijo Chouji poniéndose en posición para pelear contra sus dos amigos.

En el suelo Lee trataba de pelear contra Ino la cual no podía hacer su jutsu estrella por culpa de que este no se quedaba quieto para poder conectar. Pero Temari estaba a lado del chico de verde haciendo aire para que nada lo tocara.

Pero la pelea estelar en el suelo era de puños limpios, Hinata vs. Sakura, ambas chicas peleaban mientras se decían cosas.

-Deberías detener a Naruto, Hinata, sabes que Sasuke-kun tiene la razón. - dijo la estudiante de la Sennin Tsunade.

-No puedo hacer eso, Naruto-kun tiene toda la razón, todos somos inmaduros no estamos listos para tal puesto. - dijo Hinata poniendose en posición para pelear.

-Sabes que te considero mi mejor amiga y no quiero pelear contra ti de manera seria, espero que después de esto sigamos siendo amigos. - dijo Sakura dando un golpe al suelo, a lo que la chica del Byakugan tuvo que saltar y en el aire lanzo desde sus palmas varias agujas de chakra.

\- ¡Naruto! -

\- ¡Sasuke! - ambos líderes golpeaban con sus armas la arma del otro, un Chidori trata de golpear el brazo derecho de Naruto, pero este lo bloquea con la daga de Asuma para después dar un salto hacia atrás y realizar una barrida acompañada con la pierna derecha arriba provocando un golpe directo a la barbilla del Uchiha que solo pudo realizar un salto hacia atrás para ponerse de nuevo en su guardia.

-Esto no tiene que seguir así. - dijo Sasuke.

-Si deseas ser Hokage esta guerra deja mucho que desear, solo demuestra lo inmaduro que estamos para tal puesto. - dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

-Siempre me desagrado que tengas la razón, pero solo por eso, te mostrare que tengo la razón. - dijo Sasuke electrificando su espada, acompañado de unas costillas de Susanoo en su espalda.

\- ¿Ya estamos a ese nivel? Está bien. - dijo Naruto cubriéndose de una manta de chakra de Kurama.

\- ¡Odio estas cosas! - grito la Hokage quien peleaba acompañada de sus clones peleaba contra las Sombras que intentaban acercarse a Konoha para ir por el rubio de la Guerra Civil.

-Entiendo que los odies. - dijo el Hokage golpeando a una sombra con un Rasengan en su mano derecha. Ambos estaban rodeados de una buena cantidad de Sombras a los cuales lograban mantener a raya gracias a sus clones y también a sus técnicas. En ese momento ambos Hokages y también habitantes de Konoha vieron como dos grandes colosos surgían de entre los edificios de la aldea.

-No es posible…- dijo la Hokage, ese mismo momento todas las peleas se detuvieron solo para ver como esos dos colosos surgían.

-Van enserio…- dijo Shikamaru, a su lado estaba Tenten viendo todo desde la base del rubio.

-Naruto-kun…-

-Sasuke-kun…-

-Oh no… esos dos se han puesto enserio ahora…- dijo Shisune desde el cuarto de hospital donde se encuentra Tsunade internada. En ese momento un sonido salió de la boca de la Quinta Hokage llamando la atención de su alumna/ayudante.

\- ¡Tsunade-sama! -

-Es hora de terminar esto. -

-Concuerdo contigo Sasuke… pero fuera de Konoha no quiero que se destruya más de lo que paso con Pain. - dijo Naruto dentro del chakra de Kurama.

-Como tú quieras. - dijo Sasuke para ambos Shinobis comenzando a caminar en sus formas fuera de Konoha. Iban a una dirección que ambos Hokages conocen bien.

-Van al Valle del Fin. - dijeron ambos Hokages.

-Sabes porque estamos aquí verdad Naruto. - dijo Sasuke dentro de la gema de la cabeza de su Susanoo.

-Aquí peleamos hace mucho tiempo. - dijo Naruto dentro de la boca de Kurama con su manifestación material de chakra.

-Así que terminemos con esto, este día, se decidirá quién va ser el nuevo Hokage. - dijo Sasuke comenzando a disparar flechas de amaterasu.

\- ¿Qué pretende ese Naruto? - dijo la Hokage golpeando la cabeza de una Sombra contra otro.

-Sera que… quiere seguir nuestra historia…- dijo el Hokage ya con manta de chakra y estirando manos de chakra para agarrar más de una Sombra en el camino.

\- ¿Acaso ese chico desea perder su brazo derecho? - dijo la Hokage entrando en modo chakra de Kurama para golpear a tres Sombras con un mini rasengan.

-Si lo hace perderá el sello de Hagoromo. -

\- ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Lo evitamos? -

-No podemos interferir en su Guerra Civil, solo impedir que las Sombras lleguen a él. - dijo el Hokage parándose a lado de la Hokage.

\- ¿Sera lo mejor? -

-Creo que por ahora lo mejor es que solo el Líder tenga ese sello para revivir a los que han caído por la absorción de la Energía Beta. -

Una gran batalla estaba llevándose a cabo, el agua de la cascada se levantaba cada vez que cada uno de los dos levantaba un pie. Sasuke tenía su Susanoo con dos espadas, una en cada mano. Por su parte Naruto solo podía tener las garras de Kurama para bloquear las espadas, nada más que solo golpeándose sin técnicas grandes o de gran magnitud. Aunque eso parecía peligroso nadie podía sentir el aire para respirar. Desde lejos del Valle del Fin todos podían ver cómo era la pelea. Pero en otro lado del país, los Hokages no podían contra las Sombras, las cuales llegaban más y más como refuerzos gracias a que el Naruto de esa tierra está produciendo mucha Energía Beta por la pelea que está teniendo.

\- ¡El chakra se está acabando! - dijo Sasuke al realizar una espada de amaterasu con electricidad listo para golpear al rubio el cual esquivo la técnica para realizar dos clones de Kurama, fusionarlos con el principal y realizar dos Rasen Shuriken Yin Yang.

\- ¡Aquí voy! - Naruto golpeo la espada con ambos Rasen Shuriken que produjo solo para escuchar un sonido extraño entre ambas técnicas. Ni Sasuke ni Naruto parecían que retrocederían.

\- ¡Hokage no puedo más! -

\- ¡Yo tampoco! ¡Hagámoslo! - grito el Hokage para que él y ella entraran en su forma más fuerte, convocando el chakra de Kurama para tomar la forma en la cual Kurama sale, dos Kurama's. Ante este evento tanto los miembros de cada equipo y Sasuke se sorprendieron.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Tenía clones? - dijo Sasuke.

\- ¡Naruto tiene clones! ¡Sasuke-kun! - grito Sakura asustada.

-Eso termina demostrando que de verdad el Multiverso existe. - dijo Shikamaru desde la base.

\- ¡No le prestes atención a esos Kurama's! - dijo Naruto.

\- ¿Son clones tuyos? -

-Solo puedo decirte que no son clones míos, solo que ellos están ocupados haciendo su batalla ajena a la nuestra. -

\- ¿Qué pelean? -

-Están protegiéndome de otra cosa que no se mucho de ellos. Pero sé que son un peligro para mí. - dijo el rubio haciendo atrás a Sasuke con su ataque.

\- ¡Ahora Hokage! - grito la Hokage para convocar dos clones de sombra y también fusionarlos con su ser. El Hokage hizo lo mismo y dos Kurama's de tres cabezas estaban ahí.

\- ¡Ahora! - ambos Hokages al tener prácticamente la misma frecuencia de chakra logran combinar sus Kurama's para hacerlo de seis cabezas, el cual con sus seis brazos trajo seis Rasen Shuriken de Yin Yang. Tomados de la mano dentro de la boca de un gran Kurama ambos Hokages gritaron al momento de soltar tales ataques para eliminar a las Sombras que estaban en el suelo y los que venían por los portales.

Por su parte tanto Sasuke como Naruto estaban ya exhaustos, el mismo Sasuke estaba sorprendido al ver como dos Kurama's se unieron y están peleando aparte de ellos. Aun con algo de Susanoo hizo lo último, un poderoso Chidori acompañado de Amaterasu. Por su parte Naruto preparo chakra de Kurama en su Rasen Shuriken.

\- ¡Aquí se termina la Guerra! - dijeron ambos contrincantes al momento que ambas técnicas chocaron. En ese mismo momento todas las Sombras comenzaron a ser eliminadas por los Hokages.

\- ¡NO! -

\- ¡Vamos allá! - dijo el Hokage. Una gran explosión se produjo, en el proceso desvaneció tanto el Susanoo como Kurama ante el choque, únicamente solo los dos shinobis golpeando sus técnicas. Dos gritos se oyeron en ese momento.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas antes de que alguien pudiera llegar a donde estaban ambos Shinobis, tanto Sasuke como Naruto estaban tirados en la arena, con sus brazos amputados, el Uchiha perdió su brazo izquierdo mientras que el Uzumaki perdió el brazo derecho. Los primeros en llegar fueron una chica de cada equipo, Sakura y Hinata llegaron muy aprisa mientras que los Hokages estaban algo cerca de ellos vigilándolos.

\- ¡Naruto-kun! -

\- ¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Naruto! - ambos chicos estaban cerca a lo que rápidamente Sakura se puso a curarlos.

-Naruto…- dijo Sasuke.

\- ¿Qué pasa Sasuke? -

-Tú has ganado la guerra. - dijo el Uchiha con una sonrisa, que fue acompañada con una sonrisa del rubio.

-Me alegra saber eso… lastimosamente no podré ir con ellos…- dijo Naruto.

\- ¿Con quiénes? - pregunto Sakura a lo que los Hokages se acercaron asustando a Sakura y sorprendiendo a Sasuke.

-No te preocupes, ya estas a salvo, logramos a los sujetos. Ahora descansa y vive en tu tierra. Nosotros nos encargaremos de lo demás. - dijo el Hokage.

-Y no te preocupes estarás, le ganaremos a todos. - dijo la Hokage con una sonrisa. En ese momento el Hokage puso su mano en su oreja derecha. Un portal se abrió y Omega salió del solo para aplaudir y poner la mano en el suelo provocando un temblor.

-Acabamos de bloquear la tierra nadie entrara. - dijo la Hokage para acercarse a los dos hombres y ahora irse por el portal.

-¡Tsunade-sama despertó!- grito Shizune montada en una ave de tinta de Sai, que fue escuchado por los cuatro chicos ahí en el Valle del Fin.

-Todo termino… la Guerra Civil de Konoha ha terminado…- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

Un mundo está a salvo, el Naruto de esa tierra, aunque haya perdido su brazo derecho al menos no murió y eso es un logro para los Hokages. Pero ¿cómo le ira a Boruto y al Vampiro en las tierras que irán?

 **Continuara:**

 **Próximo Capitulo:**

\- ¿Están listos? -

\- ¡Listos! -

\- ¡Ninja Storm Ranger Form! ¡AH! -

 **Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Séptimo capítulo. ¿Qué les parece el capítulo? Espero que sea de su agrado. La Civil War is real, jejeje bueno después de la película del Capitán América me dieron ganas de hacer una adaptación en una tierra, díganme, ¿les gustaron los equipos? Y ¿Les gusto el final para esta tierra? Por ahora me despido y como siempre Sugerencias y comentarios en los reviews.**

 **Lion Omega X, nos leemos luego.**


	8. Boruto y La Tormenta Ninja

Multiverso De Naruto

 **Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Los Hokages se encuentran en la tierra de la Guerra Civil, su misión es fácil, impedir que el Naruto de esa tierra caiga a manos de las Sombras, quizás esa variable puede ser un aleado más adelante para el grupo de Omega liderado por el Hokage de la Tierra 99 pero por el momento… mientras los Hokages están en la Tierra de la Guerra Civil, Boruto visitara la Tierra 1186, una tierra moderna y apta para el joven rubio heredero de las habilidades de su fallecido padre.

 _ **Capítulo 8: Boruto y la Tormenta Ninja.**_

Tierra 1186:

-Llegue. - dijo el joven rubio al salir del portal que Omega abrió para él. Lo primero que el rubio fue ver a su alrededor. Apareció en lo que parecía ser un bosque, pero a lo lejos lograba ver civilización, eso era bueno pensó el rubio para sí mismo antes de ponerse a caminar. Antes si quiera de salir del bosque pensó en quitarse su banda de Konoha, sin pensar mucho sobre ese detalle tomo la banda y la guardo en un bolsillo en su ropa. Al estar a la orilla de la carretera el rubio cerro los ojos para sentir la presencia de la variable de su padre en esa tierra…

-Eso fue fácil. - dijo con una sonrisa al identificar donde estaba la variable de su padre.

La tierra era sumamente moderna, el rubio podía ver cosas metálicas en cuatro ruedas corriendo por ahí, aceleraban y frenaban al gusto del piloto que llevaban dentro. En más de una ocasión el rubio casi golpea una de esas cajas metálicas.

\- ¡Ten cuidado niño! - grito un hombre dentro de una caja metálica.

\- ¡Lo siento señor! - dijo Boruto apenado de no saber que más hacer. Suspiro al sentirse salvo en la acera. Pero rápidamente continuo con su búsqueda. Camino entre gente, y rápidamente aprendió que no debía cruzar la calle cuando las cajas metálicas pasaban. Sin mostrar ni una gota de sudor el joven rubio camino hasta donde parecía ser otro parque, pero uno más moderno.

-Aquí es fuerte…- dijo Boruto.

- _Tienes razón, aquí se siente a Naruto._ \- dijo la mitad de Kurama que el rubio posee.

-Entonces andando. - dijo Boruto con una sonrisa al ver que podía entrar, pero en ese momento un guardia de seguridad detuvo su entrada.

-Boleto. - dijo el guardia.

\- ¿Disculpa? -

-Boleto niño, si deseas entrar preséntame tu boleto. - dijo el guardia algo enojado.

-Emmm… creo que lo deje en mi otra chaqueta…-

-Sin boleto no puedes entrar. - dijo el guardia tomando al rubio de la nuca de su chaqueta.

\- ¿Eh? ¡Es… espera! ¡Por favor! ¡Esto es de vida o muerte! - dijo Boruto moviendo sus brazos y piernas de manera maniática, ya que el guardia de seguridad era varios centímetros más alto que el rubio.

-Reglas son reglas. - dijo el guardia. En ese momento Boruto soltó un suspiro y estaba listo para crear un Rasengan para golpear al guardia, pero en ese momento tres motociclistas aparecieron.

-Oye ¿A dónde vas con ese niño? - pregunto un motociclista vestido de azul.

-Lo llevo fuera de aquí, está retrasando la fila. -

\- ¿Y a qué se debe? - pregunto un motociclista vestido de rojo carmesí.

-Porque no tiene boleto. -

-Si es por eso nosotros se lo ponemos. - dijo el motociclista vestido de amarillo dándole al guardia un boleto para Boruto el cual seguía en la mano del guardia y este sonrió al guardia el cual no le importo la altura que lo tenía lo soltó y el rubio al no esperarse una acción así fue a dar de cara primero al pavimento.

-Adelante. - dijo el guardia dejando entrar a Boruto el cual se tomó de la nariz para después entrar con los tres motociclistas atrás de él.

-Muchas gracias. - dijo Boruto para ver a las personas solo para quedar con una sonrisa interna de ver quiénes eran.

-No hay de que niño. - dijo el motociclista vestido de rojo carmesí.

-Sí, solo para la siguiente trae tu boleto. - dijo el motociclista de amarillo con una sonrisa.

-Así será, muchas gracias. - dijo Boruto para despues retirarse entre la gente.

-Ese niño me recordó a alguien. - dijo el motociclista vestido de azul oscuro.

-Debemos reunirnos con los demás. - dijo el de rojo carmesí para después sus dos amigos dijeran que sí.

- _Tío Kiba, Sasuke-sensei y el hermano de Sasuke-sensei están aquí. Eso es buena señal, claro que es buena señal. Estoy cerca, cerca de la variable de mi padre de esta tierra._ \- dijo Boruto para sus adentros al ver quiénes eran los motociclistas que lo ayudaron a entrar. El joven de otra tierra camino entre la gente hasta llegar a donde se encontraba una rampa hecha de madera.

- **¡Ahora es el turno del concursante n°25, el favorito de nuestra ciudad! ¡Denle un aplauso a Uzumaki Naruto!** \- dijo una voz por un megáfono. En ese momento en uno de los extremos de la rampa apareció el Naruto de esa tierra. Boruto lo vio, era una versión de su padre mucho más joven, más joven incluso que el Hokage, quizás algo mayor que su compañero Hyuga Naruto, pero casi por la misma edad. Estaba vestido de una camiseta blanca y una chamarra roja con unos shorts de tela de jean de color azul. Llevaba un casco de color rojo y protección en codos y rodillas. Fue recibido con un gran aplauso de parte del público, a lo que el rubio en la rampa solo llego a sonreír y saludar a todos los ahí presentes.

- _¡Es papá! Bueno… una versión de papá…_ \- sonrió para sí mismo Boruto al ver como Naruto se ponía en una tabla de skate. Tomo impulso y se lanzó hacia el otro extremo de la rampa donde realizo un giro de 180° para después lanzarse al otro extremo y poner su mano derecha en la orilla de la rampa mientras que con la otra sujeta su tabla. Luego se volvió a lanzar para un extremo del otro lado de la rampa donde raspo un extremo de la rampa para después volver a lanzarse con una gran velocidad que le dio mucho impulso para estar en el aire donde realizo un giro de 360° y caer bien para después al otro extremo girar 360° de derecha a izquierda. Todo el público gritaba de emoción o aplaudía, por su parte Boruto estaba increíblemente asombrado de ver a una versión de su padre realizar tales maniobras con una tabla. Termino su presentación y todo el público aplaudía y ovacionaba al rubio mientras este sonreía a todos los presentes.

- _Papá…_ \- una sonrisa inundo a Boruto. En un momento vio alrededor y vio a Sasuke, Kiba, Itachi y también Hinata vestida de manera para ir al agua.

- _Quizás mamá también hace deportes._ \- pensó Boruto para después sonreír.

- _Creo que me gustara esta tierra._ -

\- ¡Odio a los Power Rangers! - grito una persona en una nave que volaba en el espacio.

\- ¿Qué deberíamos hacer señor? - dijo un ser de armadura negra.

-Debemos hacer algo…- en ese momento una gema roja apareció llamando la atención de todos los presentes en dicha nave.

\- ¿Qué es eso papi? - pregunto una chica de cabello negro con un peinado semi-afro.

-No lo sé…- en ese momento el ser tomo dicha gema.

- _Si deseas derrotar a tus enemigos usa esto y te daremos recursos para hacerlo._ \- se escuchó una voz algo grave.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿A cambio de que me saldrá esto? -

- _Solamente entrégame al Ranger Rojo con vida._ \- dijo la voz.

\- ¿Al Ranger Rojo? ¿Y qué me darás para que te entregue un Ranger? - en ese momento la gema comenzó a brillar para después salir varias Sombras acompañados de una Sombra más grande.

- _Te entrego a mis Sombras._ -

-Me encanta. - dijo el ser con una sonrisa bien grande.

-Eso fue magnifico Naruto. - dijo Kiba acercándose al rubio quien se quitaba el casco y mostraba algo de sudor.

-Gracias Kiba, ahora solo falta el evento de Hinata y el de ustedes. - dijo el rubio con una sonrisa. Los chicos fueron hacia el evento donde Hinata participaría, pero Boruto también los siguió al notar que se iban.

La orilla del agua estaban todos reunidos viendo al evento de surf que se llevaba a cabo. Hinata estaba montada en una tabla de surf de color azul con lila. Llevaba puesto un top lila y unos pantaloncillos de color azul, llevaba un buen control de dicha tabla ya que montaba las olas con gran facilidad y podía salir de ellas de la misma manera, cada vez que lo hacía recibía una ovación. Por su parte Boruto estaba asombrado, nunca imagino encontrar versiones de sus padres tan atléticos.

- _Estas sonriendo Boruto._ \- dijo la mitad de Kurama que Boruto posee.

\- ¿Lo estoy haciendo? -

- _Hace mucho no sonríes Boruto._ -

-No sé porque lo dices Kurama. -

- _Sabes que no puedes mentirme, como con tu padre yo veo todo lo que haces y todo lo que te rodea, así que no te hagas que no vi nada._ -

-Si… quizás porque veo a mis padres. Bueno… variables de ellos más jóvenes…- en ese momento la gente comenzó a aplaudir sacando de su charla con la mitad del Biju que contuvo su padre hasta el día de su muerte. Todos aplaudían a Hinata la cual enterró su tabla en la arena para después acercarse a los 4 chicos que eran sus compañeros y amigos.

\- ¡Es hora que me muestre tu poder gema roja! - grito el ser en la nave acompañada de risas. La gema comenzó a brillar y lanzar rayos que hicieron que todos en la nave se asustaran un poco.

\- ¿Sucede algo Shikamaru? - pregunto un hámster vestido de sensei.

-Algo raro pasa, la computadora comenzó a detectar un aumento de energía maligna, y parece que se dirige a donde están los chicos. - dijo Shikamaru viendo la pantalla de la computadora.

-Pues avísales. - dijo el hámster.

-En seguida. -

-Lo han hecho bien. - dijo Kiba con una sonrisa.

-La verdad que sí, solo falta nuestro turno. - dijo Itachi.

-La verdad será interesante como quedaran ustedes, ya que son 3 espero que queden en los tres lugares. - dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Lo dice el favorito del skate? - dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa. En ese momento un sonido llamo la atención de los 5.

-Es Shikamaru. - dijo Sasuke tocando su brazo izquierdo.

\- ¿Qué sucede Shikamaru? - pregunto el rubio poniendo su mano derecha en su muñeca izquierda.

- _Chicos tengan cuidado, estoy captando una gran masa de energía que estará llegando pronto donde están._ -

\- ¿Qué tan pronto? - pregunto Kiba. En ese momento del cielo aparecieron sujetos vestidos en negro con rayas rojas y una colita de cabello corto. Tenían sus caras cubiertas de una máscara negra con un Kanji en rojo.

\- ¿Tenías que preguntar Kiba? - dijo Sasuke. Toda la gente comenzó a correr despavorida del lugar mientras que los 5 chicos se quedaban.

-Estos Kelzaks son rápidos…- dijo Hinata.

-Muy bien, hora de la acción. ¿Están listos? - pregunto Naruto levantando su brazo izquierdo.

\- ¡Listos! - dijeron todos mientras levantaban sus brazos izquierdos.

\- ¡Ninja Storm! - gritaron Naruto, Hinata y Kiba.

\- ¡Thunder Storm! - gritaron Itachi y Sasuke.

\- ¡Ranger Form! ¡HIYA! - gritaron todos al mismo tiempo. En ese momento todos comenzaron por un proceso que Boruto pudo ver claramente.

\- ¡Ninja Ranger Power! - gritaron todos al mismo tiempo cuando termino el proceso.

-Hora de trabajar. - dijo Naruto vestido de rojo mientras el, Hinata y Kiba sacaban su espada ninja de la espalda y comenzaban a pelear. Cada uno se lanzó a pelear contra los Kelzaks quienes trataban de golpear a los chicos, pero estos los repelía con sus armas. Naruto quien vestía de rojo caminaba en el aire y movía su espada de un lado a otro logrando así golpear a los enemigos. Hinata quien vestía de azul claro se lanzó al agua y salto de ella llevándose consigo a algunos de los enemigos para después golpearlos con su espada bajo el agua y luego expulsarlos de dicho líquido. Kiba quien vestía de amarillo estaba golpeando a los enemigos cuando algunos lo tomaron de los brazos y lo tiraron al suelo donde se hizo humo y apareció detrás de los Kelzaks golpeándolos por detrás. Sasuke quien vestía de azul oscuro usaba una vara la cual electrificaba para golpear a los enemigos. Igual Itachi, quien vestía de rojo carmesí también electrificaba una vara para pelear contra los Kelzaks.

-Eso fue fácil…- dijo Itachi al momento que algo más cayó del cielo.

-Power Rangers. Mi nombre es Guns. Y los destruiré. - dijo Guns, es un alienígena de apariencia de tigre humanoide de color naranja y rayas.

-Eso lo han intentado muchos y no lo logran. - dijo Kiba.

\- ¿Eso creen? - en ese momento una luz roja brillo fuerte y cientos de Sombras aparecieron.

-Esas cosas no son Kelzaks…- dijo Naruto vestido de rojo. En ese momento Guns lanzo las Sombras sobre el grupo quienes sus armas no hacían ningún efecto en ellos y vieron como 4 de ellos eran neutralizados solo para ir con fuerza contra el Ranger Rojo.

\- ¡Naruto! - todos miraban como el traje del rubio sacaba chispas y humo por los constantes ataques de las Sombras.

\- ¡Aléjense de mi papá! - de la nada apareció Boruto y unos 4 clones de sombra alejando a las Sombras del Ranger.

\- ¡El niño! - grito Sasuke al verlo ahí enfrente de ellos y que los 4 clones desaparecían.

-No me importa que tengan refuerzos, los acabare. A el ahora. - dijo Guns al momento que las Sombras se lanzaban sobre Boruto, pero el rubio solo cerro los ojos.

\- ¡Niño! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Huye! - grito Naruto aun en el suelo tomándose el hombro izquierdo con su mano derecha.

-Lo siento… pero mi papá me enseñó a nunca huir, y es algo que tú me enseñaste hace mucho tiempo. - dijo Boruto al momento que abrió los ojos mostrando la iris rasgada. En ese momento 3 chakras se manifestaron en el rubio. Una manta de chakra de Kurama cubrió su cuerpo, acompañado de un escudo de coral y un ala de escarabajo que uso como espada para golpear a las Sombras que se le abalanzaron encima. Unas Sombras sacaron una espada que electrificaban y trataban de golpear al rubio, pero se protegía con su escudo de coral al momento que les daba una patada y cortaba con la espada de ala de escarabajo haciendo que las Sombras se hicieran humo.

\- ¿Qué es él? - se preguntó Kiba.

\- ¿Otro Power Ranger? - se preguntó Itachi.

\- ¿Quién es…? - se preguntó Hinata. Boruto seguía golpeando hasta que de un golpe en el suelo gracias a dos colas de chakra que manifestó del manto de Kurama logro golpear a Guns con su espada y lastimarlo.

\- ¡Demonios! ¡No será lo último que vean de mi Rangers! - dijo Guns para después irse como vino.

-Eso fue divertido…- dijo Boruto haciendo que todos los chakras que manifestó regresaran dentro de él.

\- ¡Poder fuera! - dijeron los cinco chicos para después acercarse al rubio.

\- ¿Qué eres niño? - pregunto Kiba.

-La mejor pregunta seria, ¿Quién eres? - pregunto Naruto a lo que Boruto solo sonrió.

\- ¡Te derroto un niño! - grito el líder de la nave a Guns.

-Lo siento maestro Lothor. No volverá a pasar. -

\- ¡Claro que no volverá a pasar! ¡Porque iras de vuelta ahora mismo! -

-Claro que si…-

-¿Está todo listo Shikamaru?- pregunto el hámster al chico quien estaba poniendo un montón de cables en la frente, pecho y dedos de Boruto.

-Sí, este detector de mentiras no dirá todo lo que debemos saber. - dijo Shikamaru poniendo el ultimo cable en la frente de Boruto.

\- ¿Esto es realmente necesario? - pregunto el pequeño rubio.

-Créeme que no podemos confiarnos. - dijo Naruto.

-Ya que más da…- dijo Boruto haciendo un puchero.

-Muy bien. Primera pregunta: ¿Cómo te llamas? - dijo Shikamaru.

-Mi nombre es Uzumaki Boruto. -

\- ¿De dónde vienes? -

-Vengo de Konoha. -

\- ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? -

-Vine por medio de un portal que un amigo abrió para poder llegar hasta aquí. -

-Por loco que suene… ha dicho la verdad hasta ahora. - dijo Shikamaru viendo los resultados.

\- ¿Seguirás? - pregunto el hámster.

-Claro que sí. Dime Boruto, ¿dime que haces aquí? - pregunto Shikamaru. Boruto solo suspiro y tomo aire.

-Vine aquí a proteger a Naruto o mejor dicho a la variable de Naruto de esta tierra. -

\- ¿De esta tierra? -

-Sí, lo que pasa es que… la teoría de las tierras alternas… es real. Yo vengo de otra tierra. - todos quedaron boquiabiertos al oír tales palabras salir de la boca de Boruto y más al ver Shikamaru que no eran mentiras, la maquina decía que eran verdad.

-No es posible… ¿o sí? - pregunto Kiba.

-Cuéntanos mas…- pidió Naruto al rubio menor.

-Vengo de una tierra shinobi. Mi papá era el mejor Shinobi, recibió el título de Hokage… un día esas cosas negras que te atacaron llegaron a mi tierra y mataron a mi papá y a mi mamá frente a mi hermana y yo, aunque en realidad ellos se sacrificaron protegiéndonos porque un ataque esas cosas lanzaron iba directo a nosotros. Ellos antes de morir nos dieron una última muestra de amor. Después de eso pasaron muchas cosas y un ser que vigila el multiverso llego a mí y me pidió que lo acompañara para poder hacer como una "Resistencia" contra esas cosas. Gracias a Omega he podido conocer varias variables de mi papá como ser un Asesino, Narupool, Nekoruto, él y la Hokage entre varios más. - dijo Boruto.

-Así que esas cosas vienen por Naruto… ¿pero por qué? -

-Porque es su comida…- dijo Boruto dejando boquiabiertos a todos.

\- ¿Cómo? -

-Parece que todos los Naruto's, Naruko's, Menma's y Boruto's producimos una energía que de ella se alimentan los jefes de las Sombras. Solo que si ellos la toman de nosotros… eso… nos mata… y nos deja bien muertos…-

-Imposible…- dijo Naruto totalmente blanco. En ese momento una alarma comenzó hacer ruido. Shikamaru vio por la pantalla de la computadora y vio a Guns con varios Kelzaks y Sombras atrás.

-Debemos ir ahora. - dijo Shikamaru. En ese momento Naruto salió de su asombro y se puso con todos los chicos.

-Iré con ustedes. - dijo Boruto quitándose todas las cosas que Shikamaru le había puesto.

-Es peligroso que vayas Boruto, quédate aquí. - dijo Naruto.

-Mira es verdad que eres mi padre de dónde vengo pero aquí aun no eres padre así que aún no puedes dar órdenes, además tengo más experiencia peleando contra las Sombras que tu u olvidas que tuve que aparecer para salvar tu trasero, eh papá. - dijo Boruto dejando sonrojado a Naruto.

-Está bien, pero cuidado de no hacer una tontería. - a lo que el rubio menor solo contesto con una sonrisa.

-Niños… ¿Listos? -

\- ¡Listos! -

\- ¡Ninja Storm! -

\- ¡Thunder Storm! -

\- ¡Samurai Storm! -

\- ¡Ranger Form! ¡HIYA! - todos los seis chicos se volvieron a transformar frente a Boruto, únicamente que esta vez Shikamaru también lo hizo apareciendo vestido de color verde con una espada envainada en su funda.

-Aquí vamos…- se dijo Boruto para sí mismo al ver terminada la transformación.

Personas corrían por un lugar seguro, tanto hombres, mujeres y niños huían de la plaza donde estaban pasando la tarde y donde el monstruo Guns apareció con sus Kelzaks y Sombras para pelear contra los Power Rangers. En ese momento y en un rápido haz de luz aparecieron los seis rangers acompañados de Boruto que vino rápido gracias a su chakra de Kurama.

-Ya llegaron. - dijo Guns.

-Sera mejor que te detengas. - dijo Naruto.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Ustedes me detendrán? -

-No lo dudes. - dijo Sasuke.

-Veamos si pueden. ¡Kelzaks! ¡Sombras! ¡Ataquen! - grito el enemigo. Cada ranger saco su respectiva arma especial y fueron directos hacia los patrulleros. Kiba y Hinata peleaban contra los Kelzaks logrando en cada golpe que daban hacer que uno cayera al suelo, en ese momento el ranger amarillo saco un martillo y golpeo el suelo haciendo que este se rompiera y al mismo tiempo haciendo que los que quedaban de pie se cayeran completamente. Hinata por su parte tenía su megáfono de ondas supersónicas que usaba para que los que se cayeron se levantaran y los volvía hacer caer con fuerza una y otra vez hasta que estos no podían levantarse más. Por su parte los hermanos y Shikamaru peleaban contra otros Kelzaks, solo que estos de color rojo y usaban sus habilidades de electricidad contra ellos. Pero un grupo de Kelzaks rojo se encargó de golpear a Shikamaru el cual al levantarse se molestó y presiono un botón en su cinturón haciendo que un escudo dorado que tenia se cayera al suelo dejando un gran cráter donde cayó y con su mano derecha giro su casco mostrando otro visor.

\- ¡Modo Súper Samurái! - en ese momento desenvaino su espada y comenzó a cortar a todos los enemigos que tenían de frente. Y gracias a los hermanos quienes usaban la electricidad los Kelzaks rojos duraron muy poco.

\- ¡Toma esto! ¡Poder de ranger rojo! - grito Naruto lanzando laser de su muñeca izquierda.

\- ¡Mini Rasengan! - grito Boruto lanzando su técnica contra los Kelzaks y Sombras quienes estaban tratando de acercarse tanto a Naruto como a Boruto.

\- ¡Ya me cansé! - en ese momento Guns se lanzó contra ellos dos y trato de golpear de una patada a Naruto el cual la esquivo. Luego un golpe con su antebrazo derecho golpeo a un Boruto desprevenido tirándolo por los aires y haciendo que golpeara fuerte contra el suelo.

\- ¡Boruto! -

-Estoy bien solo que creo que necesitaremos más poder. - dijo el rubio poniéndose de pie.

-Sé a qué te refieres. ¡Batallador! - en ese momento el brazo izquierdo del Ranger Rojo saco aire y en su cuerpo aparecieron varias piezas metálicas cubriéndolo.

-Me agrada. ¡Manto de Chakra! - en ese momento un manto de chakra de Kurama cubrió a Boruto dejándolo completamente protegido. En ese momento ambos golpearon a puño limpio los Kelzaks y Sombras haciéndolos volar por los cielos y golpear muy fuerte el suelo. Guns trato de golpear a ambos con un doble puñetazo, pero ambos rubios tomaron al monstruo por sus puños para después estos conectarles una patada.

-Hora de subir al siguiente nivel. - dijo Naruto

-Concuerdo contigo papá. - dijo Boruto con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

\- ¡Batallador Modo Volador! -

\- ¡Manto de Chakra Modo Sabio! - en ese momento el Ranger Rojo salto y un ave de metal de color rojo voló hacia el dónde este al estar cerca de él se desarmo y se convino con su Batallador para después este hacer un giro en el aire y mostrar su Batallador Volador. Por su parte el manto de Boruto paso de amarillo a formar una bata que llegaba hasta sus tobillos, e idéntico a como se manifestaba en su padre en era de la Cuarta Guerra, varias marcas aparecieron en su cuello, abdomen y manos.

\- Pero ¿qué? - dijo Guns al ver como estaban ambos rubios.

\- ¡Batallador! ¡Fuego! - grito Naruto haciendo que en su forma actual fuese lanzado un poderoso rayo de energía.

-Ahora sufrirás el poder de Boruto el Sabio… ¡Futon: Rasen Shuriken! - en ese momento un poderoso Rasen Shuriken fue lanzado cual impacto al mismo tiempo que los rayos provocando que Guns gritara con fuerza y en ese momento explotara.

\- ¡Hazlo crecer! - dijo Lothor. Desde la nave una lluvia cayó sobre Guns lo cual hizo que creciera.

\- ¡Hora del Round 2! -

-Es hora de los zords. - dijeron todos los seis chicos. En ese momento seis maquinas aparecieron hacia la dirección donde estaban los chicos. Estos dieron un gran salto y rápidamente se sentaron en la cabina.

-Ahora hagamos esto ya. - dijo Naruto. Tres máquinas, uno con forma de león se transformó y se puso en dos patas. Luego un delfín se unió al león y por ultimo un águila se unió haciendo un robot gigante.

\- ¡Ninja Storm Megazord! - dijeron Naruto, Hinata y Kiba. Por su parte dos máquinas con forma de escarabajos se estaban dividiendo y uniendo, uno formo piernas y luego el otro torso, cabeza y brazos.

\- ¡Thunder Storm Megazord! - gritaron Sasuke e Itachi. Por su parte un helicóptero de color verde estaba volando por ahí.

\- ¡Ahora! - el helicóptero se transformó en un robot más grande y este se podía mantener en el aire.

\- ¡Samurai Star Megazord! - dijo Shikamaru.

-3 contra 1, eso no será nada para mí. - Guns se lanzó con sus puños hacia el Ninja Strom Megazord y el Thunder Storm Megazord haciéndolos sacar chispas y tirándolos al suelo.

-Podrán ganar…- se puso a pensar Boruto el cual estaba sentado en la antena de un alto edificio aun en su forma de Manto de Chakra.

-Chicos unamos los Megazords. - dijo Shikamaru desde su zord.

-Muy bien. - tanto Naruto como Itachi y Shikamaru pusieron un disco en una ranura especial de su zords. Al hacer eso los tres Megazords crearon una esfera que las tres al chocar se abrieron y mostraron un ave de metal.

-Iniciando unión de Megazords. - dijo Shikamaru haciendo una posición de manos. El Ninja Storm Megazord fue separado de brazos y su cuerpo giro 90° menos la cabeza la cual solo se desprendió para volverse a conectar. El Thunder Storm Megazord se dividió en dos y la parte que era de brazos se volvió en parte de las piernas mientras que lo que eran piernas se volvieron brazos, para después el Samurái Star Megazord se volvió una shuriken de cuatro puntas para conectarse en el pecho del Ninja Storm Megazord. En ese último momento el ave paso volando para este dividirse en tres partes, una fue a la cabeza y los otros dos a sus puños.

\- ¡Hurricane Megazord! - dijeron los seis rangers en la cabina.

-Ay se unieron miren como tiemblo. - dijo Guns.

-Deberías de temblar. - dijo Kiba.

-Enserio… pues no lo creo. - en ese momento una luz roja cayó sobre la boca de Guns y varias sombras cayeron en sus fauces a los cuales el trago y mastico como si fuesen malvaviscos.

\- ¿Qué demonios? - Sasuke quedo sorprendido.

-Se… está comiendo a las Sombras…- dijo Hinata asustada.

-No es posible… o es posible… - dijo Kiba asombrado.

-Sea como sea debemos ganarle. - dijo Naruto en ese momento los seis hicieron una señal de mano.

-Poder de Tifón. - en ese momento la gran hélice comenzó a crear un tornado que fue aumentando de poder y dio de lleno en Guns pero el solo apuñeteo el tifón deshaciéndolo en el contacto.

\- ¡Pero que! -

\- ¡No! -

\- ¡Imposible! -

-Claro que es muy posible. - dijo Guns para después apuñetear al Hurricane Megazord tirándolo al suelo.

-Tenemos gran daño. -

-Imposible… esa cosa nos va ganar…-

-No debemos rendirnos. - en ese momento Guns iba caminando hacia el Megazord de manera amenazante.

-Mejor digan adiós Rangers. - dijo Guns a punto de lanzar otro puñetazo, pero un rugido lo detuvo. Un gran zorro de nueve colas apareció y este con un golpe giratorio golpeo con sus colas a Guns tirándolo al suelo.

-Pero ¿qué es eso? - se preguntó Naruto.

-Es un Kitsune…- dijo Shikamaru.

-No solo es un Kitsune…- dijo Kiba.

-En su cabeza esta Boruto-san. - dijo Hinata asombrando a todos al ver que, de hecho, Boruto se encontraba en la cabeza del zorro.

\- ¡Ahora Kurama! - grito el rubio haciendo una tacleada contra Guns haciendo que este se vuelva a caer al suelo.

-Oye Kurama… tengo una idea…- dijo Boruto viendo al Hurricane Megazord poniéndose de pie.

- **Me parece que es una idea loca, pero eres hijo de Naruto así que debe de funcionar.** \- dijo Kurama. En ese momento y que el Hurricane Megazord ya estaba de pie y que Guns aún no se levantaba Kurama comenzó a correr hacia el Megazord.

-Pero ¿qué haces Boruto? - grito Naruto.

\- ¡Nos va atacar! -

\- ¡Ahora Kurama! - el gran zorro salto y cayó sobre el Megazord. En su camina luz comenzó a iluminar todos los controles.

\- ¿Qué paso? - se preguntó Shikamaru al ver que logro.

-Chicos… deberían de ver sus controles…- dijo Kiba al ver el nivel de energía que el Hurricane Megazord presentaba.

-Boruto…-

-Aquí afuera papá. - dijo el rubio el cual estaba sentado en las afueras del Megazord, para ser más precisos en la cabeza del Megazord. Por su parte Kurama o su manifestación cubría por completo al Megazord, sus nueve colas estaban distribuidas de manera que cuatro de ellas estaban en la parte trasera, dos colas en cada hombro y una cola en su cabeza. Incluso las marcas que salen en el cuerpo de Boruto fueron implementadas en el metal del zord. En la hélice apareció un número impar, esto en referencia a los Bijus que Boruto posee.

-Tendran que renombrar al robot. - dijo Boruto con una sonrisa.

-Tengo el nombre perfecto para este nuevo Megazord. - dijo Naruto. Todos dentro de la cabina y Boruto afuera de esta pusieron sus manos en una posición de manos y gritaron el nombre.

\- ¡Kitsune Hurricane Megazord! -

\- ¿Kitsu que? - pregunto Guns de pie.

\- ¡Kitsune Hurricane Megazord! ¡Golpe Final! - en ese momento la hélice del Megazord comenzó a girar, pero sobre esta un Rasen Shuriken también se empezó a formar y luego cuatro más de los chakras de los otros cuatro Bijus. En ese momento un gran huracán se formó desde el cielo conectándose con la hélice que fue directo a Guns y luego los Rasen Shuriken impactaron y cortaban su cuerpo hasta que el mismo huracán lo elevo por los aires haciéndolo explotar al instante.

\- ¡Lo logramos! - gritaron todos dentro de la cabina al ver como Guns se había ido para siempre, por su parte Boruto solo suspiro para que después Kurama desapareciera.

-Termino…- sonrió el rubio viendo al cielo aun sentado en la cabeza del Hurricane Megazord.

\- ¡Pero podemos intentarlo! - grito Lothor al ver como una energía invisible trataba de arrebatarle la Gema Roja.

- _Perdiste el trato, ya no servirás mas._ \- en ese momento la gema exploto dejando a todos en la nave o cerca de Lothor discapacitados por un tiempo.

-Asi que debes irte Boruto. - pregunto Naruto.

-Si papá, ahora solo queda algo por hacer. -

\- ¿Y es? -

-Te quedas o te vienes conmigo y formas parte del grupo. - en ese momento Naruto se puso a pensarlo cuando sus compañeros rangers se acercaron.

-Debes ir Naruto-kun. - dijo Hinata.

-Si viejo, vistes esas cosas, ademas aquí no estaras seguro. Debes ir y ayudar a los mismo de ti. - dijo Kiba.

-Nosotros nos las arreglaremos para pelear sin ti pero esto debe ser urgente. - dijo Itachi.

-Estaremos bien, seguirán existiendo los Wind Ninjas cuando regreses. - dijo Sasuke.

-Toma esto. - Shikamaru le entrega a Naruto un disco especial.

\- ¿Qué es esto? -

-Es un Megazord portátil, es en caso de emergencias. - dijo Shikamaru.

-Bueno entonces creo que tendre que decir que me voy contigo Boruto. - sonrio el Ranger Rojo para el rubio menor.

-Omega…- en ese momento un portal se abrió y Boruto le hizo seña a Naruto para que pasase. Este antes se dio la vuelta y con su mano derecha en alto se despidió temporalmente de sus amigos Rangers.

\- Nos vemos tíos, mamá. - dijo Boruto guiñando el ojo y pasando por el portal haciendo que este se cerrara.

-Esperen un momento… ¿acaso Boruto dijo…-

\- ¿Mamá? - en ese momento todos voltearon a ver a Hinata la cual estaba muy roja, más roja que el Ranger Rojo y casi al punto del desmayo.

\- ¿Hinata? - Kiba paso su mano por su frente…

\- ¡No molesten! - grito la chica para después salir corriendo mientras era perseguida por los demás Rangers.

 **Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Octavo capítulo. Y Power Rangers Ninja Storm hace gala de presencia en mi fanfic, ¿Qué les pareció la participación de Boruto en esta tierra? Como aclaración en esta tierra Itachi es apenas un año mayor que Sasuke, es por eso que ambos pueden ser Rangers. Y como otra aclaración: lamento que no esté subiendo capítulos periódicamente no solo en este fic sino que también en** _ **La Historia del Mercenario Naranja**_ **y** _ **Hinata Danger**_ **, el motivo es por problemas de creatividad y también porque estoy trabajando en un cosplay para un evento aquí en mi país, espero su comprensión, además he pensado en abrir una cuenta de Twitter para que me sigan y estemos en un contacto más personal, ¿Qué opinan de ello? Déjenme su opinión. Por ahora me despido y como siempre Sugerencias y comentarios en los reviews.**

 **Lion Omega X, nos leemos luego.**


	9. El Camino del Fantasma

Multiverso De Naruto

 **Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Tanto los Hokages como Boruto se encuentran en diferentes tierras tratando de rescatar a las variables del rubio. Pero en esa misión de tres tierras también se encuentra en la misión el Naruto Vampiro quien va para la Tierra 2009, tierra que según Omega es una tierra donde los fantasmas habitan. Al ser un ser catalogado como "monstruo" es posible que el Vampiro se lleve bien con el sistema de esa tierra…

 _ **Capítulo 9: El Camino del Fantasma.**_

Tierra 2009:

-No parece ser una tierra mala…- dijo el Vampiro al llegar a la tierra y ver hacia una ciudad en medio de la noche. El portal lo dejo en un bosque cerca de la ciudad. Era noche de luna llena a lo que el Vampiro solo pudo suspirar y una sonrisa formarse en su rostro.

\- Hace tanto no disfrutaba una noche tranquila sin una nube toxica tapando el cielo nocturno…- dijo el Vampiro para caminar hacia la ciudad. En el camino vio animales que solo salen de noche como lechuzas los cuales quedaban viéndolo con su profunda mirada a lo que el Vampiro les devolvía la mirada con sus ojos con iris rasgada y tono rojizo que espanto a la lechuza.

\- Animales… le temen al rojo. Sera bueno moverme, no sé en qué momento vendrán las Sombras a este lugar y tampoco deseo que me moleste el sol. No sé si la capa de ozono de aquí este tan dañada que me haga daño a mí. -

Camino entre los árboles y se acercó a una zona habitada, para ser exactos a una gasolinera en la cual se encontraba un grupo de jóvenes con sus autos costosos y modificados, con música alta y alucinando sus autos con unas chicas también jóvenes pero vestidas de manera algo vulgar. Todos bebían alcohol a pesar que el estacionamiento de la gasolinera decía que se prohíbe las bebidas alcohólicas en el establecimiento. En ese momento el Vampiro paso por ahí.

\- Miren a ese perdedor que va a pie. - dijo uno de los jóvenes.

\- Que perdedor ha de ser un desgraciado. - todos se reían al ver al Vampiro pasar, a lo que el rubio se voltio a verlos y se acercó hacia ellos.

\- ¿Qué necesitas perdedor? ¿Quieres dinero para el bus? - dijo uno de los jóvenes a lo que el Vampiro solo sonrió y se acercó a los autos para después sacar sus garras y pasar con gran velocidad las manos en ambos autos.

\- Mejor úsalo tú. - dijo el Vampiro para después irse y al momento que desapareció de la vista de los jóvenes cuando el motor de ambos autos exploto y los autos cayeron en pedazos frente a los jóvenes asustándolos y haciendo que huyeran del establecimiento.

\- Los jóvenes de ahora… son unos maleducados… - dijo el Vampiro. Siguió caminando hacia una zona más habitada ya con casas y población más humana. En ese momento sintió algo de frio en su columna vertebral.

\- Esa sensación… solo un fantasma poderoso puede hacer sentir. - al darse la vuelta vio un chico de cabello plateado y vestido de negro materializándose.

\- ¿Quién eres? -

\- Yo… Soy tu. -

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? - en ese momento el Vampiro se dio la vuelta y mostro su rostro hacia la persona que tenía enfrente.

\- ¿Pero qué significa esto? -

\- Yo soy tu Naruto. - dijo el Vampiro hacia el Naruto fantasma que tenía enfrente.

\- ¿Cómo es eso? ¿Eres un fantasma? -

\- No, soy un Vampiro. Me llamo Naruto. -

\- Tienes mi rostro… -

\- Se debe a que no pertenezco aquí. -

\- Entonces ¿de dónde eres? -

\- De otra tierra. -

\- ¿Otra Tierra? ¿Una tierra alterna? -

\- Exacto… -

\- Entonces las teorías locas de Konohamaru tienes verdad… ¿Cómo es tu tierra? -

\- Este no es un buen lugar para charlar… -

\- Claro… sígueme. - en ese momento el Naruto fantasma se volvió intangible y se fue volando a lo que el Vampiro solo suspiro y comenzó a volar en su forma actual.

\- Este chico… no es fantasma de nacimiento… - dijo para sí mismo el Vampiro. Volaron hasta llegar a una casa donde en el segundo piso el fantasma atravesó la pared y abrió la ventana de esa habitación para que el Vampiro entrase.

\- Muy bien… cuéntame que pasa. - dijo el Fantasma al momento que un aro plateado apareció sobre su cuerpo para después dividirse en dos y una parte del aro ir hacia arriba y la otra hacia sus pies mostrando a un Naruto rubio de ojos azules y vistiendo unos jeans y una camiseta blanca con mangas rojas.

\- Humano… -

\- Emm… bueno sí, soy humano… creo que podría decirse que soy un hibrido de humano y fantasma por accidente… -

\- ¿Accidente? -

\- Lo que pasa es que… mis padres inventaron un portal para poder ver a los fantasmas. Ellos son caza fantasma y querían ver la Zona Fantasma pero no funciono, pero yo decidí entrar a ver porque no funciono cuando encendí por accidente el portal conmigo dentro. En ese momento mi ADN fue alterado con ADN de fantasma… desde ese día tengo poderes de fantasma. - dijo el Naruto fantasma sobando su cabeza. Solo recibió una mirada seria y en silencio del Vampiro.

\- No existen los accidentes. -

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué me convertí en fantasma porque debía transformarme en fantasma? -

\- Si no lo hacías tu quizás hubiese sido tu padre, o tu madre o alguien más que vive contigo. -

\- La Prima Karin. -

\- Naruto, los accidentes no existen, recuerda eso. -

\- Y ahora es tu turno de que me cuentes de ti. -

\- Soy un Vampiro de nacimiento, soy hijo del Conde Namikaze y la Condesa Uzumaki quien es Vampira. Mi madre se enamoró de mi padre cuando aún era humano, él sabía que era vampira y a pesar de que tenía algo de miedo al inicio no permitió que sus miedos lo alejaran de mi madre. Mi madre tenía en ese momento 800 años. Después de un tiempo y cuando mi padre tenía 25 años le pidió matrimonio a mi madre… -

 _Era el año 1455, en un pueblo desconocido de Francia. Una mujer de cabello rojo de vestido largo de color rojo, con partes de color blanco en las mangas y falda y un pronunciado escote. Ella caminaba por las calles y todas las personas la admiraban, decían que ella era la razón de la alegría de la aldea. Muchos hombres deseaban poseer su corazón y enamorarla, pero nadie podía lograrlo, se decía que su corazón era muy duro para lograrlo, pero eso era contradictorio al hecho que es una mujer muy amable con todos. Pero un día, un joven de descendencia humilde y sin nombre de presencia es llamado por el Rey y elevado al título de Conde por ser un buen ejemplo de admiración, buen hombre y ser una persona ejemplar por su arduo trabajo de lograr sacar de la pobreza a varias familias y lograr que de este pueblo no se quedase más en la miseria. No se tardó mucho para que el nuevo Conde se encontrase con la Condesa y este sintiera un gran flechazo a primera vista. Para suerte del nuevo Conde esto también le paso a la Condesa, pero ella tenía un temor… se reunieron un día después de varios días de estar cortejándose mutuamente._

 _\- Es un honor para mí estar en sus aposentos Condesa Uzumaki. -_

 _\- Por favor, llámame Kushina, no tengamos formalismos entre nosotros después de todo lo que hemos vivido. -_

 _\- Si, tienes razón Kushina, es que no quiero perder el respeto, no quiero que en una de esas te llame por tu nombre en la calle y no por tu título. -_

 _\- ¿Y que si pasa? No me enojaría que eso pasara, pero no te llame para que discutamos de esto Minato. -_

 _\- Puedo preguntar de que vamos hablar. -_

 _-Minato… ¿Qué sientes por mí? -_

 _\- Kushina… creo que es obvio que siento amor por ti, sé que suena tonto viniendo de un plebeyo que acaba de ser nombrado Conde hace pocos meses. Pero sé que lo que siento por ti es de verdad amor. -_

 _\- Minato… yo… también siento amor por ti… no sé qué tienes, pero haces que mi corazón lata a un ritmo que nunca nadie hizo que latiera antes… tú haces que me sienta viva… -_

 _\- Kushina… -_

 _\- Pero quiero que sepas algo, mi secreto… -_

 _\- ¿Tu secreto? -_

 _\- Minato… yo con lágrimas en los ojos quiero decirte que para mí amarte es prohibido… -_

 _\- ¿Es por nuestras posiciones en la sociedad? -_

 _\- No es por eso… es porque… yo soy una Vampira… -_

 _\- ¿Una Vampira? ¿Una chupa sangre? -_

 _\- Minato… -_

 _\- ¿Te alimentas de sangre humana? -_

 _\- Hace tiempo que no lo hago, solo me alimento de sangre de cordero, pero… quiero que entiendas que no soy… humana, no puedo envejecer a tu ritmo, tengo más de 500 años y no quiero decir mi verdadera edad. Me enamorado de varios hombres en estos años, pero todos cuando saben que soy una Vampira o huyen o tratan de matarme y los he terminado matando yo misma, no he podido tener un dulce amor… Minato si tienes miedo puedes irte, lo entenderé, pero quiero que sepas que si intentas matarme… yo misma te sacare el corazón de tu pecho… -_

 _\- Kushina… me siento alagado que tengas la confianza en decirme algo como esto. Pero seas vampira o no nunca me alejare de ti por el amor que te tengo, no podre sacarte de mi corazón en toda mi vida… -_

 _\- Minato… pero no puedo envejecer a tu ritmo… -_

 _\- ¡Entonces hazme como tú! ¡Muérdeme y amémonos eternamente! -_

 _\- ¡Sabes lo que me estas pidiendo! -_

 _\- Lo sé, si con eso logro estar contigo eternamente no me importa dejar de ser humano y poder ser como tú. -_

 _\- Minato… nadie me había dicho algo así antes… -_

 _\- Kushina, te amo… y no me importa dejar de ser humano por ti. -_

 _\- Minato… si estas seguro de esto… entonces… -_

 _\- Estoy seguro. -_

 _\- En ese caso, solo puedo morderte en una noche de luna llena, porque si no solo te asesinaría. -_

 _\- Entonces te esperare hasta la próxima noche con luna llena para poder estar a tu lado eternamente. - en ese momento ambos enamorados se despidieron y no se volvieron a ver hasta que la noche de luna llena llego. Estaban en el jardín de la vivienda de Kushina vestidos de blanco ambos únicamente, y con la luna llena en el cielo._

 _\- Minato, aun estas a tiempo para poder hacerte para atrás y bueno… puedes irte entenderé que tienes miedo y que… -_

 _\- Kushina no sigas, ya lo tengo decidido, quiero estar contigo para toda la vida, porque sé que te amo y no podría vivir sin ti un día más. Y si para estar contigo debo dejar de ser humano que así sea. Estoy listo. -_

 _\- Minato… si de verdad estás listo… toma este cuchillo y corta la piel de tu brazo. - un cuchillo de plata fue entregado a la mano de Minato el cual sin dudarlo paso el filo por su antebrazo izquierdo haciéndose una herida que provoco que el Conde solo hiciera una mueca de dolor._

 _\- Ahora descubre tu cuello. - siguiendo la orden de la Vampira el Conde lo hace y cierra los ojos al momento que ve como su enamorada se acerca al cuello. No grito ni hizo nada al momento que sintió como los colmillos hipodérmicos entraron a su vena carótida. Estuvieron pegados de esa manera un buen rato hasta que la Vampira noto como la herida que se hizo en el Conde en el brazo izquierdo se estaba cerrando._

 _\- Creo que lo logre. Eres un Conde Vampiro ahora mi amor. - dijo la Vampira al separarse. Abrió los ojos y estos estaban en tono rojo, la Vampiresa se estaba limpiando algo de la sangre de su amado de sus labios. En ese momento Minato abrió también los ojos y estos estaban rojos y con una sonrisa en su rostro y con la marca de los colmillos cerrándose en su cuello el Conde se acercó a su amada y con una gran sonrisa le dio un beso. Esa noche se dice que ambos se casaron bajo la luz de la luna llena y desde entonces nadie ni la misma muerte los ha separado. Después de unos años, en 1459 la condesa salió embarazada… y esa criatura fui yo. Naruto el Vampiro._

\- Esa es tu historia… -

\- Desde mi origen. -

\- Y ahora me dirás porque estás aquí verdad. -

\- Como te dije, vengo de otra tierra y mi motivo para estar en tu tierra es porque todos nosotros los rubios estamos en peligro. Alguien o algo nos está cazando para ser su comida. -

\- ¿A todos los Naruto's? -

\- Si, pero también debes de saber que según la ley de los mundos alternos no solo existes como hombre en otras tierras, puedes ser hombre, mujer, maquina o animal y todas esas variables están en peligro. -

\- Rayos… eso significa que estoy en el menú. Y ¿me sacaras de mi tierra? -

\- Solo si lo decides, pero no te puedo llevar a mi base en este momento. -

\- ¿Por qué? -

\- No podemos dejar a las Sombras aquí en tu tierra si te vas. -

\- Eso quiere decir que hasta que derrotemos a las Sombras que vienen por mí me podrás sacar de aquí. Y ¿me uniré a tu grupo? -

\- Como te dije solo si lo deseas. -

\- Bueno… por ahora creo que es mucha información para mi adolecente cerebro… mañana es día de escuela así que es muy tarde, son las 2:45 am y necesito descansar algo… -

\- Claro, ve a dormir, yo estaré en la oscuridad… - dijo el Vampiro haciéndose uno con la oscuridad de la habitación del Naruto de la tierra 2009.

\- Me sentiré observado esta noche… -

En la mañana siguiente el joven Naruto se encuentra arreglándose para ir a clases, se vistió y bajo para ir a desayunar con su familia, después de la anécdota que escucho del pasado del Vampiro por su mente paso la idea de que sus padres en otra tierra son seres inmortales…

\- Vas a clases de inglés en este momento verdad Naruto. - pregunto Kushina poniendo el desayuno frente a su hijo.

\- Si mamá. -

\- Hijo presta mucha atención. - dijo Minato leyendo el diario de la ciudad.

\- Claro papá. -

\- Y no molestes a las chicas. - dijo Karin leyendo sus mensajes de whatsapp.

\- Cállate Karin… -

Al salir de la casa comenzó a caminar directo hacia la escuela, en el camino se encontró con dos de sus mejores amigos, Shino y Hinata quienes también venían hablando.

\- Hola chicos. -

\- Hola Naruto. -

\- Hola Naruto-kun. -

\- Queria hacerles una pregunta chicos. -

\- ¿Sucede algo Naruto-kun? -

\- Solo quería saber que opinan ustedes de la Ley de Las Tierras Alternas… - en ese momento los lentes de Shino brillaron.

\- Dijiste Tierras Alternas. -

\- Oh oh… -

\- Según dice la Ley, no estamos solos en este universo, hay diferentes universos y en cada uno diferentes tierras en las cuales son variables de uno. Todo pasa gracias a las decisiones tomadas. -

\- ¿Y pueden chocar ambos universos? -

\- No se pueden tocar, porque están en diferentes frecuencias, si ambos universos llegan a tener la misma frecuencia entonces sí, si pueden chocar, pero de otra manera no. -

\- Otra frecuencia… -

\- ¿Por qué tanto interés en las tierras alternas Naruto? - pregunto Shino viendo al rubio.

\- Porque llegue aquí. - en ese momento apareció un hombre vestido de negro con un gran sombrero cubriendo su rostro.

\- ¡Que haces aquí! - grito Naruto al ver al hombre.

\- Disculpen… pero ¿quién es usted? - pregunto Hinata.

\- Yo soy Naruto. - en ese momento levanto su sombrero mostrando su rostro a los amigos del rubio.

\- ¡Naruto-kun! ¡2 Naruto-kun! -

\- Disculpa, eres de otra tierra verdad. -

\- Asi es mi querido amigo Shino. -

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - volvió a preguntar el Fantasma.

\- Porque ahí vienen. -

\- ¿Quiénes? -

\- Los que nos quieren comer. - dijo el Vampiro señalando a un lugar y donde se vio al menos a un grupo de 20 Sombras dirigiéndose hacia ellos.

\- Ya vienen por mi… pero ¿Qué hay de ti? -

\- Solo si estoy en mi mundo pueden comerme, sino estoy en mi tierra no lo pueden hacer, pero esta es tu tierra, eso quiere decir que… -

\- Yo soy la comida… -

\- Si. - en ese momento el Fantasma se paró a lado del Vampiro el cual se quitó el sombrero y se arregló el cuello de su chaqueta.

\- Creí que los vampiros no podían estar bajo el sol. -

\- Mito de Hollywood. -

\- ¿Y la estaca al corazón? -

\- Otro mito de Hollywood. - en ese momento las Sombras se acercaron más hacia los rubios. El Vampiro se tronó los nudillos y de sus manos aparecieron garras.

\- Chicos busquen refugio. - dijo Naruto al momento que se transformaba en su forma de Fantasma.

\- **Atacar.** \- dijeron varias Sombras dispuestos a pelear. En ese momento y con una gran velocidad el Vampiro se lanzó contra ellos y comenzaba a rebanar a cada uno con sus garras. Tiraba cada uno al suelo y de tres cortes se encargaba de golpear el abdomen y el cuello de las Sombras. El Fantasma en ese momento se hizo intangible para después ingresar en el cuerpo de unos de las Sombras para poder tomar posesión del y atacar a otras Sombras. Luego se salió y creo un rayo de sus manos para golpear con fuerza fantasmal a las demás Sombras.

\- Estas cosas son siempre así… -

\- Ni lo dudes. - en ese momento el Vampiro saco alas y sus garras se alargaron y comenzó hacer un tornado que cortaba a las Sombras por la mitad, pero una gran Sombra le dio un golpe que lo tiro al suelo.

\- ¿Estás bien? -

\- Esa cosa es muy fuerte. -

\- Combinemos nuestras fuerzas Vampiro. -

\- Tú lo has dicho fantasma. - de nueva forma el Vampiro volvió a crear su tornado mientras que el fantasma se hacía intangible y se introduce en el tornado y comienza a soltar energía fantasma tica en dicho tornado.

\- ¡Aquí vamos! -

\- ¡Con fuerza! - de nuevo el tornado impacto en la gran Sombra que trato de bloquear el ataque, pero las garras del Vampiro sumadas a la fuerza fantasmal eran suficientes para atravesar las manos de la Sombra y de paso rebanarlo en dos o más pedazos. Al tocar el suelo dichos pedazos se hicieron polvo. En ese momento no había más sombras.

\- Bien hecho Fantasma. -

\- Gracias Vampiro. -

\- Pero debemos irnos ya, no sabemos si volverán. -

\- ¡Naruto-kun! - Hinata apareció cerca de ellos dos.

\- Hinata… debo de irme por estas cosas. -

\- Vete rápido antes de que regresen te cubriremos. - dijo Shino tomando de los hombros a Hinata.

\- Entonces me iré ahora. ¡Vámonos! -dijo el Fantasma al Vampiro.

\- ¡Omega! - un portal se abrió y en ese momento ambos rubios pasaron por el portal dejando solamente a los amigos del rubio en el lugar.

\- Cuídate Naruto-kun… - dijo Hinata con sus manos en su pecho. Lo que nadie noto es que cerca de un ahí, en las ramas de un árbol se miraba una figura humana sentado en la rama, no se miraba nada solo una máscara de kitsune.

\- Otro que se va… - dijo la figura al momento de desaparecer en una nube de humo.

Zona Cero:

En ese momento tres portales se abrían, en el primero pasaron el Hokage y la Hokage con algo de cansancio en sus rostros, por el segundo portal pasaron Boruto y el Naruto Red Ranger. Y por el ultimo pasaron el Vampiro y el Fantasma aun transformado.

\- ¡Volvieron! - dijo la Sennin al ver regresar a los chicos.

\- Y veo que traen nuevos miembros. - dijo Nekoruto con una sonrisa.

\- Wow… - dijeron tanto el Ranger como el Fantasma al ver a Nekoruto.

\- Nuevos miembros, mira hermana. - dijo el Gemelo.

\- Lo veo hermano, seremos más fuertes ahora. - dijo la Gemela abrazando a Nekoruto.

-Es bueno que regresaran en una pieza, lástima que no pudieron traer al Naruto de la Tierra de la Guerra Civil. - dijo Zero viendo a los tres equipos.

\- Al menos la tierra ya fue bloqueada para que nadie entre en esa tierra. - dijo Menma.

\- Por el momento parece que rescatar o bloquear tierras es lo único que podemos hacer por ahora. - dijo el Punisher.

\- Yo pienso que debemos seguir peleando, oh miren 20 centavos. - dijo Narupool.

\- ¡Oye! Son míos, los necesito para el teléfono público. - dijo Naruko Pool.

\- Les doy la bienvenida nuevos miembros. Naruto Red Ranger, Naruto Fantasma. Les daré sus nombres claves. - dijo Omega apareciendo en el salón.

\- ¿Nombre clave? - pregunto el Fantasma volviendo a su forma humana.

\- Todos nos llamamos Naruto o Naruko, asi que necesitamos nombres claves para diferenciarnos. - dijo el Hokage viendo a los dos nuevos miembros.

\- Tu nombre es Ranger. - dijo Omega viendo al Naruto Ranger.

\- Y tu serás Phantom. - dijo Omega viendo al Naruto fantasma quien tiene nuevo nombre.

\- Oigan, y ¿Dónde están el Héroe y la Centinela? - pregunto Boruto viendo que no estaban en el salón.

\- Están entrenando en el campo 5. - dijo Omega.

\- ¿Qué haremos por ahora Omega? - pregunto la Sennin.

\- Descanse, debemos estar listo para lo que pueda venir. - dijo Omega.

En alguna Tierra desconocida:

\- ¿Salvaron otro? - pregunto una figura negra sentada en una silla.

\- Sí señor. - dijo la figura con mascara de kitsune.

\- Me imagino que no dejaste que te detectaran. -

\- Así es señor. -

\- Bien hecho Naruto Ambu, sigue así. -

\- Sí señor. - en ese momento el Ambu se quitó la máscara mostrando un rostro serio, un corte debajo de su ojo derecho y corte en su barbilla.

\- Debemos saber que hará Omega ahora. - dijo la figura sentada.

\- Entendido mi señor. - en ese momento el Ambu se fue poniéndose de nuevo su máscara.

Una Tierra Desconocida:

\- Doctor, otra tierra fue bloqueada. - dijo un Naruto adulto, vestido de traje y saco.

\- Es normal que Omega haga estas cosas Profesor, pero creo que es hora de que hablemos con el señor del Espacio del Multiverso. - dijo el Doctor, quien es otro Naruto vestido de negro con una gabacha blanca y unos googles en su cabeza.

\- Estas preocupado como yo por las tierras bloqueadas verdad. -

\- Claro que si, después de todo, aunque tú y yo no podamos pelear únicamente podemos velar por las variables cuyas tierras están bloqueadas. -

\- Si es así, debemos ir a la Zona Cero y no perder más tiempo. - dijo el Profesor Naruto.

\- Bueno en ese caso amigo mío, haz los cálculos para ver en qué frecuencia debo programar la caja telefónica para el transporte. -

\- Claro que si Doctor. - dijo el Profesor en ese momento sacando una pizarra laser en la cual comenzaba hacer cálculos complejos de Física Elemental.

Tierra 2930:

\- Vamos a explorar por aquí este sector, solo espero que no hayan Omnics por aquí sino tendré que usar mi MEKA. - dijo una chica vestida de un traje de cuerpo completo de color azul mientras masticaba chicle.

 **Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Noveno Capítulo, les doy cuatro Naruto´s de golpe, el Phanton basado en Dany Phanton, el Ambu pues basado en un Ambu Shinobi, el Profesor basado en Einstein y el Doctor basado en Doctor Who. Ahora les doy la tarea de que adivinen de que estaba basado el personaje que viene ahora en el último párrafo que viene. ¿Qué opinan de ello? Déjenme su opinión. Por ahora me despido y como siempre Sugerencias y comentarios en los reviews.**

 **Lion Omega X, nos leemos luego.**


	10. El Doctor y El Profesor

Multiverso De Naruto

 **Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Dos nuevos miembros se han unido a la causa de la defensa del Multiverso, el Naruto Red Ninja Storm Power Ranger y el Naruto Phantom, cada uno de ellos viniendo de tierras completamente diferentes, pero ambos con capacidad para pelear. Pero en este momento quizás Omega y los rubios y rubias deberán estar con los ojos más abiertos posibles porque quizás la visitas que tendrán será muy importante.

 _ **Capítulo 10: El Doctor y el Profesor.**_

Zona Cero:

\- Creo que debemos mejorar más tu agarre con la Lanza. - dijo el Héroe a su contraparte la Centinela.

\- ¿Cómo sabes tanto de Lanzas si solo usas Espada y Hacha? -

\- Eso se debe porque he entrenado con la Hinata de mi mundo. - dijo el rubio con una sonrisa mientras ponía en su espalda a Megido.

\- Y aquí están, el Héroe y la Centinela nya. - en ese momento apareció Nekoruto acompañado tanto del Ranger como del Phantom.

\- Oh, ¿son nuevos Nekoruto? - pregunto la Centinela quien, en ese momento, ella y el Héroe llevaban ropas más suaves debido a que entrenaban.

\- Si nya. Acaban de venir con Boruto y el Vampiro respectivamente. - dijo el gatito.

\- Es un gusto saludarlos. - dijo el Héroe dándole la mano al Ranger y después al Phantom. Por su parte la Centinela solo les dio un beso en la mejilla a ambos.

\- Se siente raro que tu versión femenina te de un beso. - dijo el Ranger con una sonrisa que provoco algo de risa entre los presentes.

\- Lastimosamente ese Naruto tenía aun el signo que Hagoromo nos da a Sasuke y a mí, pero por motivos de su batalla ambos perdieron el brazo. - dijo el Hokage viendo a Omega quien estaba sentado en una mesa acompañado de la Hokage.

\- No se pudo hacer nada me imagino. -

\- Cuando menos nos dimos cuenta ya estaban golpeando el Rasengan y Chidori. - dijo la Hokage

\- No es su culpa, ese Naruto de la Guerra Civil solo quiso cumplir lo que creyó era su destino. - dijo Omega poniéndose de pie.

\- ¿Qué haremos ahora? - pregunto el Hokage.

\- Dudo que por ahora encontremos otro con el signo que tiene el Líder de Akatsuki en su mano, así que por ahora debemos cuidarlo y cuidar las demás variables que quedan allá afuera en el Multiverso. -

\- _Creo que podemos ayudar con eso._ \- dijo una voz llamando la atención tanto de los Kages como de Omega.

\- ¿Quién hablo? -

\- Reconozco ese hablado con acento inglés. - dijo Omega con una cara entre alegría y enojo.

\- _Claro que me conoces, somos grandes amigos._ -

\- Estoy seguro que tu termino de "amigo" no es para mí. Sino que eres mi dolor de cabeza personalizada. - dijo Omega.

\- Vamos, romperás mis sentimientos ingleses. Además, vengo para serles de ayuda. - en ese momento unos fuertes vientos acompañados de rayos aparecieron en el salón, ante esto los Kages se estaban protegiendo mientras que la cara de Omega no mostraba ningún tipo de emoción. Cuando todo termino apareció una caseta de telefonía de los años 80's. Esta se abrió y salieron dos rubios de ella.

\- Como siempre excelentes cálculos Profesor. - dijo uno de los rubios.

\- Claro que si Doctor, no puedo realizar cálculos que salgan mal y terminemos en otra tierra o en otro Multiverso. - dijo el otro rubio.

\- ¿Otro Multiverso? - dijeron los Kages.

\- ¿Qué hacen aquí? - dijo Omega con algo de enojo.

\- Amigo Omega. - dijo el Doctor Naruto abrazando al mencionado.

\- Pregunte qué ¿Qué hacen aquí? - dijo Omega aun enojado en los brazos del Doctor.

\- Venimos de emergencia Omega, por favor no te enojes. - dijo el Profesor Naruto arreglando su chaqueta.

\- Si, además, tenemos entendido de lo que está ocurriendo en nuestro Multiverso. - dijo el Doctor Naruto.

\- ¿Qué es lo que saben? -

\- Que estas trayendo a las variables que pueden pelear pero que las que no o no deciden pelear se quedan en sus tierras y estas son bloqueadas. - dijo el Profesor.

\- ¿Acaso estamos haciendo algo malo? - pregunto Omega.

\- No, para nada. Solo que queríamos ayudarlos. Aunque no podamos pelear como ustedes. - dijo el Doctor Naruto.

\- ¿Qué hacen ustedes? - pregunto el Hokage.

\- Somos hombres de ciencia. Nosotros quizás no peleamos, pero nos encanta encontrar la forma de contribuir en todo y más con nuestras inteligencias. - dijo el Profesor sacando un pañuelo de uno de sus bolsillos para limpiarse las manos.

\- Soy el Naruto Doctor, soy de la Tierra 203 y él es el Profesor Naruto, de la Tierra 38. -

\- Mucho gusto. -

\- Y ustedes son mis dolores de cabezas… - dijo Omega.

\- Parece que Omega no les agradan… - susurro la Hokage para su contraparte masculina.

\- De seguro tiene alguna historia con ellos en el pasado. - susurro de regreso el Hokage.

\- Vamos amigo, tenemos varias historias juntos. - dijo con una sonrisa el Doctor.

\- Cállate… -dijo aun molesto Omega.

\- Creo que debemos dar una explicación de porqué Omega y el Doctor se comportan así. - dijo el Profesor a los Kages.

\- Por favor. - dijo sonriente el Hokage.

\- Lo que ocurre es que el Doctor realizando unos experimentos logro crear esa cabina telefónica. Con esa máquina el Doctor puede viajar tanto por el tiempo como en el espacio y resulto que también por accidente pudo viajar en diferentes tierras. Pero solo puede viajar en tierras gracias a los cálculos que realizo. Por accidente llego a mi tierra y con mis cálculos pudo volver a su tierra, pero en lo que viaja entre tierras Omega lo ha detenido y también no ha tenido buena relación por eso. El Doctor de manera muy fresca como actúa le molesta a Omega que viaje entre tierras y no le vea daño a eso. - dijo el Profesor.

\- Ósea que a Omega le molesta que el Doctor pueda viajar entre tierras sin límite y a su antojo… - dijo la Hokage poniendo su mano derecha en su barbilla.

\- Básicamente eso. Omega le molesta que la máquina del Doctor viole sus leyes del Multiverso. - dijo el Profesor.

\- Creo que debemos de charlar con todas las variables que tienes aquí. - dijo el Doctor hacia Omega.

\- ¿Motivo? - pregunto Omega.

\- Es necesario, porque el Profesor y yo queremos ayudarlos. -

\- A mí no me molestaría algo de ayuda. - dijo el Hokage.

\- Yo digo lo mismo. - dijo la Hokage.

\- Esta bien, hablaran con todos. - dijo Omega acompañado de un suspiro. Después de unos minutos en el Salón de Reuniones estaban todos sentados en las sillas: el Hokage, la Hokage, el Héroe, la Centinela, Narupool, Naruko Pool, Zero, el Vampiro, el Asesino, la Sennin, Nekoruto, Menma, Boruto, el Ranger, Phantom, Líder de Akatsuki, el Punisher, el Hyuga, los Gemelos, y Omega con el Profesor y el Doctor frente a ellos.

\- Es un gusto conocerlos a todos. - dijo el Doctor con una gran sonrisa.

\- Su acento es diferente al de los demás. - dijo Zero.

\- Tiene un claro acento de Inglaterra. - dijo el Vampiro.

\- Nuestra presencia aquí quizás sea extraña para todos ya que no venimos aquí gracias a Omega por algún portal de los que crea para que se muevan entre las tierras. - dijo el Profesor.

\- Usamos una máquina que cree por accidente, es una cabina de telefonía. - dijo el Doctor.

\- Es increíble saber que se pueden viajar entre tierras sin la necesidad de las habilidades de Omega. - dijo el Asesino.

\- Mas cuando hemos vistos tantas tierras juntos. - dijo Boruto.

\- Se ha de ser muy raro para todos, pero creo que se puede explicar de una manera que cada uno de ustedes logren entender. En mi tierra existe algo que se llama "Teoría de la Relatividad" quien aquí su servidor fue quien la estableció. La teoría funciona gracias a una fórmula que después de muchos años de estudio logre establecer, E=MC2 en la cual básicamente es como la energía viaja, de esta forma y usando esta fórmula y aplicándola a la energía que surge para el traslado de tierras por medio de las frecuencias que cada universo se sintoniza es fácil para la maquina sintonizarse a esa frecuencia para poder entrar a las tierras que deseemos o la tierra que logre obtener la formula y el cálculo correcto para el traslado. - dijo el Profesor con su pizarrón laser frente a los demás rubios. Lastimosamente para él, todos excepto Omega y Zero tenían caras y miradas de confusión…

\- Creo que nadie entendió… -

\- Yo entendí cada palabra. - dijo Zero.

\- Creo que le entendiste amigo porque literalmente eres una computadora ambulante. - dijo Narupool dándole una palmada en el hombro a Zero.

\- Cuando dicen frecuencias solo puedo imaginar algo como las radios que usan FM o AM. - dijo el Asesino.

\- ¿Qué es una radio? - preguntaron tanto el Héroe como la Centinela.

\- El punto es que la cabina de telefonía antigua puede romper con las habilidades de Omega de viajar entre tierras. - dijo el Punisher cruzado de brazos.

\- Esto es algo que a Shikamaru le encantaría estudiar. - dijo el Ranger.

\- Para no rompernos la cabeza hubiera sido más fácil decirlo así no creen nya. - dijo Nekoruto tomando su cola.

\- Creo que si… - dijo algo decepcionado el Profesor.

\- No es por ofenderlo Profesor Naruto, pero nosotros no somos grandes genios matemáticos como usted. En mi caso apenas se la velocidad que viajan mis balas al salir de mi pistola, pero es que he tenido tantos traumas cerebrales que creo que ya estoy estúpida. -dijo Naruko Pool.

\- No se diga así señorita. Podemos vivir de diferentes maneras, pero no somos estúpidos. El termino estupidez esta empleada de una manera para insultar a una persona, pero no existe las personas estúpidas, todo el mundo es inteligente o genio a su manera. - dijo el Doctor con una sonrisa.

\- Por algo ustedes han sobrevivido de los peligros de sus tierras originales. Por ejemplo, alguien como yo, un hombre de ciencia y estudios académicos no podría sobrevivir ni un día en una tierra como la del Hokage sin sus habilidades previamente establecidas. - dijo el Profesor viendo al Hokage.

\- El punto de que estamos aquí era para conocerlos y hacerles saber algo amigos. Sabemos de la amenaza que estamos enfrentando cada uno de nosotros. Como una variable más quería hacerlos saber algunas cosas más. - dijo el Doctor.

\- Resulta que las tierras que ustedes bloquean para que nadie entre o salga no siempre duran bloqueadas. - dijo el Profesor.

\- Espera, ¿quieres decir que las tierras que han sido bloqueadas se han desbloqueadas? - pregunto el Naruto de los Gemelos.

\- Hemos bloqueado la tierra del Naruto Luchador Libre… - dijo el Asesino.

\- La tierra de Deathstroke. - dijo Narupool.

\- Aun tengo la bala de ese tipo entre mis tetas. - dijo Naruko Pool tocándose los pechos.

\- ¡Hey Narrador! ¡Dije tetas! - … ok ok, dijo Naruko Pool tocándose las tetas.

\- Mucho mejor. -

\- Lo que pasa es que las tierras bloqueadas están, pero no siempre lo estarán. Algún día esas tierras se desbloquearán. - dijo el Doctor.

\- ¿Quieres decir que cada tierra que hemos bloqueado se desbloquearan por su propia cuenta? - pregunto el Punisher.

\- Es algo natural que debe pasar. La frecuencia de esas tierras solo surgirá para ser detectada por las Sombras y luego no tendremos más a esas variables. - dijo el Profesor.

\- ¿Es algo natural que se desbloqueen? - pregunto la Gemela.

\- Pongamos como ejemplo un rio, este puede ser bloqueado por rocas, sedimentos, el tiempo, pero ya sea en años, décadas, siglos, milenios, ese mismo rio que una vez fue bloqueado buscara su cauce natural para regresar a cómo debía de ser. - dijo el Profesor.

\- Eso si entendí. - dijo el Hokage.

\- ¡Debemos rescatarlos! - dijo la Hokage.

\- No podemos. - dijo el Punisher.

\- ¿Por qué dices? - pregunto Menma.

\- No podemos traer a los que no pelean o a los que rechazan venir. Ellos tienen sus decisiones tomadas. - dijo el Punisher con los brazos cruzados.

\- Pero debemos hacer algo nya. - dijo Nekoruto.

\- Sabemos que todos nosotros somos presas, pero no todos pueden moverse. - dijo Zero.

\- Esto debe ser pensado con la cabeza fría. - dijo el Vampiro.

\- Y mientras nos sentamos a pensarlo es posible que estén atrapando a uno de nosotros para que sea el almuerzo. -dijo el Asesino.

\- El Asesino tiene razón, debemos actuar ya. - dijo Boruto.

\- Sabemos que fuera de nuestras tierras no somos atrapables. Eso puede ser una ventaja para nosotros. - dijo el Héroe.

\- Pero tenemos unas versiones que no han podido venir con nosotros. - dijo la Centinela.

\- Para eso estamos nosotros aquí. - dijo el Doctor.

\- ¿Qué idea tienen? - pregunto Omega.

\- Bueno aquí el Doctor y yo hemos creado algo muy interesante que puede ser de ayuda para todos. - dijo el Profesor.

\- Hemos creado una tierra de bolsillo. - dijo el Doctor con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¿Una tierra de bolsillo? - pregunto el Hokage.

\- ¡Has roto otra de las reglas! - exclamo de manera exaltado Omega.

\- No es lo que piensas Omega. - dijo moviendo las manos de manera exagerada el Doctor.

\- Por favor Omega, no te exaltes. Es por nuestro bienestar la creación de esta tierra que hemos hecho. - dijo el Profesor.

\- ¡Tú también tienes responsabilidad en esto Profesor! -

\- Lo siento Omega pero las circunstancias lo ameritan, además sabes que una Tierra de Bolsillo en este momento es lo más seguro que podemos ofrecer. - dijo el Profesor viendo como Omega le daba una mirada de entre enojo y odio.

\- ¿Qué es una Tierra de Bolsillo? - pregunto el Ranger a sus semejantes.

\- Una Tierra de Bolsillo es una tierra especial que esta desconectada de cualquier otra tierra, es decir, es una tierra que no produce una frecuencia para que se conecte con un Multiverso. En este caso, esta tierra que el Profesor y yo creamos esta en nuestro Multiverso, pero al no producir frecuencia nadie puede entrar en ella solo las personas que tienen la habilidad de hacerlo, en este caso: el Profesor, Omega y yo. - dijo el Doctor.

\- Una Tierra de Bolsillo es prohibida. - dijo Omega.

\- Omega, sé que deseas hacer esto sin romper leyes, pero como dije antes las circunstancia nos obliga a tomar decisiones, en este caso romper algunas leyes que nos impusiste. - dijo el Profesor.

\- ¿Y dónde tienen esa Tierra de Bolsillo? - pregunto el Héroe.

\- En el Limbo. - dijo el Doctor con una sonrisa.

\- ¿El Limbo? Eso me suena horriblemente familiar… - dijo el Hokage.

\- Para mí también… - dijo la Hokage.

\- ¿Solo para ustedes? - dijo el Líder de Akatsuki.

\- ¿Dónde queda ese Limbo? - pregunto la Sennin.

\- Es la frontera que divide este, nuestro Multiverso de otro Multiverso. - dijo el Profesor.

\- ¿Hay más Multiversos? - preguntaron los Gemelos al mismo tiempo.

\- Creo que hay lógica de que exista más de un solo Multiverso. - dijo Menma en posición pensativa.

\- Creo que te sigo porque después de todo no somos los únicos seres vivos en estas tierras. - dijo el Asesino.

\- Entonces, ¿en el Limbo esta la Tierra de Bolsillo? - pregunto Zero.

\- Así es. Solo espero que entiendan que no es para darte dolor de cabeza Omega. Sino que las circunstancias lo ameritan. Son nuestras variables, hombres, mujeres, niños, animales o robots o lo que sea, necesitan nuestra ayuda. Es verdad que ustedes pelean y los salvan de las Sombras, pero esas tierras se desbloquearán y no siempre podrán volver a la tierra a volver a bloquearla, además, Omega tu sabes que no puedes bloquear una tierra dos veces en menos de 48 rotaciones. Y sabes que ese periodo de tiempo una de nuestras variables puede producir suficiente Energía Beta para que llame la atención de las Sombras. - dijo el Doctor.

\- ¿Esperaron este momento para darme dolores? Está bien, ustedes ganan. - dijo Omega provocando una sonrisa de los dos genios.

\- Pero cuando esto termine hablaremos seriamente sobre las leyes que han roto. - dijo furioso Omega.

\- Claro amigo, cualquier cosa por el bien de nuestro Multiverso. Damas, caballeros, con su permiso. - dijo el Doctor.

\- Con su permiso. - dijo el Profesor retirándose detrás del Doctor.

\- Omega… -

\- No fue una decisión fácil, pero es verdad… ellos dos siempre están 3 pasos más adelante que yo… -

Tierra 2930:

\- Creo que esta parte del mar está libre. - dijo una chica vestida de un spandex azul y un diseño de un conejo en su pecho. Caminaba cerca de la orilla del mar, en un sector de Corea del Sur que está cerrada a la población civil por problemas que ha habido en esa zona.

\- Es normal ver esto, después de todo no ha habido actividad de Omnics por aquí - dijo una voz proveniente de una máquina que tenía a lado la chica de cabello rubio y marcas en sus mejillas.

\- ¿Otra vez estas en mi MEKA Athena? - pregunto la chica.

\- Lo lamento que te moleste mi presencia, pero es necesario. Después de todo todos sabemos que debemos cuidarnos. - dijo la voz dentro del MEKA.

\- Desde que me encontré con ese tal Soldado 76 no tengo más que aguantar las veces que apareces de la nada. - dijo la chica sacando una bolsa de Doritos sabor Queso.

\- Y tu dieta es pésima. -

\- ¡Nadie te pregunto! - grito .

\- Sabes… como quisiera que la tierra regresara a la manera que mi abuelo contaba… - dijo la chica.

\- Una tierra antes de que los Omnics atacara. Pero si eso hubiese sido Overwatch no hubiera sido fundada. - dijo Athena.

\- Y quizás así, Uzumaki Naruto y Nagato no se hubieran peleado ni estarían muertos. - dijo la chica terminando con su bolsa de Doritos.

\- … -

\- Quizás nunca forme parte de Overwatch, pero gracias a ti y a lo que Tsunade me ha mostrado de la organización sé que no fue… muy pura. -

\- Es verdad… después de todo Naruto comandaba Overwatch mientras que Nagato lo que hizo fue comandar Blackwatch, la sección o facción que cometía los movimientos más oscuros de Overwatch. - dijo Athena.

\- Sea como sea… debemos seguir. No puedo irme hasta saber que no hayan Omnics activos por esta zona. - dijo entrando en su MEKA para seguir adelante. En ese momento, oculto entre unos montículos de nieve dos ojos rojos aparecieron, estos ojos tenían tomoes, una clara señal de que eran ojos de Sharingan.

\- Es una de las variables. Parece que Omega y su banda no ha venido aquí todavía. Creo que me divertiré un poco antes de obtener la Energía Beta de esa chica. - dijo el portador del Sharingan con una sonrisa algo malévola.

\- Oye Athena… -

\- Dime . -

\- ¿Cuál es tu relación con los agentes de Overwatch? -

\- Soy como la voz que los guía de manera segura que hacer. Por ejemplo, sabes que siempre estoy pendiente de todos. -

\- Es verdad, y desde que me cruce con Soldado 76 y te introdujo al sistema operativo de mi MEKA también me guías. -

\- Sé que eres una pro-gamer profesional, que tu nombre está en las listas de personas más importantes de Corea. Tu juegas para ganar, es por eso que te llamaron los militares de tu país. -

\- Prácticamente me has sacado mi biografía en un momento. - dijo abriendo una botella de Montain Dew.

\- Es hora del show… - dijo el portador del Sharingan.

Zona Cero:

\- Entonces quedaremos de esa manera verdad Omega. - dijo el Doctor extendiendo su mano hacia Omega.

\- Claro, aunque no me agrade es lo mejor. El Limbo entre Multiversos es un lugar que pocos seres pueden ir, incluso para mi es algo difícil, de esa manera podremos proteger a los demás rubios y rubias. - dijo Omega aun con mala cara.

\- Uh oh. - dijo Zero al sentir un temblor en su brazo derecho.

\- ¿Qué pasa amigo? ¿Fallas eléctricas? - pregunto Narupool.

\- Mi programa Phantom Zero está activo. Algo va pasar en alguna tierra en este momento. - dijo Zero.

\- Rápido Punisher, escanea cada sector por alguna acción fuera de lo normal que se esté llevando a cabo. - dijo Omega a lo que el mencionado rápidamente corrió hacia la computadora donde exploro sector por sector y encontró lo que temía Zero.

\- Tierra 2930, no se activado la alarma, pero encuentro actividad sospechosa. - dijo Punisher.

\- Hokage, ¿Qué haremos? - pregunto Boruto.

\- Punisher, ¿Qué tipo de tierra es? - pregunto el Hokage.

\- Es una tierra moderna, no Shinobi, sino que moderna tecnológicamente. -

\- Podría ser una tierra perfecta para el Ranger pero aún no tiene experiencia en la batalla del Multiverso… Punisher, Narupool y Naruko Pool, ustedes irán a esa tierra en este instante. - dijo el rubio Hokage viendo a los elegidos.

\- Esto será una misión llena de balas. - dijo Narupool.

\- Y a mí me encanta todo lo que hace boom. - dijo Naruko Pool.

\- Se me pondrán serios en este momento, sino quieren que los deje con una navaja en el cuello durante toda la misión. - dijo el Punisher de manera seria que hizo que los dos Pools se asustaran.

\- ¡Si señor! -

\- Creo que tendrán esa misión en este momento. - dijo el Profesor.

\- Lo mejor que podemos hacer es apresurarnos a traer a los rubios y rubias de las tierras que han bloqueado. - dijo el Doctor con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Están listos? - pregunto el Hokage.

\- ¡Listos! - en ese momento Omega abrió el portal hacia la tierra 2930 para que los tres pasaran.

\- Buena suerte chicos. - dijo el Hokage.

\- Bueno Profesor, comencemos a trabajar. - dijo el Doctor con una sonrisa.

\- Claro que si colega. - dijo el Profesor sacando su pizarrón virtual para comenzar a realizar el cálculo que necesita para poder viajar con la máquina del Doctor.

\- Doctor. Profesor… contamos con ustedes. - dijo la Hokage.

\- No se preocupe señorita, todos estarán sanos y salvos. Lo juro por mi honor. - dijo el Doctor.

\- Listo doctor. -

\- Bueno amigo mío, vamos a salvar a unos cuantos rubios. - dijo el Doctor sonriéndole a Omega.

\- No sabes cuánto te desteto. - dijo Omega.

\- Yo también te quiero mucho amigo mío. - dijo el Doctor abrazando al enojado dueño de la Zona Cero.

\- Te… odio… -

Tierra 2930:

\- ¡Llegamos! - dijo Narupool sacando una pistola para hacer un disparo al aire. Pero el Punisher le puso un cuchillo de militar en el cuello.

\- Disparas eso y te corto la cabeza y me encargare de que tu cuerpo no te encuentre en esta tierra ni en ningún otra. - dijo el Punisher.

\- Viniendo de ti, creo en esa amenaza. - dijo sudado el Pool.

\- Oigan, ahora debemos buscar a la variable. - dijo Naruko Pool.

\- Eso será fácil. O vemos a las Sombras siguiendo a alguien o lo sentimos. -dijo el Punisher.

\- O le preguntamos al Narrador donde está. - dijo Narupool.

\- ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? -

\- Claro le preguntamos al Narrador de donde está la variable. - dijo Naruko Pool.

\- Ustedes y sus locuras… ¡No tenemos tiempo para estas cosas! -

\- Vamos Narrador dinos donde está la variable. -

\- Si vamos. - ¿enserio quieren que les diga donde está la variable de esta tierra? Um emm… no sé si decirles…

\- ¡Vamos no seas cruel! - dijo Naruko Pool mientras Punisher solo cerraba los ojos enojado.

\- Deja de decir que hace Punisher y dinos donde está la variable, es realmente necesario que lo hagas. - está bien, está bien, lo siento solo hago mi trabajo… bueno la variable de esta tierra se encuentra en la costa del mar de Corea, en este momento se encuentra ahí, pero apresúrense.

\- Gracias Narrador. Está en la costa. ¡Vamos! - dijo Narupool siendo seguido por Naruko Pool.

\- Aun no entiendo la locura que tiene estos tipos. - dijo el Punisher para seguir a los Pools. Solo esperamos que este trio pueda llegar a tiempo hacia la variable de la Tierra 2930.

OMAKE:

Tierra 99:

\- Oh… extraño a Naruto-kun… - dijo Hinata arreglando unos documentos del estudio del rubio. Al abrir la puerta vio una figura de pie y noto la vestimenta naraja.

\- ¿Naruto-kun? ¡Naruto-kun! - rápidamente tiro todo lo que llevaba en su mano para abrazar por detrás al chico. Pero noto algo… no era el torso masculino de su marido.

\- Cielos Hinata, no sabía que te gustaba eso. - dijo con una sonrisa la mujer.

\- ¡Naruto-kun! ¿Por qué estas transformado como mujer? Regresa a tu forma normal por favor. -

\- ¿Y qué hay de malo que sea mujer? -

\- ¡Tú no eres mujer eres un hombre! -

\- ¿Y si soy un niño? - apareció el Gemelo.

\- ¡Naruto-kun deja ese clon transformado por favor. -

\- ¿Segura nya? - dijo Nekoruto.

\- ¡Naruto-kun! -grito Hinata con mucha fuerza.

\- Es gracioso que es mi esposa, pero aún no sabe que ninguno de ellos soy yo… cielos… - dijo el Hokage sentado en el techo de su casa.

 **Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Decimo Capítulo, ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo, próximamente habrá nueva actualización lo prometo. Por ahora me despido y como siempre Sugerencias y comentarios en los reviews.**

 **Lion Omega X, nos leemos luego.**


	11. El Misterio de la Tierra 2930

Multiverso De Naruto

 **Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

En la Tierra 2930 algo está a punto de ocurrir, y para evitar que algo malo llegue a suceder es por eso que el Hokage envió al Punisher, a Narupool y Naruko Pool a investigar. Se encuentran en este momento en las costas de Corea del Sur, país en el cual la variable se encuentra en este momento. No se sabe que puede llegar a pasar, pero esperemos que este trio experto en balas pueda salvar a la variable.

 _ **Capítulo 11: El Misterio de la Tierra 2930.**_

Tierra 2930:

\- Fue de gran ayuda el Narrador. - dijo Narupool.

\- Aun sigo sin entender como lo hacen… - dijo Punisher con una cara enojada.

\- No te preocupes cariño, eso no lo entenderás en mucho tiempo. - dijo Naruko Pool en forma de broma.

\- Sea como sea, es bueno saber que podremos ir donde está la variable. - dijo Punisher.

\- Bueno, ahora debemos ir más rápido, no podemos solo estar corriendo, perderemos el aliento muy rápido. - dijo Narupool.

\- Tienes razón, pero que podemos hacer… - pregunto Naruko Pool.

\- Creo que tengo una idea. - dijo Narupool para detenerse en un momento y sacar una bolsita de tela en la cual la abrió y metió su mano.

\- He visto esto antes. - dijo Punisher. Un bote a motor corría por la costa de Corea. Un barco de color rojo y negro, era un bote prácticamente que iba manejada por Narupool.

\- Adoro mi bolsita mágica. - dijo sonriendo debajo de la máscara.

\- Debemos estar cerca de donde debe estar la variable. - dijo Naruko Pool.

\- Siento que ya vamos cerca… - dijo Punisher.

\- Si estamos cerca, solo miren, Sombras. - grito Naruko Pool mientras miraba como un grupo de Sombras se acercaba hacia donde ellos se dirigían.

\- Esos desgraciados son agiles… - dijo Narupool manejando el bote.

\- Sacare unos cuantos de circulación. - dijo el Punisher sacando dos armas de fuego de su chaqueta negra. Dos semi automáticas Uzis, comenzó a disparar hacia las Sombras. Uno por uno iban cayendo algunos al recibir los disparos de las armas.

\- Eso es bueno. - dijo Naruko Pool.

\- Debo darme prisa. Le meteré la última velocidad. - dijo Narupool para sacar una palanca secreta.

\- ¿Y eso que hace? - pregunto Naruko Pool.

\- Esto. - el Pool agarro esa palanca y la jalo lo que provoco que en lancha salieran dos turbinas grandes…

\- ¡Narupool! - grito Punisher al ver las turbinas.

\- ¡Sujétense! - las dos turbinas se encendieron y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos los tres estaban navegando de una velocidad normal a una velocidad turbo.

\- ¡Eres un desgraciado! -

\- ¡Lo sé! ¡Soy un BAMF! - grito Narupool sujetándose la máscara para que no saliera volando.

\- ¿Eso qué diablos significa? - pregunto la chica ya descubierto sus labios porque la velocidad le estaba robando su máscara.

\- ¡No lo sé! -

\- ¡Eres un idiota! -

\- Lo sé y me encanta serlo! -

\- tenemos problemas… - dijo Athena llamando la atención de la chica.

\- ¿Qué sucede Athena? - pregunto viendo sus instrumentos.

\- Detecto varios seres acercándose hacia nosotros. - dijo la I.A.

\- ¿Omnics? -

\- No, por extraño que suene no son máquinas. Son seres vivientes y vienen muchos. -

\- ¿Son fans? - pregunto con inocencia la chica.

\- Dudo que tus fans vengan a montones. - dijo la I.A.

\- Por donde vienen… - quedo viendo a todas las direcciones la chica.

\- Vienen por el suroeste. - en ese momento el MEKA de giro hacia esa dirección y vio las Sombras que venían.

\- Son varios… ¿Y porque visten de negro? ¿Serán fans de Reaper? -

\- Dudo que Talon tenga algo que ver en esto… - dijo Athenas.

\- ¿Qué sugieres que les haga? - pregunto con inocencia y una sonrisa pícara la chica.

\- Juega para ganar. - dijo Athena.

\- Me encanta cuando dices eso. - en ese momento sujeto con fuerza los gatillos de su MEKA y comenzó a disparar a las Sombras. Los primeros que venían eran los que primero caían ante el ataque.

\- Son resistentes , mi análisis indica que son Biológicamente vivos. -

\- ¿Son seres humanos? - pregunto la chica.

\- No puedo decir si son humanos, pero el análisis dice que son biológicos. -

\- Me sentiré mal si tienen familias. Pero son los gajos del oficio. - dijo siguiendo disparando.

\- Detecto más seres vivos acercándose… a una velocidad indescriptible. - dijo Athena.

\- ¿Cuántos son? -

\- Son tres. Vienen en… ¿un bote? -

\- ¿Eh? -

\- ¡Eres un idiota! -

\- ¡Lo sé! ¡Iron man me lo dice siempre! - en ese momento apareció el bote que venía con los tres enviados por el Hokage. Antes de que el trio pudiese hacer algo más… el bote choco contra un montículo de arena, haciendo que los tres salieran volando por los aires.

\- Auch… mi hígado… creo que salió por la boca… - dijo Narupool arreglándose el traje.

\- Realmente eres un idiota… - dijo Naruko Pool sin la máscara, mostrando algunas llagas en su rostro.

\- Yo te sacare el hígado a punta de plomo… - dijo enojado el Punisher.

\- Alto ahí… - dijo una voz femenina llamando la atención del trio. Naruko Pool se cubrió el rostro rápidamente al escuchar la voz.

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? - pregunto la chica. En ese momento el Punisher se levantó de la arena de manera despacio, provocando algo de tensión en la situación.

\- Niña, si yo fuese tu no estaría apuntando con esa máquina. -

\- ¿Y por qué? - pregunto la chica cargando sus armas.

\- Porque… ¡Nunca se le apunta a un Exmarine! - el Punisher rápidamente se giró sacando dos armas 9mm de sus brazos y apuntando a las armas del MEKA de la chica.

\- ¡Error en el sistema de armas! - dijo Athena diagnosticando el daño para quien se sorprendió por la velocidad y más al ver el rostro del Punisher.

\- Athena… es… -

\- Uzumaki… Naruto… Líder de Overwatch… -

\- ¿Líder de qué? - pregunto Narupool.

\- Líder de las chimichangas quizás. - dijo Naruko Pool.

\- Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, pero puedes llamarme Punisher. - dijo guardando sus armas de fuego.

\- ¿Eres el famoso líder de Overwatch? -

\- No sé de qué hablas. Únicamente podre decirte que no soy de esta tierra. -

\- No somos de esta tierra. - dijo Narupool.

\- Ni ellos ni yo. - el trio estaba de pie frente a .

\- ¿De dónde son? - pregunto , pero en ese momento fueron atacados por ataques a distancia de las Sombras.

\- ¡Ya llegaron! - dijo Narupool.

\- ¿Quiénes son? -

\- Son las Sombras. - dijo Naruko Pool.

\- ¿Qué son esas Sombras? - pregunto .

\- Son seres que quieren matarnos a todos. - dijo Naruko Pool.

\- ¿Y porque vienen por mí? -

\- ¡Porque eres una variable nuestra! ¡NARUKO! - grito el Punisher golpeando el cristal del MEKA sorprendiendo a .

\- Sabes mi nombre… -

\- Yo igual me llamo así. - dijo Naruko Pool sacándose la máscara únicamente mostrando la parte que no tenía llagas en su rostro.

\- Eres como yo… -

\- Todos somos como tú, todos somos variables, todos estamos metidos en esto. Todos somos presas de esos sujetos, y todos debemos pelear para sobrevivir para seguir viviendo. - dijo Punisher.

\- Eso quiere decir que… debemos acabar con ellos… - dijo para comenzar a disparar a todas las Sombras que se acercaban.

\- ¡Eso es! Esta chica romperá el record. - dijo Narupool.

\- ¿Qué record? -

\- El que poseen los Hokages, recuerda cuando fuimos a la primera tierra en el capítulo 2 de este fanfic que se fusionaron sus zorros de nueve colas. -

\- Tienes razón… - dijo Naruko Pool, el Punisher solo los quedo viendo de manera extraña… el suspiro solo para sacar de nuevo sus dos Uzi y se dio cuenta que estas estaban recargadas.

\- Esto es extraño… no les cambie las balas. - dijo Punisher, pero no le dio importancia y acompaño disparando con a su lado. Los Pools sacaron una pistola y una katana cada uno. Ellos disparaban y cortaban a las Sombras. y Punisher poco a poco se acercaban a ellos.

\- Sigan así. - dijo Punisher. Los Pools se acercaron a las sombras y mientras eran cubiertos por las balas de Punisher y ellos dos se encargaban de cortar en dos a las sombras.

\- ¡Narrador! Sé más detallado en esta escena. - Pero Narupool, no puedo describir la manera en la que cortan a sus enemigos, la clasificación de este fic no me lo permite.

\- ¡Ah! Está bien. Solo espero que el autor me dé un fic propio. - dijo Narupool continuando cortando a más y más sombras.

\- Esos tres son un dolor de cabeza… - dijo una voz a lo lejos.

\- Vamos Naruko Pool, creo que cortare más cabezas que tú. -

\- Sigue soñando Narupool. - ambos Pools prácticamente tenían una competencia entre ellos, mientras Punisher se asombraba que no necesitaba recargar sus armas ya que instantáneamente estas se auto recargaban.

\- De seguro debe de ser por la tierra. - dijo el Punisher disparando hacia su derecha. En ese momento la tierra fue golpeada por algo que ellos nunca habían visto.

\- ¿Pero qué m*****? - pregunto Narupool.

\- ¿Enserio esta es la censura? Donde queda mi derecho de libre expresión. - oye, no te quejes, estamos en un fic para mayores de +10 años, no en una clasificación M.

\- Omnics… - dijo al ver como unos robots se levantaban de la arena y comenzaban a disparar acompañados de las Sombras hacia los 4 chicos.

\- ¡Ah cúbrete! - dijo Narupool lanzándose sobre Naruko Pool.

\- Son balas de mayor calibre. - dijo la chica.

\- Debemos reagruparnos. - dijo Punisher sacando un arma de mayor potencia de fuego.

\- Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Athena. -

\- Desplegando escudos. - Athena desplego los escudos del MEKA de y acompañada de Punisher quien disparaba su arma sin miedo a quedar sin balas.

\- Si esto sigue así no podremos comer más chimichangas. - dijo Narupool.

\- ¿De qué demonios hablas? Podemos auto regenerarnos. - dijo Naruko Pool.

\- Ahorren energías. - dijo Punisher acercándose a ellos.

\- ¡Ah mi héroe! - dijo Naruko Pool abrazando a Punisher.

\- ¡Si tienes energía para abrazarme, porque no mejor disparas! - dijo el Punisher enojado.

\- Creo que tienes razón… lo siento… - dijo apenada la Naruko Pool para disparar nuevamente.

\- Daño en escudo 70% - dijo Athena.

\- El escudo no soportara mucho. - dijo preocupada.

\- Son muchas Sombras acompañados de esas máquinas. - dijo Narupool al momento que una bala le bolo un dedo de su mano.

\- ¡Hijos de p***! - grito el Pool.

\- No te preocupes te crecerá de nuevo. - dijo Naruko Pool.

\- Athena. ¿Qué sugieres? - pregunto a la inteligencia artificial equipada en su MEKA.

\- Sugiero que autodestruyas el MEKA. - dijo la inteligencia artificial.

\- Pero si lo hace ¿Qué pasara de ti? - pregunto el Punisher.

\- No te preocupes por mí. Estaré en el brazalete de la mano derecha de para cuando venga su siguiente MEKA. - dijo la inteligencia artificial.

\- ¡AQUÍ VAMOS ATHENA! - grito al momento que se bajó de su MEKA para que este saliera directamente hacia las Sombras.

\- Oye Narupool, creo que debemos alejarnos. -

\- Creo que tienes razón Naruko Pool… ¡CORRE! - ambos Pools salieron corriendo del lugar donde estaban al mismo momento que cayó el MEKA de .

\- ¡Tomen esto! - en ese momento el MEKA exploto produciendo varias bajas de las Sombras. Los Pools continuaban corriendo al momento que la explosión tomo lugar debido a que la onda expansiva aún seguía activa. Las máscaras de ambos Pools casi salen volando de sus rostros debido a la onda expansiva pero aun así ambos rubios se sujetaron la máscara cuando ven como cadáveres de las Sombras y pedazos de las maquinas que los acompañaron se empiezan a dispersar por el área.

\- Eso fue masivo… - dijo el Punisher, al momento que otro MEKA apareció frente a .

\- Lo sé. Por eso amo los MEKAS. - dijo la chica haciendo una sonrisa

\- Lo mejor de todo es que son pocos enemigos que quedaron con vida. - dijo el Punisher.

\- GG. -

\- ¡Granadas! - grito Narupool lanzándolo hacia algunas Sombras sobrevivientes del ataque.

\- Soy yo… o vienen más máquinas… - dijo Naruko Pool viendo como al horizonte unas cuantas maquinas vienen.

\- ¡Mas Omnics! - grito Athena.

\- ¿Qué sugieres? - pregunto a la inteligencia artificial de su MEKA.

\- Pues… - pero en ese momento varias balas salieron disparadas hacia los Omnics que venían. Los 4 rubios se sorprendieron al ver a otra persona disparando hacia ellos. Era un hombre mayor, de cabello platinado. No se le miraban los ojos porque llevaba consigo un visor y un gran tapaboca que cubría la mayor parte de su rostro. Llevaba ropa deportiva, una chaqueta azul con un gran numero 76 grabado en la espalda. Disparaba con un arma de soldado que cargaba con rapidez al momento que se quedaba sin balas.

\- Te tengo en la mira. - dijo el hombre al momento que un gran visor apareció entre sus ojos cubiertos y su arma el cual rápidamente iba disparando a los Omnics.

\- No sé ustedes chicos. Pero creo que debemos ayudar al abuelo. - dijo Narupool.

\- No es un abuelo. Es el Soldado 76. - dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- Andando. - todos comenzaron a correr hacían el Soldado 76 para darle apoyo. Punisher saco sus pistolas de 9mm para disparar hacia los Omnics mientras corría. Los Pools también sacaron unas armas más grandes y con sus Katanas cortaban a las Sombras que quedaban vivos en el camino.

\- ¡Soldado 76! - grito .

\- Es bueno que sigas viva. - dijo el Soldado 76 con su voz ronca.

\- Terminemos con esto. - dijo el Punisher sacando una escopeta de su chaqueta negra para disparar a todos los Omnics.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? - pregunto Soldado 76.

\- Soy Uzumaki Naruto de otra tierra. -

\- Naruto… -

\- ¡Cortemos y cortemos! - grito Naruko Pool.

\- De corte en corte, espero que aparezcamos en Marvel vs Capcom Infinite. -dijo Narupool.

\- Pero no somos ni de Marvel ni de Capcom. -

\- ¿Y de dónde diablos salimos? -

\- Creo que de FOX… -

\- ¡Te maldigo bestia de adamantium! -

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Soldado 76? - pregunto Athena.

\- Andaba por aquí cerca persiguiendo a Reaper, pero se escapó. En ese momento me di cuenta del ataque que estabas sufriendo así que vine a darles apoyo. - dijo el Soldado 76 lanzando una granada de fragmentación que disperso a varios Omnics.

\- Terminemos con esto. - dijo saliendo de su MEKA para que se autodestruyera con los demás Omnics que quedaban. Al explotar y al dispersarse el humo producido por la explosión se notó que no quedo ni un solo rastro de esas máquinas.

\- Creo que eso es todo… - dijo .

\- No detecto más seres cerca de aquí. - dijo Athena.

\- Bueno, logramos salvar a otra de nosotras. - dijo Naruko Pool.

\- Muchas gracias a venir a salvar a . - dijo Soldado 76.

\- Es nuestro deber compañero. - dijo el Punisher extendiendo su mano hacia el hombre de cabello platinado. Ambos estrecharon sus manos de manera fuerte.

\- Bueno ahora… 100 mexicanos dijeron: ¿ nos acompañara a la pelea? - pregunto Narupool.

\- ¿Cómo así? -

\- Si nos acompañaras a pelear contra estos sujetos en otras tierras. Para seguir salvando a cada uno de nosotros y nosotras. - dijo Punisher.

\- Mmmm… no se… -

\- Deberías de ir. - dijo Soldado 76.

\- ¿Por qué dices? -

\- Solo imagina las vidas que podrás salvar. Además… ya que eres gamer… te gustara hacer streaming por de cómo son las demás tierras. - dijo el Soldado 76.

\- ¡Tienes razón! ¡Me ganare miles de subscriptores si la gente ve como son las demás tierras! -

\- Yo sigo a Internet Fails en Youtube y me gusta ver los fails de los streamers. - dijo Narupool.

\- Tienes gustos variados verdad. Yo miro a Dross con su "muy buenas noches". - dijo Naruko Pool.

\- Bueno entonces me iré. Gracias Soldado 76. - dijo abrazando al hombre.

\- Cuídate y regresa con vida. -

\- Así será. - dijo la chica.

\- Muy bien. Omega por favor. - dijo Punisher al momento que un portal se abrió.

\- Bueno nos vemos. - dijo Punisher acercándose al portal.

\- ¡El ultimo que pase es un calzón de Hulk! - dijo Narupool

\- ¡Espérame tarado! - dijo Naruko Pool.

\- No sé cómo aguanto a estos sujetos. - dijo el Punisher esperando a que pasara con todo y su MEKA.

\- Nos vemos. - dijo al momento de pasar por el portal.

\- Regresara con vida. - dijo Punisher al momento de cruzar el portal y este se cerrará.

\- Nos vemos luego . - dijo el Soldado 76.

El Soldado 76 suspiro para después ver hacia el cielo, pero en ese momento una gran bola de fuego fue lanzada con dirección hacia el Soldado 76. El rápidamente la esquivo solo para ser atacado por múltiples sujetos cubiertos por una manta de color naranja con rojo. Saco su arma de fuego y comenzó a disparar a cada sujeto haciendo que estos desaparecieran en un manto de humo.

\- RASENGAN - gritaron algunos formando una esfera celeste en sus manos derecha con dirección hacia el Soldado 76.

\- CHIDORI - gritaron otros formando unos chispazos de electricidad con sus manos izquierda también en dirección hacia el Soldado 76. Pero el de manera inteligente espero que ambos se acercasen a él para después saltar y que ambos grupos se golpearan entre si haciendo que todos desaparecieran en un manto de humo blanco.

\- ¿Qué son esas cosas? - pregunto el Soldado 76 pero en ese momento sintió que su cuerpo se quedaba paralizado.

\- Veo que has destruido a todos mis Kage Bushin. - dijo una figura entre el humo blanco, solo se notaba su silueta y unos ojos rojos con una especie de aspas en ellos.

\- ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué me has hecho? -

\- Es fácil de responder ambas cosas. Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, y lo que te hice fue paralizar todo tu cuerpo usando mis ojos. -

\- ¿Uzumaki Naruto? ¿Eres otro Naruto? No eres como el Punisher. -

\- Claro que no. Punisher y todos esos incluido solo serán parte de la comida que necesitamos para sobrevivir. -

\- ¿Qué has dicho? -

\- será mi comida. - dijo la silueta saliendo del humo. Efectivamente es una versión alterna de Naruto. Su ropa era distinta en todo, incluso por su estatura parecía tener apenas 14 años.

\- , y el Punisher tienen ojos azules… -

\- Ah, claro. Estos no son mis ojos. Se llaman Sharingan y se los robe a mi "amigo" Sasuke no baka. -

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Se los robaste? -

\- De hecho, los reclame como mis trofeos ya que yo… MATE al Sasuke de mi tierra. -

\- ¡Pero que…! - el Soldado 76 estaba sorprendido por lo que escuchaba de la boca del Naruto que estaba frente a él.

\- Eso mismo. Mi grupo y yo mataremos a cada uno de los rubios de este Multiverso. -

\- ¡Pero son tus versiones alternas! -

\- No me importa nada de esas versiones. Todos son comida para sobrevivir y no me importa si tienen familias o que, si son débiles los mataremos. No necesitamos débiles en este Multiverso, necesitamos a los más fuertes para poder sobrevivir y de esa manera ir y conquistar otros Multiversos. -

\- ¿Qué diablos? ¡No se saldrán con la suya! y su grupo salvaran el multiverso. -

\- Nadie salvara nada. Todos morirán. - dijo el Naruto quien comenzaba a sonreír.

\- Entonces eres el Naruto Sharingan… - dijo el Soldado 76 al momento que el Naruto enemigo le quitaba el visor y su tapaboca donde se miraba que su rostro es de un Naruto.

\- Así que eres el Naruto de esta tierra. - dijo el Naruto con una gran sonrisa la cual al momento de poner su mano en la cara del Soldado 76 su sonrisa cambio a otra expresión.

\- ¿Pero qué…? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no produces Energía Beta? -

\- Creo que eso son los efectos secundarios de mi intervención. - dijo el Soldado 76 con una gran sonrisa que molestaba al otro Naruto.

\- ¡Eres un maldito! - en ese momento su mano izquierda formo el mismo ataque de electricidad.

\- ¡CHIDORI! - pero el Soldado 76 en vez de tomar el ataque en toda su integridad física logro detener el ataque agarrando el brazo con fuerza y separarlo de él.

\- ¿Pero cómo te libraste de mi genjutsu? - se asombró el Naruto solo para ver como el Soldado 76 se arrodillo y sacó su pistola.

\- ¡Estas en la mira! - dijo el Soldado 76 para después dispararle al otro rubio que se quedó petrificado recibiendo el ataque. Afortunadamente para el rubio de ojos rojos ninguna bala impacto en algún lugar de vital importancia.

\- ¿Pero cómo lo hiciste? - pregunto de nuevo el rubio de ojos rojos con sus heridas abiertas y sacando sangre.

\- Siempre tengo aliados. - dijo el Soldado 76 al momento que apunto hacia un sector de un risco. Usando su Sharingan el rubio vio a una mujer con un parche en su ojo izquierdo y con un arma de francotirador. Tenía un tatuaje bajo su ojo derecho y cabello de azul platinado.

\- Konan siempre me salva. - dijo el Soldado 76 apuntando de nuevo hacia el chico rubio.

\- Desgraciado. - en ese momento el rubio hizo un signo de mano para despues un portal abrirse debajo de él y desaparecer de esa tierra.

\- Huyo… -

 _\- ¿Estas bien Naruto? -_ pregunto la francotiradora por un dispositivo al oído de su oreja.

\- Estoy bien Konan, muchas gracias por salvarme. -

\- Ese chico se parecía a ti. ¿Puedes decirme que paso? -

\- Es un problema del multiverso… -

\- ¿Y ? ¿Por qué la dejaste ir? -

\- Porque sabes que ella es mi hermana menor. Ella también seria presa de estos tipos. -

\- Ojalá que le vaya bien con los demás. -

\- Ojalá Konan, ojalá. - dijo el Soldado 76 poniendose de nuevo su tapaboca y su visor en su rostro.

 **Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Décimo Primer Capítulo, ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo, próximamente habrá nueva actualización lo prometo. Por ahora me despido y como siempre Sugerencias y comentarios en los reviews.**

 **Lion Omega X, nos leemos luego.**

 **PD: Lamento la tardanza, tuve que salvar el periodo de la universidad… :p**

 **PD2: Espero subir rápidamente los capítulos también de Hinata Danger y La Historia del Mercenario Naranja.**

 **PD3: ¡Sigo vivo!**


	12. Byakugan vs Sharingan

Multiverso De Naruto

Hola soy Narupool. Antes de que lean este capítulo el autor me dejo hacer algo para ustedes. Quiero que USTEDES decidan cual va ser el siguiente Naruto/Boruto/Naruko/Menma en aparecer en la historia. El que tenga más votos será el que aparecerá en el siguiente capítulo. Desde el día que se publica este capítulo tendrán un total de 2 semanas para votar, y ¿Cómo votarán? Sus reviews serán sus votos. ¿Y cuáles son las opciones que el autor me ha dado? Aquí las tienen:

Naruko Sailor Moon, ¿Por qué? Es necesario, todos o la mayoría somos de los 90's

Naruto Sans. Lo llevan pidiendo y creo que sería interesante algo de Underruto…

Naruto-Gekkouga… si vieron Pokémon XYZ saben que hablo.

El ultimo Boruto de la tierra shinobi, creo que jugaríamos con esa imagen del manga de Boruto.

Menma basado en Psycho Pass… no sé cómo jugaríamos con ello porque a mí me censuran todo por la clasificación de este fic… hijos de p****…

Bueno por ahora esas son las opciones que tenemos, como saben voten, para que ustedes decidan, porque como dice el autor, esta historia es para ustedes y pueden opinar de todo lo que pasa, pasara y lo que pueden ocurrir… creo que salió fuera de la rima… como sea, aunque yo sé cómo ira el fic no daré spoilers así que los espero más adelante en este capítulo, recuerden voten. Porque si no votan… SE DONDE VIVEN. En realidad, se sus Direcciones IP. Así que voten por favor. Como dijo Ryan Reynolds senpai, ¡Máximo Esfuerzo!

 **Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

En la Tierra 2930 el Punisher, Narupool y Naruko Pool rescataron sana y salva a , una chica que conduce un robot llamado MEKA, especializado en las batallas, equipado con dos grandes armas cargadas y listas para disparar, y un escudo de protones. Al momento que ellos se fueron de dicha tierra no supieron que paso con Soldado 76. Por suerte el hombre sigue con vida, ¿el equipo sabrá de la existencia del Naruto poseedor del Sharingan que casi mata al Soldado 76?

 _ **Capítulo 12: Byakugan vs. Sharingan.**_

Tierra Desconocida:

\- Oh… maldito sea ese viejo… - dijo el Naruto poseedor del Sharingan de Uchiha Sasuke de su tierra. El salía del portal que uso para huir de Soldado 76. Su cuerpo estaba sumamente lastimado por las balas, y sufría un dolor increíble, aunque el chakra del zorro que posee estaba curando las heridas tenía que extraer dichas balas.

\- Te confiaste de tus enemigos. - dijo otra voz cerca de donde estaba el rubio menor.

\- Cállate… casi cumplo mi misión… -

\- ¿Dejarte matar era parte de la misión? - pregunto la voz que estaba oculta en las sombras.

\- Cierra la boca si no quieres que te mate ahí mismo donde estas. -

\- Sabes que no podrás, porque tengo más experiencia que tú en toda tu vida lidiando con el Sharingan. -

\- Claro… eres un maldito ambu… - dijo el poseedor del Sharingan robado arrastrando los pies hasta otro sector de la edificación que usan como base.

\- Sera que ese niño quiere matarse… - se dijo para si el Ambu aun en las sombras. Quitándose la máscara el Ambu llevo su vista hacia el cielo de la tierra donde se encontraban, para después extraer de entre su ropa una fotografía de Hinata de su tierra con su traje y mascara de Ambu.

\- Esto lo hago por ti. - dijo el Ambu para ponerse de nuevo la máscara y caminar hacia otra dirección a la que fue el poseedor del Sharingan.

Zona Cero:

\- ¡Llegamos mis amores! - grito Naruko Pool al regresar por el portal.

\- Yo regrese de la encuesta. - dijo Narupool.

\- Bienvenida a la Zona Cero . - dijo el Punisher haciendo que la mencionada pasase por el portal dentro de su MEKA para después bajarse del mismo.

\- Es grande… - dijo abriendo la boca con asombro. En ese momento en la habitación entro Zero.

\- Veo que regresaron sanos y salvos. - dijo Zero.

\- Bueno, en parte porque tuve que regenerarme más de alguna vez allí afuera. - dijo Narupool provocando un suspiro de parte de Naruko Pool.

\- La misión fue un éxito Zero, aquí esta . - dijo el Punisher.

\- Mucho gusto soy . - dijo la chica dándole la mano a Zero el cual el rubio apretó la mano de la chica con suma delicadeza.

\- El gusto es mío, soy Zero. -

\- ¿Por qué te llamas Zero y no Naruto como el Punisher? Es decir, tienes el mismo rostro que él. - pregunto .

\- Mis sensores indican que él no es biológico. - dijo Athena.

\- ¡No eres biológico! - la chica nueva se asombró ante las palabras de la I.A. en su MEKA.

\- Así es. - dijo Zero haciendo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

\- Oh… este lugar me va asombrar. Ya lo puedo sentir. - dijo con sus ojos llenos de brillo y curiosidad.

\- Encontraras muchas versiones alternas de todos nosotros. Como ya dijo la I.A. que posees, yo no soy biológicamente vivo. Comencé como un humano, pero ya nada de mi cuerpo es humano, ni mi corazón ni mi cerebro. - dijo Zero con un rostro de paz y calma al contar parte de su origen a la recién llegada .

\- Oh… no sé si decir que es asombro o es terrible por lo que hayas pasado. - dijo con algo de escalofríos y miedo de no herir los sentimientos de Zero.

\- Se a qué te refieres, aunque fue doloroso he logrado vivir mucho tiempo. 200 años en mi tierra para ser exactos. Y aunque mis amigos humanos ya hayan muerto… debo de estar ahí para cuidar lo que ellos dejaron. -

\- Zero… -

\- Soy el guardián de sus legados. - dijo Zero con un rostro serio.

Tierra Desconocida:

\- Ya estoy mejor. Ya no tengo esas molestas cosas de metal en el cuerpo. - dijo el rubio poseedor del Sharingan.

\- Aun no deberías de salir. - dijo el Ambu.

\- Nadie pidió tu opinión, además quiero cazar a algún rubio de por ahí. Quiero demostrarle al Jefe que soy apto para la misión. - dijo el rubio con una sonrisa de confianza.

\- Solo espero no mueras en el intento. - dijo el Ambu para desaparecer en la oscuridad.

Zona Cero:

\- Bienvenida. - dijo Omega al ver a quien aún seguía con el Punisher, Narupool y Naruko Pool.

\- Oh… el gusto es mío… tú no tienes el mismo rostro que los demás. -

\- Eso es debido a que no soy un Naruto. - dijo Omega con una sonrisa calmada.

\- ¿Entonces quién eres? -

\- Soy Omega, soy el Observador del Multiverso al que perteneces. -

\- ¿Eres algo así como Dios? -

\- No, yo no soy Dios. Solo un ser que mira cada y una de las tierras que el Multiverso en el que perteneces tiene. -

\- ¡Oh! Mucho gusto. - dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Veo que la familia está creciendo. - dijo el Hokage al entrar acompañado a la habitación junto al Hyuga, Nekoruto, Boruto, el Héroe, el Asesino, el Líder de Akatsuki y el Vampiro. Todos venían con sus rostros bañados en sudor, todo debido a que estuvieron entrenando en el salón de alado.

\- ¡Estuvieron entrenando sin mí! - grito Narupool en un abrir y cerrar de ojos cambiando su ropa por una de gimnasio.

\- Aun puedes unirte, estamos apenas calentando. - dijo el Hokage con una sonrisa. Luego llevo su mirada hacia la cual tenía el rostro muy rojo y los ojos como estrellas.

\- ¿Sucede algo? - pregunto preocupado el Hokage.

\- ¿Tu eres un Naruto? -

\- Em… Si… -

\- Si así de guapo eres como hombre como seré yo con más años como mujer… -dijo imaginándose siendo una mujer muy atractiva a sus 30.

\- Creo que de manera inconsciente hemos pensado así. - dijo en tono de broma el Héroe.

\- Aun podemos desear ser como quien queramos, no creen. Tenemos al Hokage, al Vampiro y al Punisher como ejemplos de cómo seremos con más años. - dijo con un suspiro el Asesino.

\- Creo que debemos de presentarnos a la señorita, no creen. - dijo Boruto acercándose a la chica.

\- Mucho gusto soy Boruto. - ambos estrecharon las manos con una sonrisa

\- Tu hijo. - dijo para terminar el rubio menor dejando desencajada la cara de quien se asustó.

\- Creo que hemos roto algo aquí… si conozco a mi hijo antes de que nazca no se podrá dañar algo… -

\- Eso es una teoría del viaje del tiempo , no aplica para la reunión fuera de una tierra. - dijo Omega aclarando la confusión de la chica quien ante esa respuesta se calmó.

\- Eso es bueno… - suspiro, en ese momento la Sennin entro a la habitación.

\- Lo siento chicos, pero la comida esta lista. Oh creo que tendremos que poner un plato más en la mesa. - dijo la Sennin al ver a entre los demás rubios.

\- No te preocupes, no tengo hambre. - pero el estómago de rugió mostrando lo contrario.

\- Cuando uno pasa por los aros dimensionales comienza a sentir hambre. - dijo Nekoruto haciendo que los ojos de brillaran.

\- ¡Eres tan salangseuleoun! (adorable en coreano) -

\- Em… gracias… - dijo Nekoruto al sentirse cargado por la chica y comenzar a ser acariciado por la misma provocándole risas y sonrisas ya que le hacen muchas cosquillas las caricias.

\- Creo que le gusta… - dijo con una sonrisa el Hokage provocando que todos los presentes se comenzaran a reír incluso Omega y Punisher.

Tierra 5690:

\- ¿Qué haces Naruto? Apresurate o perderemos los puestos en Times Square. - gritaba furiosa desde la puerta de la habitación en un hotel. Sakura, la chica de cabello rosa, en la puerta también estaba Sasuke, amigo de la infancia de ambos y novio de Sakura, aunque el decia que no era el novio oficial ella siempre lo presenta como el novio formal. Y también estaba con ellos Hinata, una chica de ojos color perla.

\- ¡Aquí voy! - dijo Naruto saliendo en carrera de la puerta del baño.

\- Olvidaba la cámara. -

\- ¿Cómo puedes olvidar la cámara? Es importante. - dijo de nuevo furiosa Sakura.

\- Lo sé, lo lamento. -

\- No olvidas la cabeza porque la tienes pegada, pero lo bueno es que no la dejaste olvidada en Japón. - dijo Sasuke tratando de calmar a su chica.

\- No hay que ser tan duros conmigo chicos. ¿Por qué no pueden ser como Hinata? Ella no me grita. - dijo Naruto viendo a la chica que se sonrojo al ser mencionada.

\- Porque ella vino con nosotros por vacaciones. No por trabajo como nosotros tres. Recuerda que la invitamos y nosotros debemos trabajar. - dijo Sakura abrazando a Hinata.

\- De nuevo gracias por invitarme a venir a Nueva York Sakura-san. - dijo la chica con una dulce sonrisa.

\- No hay de que amiga, es un placer. - dijo Sakura.

\- Bueno porque no mejor nos vamos, recuerden que es año nuevo y debemos movernos. - dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

\- Claro, de paso pasamos por algo de comer en el camino. Lamento que tenga que ser asi Hinata. -

\- No tengo problema, mejor como dice Naruto-kun, mejor movámonos. - los cuatro chicos abandonaron la habitación y se subieron rápidamente a un taxi. El conductor de nombre Amílcar los llevo a una calle donde había varios camiones que venden comida. Desde el taxi Naruto se puso a grabar todo lo que pasaba.

\- ¡Muy buenas a todos! Soy Sakura-chan. -

\- Y yo Sasuke-san. -

\- Y nos encontramos en este momento en New York a pocas horas de año nuevo. Yo sé que para estas horas ya es año nuevo en Japón. -

\- Pero hacemos este videoblog para que vean como una pareja japonesa puede divertirse en New York en año nuevo. -

\- Pero no estamos solos, nos acompaña una de mis mejores amigas Hinata-chan. - la cámara en ese momento enfoco a Hinata y ella saludo moviendo la mano.

\- Y también viene nuestro camarógrafo Naruto. -

\- Ese soy yo. - dijo Naruto sin voltear a la cámara hacia él.

\- Primero iremos a comer algo y después iremos a Times Square, ya saben, veremos la esfera de cristal caer anunciando el año nuevo en este lado de la tierra. -

\- Así que acompáñenos. - en esta tierra, Sasuke y Sakura son una pareja de youtubers famosos de Japón, gracias a sus carisma y química en la cámara y más a las grandes ediciones que logra Naruto ellos han sido nombrados por 5 años consecutivos como la pareja más exitosa de Japón de la década del 2000.

Con la cámara encendida Naruto iba filmando cada momento que ellos, Sasuke, Sakura y Hinata realizaban. Incluso en un momento cuando tuvo que comer Hinata tomo posesión de la cámara y filmo a los tres comiendo, aunque el rubio no quería que ella filmara porque era la invitada del grupo, no una trabajadora en el canal de Youtube.

Pero el grupo no se dio cuenta que a lo lejos eran espiados por un chico vestido en una gabardina de negro, estaba escondido en la oscuridad y solo se mostraban sus ojos rojos… era el Naruto Sharingan.

\- Le mostrare al Jefe que puedo ser útil. - dijo el poseedor del Sharingan con rabia en su voz al recordar como el Soldado 76 lo dejo casi moribundo.

Zona Cero:

\- Creo que debemos seguir entrenando después de esa gran alimentación. - dijo el Hokage recibiendo una sonrisa de todos los presentes.

\- Me parece de lo mejor. - dijo la Hokage quitándose el delantal para ponerse de pie.

\- Creo que algunos la tarea deberá esperar. - dijo Zero viendo a todos.

\- ¿Pasa algo Zero? - pregunto el Asesino.

\- Otro ataque en otra tierra. - dijo Zero. Todos fueron detrás del rubio a mostrarle a una computadora la tierra afectada.

\- Es la tierra 5690… - dijo Boruto.

\- Es una tierra moderna. No hay ninjas, pero no es tan moderna como la mía o la de , por ejemplo. - dijo Zero mostrando más información de la tierra.

\- ¿Ya hay Sombras? - pregunto la Sennin.

\- Aun no. Por el momento solo detectamos un ser que no es de esa tierra. -

\- ¿Era una sola Sombra? - pregunto Nekoruto.

\- No tenemos la más mínima idea. Pero debemos ir rápidamente. - dijo Zero viendo al Hokage.

\- Debemos mandar a alguien… creo que tengo en mente a quienes mandar. - dijo el Hokage parándose a lado de Zero.

\- Hyuga, Asesino, ¿están dispuesto a ir? - pregunto el Hokage viéndolos de frente.

\- Yo me siento listo para lo que la misión necesita. - dijo el Asesino poniéndose de pie.

\- Hokage-sama, ¿cree que estoy listo para algo así? - pregunto el Hyuga un poco dudoso de sus habilidades.

\- Hyuga, ¿pasa algo? - pregunto el Hokage preocupado viéndolo.

\- Mmmm ¿puedo hablar a solas con usted? -

\- Claro. - ambos rubios salieron del salón donde los demás rubios estaban. Fueron algo alejados de la puerta para hablar.

\- ¿Sucede algo Hyuga? -

\- Lo que pasa Hokage-sama es que… desde que fuimos a la tierra donde estaba el Naruto Deathstroke me he sentido algo dudoso de mis habilidades… -

\- ¿Pero por qué? -

\- Vi como los Pools fueron heridos de gravedad y como se pusieron de pie como si nada… yo no tengo esa clase de poder, además… yo no me llevo bien con el zorro como usted y otros miembros del grupo lo hacen. No tengo la habilidad como el Asesino, o como el Ranger, el Fantasma o el Vampiro… ni mucho menos tengo armas para pelear como Punisher, y los Pools… solo soy un chico que NO es un Hyuga de sangre, estos ojos ni siquiera son míos… no creo poder seguir aquí sin sentirme mal… -

\- Hyuga Naruto… escúchame. Tu formas parte de nosotros. No importa las habilidades que no tienes. Tú tienes el Byakugan y has sido entrenado por Hinata, Neji, Hanabi y Hiashi para que puedes usar tu regalo de cumpleaños a la perfección. El regalo que el hermano de Hiashi hizo para ti y también te adoptaron para que tu vida mejore. Sé que te sientes abrumado por todo esto, pero no debes de sentirte mal por todo lo que pasa. Quizás aún no demuestras tu verdadero potencial. Debes de liberar tu poder y no depender de Kurama como otros lo hacemos a veces, a tu edad yo dependía más de mi fuerza y de mis amigos. Espero que te de algo de motivación mis palabras… - dijo el Hokage poniendo sus manos en los hombros del Hyuga. El bajo su mirada al suelo y apretó sus manos con fuerza y con el ceño fruncido levanto la mirada hacia el Hokage.

\- Iré, tengo que mostrarme que tengo la suficiente fuerza para ser un miembro importante no solo de este grupo multiversal, sino también un miembro importante para el Clan Hyuga que me adopto. - esas palabras hicieron que el Hokage luciera una gran y sincera sonrisa.

\- Aquí vamos. - ambos volvieron a entrar al salón y el Hyuga se puso a lado del Asesino.

\- ¿Iremos? -

\- Claro que si compañero. -

\- Prepárense porque irán a esa tierra inmediatamente. -

\- Claro. -

Tierra 5690:

\- ¡Estamos en Times Square! - grito Sakura con un sombrero en su cabeza con el año que estaba a punto de llegar.

\- Son las 8:25 pm y hay gente aquí. - dijo Sasuke viendo a su alrededor.

\- Miren, hay cámaras de televisión por aquí. - dijo Hinata con una sonrisa.

\- Han de ser de las cadenas más importantes de Estados Unidos. - dijo Naruto.

\- Haber Naruto. ¿Cuáles son las cadenas televisoras más grandes de Estados Unidos? - pregunto Sakura.

\- Son: NBC, CNN, Telemundo, Univision, ABC, CBS, Warner, KTLA… -

\- Naruto se las sabe porque estudia de esto. - dijo Sasuke poniéndose un silbato en la boca.

\- ¿Estudias televisión Naruto-kun? -

\- Claro… es lo que me apasiona. -

\- Esto de Youtube es más como un Hobbie para él, además, que con lo que ganamos con los videos Naruto logra pagar parte de sus estudios. -

\- ¿Enserio? -

\- Bueno, mi familia me sigue ayudando, pero no deseo ser una carga así que aporto un poco. -

\- El recibe el 35% de lo que ganamos por video. - dijo Sasuke.

\- _Naruto-kun eres increíble_ … - pensó Hinata con un sonrojo en su rostro. A lo lejos el Naruto Sharingan los miraba y estaba formando en ese momento un Chidori para atacar a ese Naruto inmediatamente y no perder tiempo.

\- Si traía a las Sombras iba llamar la atención de esos estúpidos que tratan de hacerle resistencia al Jefe. Todos los que no estén con el Jefe no se salvaran, eso incluye a los ineptos como los que no pelean… - dijo el poseedor del Sharingan. En ese momento estuvo a punto de lanzarse contra el camarógrafo, pero una daga le cortó el paso.

\- Feliz año nuevo. - dos figuras cayeron frente al chico. Ambos levantaron la vista.

\- Hola, soy el Asesino. - dijo el Asesino tomando su daga.

\- Soy Hyuga Naruto ¿Qué haces aquí? -

\- Demonios… dos llegaron… - dijo enojado el atacante.

\- ¿Quién eres? - pregunto el Hyuga activando su Byakugan.

\- Que demonios, desgraciados ¿Cómo se atreven a cortarme el paso así? - furiosos el Naruto Sharingan se quita la gabardina descubriéndose y mostrando su rostro dejando anonadados a los otros dos que estaban frente a él.

\- ¿Un Naruto? - se asombró el Asesino.

\- ¿Eres el de esta tierra? - pregunto el Hyuga.

\- Obviamente no. -

\- Entonces… - en ese momento el Hyuga noto el Sharingan en sus ojos.

\- ¿Acaso eres un Uchiha? -

\- No, deja de hacer preguntas estúpidas. -

\- ¿Qué fue lo que le preguntaste? -

\- Si es un Uchiha. Ya que sus ojos son el Sharingan, un dojutsu ocular que posee el Clan Uchiha. En mi tierra mi amigo Sasuke lo posee. -

\- No soy un Uchiha. Este Sharingan se lo robe a Sasuke, tal como tu hiciste con tu Byakugan. - dijo el Naruto Sharingan provocando asombro en el Hyuga.

\- Si son ojos ajenos, eso quiere decir que… -

\- ¡Mataste al Sasuke de tu tierra! - se enojó dramáticamente el Hyuga.

\- Claro que lo hice, no me dejo otra alternativa. - dijo el Naruto Sharingan realizando un jutsu de fuego y lanzarlo contra los dos rubios. El Asesino se preparó y con una daga corto el ataque de fuego, pero al partirse en dos el Hyuga tuvo que realizar el jutsu que Neji le enseño, el de palmas rotatorias.

\- Son rápidos. - dijo enojado el poseedor del Sharingan.

\- ¡No te perdonare que hayas matado a Sasuke! - grito el Hyuga.

\- ¡Por favor! ¿Con que valor moral vienes a decirme eso? Si claramente se nota que mataste a un Hyuga solo por el Byakugan. -

\- Te equivocas, no soy como tú. No mate a ningún Hyuga por el Byakugan, esto fue un regalo de parte de Hizashi-sama. -

\- ¿El padre de Neji? -

\- No mate a nadie, y además el clan Hyuga me adopto asi que por mi honor como miembro del clan y como amigo de Sasuke no permitiré que tu crimen quede impune. - dijo Hyuga poniéndose en la posición clásica del clan Hyuga.

\- Veamos si logras ganarme. - invocando clones de sombra el poseedor del Sharingan se lanzó al ataque contra el Asesino y el Hyuga.

\- Vamos a divertirnos. - dijo el Asesino comenzando a atacar a los clones con patadas y puñetazos. Por su parte el Hyuga utilizaba sus movimientos de puño suave que fue enseñado por el clan Hyuga.

\- _Relaja los hombros Naruto_. - recordó el Hyuga las palabras de Neji.

\- _Debes de sentir como tu chakra realiza el ataque interno._ \- eran las palabras de Hiashi que le repetía a diario al rubio cada día desde que empezó a entrenar con sus nuevos ojos.

\- Sigue así Naruto-kun, tu eres muy fuerte, gracias a ti… sigo con vida… - eran las palabras de ánimo que en ocasiones Hinata le decía al rubio.

\- _¡Debo seguir adelante!_ \- en ese momento una imagen del clan Hyuga apareció en la mente del rubio. Todos con una sonrisa y esperando su regreso a su tierra con los brazos abiertos. Luego Sasuke y Sakura aparecieron en la imagen, Kakashi también y sus demás amigos y compañeros de generación aparecieron.

\- _Eres un chico destinado a la grandeza._ \- en ese momento esas palabras sonaron en la cabeza del Hyuga. Era una imagen de Jiraiya que aparecia a lado de todos.

\- _Recuerda que debes mostrar no solo tu poder como miembro del clan Hyuga, sino también como miembro del clan Uzumaki, del cual es tu verdadero clan._ \- con una sonrisa en su rostro al notar como el rubio logro dominar el Rasengan junto con el puño suave.

\- Lograras mucho jovencito. Espero estar presente cuando logres todo lo que la vida te tiene preparada. - una lagrima en su ojo salio al momento que impacto un clon con su palmada. En ese momento el poseedor del Sharingan trato de atacarlo de frente con una kunai, pero las manos rápidas del Hyuga acompañadas del Byakugan lograron detectar el ataque.

\- ¡Es tu fin! - grito el rubio del Sharingan al momento que realizo un genjutsu sobre el Hyuga.

\- ¿Qué demonios…? -

\- Es tu fin. - el poseedor del Sharingan agarro con fuerza su kunai y corrió hacia el Hyuga.

\- ¡Hyuga! - el Asesino no podía hacer nada para salvarlo porque todos los clones se fueron hacia él.

\- ¿Moriré? - pensó el Hyuga…

\- Solo morirás cuando lo ordene. - dijo otra voz en la mente del Hyuga. La kunai paso por el cuello del Hyuga realizando un corte perfecto, logrando que la sangre comenzara a salir del cuerpo del Hyuga.

\- ¡No! - se asombró el Asesino.

\- Lo logre. - dijo con una sonrisa el poseedor del Sharingan al momento que el cuerpo cayó al suelo este se hizo humo.

\- ¿Qué? - se sombro al ver que fue un jutsu de sustitución que uso el Hyuga.

\- ¡Vengare a mi amigo Sasuke! - grito el Hyuga asombrando al poseedor del Sharingan que estaba asustado al notarlo sobre su cabeza.

\- _Hazlo con estilo._ \- recordó la palabra de Lee.

\- Estas en mi vista. Una palma. - comenzó el ataque del Hyuga sobre el poseedor del Sharingan.

\- Dos palmas. Cuatro palmas. Ocho palmas. Dieciséis palmas. Treinta y dos palmas. Sesenta y cuatro palmas. Ciento veinticuatro palmas. - grito el rubio al recordar las técnicas que Neji le enseñaba. El Naruto con el Sharingan no pudo hacer nada, solo recibir cada uno de los ataques que el Hyuga realizaba. En ese momento cada punto de chakra del rubio fue bloqueado y los clones desaparecieron dejando libre al Asesino.

\- Es fuerte. -

\- Eso fue por Sasuke. - dijo exhalando el Hyuga aun en posición de batalla. El Naruto enemigo estaba tirado en el suelo, sufriendo un gran dolor al sentir como cada punto fue cerrado, y ni siquiera con el chakra de su biju podía impedir el dolor que sentía.

\- Eres un desgraciado… -

\- Escúchame bien. No dejare que vuelvas hacerle daño a nadie más, ni aun Naruto mas ni a un Sasuke más. - dijo el Hyuga.

\- Me vengare de ti… imbécil. - en ese momento un portal se abrió bajo el cuerpo del rubio con Sharingan desapareciendo ante los ojos de los dos rubios. El Hyuga cayó sobre sus rodillas al sentir el cansancio que tiene.

\- ¿Estas bien? - pregunto el Asesino tomando al Hyuga de los brazos.

\- Si… estoy bien… solo algo exhausto… - respondió formando una sonrisa.

\- Eso fue increíble. -

\- Fue algo que me enseño Neji con mucho esmero… - respondió el Hyuga. En ese momento gritos de gente se comenzó a escuchar en la calle. Ambos rubios se pusieron de pie a ver qué ocurría cuando notaron una cuenta regresiva en un reloj. Vieron a la calle y notaron como el Naruto de esta tierra estaba con una cámara grabando lo que ocurría. También vieron como Sasuke y Sakura se besaban ante la celebración. La cuenta regresiva llego a contarse en 10, en ese momento la Hinata de esta tierra tomo de los hombros al Naruto de esta tierra y lo beso. En ese momento la esfera cayo con el cronometro en cero.

\- Feliz año nuevo amigo Hyuga. - dijo el Asesino con una sonrisa.

\- Feliz año nuevo Asesino. - dijo el Hyuga.

 **Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Décimo Segundo Capítulo, ¿Qué les pareció? Por favor amigos, cumplan lo que Narupool les pidió al inicio. El Hyuga encontró su valor y creo que también su rival perfecto. ¿Quieren ver más peleas entre Byakugan y Sharingan? Lo digo porque ambos siguen vivos. Si desean dejarme sugerencias, comentarios, o algo así déjenmelo en los reviews.**

 **Lion Omega X, nos leemos luego.**


	13. Desesperación de un Padre

Multiverso De Naruto

 **Nota de autor: Lamento la tardanza, la universidad y otras cosas se me han cargado… no tengo perdón de Dios… lo lamento.**

 **Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

La misión del Hyuga y del Asesino fue un éxito, lograron impedir que el Naruto de la tierra que fueron cayera en manos del enemigo. Pero la sorpresa que se llevaron fue muy grande para ellos. Un Naruto claramente proveniente de alguna tierra shinobi, una versión alterna… malvado. Un Naruto que según sus palabras asesino a Uchiha Sasuke de su tierra y reclamo como propio su Sharingan. Ante esta información no paso mucho para que todos los miembros del equipo formado por Omega se reunieran para discutir sobre el mismo… ¿Pero que significara esto en los planes de proteger el multiverso?

 _ **Capítulo 13: Desesperación de un Padre.**_

Tierra Desconocida:

\- Otra vez fracasaste. - dijo una voz fuerte oculta en la oscuridad. A su lado se encontraban otras figuras, todos ocultos en la oscuridad.

\- Lo siento Líder, esta vez estaba a punto de lograrlo… pero es que esa resistencia formada por Omega no nos ayuda en nada. - dijo el Naruto poseedor del Sharingan robado.

\- Esos son un dolor en el estómago. - dijo una de las figuras con voz femenina.

\- Es obvio que ellos se fortalecen, solo nos hemos podido alimentar con la Energía Beta del Naruto Edo Tensei, pero no hemos podido matar a otro. - dijo otra figura en la oscuridad con voz masculina.

\- Aun así, este Naruto debe demostrar su valor aquí. - dijo otra figura.

\- Debes demostrarme que no fue en vano que te saqué de tu tierra y te hice miembro de mi equipo para limpiar el multiverso de los innecesarios. - dijo el Líder con su voz aún más fuerte. El Naruto con el Sharingan solo agacho su cabeza de manera avergonzado por el trabajo que no ha logrado hacer. Por su parte el AMBU se encuentra oculto entre la sombra sin la máscara para ver todo.

\- ¿Es realmente lo que deseas chico? ¿Estar aquí porque quieres matar? Debes tener un gran motivo, no solo matar… - pensó el Ambu antes de desaparecer.

Zona Cero:

\- Un Naruto con Sharingan… - todos los rubios que vienen de tierras shinobis estaban claramente consternados. El Hokage, la Hokage, la Sennin, Nekoruto, Hyuga, Boruto, Menma, el Líder y los Gemelos. Todos estaban sorprendidos ante la idea y las posibilidades de que en alguna tierra mataran a Sasuke.

\- No puedo creerlo… - dijo la Sennin…

\- Matar a Sasuke… - sorprendido estaba Menma, tanto que se dejó caer en su asiento.

\- Eso sería imposible… Sarada… - Boruto estaba tan sorprendido que dejo salir de su boca el nombre de su compañera de equipo.

\- Pero ¿cómo es eso posible? - dijo la Gemela viendo a Omega

\- ¿Acaso yo matare a Sasuke también? - pregunto el Gemelo.

\- Como dice la teoría de las tierras alternas. - en ese momento para llamar la atención de todos el Vampiro comenzó a hablar.

\- Tendremos tantas versiones en las diferentes tierras, pero eso significa que también entre esas versiones encontremos alguna versión malvada. - dijo el Vampiro viendo a todos.

\- Eso quiere decir que no todos seremos buenos. - dijo el Ranger viendo a todos los miembros.

\- Realmente tiene sentido. Por cada parte buena debe haber algo de maldad. - dijo el Punisher.

\- Pero… ¿matar a Sasuke? - pregunto el Gemelo.

\- No te preocupes, es algo normal, recuerden a Deathstroke. - dijo el Zero.

\- Ni me lo menciones. - dijo Narupool.

\- Ni a mí. - dijo Naruko Pool.

\- Nya… esto esta rudo. - dijo Nekoruto haciéndose bolita en la mesa.

\- Utilizo el Sharingan y me hizo un genjutsu. - dijo el Hyuga.

\- Eso significa que tiene experiencia. - dijo el Hokage.

\- ¿Pero de donde saco la experiencia? - pregunto la Hokage al ponerse al pensar.

\- Solo puedo pensar en Itachi, u Orochimaru. - dijo el Líder.

\- Creo que es mas en Orochimaru, dudo que Itachi le hubiera enseñado a usar el Sharingan de su hermano fallecido. - dijo el Hokage.

\- Tiene sentido… - dijo la Sennin.

\- ¿Qué pasa con Itachi? - pregunta la Gemela.

\- Si, ¿Qué pasa? - preguntaron el Gemelo y el Hyuga al mismo tiempo.

\- Deben darse cuenta por su propia vida. - dijo el Hokage sabiendo que no podía decir nada más de lo que debe pasar en las tierras debido a que todo debe correr por su propio camino.

\- ¿Qué hacemos ahora Omega? - pregunto el Asesino.

\- Por ahora solo pueden enfrentarse a este Naruto o a cualquier otro que se le haya unido, pero por ahora no matarlos. - exclamo Omega.

\- ¿Crees que hay más? - pregunto el Punisher.

\- Si hay uno pueden haber más. - dijo Zero.

\- No quiero imaginarme enfrentarme a mas versiones de nosotros mismos. - dijo el Hyuga.

\- Esperemos que no nos toque eso por el momento… - dijo la Sennin.

\- Aunque si nos toca debemos estar listos para no matarlos. - dijo el Héroe.

\- Va ser algo difícil porque de seguro ellos buscaran matarnos. - dijo la Centinela.

\- Vamos a ver qué sucederá después… - dijo la Sennin…

Tierra 5447:

\- Mi familia… - en esta tierra se encontraba un hombre rubio, de apariencia adulta llorando sobre unos montículos de tierra… tres montículos para ser exactos.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Dios me los tuvo que quitar…? - el hombre lloraba de manera desconsolada al no encontrar respuestas sobre su gran perdida.

\- Himawari… Boruto… Hinata… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Dios me los quito? - se preguntaba de manera melancólica sabiendo que no encontraría respuesta sobre lo vivido el Naruto de esta tierra.

\- Límpiate las lágrimas adulto. - exclamo una voz algo infantil. Naruto se limpió el rostro antes de girar para ver quien le hablaba.

\- ¿Quién eres? -

\- ¿Deseas tener a tu familia de nuevo con vida? -

\- Por supuesto… -

\- Entonces harás exactamente lo que yo diga. - dijo la voz viendo al rubio de manera exigente.

Zona Cero:

La alarma comenzó a sonar en la computadora. Zero quien estaba pendiente de dicha computadora se lanzó rápidamente hacia el teclado para ver que sucedía. Todos los demás rubios fueron detrás de él para ver que ocurría.

\- Tierra 5447. -

\- ¿Sombras? -

\- ¿El Naruto con Sharingan? -

\- Por el momento no sabe la computadora. Solo puedo decir que es una tierra con tragedia. - dijo Zero.

\- ¿Qué clase de tragedia? ¿Nya? - pregunto Nekoruto.

\- En esta tierra ocurrió un Tsunami. - dijo Zero.

\- Un terremoto acompañado de una gran ola de agua. - dijo Zero para los que no sabían que era un tsunami.

\- Eso no suena bien… - dijo la Sennin.

\- ¿Es alguna tierra Shinobi? - pregunto el Hyuga.

\- No. -

\- Ya se quienes irán. - dijo el Hokage viendo a todos.

\- Vampiro, Ranger, Sennin y yo iremos a esa tierra. -

\- Entendido Hokage. - dijo el Vampiro.

\- Como usted ordene Hokage-sama. - dijo el Ranger.

\- Estoy lista para la acción. - dijo la Sennin tronando sus dedos.

\- ¿Estás seguro de esto Hokage? - pregunto Zero.

\- Claro que sí, es más que todo por si aparece el Naruto que posee el Sharingan de Sasuke. -

\- ¿Se lo quitaras? - pregunto la Gemela.

\- No se puede quitar. El mato al Sasuke al poseedor de esos ojos. - dijo el Hokage.

\- ¿Entonces? - pregunto el Vampiro.

\- Quiero ver si puedo con Kurama conectar con su Kurama para ver su historia. - dijo el Hokage tocando su abdomen.

\- ¿Quieres ver quién es el q está detrás de esto? - pregunto la Hokage.

\- Exactamente. - respondió el Hokage con una sonrisa.

\- Eso muestra que el Hokage es muy inteligente. - dijo Zero.

\- ¡Seremos inteligentes! - dijeron al mismo tiempo los Gemelos.

\- Hokage, tenga cuidado y no le vaya a pasar como Madara controlo a Kurama antes. - dijo Menma seriamente.

\- Tienes razón Menma, debo tener mucho cuidado ya que posee un Sharingan en su poder. - dijo el Hokage viendo seriamente a Menma el cual solo hizo una mueca de sonrisa con su boca.

\- Creo en usted, Hokage-sama. - dijo Menma mostrando el pulgar.

\- Y yo en ti Menma-chan. - dijo el Hokage.

\- Abriré un portal, pónganse juntos. - dijo Zero comenzando a teclear en el teclado de la computadora para abrir un portal.

\- Aquí vamos. - dijo la Sennin poniéndose su bata roja con llamas negras.

\- ¿Llevas tu Morpher? - pregunto el Vampiro al Ranger.

\- Por supuesto que sí. - dijo el Ranger tocando su muñeca izquierda donde tiene el Morpher Wind Ninja.

\- Aquí vamos. - dijo el Hokage al pasar el portal al momento que este fue abierto.

Tierra 5447:

Al abrirse el portal en esta tierra los cuatro rubios salieron y vieron su entorno. Quedaron sorprendidos al ver como estaba destruido gran parte de donde estaban. La explicación que Zero dio fue exacta. El Vampiro vio como un edificio cercano de 5 pisos tenia musgo y algas, y rastros de humedad por la parte exterior, el agua llego tan alto. Por su parte el Hokage y la Sennin nunca habían visto una destrucción de esa manera desde que tuvieron la batalla contra Pain en sus respectivas tierras.

\- Esto es un desastre… - dijo el Ranger al sentir como el viento era algo pesado en la zona donde estaban.

\- Sera mejor movernos y averiguar rápidamente que paso con la amenaza. - dijo el Vampiro al ver que se estaba oscureciendo por la caída de la noche y como en algunos postes no había energía eléctrica.

\- Creo que tienes razón… Todos a movernos. - dijo el Hokage al momento que los cuatros rubios dieron un salto y desaparecieron de donde estaban. Pero no sintieron como alguien tenía la mirada sobre ellos.

\- 4… son cuatro rubios… el Líder estará feliz si los mato, además le mostrare a ese estúpido del Sharingan que yo soy el favorito del jefe. - dijo la figura para desaparecer.

Aprovechando lo agiles que son los cuatro rubios corrieron y saltaron entre diferentes lugares hasta llegar a un punto más alto. Desde ese lugar vieron como el lugar donde estaban se miraba lleno de destrucción, lleno de desolación y al mismo tiempo muerte y desesperación…

\- ¡Que horrible! - dijo la Sennin al ver como quedo la ciudad donde se encontraban.

\- Fue un gran tsunami por lo visto. - dijo el Vampiro con los brazos cruzados.

\- No solo eso, por lo grande que fue me asombra que haya sobrevivientes. - dijo el Ranger.

\- Debemos buscar a la versión nuestra de esta tierra. - dijo el Vampiro.

\- Pero, ¿cómo lo haremos? Con todo el caos que hay aquí ni con la energía natural del Sennin Mode podríamos localizarlo. - dijo la Sennin viendo al Hokage.

\- Creo que tienes razón… no puedo sentir nada bueno aquí. - dijo el Hokage.

\- El viento es muy pesado para usar mis habilidades de ninja. - dijo el Ranger.

\- A mí ni me miren, mi olfato esta alocado aquí. - dijo el Vampiro limpiándose la nariz.

\- Creo que necesitaremos investigar a la antigua… - dijo el Hokage.

\- Es mi oportunidad. - dijo una voz masculina. En ese momento un hombre salió de las sombras y con una daga en su mano se acercó gritando llamando la atención de los 4 rubios. Empuñando su daga en su mano izquierda el hombre salto y trato de atacar al Hokage, pero el Vampiro se puso entre el atacante y el Hokage, recibiendo de lleno el ataque, clavándose la daga en su pecho.

\- ¡Vampiro! - grito el Hokage al ver lo que paso.

\- Estaré bien… este hombre tiene mucho valor. - dijo el Vampiro al ver como la daga entro en su pecho casi tocando su brazo izquierdo. El Vampiro tomo la mano del atacante y con gran fuerza apretando la muñeca logro que abriera la mano para soltar el arma. Dio una patada al hombre y lo mando a volar contra unos escombros. Los otros 3 rubios se pusieron en guardia mientras el Vampiro extraía la daga de su cuerpo y la rompía en el instante.

\- Una daga de plata, si hubiera sido un hombre lobo ya estuviera muerto. - dijo el Vampiro poniéndose en guardia.

\- ¿Quién eres? - pregunto el Hokage al ver como el hombre se ponía de pie. Los cuatro rubios quedaron boquiabiertos al ver quien era. Un Naruto adulto, mucho mayor que el mismo Hokage, un Naruto que se miraba demacrado, sus ojos se miraban rojos, y sus mejillas pálidas, no tenía color su piel y su vestimenta estaba hecha harapos.

\- Es uno de nosotros. - dijo la Sennin.

\- ¿Sera el de esta tierra? - pregunto el Ranger.

\- No lo sé… - dijo el Hokage.

\- Por favor… ¡Déjenme matarlos! - grito el Naruto tratando de golpear al Hokage con un puño, pero el Hokage bloqueo el ataque y le dio un cabezazo al atacante en su cabeza provocando que se cayera al suelo del golpe.

\- ¿Cómo que dejarnos matarnos? - pregunto el Vampiro enojado tomando del cuello de la camisa al Naruto.

\- Si los mato… ¡ME REGRESARAN A MI FAMILIA A LA VIDA! - grito con todas sus fuerzas rompiendo en llanto, provocando un estado de shock a los 4 que ahí estaban.

\- Tu familia… - exclamo el Ranger.

\- ¿Qué le paso a tu familia? - pregunto la Sennin.

\- El tsunami se los llevo… a todos. A mi Boruto, a mi Himawari… a mi Hinata… el tsunami nos llevó a los 4. Trate de mantenerlos juntos a mi aun en la corriente… pero, el tsunami fue más fuerte… y me separo de ellos. Cuando desperté, me di cuenta que no estaban conmigo así que los busqué… pero, solo encontré sus cadáveres… el agua… el agua me los quito de mi vida… el agua… el tsunami me arrebato a mi familia… - dijo rompiendo en llanto el Naruto frente a ellos.

\- Yo también soy padre de familia… - dijo el Hokage llamando la atención del Naruto presente.

\- Yo también tengo mi familia, quienes me esperan por mi regreso. - dijo el Vampiro.

\- Mi familia también espera por mí. - dijo el Ranger.

\- No tengo familia como madre o padre, o hermanos, pero Konoha, mis amigos, ellos son mi familia. - dijo la Sennin.

\- Si ustedes tienen familia… no puedo matarlos… no quiero que sus familias pasen por el mismo dolor que yo estoy pasando ahora… -

\- Lamento mucho tu perdida. - dijo el Vampiro extendiéndole la mano de manera de apoyo moral.

\- Disculpe señor, pero podría decirnos quien le dijo que nos matara. - pregunto el Ranger.

\- Fue una niña… -

\- ¿Tenía los ojos rojos? - pregunto la Sennin.

\- No, ojos azules como nosotros. - dijo el Naruto limpiándose las mejillas.

\- Eso quiere decir que no fue el Naruto con el Sharingan… - dijo el Hokage pensativo.

\- Entonces lo que dijo Zero sobre la ley de las tierras alternas es cierta, hay más de nosotros queriendo matarnos. - dijo el Ranger.

\- La pregunta en este momento seria… ¿Cuántos de nosotros desean matarnos? - se preguntó el Vampiro.

\- Veo que no lograste lo que te pedí, dime, ¿acaso no deseas ver con vida a tu familia? - pregunto una voz femenina. Logro llamar la atención de todos los presentes.

\- Es ella. - dijo el Naruto asustado. En ese momento una corriente de aire apareció y entre lo que traía venia unas hojas, que esas hojas formaron un torbellino mostrando al final a una niña, de entre 10 a 12 años. Se miraba mucho menor que incluso la Gemela. Venia vestida con una especie de bata blanca que quedaba como bañador, un Baker negro y unas medias en mallas. Tenía unas botas con tacones y un sombrero negro (Nota del autor: imagínense que fuese Zattara, pero menor de edad y rubia).

\- Una Naruko. - dijo la Sennin al ver a la niña.

\- ¿Ella es la que te dijo que traería de la muerte a tu familia? - pregunto el Vampiro al Naruto mayor.

\- Ella me lo prometió… -

\- Y ahora no lo cumpliré, porque no mataste a ninguno. - dijo la niña.

\- ¿Acaso trabajas con el que posee el Sharingan? - pregunto el Hokage.

\- ¿Con ese perdedor? Desafortunadamente sí. - dijo la niña, con esa respuesta mostrando claramente su relación con el Naruto que posee el Sharingan robado, también cumpliendo la ley de las tierras alternas.

\- Es enemiga en ese caso… - dijo el Ranger poniéndose en posición de batalla. En eso la pequeña, saco una barita negra, con una punta planta en un extremo.

\- ¿Van a pelear contra mí? Espero que sí, porque si no será aburrido. - dijo la niña atacando con un rayo saliendo de su barita hacia el Hokage quien esquivo el ataque.

\- Es hora… ¡Ninja Storm! ¡Ranger Form AH! - grito el Ranger entrando en la morfosis. Al terminar de transformarse lo primero que hizo fue sacar su espada ninja para golpear el rayo de la barita mágica.

\- ¿Otro Ranger? No serias el primero que mato. - dijo la niña con una sonrisa tierna, pero que le provoco escalofríos al Ranger.

\- ¿Qué? - pregunto el Ranger.

\- Si, es más tome su morpher como recuerdo. - en ese momento la niña saco un morpher no idéntico al del Ranger sino, uno dorado, con una moneda en el centro, en forma de broche de cinturón.

\- ¡No es posible! ¡Ese morpher es de mi Senpai! - dijo el Ranger asombrado al ver que en otra tierra era otro Ranger.

\- ¿Qué es eso Ranger? - pregunto el Vampiro.

\- Es el morpher… de uno de mis senpais, lo primeros Power Rangers, Mighty Morphin… ella mato a mi Senpai el Ranger Verde de Mighty Morphin… - dijo el Ranger enojado.

\- En otra tierra tu eres él. - dijo la niña posando con el Morpher en la mano.

\- ¡Esto no se quedará así! ¡Por mi senpai! ¡Batallador! - haciendo girar el disco de su morpher el Ranger hizo que se activara el Batallador modo armadura primero. En ese momento se lanzó de frente contra la niña, pero ella manifestó una espada de magia que usaba para lastimar la integridad del Ranger. En ese momento el Ranger usaba las protecciones de los antebrazos para bloquear la espada.

\- ¡Vampiro, conmigo! - grito el Hokage mientras el manifestaba chakra de Kurama en su puño derecho y el Vampiro hacia que sus garras se alargaran. Ambos corrieron contra la niña al momento que la espada impactaba contra el pecho del Ranger, haciendo que por el daño sacara chispas de su traje. El Hokage lanzo su puño, pero la niña da un salto y cayó sobre un hombro del Hokage para después usar su pie derecho y darle una patada en la nuca con el talón. Por la patada el Hokage cayó al suelo y su puño provoco un cráter en el suelo. La niña gracias al momentum que llevaba pudo dar un giro en el aire para después poner su espada frente a ella y tratar de cortar al Vampiro, pero el trato de bloquear el ataque usando sus dos manos tratando de tomar la espada.

\- ¡No me ganaras! - grito el Vampiro al momento que sus manos iban a tocar la espada.

\- En eso te equivocas, en mi tierra… los seres como tú, son cazados por gente como yo. - dijo la niña al momento que la espada lograba tocar las manos del Vampiro, y en ese momento la espada logro cortar sus manos de tajo. Los dedos y la mitad de la palma salieron volando de las manos del Vampiro, provocando que varias gotas de sangre fueran lanzadas del cuerpo del ser nocturno.

\- ¡Ahhh! - un grito de dolor fue lanzado por el Vampiro logrando que este por el dolor se arrodillara.

\- ¡Vampiro! - la Sennin se lanzó contra la niña, ella trato de atacarla, pero las katas de ranas no permitían que la espada lograra tocar a la Sennin. Enojando a la niña, tomo su espada con las dos manos para después dar un salto hacia atrás y busco con su mirada al Vampiro quien aún seguía con las manos heridas.

\- ¡Te matare primero! - dijo la niña haciendo desaparecer su espada para tratar de ir por el cuello del Vampiro poniendo una sonrisa algo tierna. Pero el Vampiro comenzó a reírse.

\- Antes que nada, niña… ¡Yo no soy como los seres de tu tierra! - en ese momento las manos del Vampiro se regeneraron rápidamente asombrando a la niña, y con el momentum no pudo detenerse. El Vampiro se puso de pie y con su mano izquierda y con un grito de ira el Vampiro dio un gran ataque en el cuerpo de la niña, logrando impactar en el abdomen de la misma. Escupió sangre en ese momento, y de paso gracias a las garras logro penetrar en el cuerpo traspasando y dejando un hoyo en el abdomen.

\- ¡Sennin ahí te va! - grito el Vampiro lanzando a la niña con mucha fuerza.

\- ¡Hokage! - grito la Sennin al momento que la niña llego donde ella y le dio un puñetazo en la cara.

\- ¡Ranger! - el Hokage se puso en posición esperando a la niña para darle una patada en la quijada mandándola a volar.

\- ¡Batallador Modo Volador! - el Ranger se terminó de completar su Batallador para ese momento lanzar un poderoso rayo de calor de su Batallador hacia la niña haciendo que golpeara el suelo con fuera mientras recibía el rayo de calor, provocando quemaduras en su piel, la cauterización de su herida y daño en la ropa. La niña no quedo desmayada a pesar del daño, algo la protegió de morir por dicho ataque.

\- No murió… - dijo el Hokage mientras miraba en el suelo a la niña tratando de levantarse con sus heridas. Tomando su ropa para que no mostrara su cuerpo la niña se puso de pie ya con la sonrisa tierna borrada y mostrando una cara de enojo, un gran enojo.

\- ¡Porque! ¡Porque! ¡Porque no se mueren malditos! - poso sus ojos con ira en los cuatro rubios. Pero luego vio al Naruto de la tierra donde estaban. Dio un gran salto provocando que los otros rubios se pusieran en guardia pensando que iban a ser atacados, pero al ver el salto los rubios notaron que iba hacia el otro Naruto.

\- ¡Corre! - grito el Hokage, pero fue en vano. La niña cayó sobre el Naruto y poniendo sus manos en el cuello del mismo comenzó extrayéndole la Energía Beta poniéndolo pálido.

\- ¡No! -

\- ¡La Energía Beta! - los cuatro rubios trataron de ir por el Naruto, pero una vez que la Energía Beta fue absorbida la niña rompió el cuello del Naruto matándolo al momento. El sonido fue tan duro que detuvo a los cuatro rubios.

\- Al menos me llevare uno. Nos vemos luego perdedores. - dijo la niña tomando su ropa para no mostrar nada mientras pasaba por el portal. Una vez que se fue el Hokage fue el primero en acercarse al Naruto tirado en el suelo. Toco su cuello… no había pulso, su piel estaba pálida… no había ni color ni calor.

\- Lo mato… - dijo el Hokage para los demás rubios mientras el Ranger volvía a su manera normal… a lo lejos vio como algo brillaba, camino hacia el lugar.

\- El morpher… de seguro se le cayó a esa niña en mi último ataque… - dijo el Ranger con una mirada de tristeza al ver el Morpher.

\- El Ranger Verde de Mighty Morphin… era yo en otra tierra… - dijo el Ranger guardando el Morpher en su ropa.

\- Perdimos a un Naruto… - dijo la Sennin con una mirada triste.

\- Solo hay que podemos hacer. - dijo el Hokage cargando el cuerpo sin vida del Naruto. Después de varias horas… a lado de tres cruces y montículos de tierra fue enterrado el cuerpo del Naruto.

\- Ahora descansara en paz… - dijo la Sennin.

\- Espero que pueda reunirse con su familia en el mas allá. - dijo el Vampiro.

\- Juro… ¡Juro que otro de nosotros no sufrirá más en esta guerra! - dijo el Hokage golpeando el suelo con ira. En ese momento un sonido en los oídos de todos llamo la atención.

\- ¿Zero? - contesto el Vampiro.

- _Me alegra que se reporten._ -

\- El Naruto falleció, fallamos… -

\- _Lamento oír eso Vampiro, pero tenemos más problemas que atender. Al parecer el enemigo se está moviendo en masa. Ahora mismo todos estamos saliendo a varias tierras. Vamos individualmente debido al gran ataque que se viene._ -

\- ¿Un gran ataque? -

\- _En este momento les abro 4 portales para que vayan a otras tierras._ \- dijo Zero por el auricular. Se abrieron los cuatro portales detrás de los rubios. El Hokage se levantó del suelo y vio a los otros 3 rubios.

\- Por favor, no permitamos que otro caiga… no otro como el… - dijo el Hokage viendo a las cuatro cruces…

\- Ustedes también estén bien, tenemos familias con quienes regresar. - dijo el Hokage limpiando sus ojos ya que tenía unas cuantas lágrimas.

\- Nos volveremos a ver Hokage. - dijo el Vampiro. Todos se dieron la mano para después partir cada uno por cada portal. Por primera vez en todo este momento cada uno de las versiones alternas del rubio se han separado e ir a tierras distintas…

¿Qué depara cada tierra para cada rubio? ¿En qué tierra ira el Hokage? ¿La batalla que puede venir será a muerte…?

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Décimo tercer Capítulo, ¿Qué les pareció?

Si desean dejarme sugerencias, comentarios, o algo así déjenmelo en los reviews.

Lion Omega X, nos leemos luego.


	14. Una Reunión Fuera de Tiempo

Multiverso De Naruto

 **Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

El Naruto de una tierra murió, era un Naruto padre de familia que falleció ante las manos de una versión niña de Naruko. A pesar que en esa tierra se encontraban el Hokage, el Vampiro, el Ranger y la Sennin, no lograron evitar la muerte de este Naruto. Esta muerte provoco que los cuatro rubios se quedaran en shock. El Hokage después de enterrar al rubio de esta tierra a lado de tres cruces, y enfrente de la tumba de este rubio todos juraron que nadie más en el Multiverso morirá. Justamente en ese instante Zero llamo desde la Zona Cero para hacer la llamada a los cuatro rubios. Un ataque masivo estaba en proceso, y por primera vez cada rubio fue enviado a cada tierra que es posible sufrir un ataque. No saben si habrá mas versiones malvadas acompañando en este ataque, pero no se deben de confiar, hasta ahora solo conocen al Naruto Sharingan y a la Naruko maga, puede haber más y más… En este momento el Hokage acaba de pasar por un portal abierto por Zero. En ese momento el Hokage está a punto de ver la tierra que fue enviado…

 _ **Capítulo 14: Una Reunión Fuera de Tiempo.**_

Tierra 5001:

El Hokage acaba de salir del portal que entro para ver donde termino. Vio que donde estaba era muy idéntico a su Konoha, únicamente que era un Konoha algo destruido…

\- ¿Qué pasa aquí? - pregunto el Hokage al caminar un poco por las ruinas de su aldea. Lo que lo hizo sorprender mas fue el hecho de ver como el Monte de los Hokages estaba totalmente destruido. Cada rostro en el estaba dañada. La única intacta es la de él. Vio a todos lados para tratar de ver que quedaba, pero el Hokage estaba parada en la misma pila de concreto de lo que era Konoha, el aire se sentía algo pesado, pero aun así el Hokage comenzó a correr hacia varias direcciones.

\- ¡Naruto! ¡Hinata! ¡Sasuke! ¡Sakura! ¡Kakashi-sensei! - grito el Hokage sin lograr ninguna contestación. El sin pensarlo más fue a la dirección que su mente le dijo que debía estar su casa. Al llegar vio que igual que los hogares que están fuera del centro de la aldea. La casa estaba algo destruida, los vidrios rotos, las puertas caídas… todo lo que mostraba ser un hogar acogedor ya no parecía. Sin pensarlo mucho entro a la casa.

La casa se parecía mucho a la suya, los muebles estaban puestos en el mismo lugar de los que Hinata y el habían pensado para distribuir los mismos en su hogar. Noto que había cosas que no tenían ellos en su hogar, pero eran mínimas.

\- ¿Qué es esto? - pregunto el Hokage al ver en la pared dos cuadros, ambos eran idénticos, pero son como diplomas. Al Hokage se puso al leerlas.

\- En nombre del Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto, se le entrega este diploma a Uzumaki Boruto por lograr su título de Gennin de Konoha. -

\- En nombre del Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto, se le entrega este diploma a Uzumaki Himawari por lograr su título de Gennin de Konoha. -

\- Así que Himawari también se convierte en Gennin… - dijo el Hokage, pero noto que en una mesa había fotografías. En ella se miraban fotos de ambos hijos con sus dos padres. También se miraban fotos de los adultos de la casa. Suspiro al notar que, de hecho, tanto el Naruto de esta tierra y Hinata se miraban mayores de lo que están, tanto que Hinata volvió a poseer el cabello largo como cuando era Kunoichi. El Hokage se puso a caminar, trato de sentir algún rastro de chakra en lo que quedaba de pie de Konoha, pero no sentía nada. Suspiro al no sentir ninguna señal de vida.

\- ¿Sera que estoy en una tierra post-apocalíptica…? - se preguntó el Hokage. Comenzó a caminar, pero no noto como alguien lo tenía en su mirada.

\- ¿Sera él? - se preguntó la persona que lo miraba.

\- ¿No sientes nada Kurama? - pregunto el Hokage recibiendo una respuesta en su cabeza.

\- No Naruto, no siento nada de nada, ni chakra ni nada así… - en ese momento Kurama se cayó provocando que el Hokage se pusiera tenso ya que es raro que Kurama se pusiera en silencio de golpe.

\- ¿Kurama? -

\- ¡A tu izquierda! - grito el zorro provocando que el Hokage hiciera una rodada en el suelo a su derecha, solo para ver que donde estaba cayo una espada filosa. El Hokage vio con asombro la katana, para después ponerse de pie y ver el poseedor de esa arma.

\- ¡No me atacaras usando un kage bushin transformado en mi viejo! ¡Kawaki! - dijo el poseedor de esa katana poniendo la katana apuntando hacia el Hokage.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Kawaki? - dijo el Hokage para después ver quien tenía frente a él. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. Era un Boruto, mas mayor de su hijo, era claramente diferente a su Boruto. Tenía un extraño tatuaje desde su mano derecha hasta su cara, una cicatriz bajo el ojo derecho y venas marcadas. El Hokage pensó que solo podía ser de un dojutsu la causa de esas venas en su ojo derecho.

\- ¿Boruto? ¿Eres tú? -

\- ¡Cállate Kawaki! Sé que estas usando un Kage Bushin transformado en mi padre. -

\- Boruto… ¿Acaso no reconoces a tu… estúpido padre? - dijo el Hokage mencionándose estúpido recordando cómo le dice su hijo.

\- ¿Estúpido padre…? - en ese momento Boruto enfoco su Byakugan sobre el Hokage. En ese momento Boruto se sorprendió al ver su red de chakra.

\- ¿Es esto posible…? ¡Si eres mi padre… has un Rasengan! - en ese momento el Hokage extendió su mano derecha y logro formar un Rasengan.

\- No es posible… - Boruto quedo sorprendido y envaino su katana.

\- Papá… ¿eres tú? - en ese momento Boruto abrazo al Hokage. El rubio rompió en llanto al estar en los brazos de su padre.

\- Boruto, es raro verte llorar… - dijo el Hokage abrazando con fuerza a Boruto.

Zona Cero:

En la Zona Cero, solo hay tres personas, Omega, el Doctor y el Profesor. Ambos miraban como cada rubio que poseía habilidades de pelea se encontraban en diferentes tierras. El problema del ataque parecía que era serio.

\- No me agrada nada de esto… - dijo el Doctor viendo la pantalla.

\- Parece como que ese dicho ataque es real… - dijo el Profesor limpiando el sudor de su frente.

\- ¿Cómo harán nuestros aliados para proteger tantas tierras? - pregunto el Doctor.

\- Tengo fe en ellos. - dijo Omega viendo con atención la pantalla.

\- Omega… si eres tú quién vigila el multiverso, ¿Por qué no solo vas y derrotas a cada enemigo? - pregunto el Profesor.

\- Quizás todos creen que soy un ser omnipotente… pero, no lo soy. Mis poderes tienen límites. -

\- ¿Qué límites? - pregunto el Doctor.

\- No puedo interferir en el tiempo… No puedo matar a nadie… solo protegerlos y protegerme a mí mismo. Si alguno de mis compañeros cae en batalla no puedo revivirlos. Ellos deben de ver como regresar a la vida… -

\- Eso quiere decir… -

\- Que no eres "Dios". - dijo el Profesor.

\- Es interesante ver que alguien como usted Profesor, que es ateo, aún cree en la existencia de un "Dios". - dijo Omega sin voltear a ver a ninguno de los dos rubios.

\- He visto tantas cosas gracias a este caos en el multiverso que comenzar a creer en dioses no ha de ser una idea descabellada después de todo. - dijo el Profesor.

\- Aun así… ¿crees que saldremos vivos de esto? - dijo el Doctor viendo al Profesor y Omega.

\- Si creen en "Dios", recen… porque esto se puede poner feo… - dijo Omega sin quitar la vista de la pantalla.

Tierra 5001:

\- Ya veo… no eres mi padre… - dijo Boruto con una cara larga…

\- Lo lamento… pero soy el Naruto de otra Konoha… - dijo el Hokage sin explicar mucho sobre el Multiverso.

\- Me alegre por nada… -

\- Dime Boruto, ¿Qué paso aquí? ¿Dónde está la gente? ¿Dónde está tu hermana, tu madre? -

\- Kawaki, eso fue lo que paso. -

\- ¿Quién es Kawaki? -

\- Es un shinobi con el que peleo… el posee un tatuaje idéntico a este que tengo. - dijo Boruto mostrando su tatuaje rojo del lado derecho de la cara y mano derecha.

\- Boruto dime… ¿despertaste tu Byakugan? -

\- No padre, este no es ni siquiera mi ojo. Mi ojo derecho lo perdí en una batalla contra Kawaki. -

\- ¿Entonces tu Byakugan? No me digas que es… -

\- No es de mi madre… para que te calmes. -

\- Ni de tu hermana… -

\- No, tampoco es de Himawari… es del abuelo antes de morir. -

\- ¿El abuelo? ¡HIASHI! - grita preocupado el Hokage.

\- En la pelea contra Kawaki cuando me quito el ojo derecho mi abuelo apareció para defenderme. Pero Kawaki no tuvo compasión de él y lo mato frente a mí. Con sus últimas fuerzas el abuelo extrajo su Byakugan de su cara y me lo puso aun con dolor por la pérdida de mi ojo. Dijo que era necesario, que al final yo sería la última salvación del mundo Shinobi. -

\- ¿Qué paso con tu padre? ¿Con toda su generación? -

\- Kawaki sabía que la generación de "Konoha 12" que sobrevivió a la Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja eran muy poderosos, estén retirados o no, eran un peligro para él y sus planes. - hubo un momento de silencio.

\- No pudo matar a ninguno de ellos. Así que lo mejor que pudo pensar fue mandarlos a otra dimensión. -

\- ¿Kamui? - pregunto el Hokage.

\- Otra técnica, muy distinta. El no posee un Sharingan como Sasuke-sensei o como Sarada-chan. - dijo Boruto.

\- Desde que eso paso he peleado muchas veces contra él, buscando la manera de como traer a todos de vuelta. Sé que si traigo a mi padre y a Sasuke-sensei tendremos más oportunidades de ganarle… -

\- Espero que lo logres Boruto. Tu padre estará orgulloso de ti, también tu madre. - dijo el Hokage mostrando una gran sonrisa que lleno de nostalgia al rubio de dicha tierra.

\- Eres como mi padre con su sonrisa… - dijo Boruto. En ese momento el Hokage vio hacia el cielo y suspiro.

\- El motivo de que estoy aquí… es sencillo… -

\- ¿Me dirás? -

\- Soy de otra tierra, una tierra donde aún eres un niño de 12 años. Pero, ese no es el motivo por el que vine. Sino porque algo grave está pasando y nos involucra a todo el mundo. -

\- ¿De qué hablas? -

\- Algo fuera de aquí, alguien que no es Kawaki quiere matarte, matarme, matarnos… a cada uno de nosotros, los que llevan el nombre de Naruto están marcados… y donde no hay un Naruto y hay un Boruto ellos son los marcados. - dijo el Hokage.

\- ¿Quién quiere matarnos? -

\- ¡Eso nunca lo sabrás! - grito otra voz llamando la atención de los dos rubios.

\- ¿Quién eres? - pregunto el Hokage.

\- ¡Me llamo Naruto! - grito el sujeto frente a ellos. Boruto y el Hokage notaron inmediatamente la diferencia en ese rubio. Es un hombre muy alto, más alto que el Hokage, su piel era gris y su cabello tenía un color rubio desteñido. Sus pies eran grandes al igual que sus puños. Sus ojos eran de color azul con tono de gris.

\- ¿Qué demonios? - pregunto Boruto al ver al Naruto frente a él.

\- Otro Naruto malvado… - dijo el Hokage.

\- ¿Otro? - pregunto Boruto.

\- ¡Los matare! - grito el enemigo frente a ellos golpeando el suelo provocando un pequeño terremoto que provocaba que los dos rubios perdieran balance.

\- ¿Este sujeto trata de matarnos? - pregunto Boruto viendo al Hokage.

\- Es exactamente eso. - dijo el Hokage creando un clon de sombra para sujetarlo para evitar que ambos rubios cayeran al suelo por el terremoto. El Naruto enemigo comenzó a correr hacia los dos rubios con pasos tan pesados que hacían que el suelo temblara. El Hokage y Boruto saltaron antes de que el enemigo tratara de golpearlos. En el aire el Hokage creo tres clones más que fueron a tratar de golpear al enemigo, pero su cuerpo es tan duro que los golpes no lograron hacer efecto. El enemigo rápidamente golpeo a los tres clones logrando que se hicieran humo.

\- ¡Necesito matarlos! - grito el enemigo.

\- Es resistente… - dijo el Hokage.

\- ¡Todo tiene debilidad! - grito Boruto cerrando sus ojos…

\- ¡Byakugan! - grito el rubio activando sus ojos y mostrando su ojo derecho con el doujutsu regalado.

\- Mira cada parte de él. - dijo el Hokage creando más clones para atacarlo, pero los puños de ese enemigo eran tan fuertes que con un puñetazo lograba eliminar 3 clones.

\- Demonios… ¿Boruto? -

\- No puedo ver alguna debilidad… parece que está formado por más de una persona. -

\- ¿Cómo? -

\- ¡Naruto es varios! ¡Naruto matara! - grito el enemigo.

\- ¿Qué demonios? ¿Cómo le venceremos? - grito Boruto. En ese momento el Hokage se lanzó hacia el enemigo creando un Rasengan tratando de impactar directamente al otro Naruto, pero este bloqueo el ataque usando sus puños. El Hokage trato de meterle más fuerza a su ataque, mas chakra, incluso un poco de chakra de Kurama. El Naruto comenzó a sentir dolor ya que el Rasengan comenzó a perforar su piel gris. Boruto estaba asombrado al ver como el Rasengan comenzaba a dar frutos, la piel dura y tosca estaba siendo destruida. Boruto apretó sus manos decidido a ayudar. Formo un Rasengan en su mano derecha y lo lanzo fortaleciendo así el Rasengan del Hokage.

\- ¡Mis manos! - grito el Naruto enemigo sintiendo como los dos Rasengan dañaba su piel y en ese momento… sus manos explotaron debido a que el Rasengan al dañar su piel rompió los músculos y después los huesos del mismo. El Rasengan no se detuvo ahí y a pesar de dañar las manos logro avanzar hasta impactar de lleno en el pecho del enemigo. Logro hacerlo volar para que este enemigo impactara con unas ruinas de las casas de Konoha.

\- ¡Ustedes me dañaron! ¡Naruto debe huir! - golpeo el suelo con su pie y se abrió un portal donde paso para desaparecer.

\- Se ha ido… - dijo el Hokage algo exhausto.

\- ¿¡Que fue eso!? - pregunto Boruto.

\- Ese fue… un Naruto enemigo… -

\- ¿Enemigo? -

\- Lo que pasa Boruto… el motivo por el cual estoy aquí es porque… -

\- ¿Por qué? -

\- Así como estoy yo que vine a protegerte, que soy de otra tierra. Así hay otros como yo que… tratan de matarnos. -

\- ¿Cómo? -

\- Al parecer en cada tierra hay un Naruto que produce una clase de energía que estos necesitan, solo al extraerla de nosotros nos mataran. Pero, solo pueden hacerlo cuando cada Naruto está en su respectiva tierra, sino no funciona de nada. - dijo el Hokage viendo de frente a Boruto.

\- Pero mi papá ya no está aquí. - dijo Boruto a lo que el Hokage puso sus manos en los hombros del rubio menor.

\- A falta de un Naruto, ellos buscaran a un Boruto. Si en esa tierra el Naruto ya no está con vida, el Boruto es la siguiente opción, ya que al ser el hijo este obtiene la habilidad de crear dicha energía. - dijo el Hokage.

\- Creo que si esto hubiera pasado de niño este sería otra razón por la que odiaría ser hijo del Séptimo Hokage. - dijo Boruto causando una risa en el Hokage que fue contagiosa, ambos rubios terminaron riendo.

\- Seria muy egoísta de mi parte pedirte que nos acompañes en esta batalla cuando aún tienes tu batalla sin terminar… - dijo Naruto.

\- Papá… -

\- Lo único que puede es pedirte que te cuides y darte esto. - el Hokage le entrego un dispositivo a Boruto, un dispositivo de tamaño pequeño.

\- ¿Qué es esto? -

\- Es con lo que mis compañeros y yo podemos viajar entre dimensiones. Por favor, si terminas con tu batalla ven a ayudarnos. Te necesitaremos. - dijo el Hokage abriendo sus brazos para abrazar a Boruto.

\- Gracias papá… estúpido papá… - dijo Boruto rompiendo en llanto. Inmediatamente el Hokage se despidió para comenzar a abrir un nuevo portal e irse a otra tierra que es posible que lo necesite.

\- Pronto iré a ayudarte papá… - dijo Boruto guardando el dispositivo. En ese momento se giró para ver a una montaña.

\- ¡Kawaki! ¡Terminemos con esto! - grito Boruto desenvainando su katana que salió corriendo hasta dicha montaña.

Tierra 7896:

El Asesino salió del portal para comenzar hacer su trabajo, pero en ese momento sus ojos se fatigaron y estos volvieron a su tono azul natural.

\- En que buen momento vengo a cansarme. - dijo el Asesino. Se tapó bien la cabeza para caminar entre las calles de esta ciudad. Una ciudad que posee un gran avance tecnológico.

\- Vamos a ver que maravillas me encuentro aquí. - dijo el Asesino tapado la cabeza mientras caminaba por las calles de esa ciudad tan moderna…

 **Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Décimo Cuarto Capítulo, ¿Qué les pareció? No hubo ganador en la encuesta que pedi que votaran hace unas semanas. Asi que el primero en salir es Boruto, el Último Shinobi de la Tierra Shinobi. Y el enemigo es un Naruto Frankenstein. Si desean dejarme sugerencias, comentarios, o algo así déjenmelo en los reviews.**

 **Lion Omega X, nos leemos luego.**


	15. Choque de Moral

Multiverso De Naruto

 **Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

El Hokage logro salvar al Boruto de la tierra 5001 de una versión de el mismo algo extraña, parecía ser un Naruto hecho de varias partes de diferentes cuerpos, y a su vez, esto lo hacía increíblemente duradero ante ataques físicos. Solo una combinación de Rasengan entre ambos rubios logro detener a esta versión malvada. Por el momento el Boruto de esta tierra no se unirá al grupo de Resistencia debido a que tiene deberes pendientes por atender en dicha tierra, pero el Hokage amablemente le dio en sus manos un pequeño dispositivo, el cual es el que usan para abrir y cruzar portales. El Hokage se fue, y ahora es el turno del Asesino de explorar la tierra que fue enviado…

 _ **Capítulo 15: Choque de Moral.**_

Tierra 7896:

\- ¡Venga joven! - gritaba un mercadeo en una avenida de dicha ciudad. El Asesino sin levantar mucho la mirada estaba caminando por ese sector esperando dos cosas, una: encontrarse con su versión de dicha tierra, o dos: que sus Ojos de Asesino se recuperen.

\- Ahhhh… esta tierra es altamente avanzada tecnológicamente, pero lo bello es que aún hay árboles, quizás más que en mi Konoha. - dijo el Asesino viendo a su alrededor. Luego levanto la vista y vio que el cielo era bien azul. Los edificios tenían una forma arquitectónica muy impresionante y eran edificios que en cada piso tenían un jardín.

\- A todo esto… ¿Qué año tiene este mundo? - en eso el Asesino paso frente a un puesto de periódicos. Le pareció extraño que a pesar de que era una tierra muy tecnológica aún existen los periódicos de manera física. Reviso el día y fecha. Miércoles, 24 de agosto de 2035.

\- Como 30 años de diferencia con mi tierra… El Naruto de esta tierra debe de ser adulto, o a lo máximo quizás… un adulto joven, no creo que tenga la edad del Hokage, pero quien sabe. Quizás encontremos un Naruto abuelo algún día. -

El Asesino continúo caminando hasta que abandono esa zona y vio un área industrial igualmente de cuidada con árboles y jardines. Eran varios edificios haciendo un circulo, en el centro tenía una gran fuente de agua en la cual varios niños estaban jugando en ella ante la vista y paciencia de sus padres que estaban cerca. En ese momento sus ojos volvieron a ponerse en rojo.

\- Listo. - dijo mostrando una sonrisa para inmediatamente desaparecer como si nada.

Por su parte, un rubio venia corriendo por la calle, venia vestido de manera deportiva y una banda de hacer ejercicio en la frente. El rubio estaba lleno de sudor, en ese momento decidió tomar aire, algo que llama la atención de este rubio es… que ambos brazos, desde los dedos hasta los codos, son de metal.

\- Ah… un poco más… - en eso su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar y presionando un botón en un aparato que posee en la oreja el rubio contesto.

\- ¿Si? -

 _\- Hola, Naruto-kun. - dijo una voz femenina por el otro lado de la línea._

\- Hola Hinata, ¿Qué se te ofrece? -

 _\- Dime que no se te ha olvidado. -_

\- Claro que no. -

 _\- ¿Qué es lo que no has olvidado? -_

\- Que debo estar en tu laboratorio dentro de 30 minutos. -

 _\- Así es Naruto-kun, te estaré esperando. -_

\- Claro, voy para allá. - dijo el rubio para después cortar la comunicación y luego seguir su ejercicio. Detrás de entre las sombras el Asesino se encontró escuchando esto. Claramente intrigado del porque este rubio no tiene brazos de carne y hueso el decidió continuar siguiéndolo entre las sombras.

Solo tomo unos cuantos minutos para que Naruto estuviera listo, se quitó su ropa sudada y se dio un pequeño baño, con la ayuda de sus padres este Naruto se quita sus brazos para poder lavar sus muñones. En menos de 15 minutos Naruto estaba vestido, bañado y oloroso. Se despidió de sus padres con una sonrisa.

\- Aquí vamos. - dijo el Asesino continuando entre las sombras, aprovechando los jardines y árboles. No tardó mucho en llegar, ambos rubios entraron al edificio, solo que uno de manera legal y el otro podría ser considerado allanamiento de morada. Tomando un elevador para llegar al 5to piso Naruto comenzó a verse en el espejo del elevador, por su parte el Asesino estaba en el techo de dicho elevador viendo al otro rubio por medio de la rejilla de ventilación. Se abrieron las puertas y Naruto camino por una entrada de cristal donde se registró y continúo caminando, por su parte el Asesino seguía de manera sigilosa por el techo, aprovechando un espacio entre el cielo falso y el concreto del siguiente piso donde va la ventilación.

\- Gracias por venir Naruto-kun. - dijo Hinata con una sonrisa y algo de sonrojo en su rostro al ver al rubio pasar.

\- Gracias a ti por recibirme, más cuando sé que estas ocupada. -

\- No te preocupes. Dime cómo van los brazos. -

\- Los que tu diseñaste están geniales. -

\- Me alegra Naruto-kun… sabes… me gusta que a pesar de todo no quedaste traumado por lo que sucedió. -

\- ¿Qué sucedió? - se preguntó el Asesino.

\- Dices por lo que paso cuando tenía 10 años… verdad. -

\- Claro… todos creímos que perderías las ganas de vivir o que tal vez, ya no serias el chico amable que siempre has sido. Nos alegra avernos equivocado. - dijo Hinata con una sonrisa.

\- Lo que viví si fue feo, pero mi alegría de ese día fue saber que el niño que salve seguía vivo. -

\- Es verdad. Eso es lo más importante, también es que no dejaste de ser tu a pesar de lo vivido. Seguiste alegre, con positividad y más importante con tu sonrisa. -

\- Ahora que lo mencionas recuerdo todo el accidente. -

\- ¡Lo siento! ¡No quise…! -

\- No, no hay problemas. -

\- ¿Eh? -

\- Ese recuerdo me hace fuerte. Tener 10 años para salir a correr hacia la calle donde un niño estaba desmayado en medio de la misma, un auto grande estuvo a punto de pasarle por encima. Recuerdo a mi madre gritar cuando fui corriendo. Envolví en mis brazos al niño, pero el auto impacto nuestros cuerpos. Como yo lo protegí fui el más lastimado, mis brazos golpearon el enfrente del auto y eso provoco múltiples fracturas en mi antebrazo. Los doctores no querían amputarlas, pero no podían sanarlas. Si las dejaban me terminarían matando. - dijo Naruto viendo sus brazos metálicos, de color plata.

\- Naruto-kun… -

\- Pero eso no me desespero, al despertar en el hospital y ver que no tenía mis brazos lo primero que pregunte fue como estuvo el niño. El entro y estaba bien, sano y salvo. El orfanato lo tomo y lo último que supe es que fue adoptado. Luego me tocó vivir un año sin brazos. Sasuke y Chouji me ayudaban en casi todo. Menos en ir al baño, yo buscaba la manera d como arreglármelas en ese ambiente. Después del año vino mis primeros brazos, algo simples, pero eran útiles, ya no necesitaba a Sasuke o Chouji para vivir cada día, y ya podía ser algo más independiente por mí mismo. Y al menos cada año cambiaba mis brazos. Hasta que te graduaste de la universidad en Ingeniera Mecánica Tecnológica, y lo primero que hiciste fue hacerme los brazos nuevos. Y eso es desde hace 3 años que te graduaste. - dijo Naruto con una sonrisa viendo a la chica.

\- No debes de darme las gracias, estudie mi carrera porque me gustaba la idea de hacer prótesis altamente tecnológicas para las personas que las necesitan, y me parecía genial que mi primer usuario fuese el chico que me motivo a estudiar esto. -

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? -

\- Cuando vi tus ganas de vivir después del accidente me dije a mi misma "debo hacer algo por mi amigo" y aquí estoy revisando mi creación en ti. - dijo Hinata con una sonrisa.

\- Aunque sabes que odie la petición que me diste. - dijo la chica cambiando por completo su rostro.

\- Las cuchillas ocultas ni mis padres saben de ellas. - dijo Naruto.

\- Sé que te haces pasar por héroe de Konoha por las noches, pero ¿es realmente necesario hacer esto? -

\- Si. -

\- Recuerda que tengo tus brazos con GPS por si te pasa algo. Solo no mueras jugando al héroe. -

\- No juego. Sabes que he salvado gente de terminar asaltada, asesinada o accidentada. -

\- Si, y sé que lo haces porque te gusta ayudar a la gente. Solo espero que pronto termines la universidad y encuentres un verdadero trabajo. - dijo Hinata algo molesta.

\- Te prometo que me graduare y obtendré un trabajo. - dijo Naruto con una sonrisa algo nerviosa, ya que para él es raro ver a Hinata enojada.

\- ¿Así que eso paso? El perdió los brazos por salvar a alguien… - dijo el Asesino intrigado por lo que paso esta versión alterna.

\- Es interesante, el ayuda a la gente, así que es un héroe por las noches… lo más probable es que no sea un asesino como yo. - dijo el Asesino cuando comenzó a sentir pesado el aire.

\- Esta sensación… no me agrada… - dijo el Asesino poniéndose en guardia ante cualquier situación que siente. En ese momento una pared en el laboratorio de Hinata fue demolida. Naruto al escuchar la demolición rápidamente abrazo a Hinata y salto con dirección hacia la otra pared.

\- ¿Qué demonios? - grito Naruto.

\- Prepárense - grito una voz masculina muy grave.

\- ¿Quién demonios tiene las agallas de venir a destruir mis paredes? - dijo Hinata enojada caminado hacia la pared demolida. Abrió los ojos de golpe al notar que la persona que demolió su pared era un hombre rubio, vestido totalmente en negro, con gafas negras y venia armado hasta los dientes.

\- ¿Qué? - se asombró Naruto al ver al rubio que también posee las marcas en sus mejillas.

\- Vengo por ti, Uzumaki Naruto. - dijo el rubio sacando una escopeta y apuntándola hacia el Naruto.

\- ¡EH! - Naruto tenía algo de temor. En eso la escopeta se disparó… pero en ese momento el techo se rompió, de ella cayo el Asesino con sus dagas desenvainadas y con ellas corto los perdigones de la escopeta.

\- Eh…- tanto el Naruto de esta tierra como Hinata quedaron con pokerface.

\- ¡No sabía que tenías hermanos gemelos Naruto-kun! -grito Hinata con un gran sonrojo.

\- Yo tampoco lo sabía. - dijo Naruto viendo al Asesino frente a él.

\- El Asesino… - dijo el Terminator arreglándose los lentes oscuros.

\- No sabía que en otra tierra hay un Terminator. - dijo el Asesino frente a ellos.

\- ¿Terminator? No es eso una película…- se preguntó Naruto.

\- Veo que sabes de mí. Omega de seguro te dijo de mi existencia. -

\- No, no fue Omega que me dijo que existes, sino James Cameron. - dijo el Asesino con una sonrisa.

\- ¿James Cameron? - pregunto el Terminator disparando de nuevo, pero en este instante el Asesino no corto los perdigones, sino que los esquivo y tomo a tanto a Naruto como a Hinata de esta tierra y salió corriendo por la puerta con ellos en brazos.

\- Puedes correr, pero no te salvaras. Volveré. - dijo el Terminator. Corrió por mucho tiempo hasta quedar exhausto y seguro de que no estaba en el rango de detección del Terminator.

\- ¿Qué pasa aquí? - pregunto Hinata

\- ¿Quién eres? - pregunto Naruto. En ese momento el Asesino descubrió su rostro y cabeza mostrando su rostro hacia los dos frente a él. Lo único que lo diferenciaba de Naruto era que sus ojos seguían rojos.

\- ¿Eres mi hermano? -

\- No soy tu hermano, sino una versión alterna de ti. -

\- ¿Versión alterna? -

\- ¿Acaso eso quiere decir que la teoría de las tierras alternas es real? - pregunto Hinata.

\- Estas en lo correcto Hyuga Hinata. - dijo el Asesino. En ese momento un fuerte dolor le dio en la cara. Se cubrió los ojos con su mano derecha asustando a los dos frente a él.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre? - pregunto Naruto.

\- Demonios… no ahora… por favor… - dijo el Asesino ya sin los ojos rojos, sino que azules.

\- Tus ojos… -

\- No es buen momento, debemos huir. -

\- Espera, porque ese otro como nosotros quería matarme… -

\- Es una guerra Naruto. - dijo el Asesino.

\- ¿Guerra? -

\- Él es parte del grupo que nos quieren matar a todos, yo soy de la parte que no queremos morir o que maten a los que no pueden pelear. - dijo el Asesino.

\- No puede ser… -

\- Debemos huir, ahora. - dijo el Asesino cubriéndose la cabeza y saliendo a correr con el Naruto y Hinata de esta tierra. Rápidamente Hinata los llevo al estacionamiento donde tomaron el auto de ella y salieron del edificio donde tiene su laboratorio. Hinata conducía mientras que Naruto iba de copiloto y el Asesino atrás. El Asesino abría y cerraba sus ojos rápidamente.

\- ¿Qué haces? - pregunto Naruto.

\- Es para recuperar mis Ojos de Asesino. -

\- Es verdad, el otro te dice "Asesino", ¿Por qué? -

\- En mi tierra soy como tú, soy un vigilante nocturno, únicamente que yo en ocasiones asesino a los criminales. - dijo el Asesino.

\- ¿Los matas? ¿Por qué? -

\- Solo lo hago a los que realizan crímenes de nuevo después de tener una condena. -

\- Pero matar es malo… ¿No sientes remordimiento al realizar asesinato? - pregunto el Naruto.

\- No siento nada al matar… no puedo… -

\- ¿Qué te llevo a matar? - pregunto Hinata.

\- Un sujeto, violo y mato frente a mis ojos a mi ex novia. - dijo el Asesino.

\- ¿La violo? ¡La asesino! Lo lamento mucho… - dijo Naruto con la cara larga.

\- Creo que tienes más de un motivo… si matasen a mi pareja frente a mi creo que sería capaz de hacerlo al quien lo mato… - dijo Hinata.

\- Creo que mejor dejemos de hablar… siento que viene… - dijo el Asesino poniéndose sus ojos rojos de nuevo y viendo por el vidrio de atrás. Naruto hizo lo mismo, pero usando el espejo retrovisor del auto y vio que en una motocicleta venia el Terminator.

\- Diablos… es enserio… -

\- ¿Qué hacemos? -

\- Bájeme aquí Señorita Hyuga. - dijo el Asesino preparándose a abrir la puerta.

\- Ni lo sueñes, si nos detenemos matara a Naruto-kun y a ti Naruto-kun… - dijo Hinata para después sentirse confundida de lo que acaba de decir.

\- El busca a este Naruto, no a mí. -

\- ¿Por qué a mí? -

\- Porque es en tu respectiva tierra que se hace importante matarte. - dijo el Asesino a punto de romper un vidrio del auto para salir. En ese momento el Terminator saco de nuevo su escopeta y disparo al auto, asustando a Hinata y Naruto, pero el Asesino ni se inmuto.

\- ¡Nos disparó! - grito Hinata casi chocando con otro auto.

\- Hora de salir. - el Asesino salió del auto por el vidrio de atrás que se rompió por el disparo y se puso de pie en el techo del mismo.

\- ¡No lograras lo que deseas aquí Terminator! - dijo el Asesino con sus dagas en mano.

\- ¡Esta loco! -

\- ¡Naruto-kun ayúdalo! -

\- ¿Eh? -

\- ¡Ayúdalo, vino hasta aquí para evitar que te maten, ayúdalo, usa esas cuchillas que te puse en los brazos! -

\- Pero… si él lo mata… seré parte de un homicidio… -

\- ¡Naruto-kun! ¡Es una guerra! ¡O matas o te mataran! - grito de nuevo Hinata sintiendo como seguían disparando a su auto mientras en el techo el Asesino cortaba los perdigones evitando que pasasen los letales a los dos en el auto.

\- En movimiento es difícil… - dijo el Asesino cuando en ese instante el auto dio un gran freno, provocando que la motocicleta del Terminator chocara contra el auto y haciéndolo volar por los aires hasta caer en el techo de otro auto. En ese instante la puerta del auto se abrió y del mismo auto salió Naruto con sus brazos metalizados. El Terminator se puso de pie quitándose sus gafas negras rotas para revelar sus ojos rojos.

\- ¿Pelearas? - pregunto el Asesino.

\- No eres el único con armas de filo. - dijo Naruto extendiendo sus manos. En ese momento dos cuchillas salieron de los costados del brazo uniéndose en el centro haciendo como dos espadas, una en cada brazo.

\- Por el largo son espadas no dagas. - dijo el Asesino poniéndose en posición.

\- Veamos qué tal va la tecnología contra este sujeto. - en ese momento unas gafas rojas cubrieron los ojos de Naruto y una especie de cubre boca también de color negro.

\- Uzumaki Naruto. Hoy serás exterminado. - dijo el Terminator sacando un arma larga llamada…

\- Una Gadling. - dijo el Asesino al momento que el arma comenzó a girar para disparar. Tanto el Asesino como Naruto repelían los disparos, por su parte Hinata se resguardo en el interior de su auto mientras miraba todo por medio de las cámaras frontales de su auto.

\- Debemos hacer algo con esa arma prehistórica. - dijo Naruto.

\- En mi tierra eso aun no es prehistoria. - dijo el Asesino lanzando una ajuga que tenía guardada en uno de sus brazos directo a uno d los cañones de la gadling provocando que esta se atorara.

\- Se atoro. - dijo el Terminator para ver como ambos rubios se le fueron encima. Lanzo el arma a un lado para defenderse con sus manos. La espada de Naruto fue detenida por la mano derecha del Terminator, al instante trato de apretar el filo para romperlo, pero no lo lograba, más bien el filo lograba penetrar la piel falsa que posee en las manos.

\- ¿De qué están hechas? - se preguntó el Terminator.

\- ¡De plata! - el Asesino se barrió en el suelo pasando de entre las piernas de Naruto para conectar así una patada directa a la quijada del Terminator. Rápidamente reacciono y clavo sus dos dagas en los hombros del enemigo y luego saco sus dagas golpeando el torso con dos patadas.

\- Eres rápido. - dijo Naruto.

\- Soy un Asesino recuerda. -

\- Es mi chaqueta favorita. - dijo el Terminator quitándose la chaqueta debido al ataque del Asesino y mostrando a ambos rubios el daño en su barbilla donde la piel falsa dejo de existir en esa parte.

\- ¿Me dirás que tus zapatos tienen clavos? - pregunto Naruto.

\- Clavos no. Micro cuchillas. - dijo el Asesino sonriendo para después correr hacia el Terminator que trato de golpear al Asesino, pero con su velocidad se escabullía entre sus puños solo para después conectar un ataque rodilla a la mejilla. Lo logro aturdir y en ese momento el Asesino se arrodillo en el suelo para dañar las rodillas del Terminator con sus dagas, este esquivo el ataque, pero Naruto dio un gran salto usando la posición del Asesino para impulso y conectar un ataque con sus espadas. El Terminator trato de bloquear el ataque con su brazo derecho, pero este fue cortado al instante. Sorprendiendo tanto a Hinata como al Terminator.

\- Daño reportado, células de poder perdiendo energía. Recomiendo huir. - dijo el Terminator comenzando a caminar con dificultad para abrir un portal.

\- Volveré. - dijo este para despues desaparecer con el portal.

\- Bueno… eso fue único…- dijo Naruto para después caer desmayado.

\- ¡Naruto-kun! -grito Hinata al ver al rubio caer.

\- Estará bien, solo se desmayó, creo que por la adrenalina. - dijo el Asesino guardando sus dagas.

\- ¿Y tú como estas? - pregunto la chica.

\- No es mi primer rodeo. - dijo el Asesino mostrando que no está herido ni mucho menos exhausto.

\- ¿Este es tu diario vivir? -

\- Desde que empezó esta guerra lo es. Debemos proteger a otros. Y como este Naruto está a salvo debo marcharme, no puedo esperar a que despierte así que hazme un favor Hyuga Hinata. - dijo el Asesino poniéndose a nivel del rostro de la chica provocando que esta se sonroje violentamente.

\- ¿Qué necesitas…? - pregunto con dificultad.

\- Necesito que le preguntes si está dispuesto a abandonar su tierra y apoyarnos con la guerra. Si responde que sí, entrégale este dispositivo. Con el podrá viajar de tierra a tierra. - dijo el Asesino dándole en su mano izquierda el dispositivo de viajes.

\- Pero si dice que no. Destrúyelo. - dijo el Asesino poniéndose de pie.

\- ¿Destruirlo? -

\- Eres científica, sabrás como. - dijo el Asesino.

\- Pero, destruido Naruto-kun no podrá ayudarte Naruto-kun. -

\- No necesitamos un Naruto que haya rechazado ayudar. Ya que si rechaza ayudar entonces no necesitara eso. Por favor Hinata hazlo. - dijo el Asesino cambiando sus ojos rojos a azules provocando un sonrojo violento en la chica.

\- Lo… lo prometo… -

\- _No puedo creer que mi sonrisa funciona con otra Hinata…_ \- pensó el Asesino pasando el portal.

\- Gracias. - en ese momento otro portal se abrió en el cual el Asesino paso para desaparecer de esa tierra.

\- Nadie me creerá esto… - dijo Hinata…

Tierra 5887:

Los Gemelos acaban de pasar por el portal del cual acaban de salir para darse cuenta que estaban en una Konoha idéntica a la de ellos.

\- Mira hermano… - dijo Naruko viendo al monte de los kages.

\- Es como nuestra Konoha. ¿Pero que habrá de diferente con nuestra Konoha? - se preguntó Naruto.

\- Es hora de averiguarlo hermano. - dijo Naruko caminando con Naruto a su lado a la nueva Konoha.

 **Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Décimo Quinto Capítulo, ¿Qué les pareció? Lamento mi ausencia, he estado algo ocupado, después de todo Métodos no se pasará solo… Si desean dejarme sugerencias, comentarios, o algo así déjenmelo en los reviews.**

 **PD: Espero no se hayan olvidado de mi.**

 **Lion Omega X, nos leemos luego.**


	16. Un Ejemplo de Tierras Alternas

Multiverso De Naruto

 **Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

El Asesino logro salvar a un Naruto que posee brazos mecánicos de manera de prótesis, luchando en la autopista contra un Terminator, el cual buscaba asesinar y tomar la energía beta del Naruto de esa tierra, pero gracias al trabajo en equipo de ambos rubios lograron dejar dañado al Terminator obligándolo a que escapara. Ahora el Asesino se encuentra en camino a su siguiente misión, pero mientras esto ocurría en la Tierra 7896, los gemelos llegaron a una Konoha idéntica a la de ellos, pero en esta tierra sabrán porque se llama Multiverso y porque hay Tierras Alternas…

 _ **Capítulo 16: Un Ejemplo de Tierras Alternas.**_

Tierra 5887:

\- Te digo algo hermano, siento que estamos caminando en nuestra Konoha. - dijo Naruko viendo a su hermano caminar de manera calmada. Ambos rubios se sentían como en casa. Mas porque sentían familiar la aldea.

\- Te entiendo porque, todo está como lo recordamos… Cada edificio, cada tienda, hasta el puesto de ramen esta cada una en su respectivo lugar… - dijo Naruto el gemelo a su hermana.

\- Creo que por ahora debemos estar encubierto hermano, sería fatal que nos confundieran con el Naruto de esta tierra. -

\- Tienes razón. - en ese momento ambos rubios hicieron un jutsu de transformación.

Ambos se transformaron en dos chicas, una con cabello castaño y otra con cabello rojo, de aspecto joven, no mayor de 18, contextura promedio -como el físico de Ino- y sin sus marcas en las mejillas. Se vieron a los ojos para después comenzar a caminar entre las calles de Konoha. Tal como ellos decían, todo estaba idéntico a la Konoha de la cual ellos venían, pero, esto es el multiverso, ambos gemelos pensaron en que podía ser diferente a las demás tierras. Naruko -quien era la chica de cabello castaño - se imaginó que quizás en esta Konoha su hermano estaba en una relación sentimental con Sakura, y que ella no existía, por su parte Naruto se imaginaba que en esta tierra él era un shinobi más sorprendente que el mismo Hokage de la Tierra 99… pero ambos pensamientos llegaban al mismo resultado, dando por hecho que Naruko no existía en esta tierra de manera paralela a la misma existencia de Naruto… Siguieron caminando por un rato más hasta pasar frente a la tienda de ramen favorita de ambos, pero sabían que debían continuar caminando ya que no llegaron a esa tierra a comer ramen sino a proteger una versión alterna de ellos. En la tienda de ramen se encontraban un grupo de gente, pero de ese grupo una persona noto perfectamente a los gemelos aun con el jutsu.

\- ¿Dónde crees que viva? - pregunto la chica de cabello castaño.

\- No tengo la más mínima idea hermana. - dijo la chica pelirroja. Ambas "Chicas" caminaron por un largo rato, pero quedaron exhaustas hasta que se sentaron en las bancas del parque de Konoha, el parque en el cual posee una hermosa vista de 360°.

\- Estoy exhausta hermano… - dijo la castaña…

\- Yo igual, pero debemos continuar con la transformación… nadie nos puede ver. - dijo la pelirroja.

\- Al menos tenemos reservas de chakra… - respondió la otra chica.

\- ¡Lo sabía! - grito una voz cerca de las "Chicas". Frente a "ellas" se encontraba Uchiha Sasuke de esta tierra, la diferencia es su vestimenta. Llevaba ropa de color negra y blanca y pulseras de color naranja.

\- ¿Sucede algo jovencito? - pregunto la pelirroja.

\- Ustedes no son de por aquí. - dijo Sasuke.

\- Bueno, no lo somos, no somos de Konoha si a eso te preguntas. - dijo la castaña.

\- No, ustedes dos… ¿Quiénes son? - dijo Sasuke.

\- Me llamo Nana. - dijo la pelirroja.

\- Y yo me llamo Hana. - dijo la castaña.

\- _¿Enserio Naruko? ¿Hana? ¿No se te ocurrió un nombre mejor?_ \- pensó Naruto…

\- Mmmm creen que soy tonto, ¿verdad? - dijo Sasuke con una mirada seria.

\- ¿De que hablas niño? - pregunto la castaña.

\- Se que ustedes no son chicas. O al menos una de ustedes no lo es. - dijo Sasuke con su Sharingan activado.

\- _¡Demonios!_ \- pensaron al mismo tiempo los gemelos.

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? - pregunto Sasuke corriendo hacia ellos. En ese momento los gemelos detuvieron el ataque de Sasuke y lo empujaron para luego dar saltos hacia los techos aledaños al parque. Pero Sasuke no se quedaría de brazos cruzados y los comenzó a perseguir. Gracias al Sharingan, Sasuke lograba ver a través de la transformación, notando como perseguía tanto a un chico como a una chica.

\- ¿Quiénes son? - se preguntó el Uchiha cuando noto que ya estaba más alejado del sector comercial de Konoha y estaban entrando en una zona residencial de la misma aldea. En ese momento Sasuke decidió acelerar el paso, logrando taclear por la espalda a ambos gemelos, solo para que estos explotaran dejando una nube de humo.

\- ¿Jutsu de sustitución? - al ver que no había rastros decidió ponerse en un árbol alto y ampliar su rango de visión a 360°.

\- ¡Nos escapamos a tiempo…! - ambos rubios cancelaron la transformación para recuperar aire…

\- No recordaba que Sasuke-baka fuese tan rápido… - dijo el Gemelo.

\- Ni yo recordaba lo persistente que era… - dijo la Gemela…

\- ¿Naruto? - dijo una voz masculina detrás de ellos. Lentamente se voltearon para ver a Sasuke de pie frente a ellos.

\- Oh… Magnifico… - dijo Naruko acompañado de un suspiro.

\- ¿Naruto? ¿Eres tú? - pregunto Sasuke viendo a ambos rubios.

\- ¿Por qué tienes un clon con tu sexy no jutsu? -

\- En primer lugar… Soy real, no un clon… -

\- En segundo lugar… Soy Naruto, pero no tu Naruto. - dijeron ambos rubios confundiendo a Sasuke. El ultimo Uchiha no le pareció nada de lo que hablaban así que utilizo su Sharingan para paralizar a ambos rubios.

\- _¡Demonios!_ \- pensaron al mismo tiempo los dos rubios. Sasuke se acercó a ellos y les jalo las mejillas, luego vio sus redes de Chakra, pero el Uchiha se asombró al ver que ambas redes eran idénticas y que cada uno de los gemelos poseía una parte grande de chakra. Pero esta masa de chakra se movió formando la mitad de una cara demoniaca que si los mirabas al mismo tiempo formaba un rostro demoniaco.

\- ¿Qué demonios? ¿Kyubii? - dijo Sasuke, pero se asombró aún más al ver como ambos gemelos escapaban del efecto de su Genjutsu.

\- ¡No nos vuelvas a meter en esas cosas Sasuke no Baka! - gritaron al mismo tiempo ambos gemelos golpeando con un puñetazo la cabeza de Sasuke haciendo que este se arrodillara.

\- ¡Eso dolió! ¿Y porque atacaron los dos al mismo tiempo? -

\- ¡Odiamos los genjutsus! - dijeron los dos rubios.

\- Daña nuestra conexión. - dijo Naruko.

\- ¿Conexión? - se preguntó el poseedor del Sharingan.

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes dos? Ya vi que tú no eres un kage bushin, y ambos poseen una red de chakra idéntica al dobe… ¡Exijo una explicación! - dijo Sasuke. Ambos rubios se voltearon a ver para después dar un suspiro…

\- Siéntate, esto será largo… - dijeron al mismo tiempo ambos rubios.

Tierra de Bolsillo:

En la Tierra de Bolsillo se abría un portal dejando en su entrada un rubio de brazos metalizados.

\- ¿Dónde estoy? - se preguntó el rubio recién ingresado.

\- Bienvenido a la Tierra de Bolsillo. - dijo un Naruto con ropa de Luchador Libre.

\- Oh ¿Tierra de Bolsillo? - se preguntó el de brazos metalizados.

\- Si, por el momento en este lugar estaremos a salvo mientras los demás pelean. - se acercó un Naruto con una cámara en mano.

\- Pero, yo podría pelear, y tú eres un luchador libre… -

\- Lo que pasa es que me acaban de revivir, y no me conviene botar la vida que me dieron nuevamente. -

\- Por ahora quizás te tengan aquí, quizás más adelante te llamen a pelear. - dijo el Naruto con la cámara en sus manos…

\- Espero que el Asesino me llame… - dijo el Naruto con brazos metalizados para comenzar a caminar con el luchador libre y el poseedor de la cámara hacia un lago donde más rubios están reunidos.

Tierra 5887:

\- Así que, allá afuera existen múltiples tierras y están en una guerra contra otros Narutos que desean matarlos… -

\- En teoría eso sería un resumen de lo que estamos viviendo. - dijo el Gemelo.

\- Es más complicado, pero ese sería un buen resumen. - dijo la Gemela.

\- Así que están aquí buscando al Naruto de esta tierra. -

\- Correcto. - dijeron ambos gemelos.

\- Llegaron tarde. -

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir? - preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

\- Naruto… se fue con Orochimaru. -

\- ¡¿Qué?! - exclamaron ambos gemelos.

\- ¿Cómo paso? - se preguntó la gemela.

\- Naruto… el recibió la marca de maldición que era para mí. - dijo Sasuke viendo a una fogata que habían hecho los tres.

\- ¿Entonces? -

\- Él se fue con Orochimaru por lo de la marca de maldición. -

\- Los Cuatro del Sonido… -

\- Exactamente, ellos vinieron por Naruto. Lo que sé es que Orochimaru mando una amenaza con ellos, que, si Naruto no se iba con ellos, ellos tenían el permiso de matar a cada habitante y destruir a toda Konoha. - esas palabras provocaron un escalofrió en las espaldas de ambos gemelos.

\- Conociéndonos… Lo más probable es que se fue con ellos… - dijo el Gemelo.

\- Así es. - dijo Sasuke recordando lo sucedido…

Sasuke se encontraba en la puerta de salida de la aldea, se encontraba con Shikamaru, Neji, Choiji y Kiba. Los cinco estaban listos para ir detrás de los Cuatro del Sonido. En la misma puerta se encontraba Sakura, Ino y Hinata, la última se encontraba con los ojos lloroso…

\- Por favor… por favor… Traigan de vuelta a Naruto-kun… - dijo llorando Hinata, siendo tomada de sus brazos por las otras dos chicas.

\- Hyuga… ¿Tu sientes algo por Naruto? - pregunto Sasuke. A lo que la chica levanto la vista y directamente a sus ojos respondió.

\- Yo… amo… a Naruto-kun… - esa respuesta provoco asombro en algunos de los presentes, pero Sasuke ni se inmuto, algo dentro de él decía a gritos que esa chica estaba enamorada de su amigo…

\- En ese caso, yo te prometo que hare que Naruto regrese. - dijo Sasuke.

\- Sasuke-kun… - dijeron las otras dos chicas al mismo tiempo.

\- Sasuke- san…-

\- Naruto ha estado mucho tiempo solo, necesita que alguien le dé un poco de amor… - dijo Sasuke volteando a ver a sus compañeros de equipo.

\- Gracias… Sasuke-san… - respondió Hinata. Los cinco se fueron corriendo para tratar de alcanzar a los Cuatro del Sonido… En el camino cada uno fue peleando contra cada miembro del grupo de Orochimaru, recibiendo ayuda tanto de Lee como de Gaara, Temari y Kankuro. Al final Sasuke se encontró cara a cara con Naruto.

\- ¡NARUTO! - grito.

\- Sasuke… - volteando a ver para mostrarle al Uchiha como la mitad de su rostro estaba cubierto por el Sello de Maldición. Asombrando al Uchiha. Por su parte Naruto tenía una mirada melancólica…

\- Naruto… no debes hacer esto… -

\- Es la única alternativa que tengo. Tu y yo sabemos de lo que Orochimaru es capaz. Recuerda que mato al viejo Hiruzen. -

\- Pero no lograra matar a Tsunade-sama, recuerda que Jiraiya está con nosotros, está contigo. El logro bloquear el Sello de Maldición en ti por un buen tiempo. A todo esto… ¿Cómo se manifestó? -

\- Ellos lo activaron… -

\- Naruto… Vamos… Nos esperan en casa… -

\- Sasuke… Yo… - en ese momento el Sello se puso de color rojo y Naruto saco un grito desgarrador. Sasuke trato de acercarse, pero una gran presión de chakra lo hizo dar un gran salto hacia atrás.

\- ¿Naruto? -

\- Esto pasa porque no te dejaste morder Sasuke-kun… - una voz que no era la de Naruto salió de su boca.

\- Orochimaru… ¡Deja de usar a Naruto para estas cosas! -

\- Lo usare hasta que me deje de servir para llegar a ti y poder tomar tu cuerpo… -

\- Maldito… ¡DEJA A MI AMIGO! -

Ambos pelearon… y el resultado fue que Sasuke perdió, y quedo en el suelo con la banda de la frente de Naruto y con el adorno de su brazo izquierdo de su chaqueta…

\- Lo siento Sasuke… - dijo Naruto caminando con sus lágrimas confundiéndose con las gotas de lluvia. El Uchiha quedo en el suelo, lastimado… y maldiciendo el nombre de Orochimaru por quitarle al único amigo que ha tenido en su vida…

\- Eso fue lo que paso… - dijo Sasuke.

\- Quiere decir que debemos ir por el escondite de Orochimaru para salvar a nuestra versión alterna. - dijo el Gemelo.

\- Pero ¿cómo harán eso? - pregunto el Uchiha.

\- Necesitaremos apoyo… y creo que debemos hacer que todos lo sepan… - dijo la Gemela viendo al Uchiha a los ojos.

A la mañana siguiente:

En la oficina de Tsunade, la mujer mayor de cabellos dorados se encontraba con Shizune trabajando en unos papeles, cuando la puerta es golpeada suavemente llamando la atención de las dos mujeres.

\- Adelante. - dijo Tsunade dando permiso a la entrada, en el momento que se abrió la puerta Sasuke entro a la oficina con dos figuras vestidas de una gabardina con gorro de color negro. Ambas mujeres se asombraron al ver al Uchiha con esas personas.

\- Hokage-sama, llame por favor a los demás. Al Equipo Guy, Equipo Asuma, Equipo Kurenai y al Equipo Kakashi de inmediato. -

\- ¿A que se debe esto Sasuke? ¿Y quiénes son ellos? - pregunto Tsunade algo desconfiada.

\- Todo a su tiempo Hokage-sama, necesito que los llame, creo que se cómo traer de vuelta a Naruto a la aldea. - al momento que menciono el nombre del rubio la Hokage se sorprendió y sin dudarlo hizo que todos los miembros de los equipos llegasen a la oficina.

Uno por uno los miembros fueron llegando, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Sakura, Sai, Kakashi, Guy, Asuma, Kurenai y fuera de la oficina esta Jiraiya, porque Tsunade también lo llamo. Cada uno de ellos estaban sorprendidos por la repentina llamada, pero también algo desconfiados al ver a las dos figuras vestidas de negro, no se podían ver sus rostros y eso los asustaban, Neji por su parte se encontraba listo para cualquier situación, por su parte los demás sentían algo de adrenalina, excepto Sai, él estaba neutro.

\- Bien Sasuke, ya estamos todos. Habla, ¿Cómo es eso que sabes cómo llegar a Naruto? - en ese momento todos sabían porque estaban ahí, Sasuke sentía una gran responsabilidad desde que Naruto fue mordido, desde ese día, el ultimo Uchiha había olvidado su venganza contra Itachi y preocuparse de que Naruto de esta tierra estuviera en buenas condiciones.

\- Tengo información de cómo podemos buscar a Naruto entre los escondites de Orochimaru. - dijo Sasuke.

\- ¿Cómo lograste esa información? Ni siquiera yo he logrado hacer avances. - dijo Jiraiya.

\- Lo se gracias a ellos. - dijo Sasuke viendo a las dos personas en negro.

\- ¿Ellos te la dijeron? - exclamo Kiba con duda.

\- A todo esto, Sasuke-kun, ¿Quiénes son ellos? - pregunto Sakura.

\- ¿Escaparon de algún escondite de Orochimaru acaso? - pregunto Shikamaru.

\- No, pero ellos saben cómo buscar. - dijo Sasuke.

\- Sabes Sasuke, admiro que estés con ganas de buscar a Naruto. - dijo Tsunade.

\- Porque es mi único amigo. - dijo el Uchiha.

\- Pero quiero que sepas que todos aquí no nos sentimos muy confiados por estas personas que te acompañan, no lo tomen a mal, quizás ustedes quieren ayudarnos a encontrar a nuestro compañero shinobi, pero con ustedes cubriendo su identidad solo logran que estemos desconfiados. -

\- Tsunade-sama… -

\- Lo siento Sasuke, pero necesito saber quiénes son para confiar en lo que dices. - con estas palabras de Tsunade, Sasuke se voltea a ver a las dos figuras que lo acompañaban. Ambos hicieron un gesto positivo con la cabeza dando a entender que estaban de acuerdo. Ambos se pararon en el centro de la oficina oval del Hokage y descubrieron sus rostros. Sorprendiendo a todos en el lugar.

\- ¡NARUTO! - todos estaban boquiabiertos, pero notaron que eran dos, un chico y una chica.

\- Esperen, ¿Naruto tiene una hermana? - pregunto Chouji.

\- Naruto… Deja de hacer el Sexy no Jutsu. - dijo Shikamaru con una lagrima en su ojo. Pero Neji y Hinata activaron sus Byakugan y analizaron a ambos…

\- Ella no es un kage bushin, ella es de carne y hueso. - dijo Neji asombrado.

\- Espera ¿Qué pasa aquí? - pregunto Sakura, mientras que Jiraiya estaba asombrado, él sabía que Kushina y Minato solo tuvieron a Naruto, era hijo único, pero no se explicaba lo que pasaba frente a sus ojos.

\- Hola, soy Uzumaki Naruto. -

\- Y yo soy Uzumaki Naruko. -

\- Y somos gemelos. - dijeron ambos rubios. Todos aun no salían del asombro, lentamente unos pasos se escucharon y todos vieron como Hinata caminaba hacia Naruto y lo abrazo de una manera cariñosa.

\- ¿Oh? -

\- Bienvenido a casa… - dijo la Hyuga rompiendo en llanto.

\- Lastimosamente, él no es nuestro Naruto. - dijo Sasuke asombrando a todos y provocando que Hinata se separara del cuello del Gemelo.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Sasuke? - pregunto Kakashi.

\- Ellos, no son de por aquí. - dijo Sasuke.

\- Nosotros somos de otra Konoha. - dijo la gemela.

\- De una Konoha donde Minato y Kushina, nuestros padres, tuvieron gemelos y no solo un hijo. - dijo el gemelo dejando a todos en blanco.

\- ¿Tierras alternas? - exclamo Jiraiya. Ambos gemelos afirmaron con un gesto de cabeza, sorprendiendo a un más a los presentes y provocando que Hinata se pusiera totalmente roja de la vergüenza…

\- ¿Tierra alterna? Entonces díganme, Naruto, Naruko, ¿Qué hacen dos versiones alternas de nuestro Naruto en esta Konoha? - pregunto Tsunade a los dos gemelos. Ellos se vieron entre ellos antes de contestar, el gemelo comenzó hablar.

\- Tsunade-sama, iré directo al grano, estamos en guerra. - dijo el gemelo provocando que todos se sorprendieran.

\- ¿Quiénes? ¿Konoha? - pregunto Kiba.

\- No. - hablo la gemela. - Nosotros. Todas y cada una de las versiones alternas que existimos hasta la fecha estamos en guerra. -

\- ¿Contra quién? - pregunto Asuma quien apago el cigarro del asombro.

\- Contra otro grupo de nosotros mismos. - respondió el gemelo provocando aún más confusión entre ellos. Un silencio algo incomodo cubrió la habitación, la cual fue rota por Sai.

\- ¿Un grupo de Naruto, pelea contra otro grupo de Naruto para sobrevivir de algo? -

\- Ese es el motivo. - dijo la gemela.

\- Un grupo de nosotros mismo que desconocemos como es el líder de dicho grupo ha reunido a las versiones malvadas de nosotros para matar a los demás. - dijo el gemelo.

\- Nosotros estamos en el lado que evita que esto suceda, peleamos contra los de ese grupo, los malos, y rescatamos a los que son aun rescatables y los reclutamos o los mandamos a un lugar seguro si son de los que no pelean. - dijo la gemela.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con los que no pelean? - pregunto Ino.

\- No todos pelean, algunas tierras no son tierras shinobis, algunos no son shinobis, algunos podrían ser doctores, maestros, para dar ejemplos. - dijo el gemelo.

\- Y nos enfrentamos a versiones de nosotros que pelean, algunos no son shinobis, sino que son versiones malignas de nosotros con otras habilidades. - dijo la gemela.

\- Interesante… - dijo Kakashi.

\- ¿Cómo sabemos que dicen la verdad? - pregunto Lee.

\- Dicen la verdad Lee. - dijo Sasuke, volteando a ver a los Hyuga's. -Creo que ustedes ya los vieron por dentro. -

\- Si. - dijo Neji.

\- Por dentro tienen la misma red de chakra que la de nuestro Naruto, excepto que si analizas a ambos al mismo tiempo… Logro ver la mitad de una cara en el área abdominal de cada uno. - con estas palabras llamo la atención de tanto Kakashi como Tsunade y Jiraiya.

\- Gemelos ¿podrían mostrar por favor su área abdominal? - dijo Tsunade a lo que ambos aceptaron. Levantando la camisa y abriendo la gabardina todos los presentes vieron como el sello de los 9 puntos aparecía en el abdomen de ambos.

\- ¿Sera? - pregunto Kakashi.

\- Parece que el Cuarto Hokage dividió al Kyubi en dos y lo sello, una mitad, en cada uno de ellos. - dijo Jiraiya.

\- ¿Es eso posible? - pregunto Guy.

\- Parece que el Cuarto Hokage logro ver la forma de lograrlo… - respondió Kakashi.

\- Y aun así, dejo una pequeña fracción del zorro en mamá. - dijo la gemela con una sonrisa.

\- Entiendo… cuando a alguien se le extrae un biju, muere, pero parece que si le dio algo de su chakra del zorro a Kushina es suficiente para que ella viva. - dijo Jiraiya imaginando como tuvo que ser esa noche para el Minato de la tierra de los gemelos.

\- Entonces, ¿Cómo podrán ellos ayudar? - pregunto Chouji.

\- Si, con la búsqueda de Naruto. - dijo Kiba.

\- Quizás ellos tienen más experiencia buscando en las guaridas de Orochimaru de su tierra. - dijo Shino.

\- De hecho… - llamo la atención el gemelo, luego vio a su hermana.

\- Es difícil explicar, pero, parece que todos tenemos una extraña conexión… -

\- ¿Conexión? - se preguntó Sasuke.

\- ¿Qué clase de conexión? - pregunto Kakashi.

\- Entre los gemelos se dice que hay una conexión invisible. - dijo la gemela viendo a su hermano.

\- Y nosotros podemos sentir donde se encuentra nuestra contraparte en cada tierra solo con sentir esa conexión. - dijo el gemelo.

\- ¿Buscaremos a Naruto por medio de una conexión? ¡Suena estúpido! - dijo Sakura.

\- ¿Eh? -

\- Esa conexión es como depender de una intuición, necesitamos datos, no intuiciones. - termino de hablar Sakura.

\- Veo que siempre… incluso aquí Sakura eres una no creyente de la conexión… - dijo la gemela.

\- Yo… yo creo que debemos intentarlo. - dijo Hinata con algo de confianza en su voz llamando la atención de todos.

\- Yo opino igual. - dijo Sasuke, continúo hablando. - Ya han pasado dos años desde que Orochimaru se llevó a Naruto, y todo por mi culpa. Por querer protegerme, Naruto fue mordido, esa mordida era para mí. Pero, mi amigo lo tomo por mi… Orochimaru se llevó a mi amigo, y no quiero que Orochimaru lo use para llegar a mí. -

\- Sasuke-kun… - exclamo Sakura quedando con la mirada agachada.

\- Bueno, Naruto es mi alumno, y tal como Sasuke lo quiere de regreso yo también lo necesito en la aldea. - dijo Kakashi.

\- Yo también lo necesito en su casa. - dijo Jiraiya.

\- Yo también necesito a Naruto-kun en Konoha… - dijo Hinata algo sonrojada.

\- Creo que ya está decidido. - dijo Sasuke viendo a la Hokage.

\- Mañana mismo los 4 equipos saldrán a la búsqueda de Naruto, de Nuestro Naruto, de las manos de Orochimaru y usaremos la ayuda de los Gemelos. - dijo Tsunade viendo a los dos rubios, los gemelos sonrieron de vuelta tanto para la Hokage como para los demás chicos ahí presentes.

A la mañana siguiente:

Todos estaban formados y con sus equipos de shinobi en sus respectivos lugares, cada equipo con sus tres miembros y sus tres maestros jonin, entre ellos estaban los gemelos que estaban vestidos de encapuchados desde los pies a la cabeza de una bata negra, sin ningún logo. Tsunade y Shizune estaban en la entrada de la aldea viendo a los chicos que iban en camino.

\- Esta misión es importante. Regresen con vida. - dijo Tsunade con una mirada seria en su rostro, mientras inflaba su pecho.

\- Gemelos, ustedes son los líderes. - dijo Jiraiya. En ese momento los gemelos se quitaron la bata. Se vieron mutuamente con una sonrisa para después cerrar los ojos. Ambos crearon seis clones al mismo tiempo y luego se sentaron en posición de loto.

\- ¿Qué están haciendo? - se preguntó Sakura.

\- ¿Sera…? - Jiraiya miraba con atención a los gemelos para ver despues como en los ojos de ambos quedaban las marcas características de una habilidad del sabio de los sapos.

\- Sennin Mode… - susurro Tsunade al ver a ambos gemelos poniéndose de pie.

\- ¡Listo! ¡Vamos adelante! - dijeron al mismo tiempo ambos gemelos con mirada decidida mientras tenían el Sennin Mode activado.

 **Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Décimo Sexto Capítulo, ¿Qué les pareció?**

 **De antemano lamento la tardanza para actualizar, en mi vida personal no ha estado nada bien en los últimos meses, todo ha sido un desastre, y creo que con todo eso mi inspiración y auto estima se han ido por los suelos… Quiero que recuerden que no dejare sin final mis fics y que de a poco en poco iré actualizando solo tengan paciencia que lograre tener todo en forma y que de a poco en poco mi vida personal estará mejor.**

 **Como saben espero sus reviews para saber si les gusta cómo va la historia, aún falta mucho para mí.**

 **Lion Omega X, nos leemos luego.**


	17. Gemelos a la Carga

Multiverso De Naruto

 **Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Los Gemelos han llegado a una tierra donde su versión se ha ido con Orochimaru ya que recibió por accidente la mordida del Sannin de las serpientes. Al darse cuenta Sasuke de esta tierra estaba interesado en ambos gemelos, tanto que ambos dieron su ayuda para poder localizar a su versión alterna abducida. Por su parte los cuatro equipos de Konoha con sus respectivos Jonin Sensei siguen a los gemelos hasta donde ellos sienten la conexión "psíquica" que tienen entre cada versión. Usando el Sennin Mode que aprendieron los Gemelos llevaran a una posible batalla al grupo de Konoha de la Tierra 5887 hasta una guarida de Orochimaru.

 _ **Capítulo 17: Gemelos a la Carga.**_

Tierra 5887:

\- ¡Adelante! - gritaron ambos gemelos para comenzar a correr, atrás de ellos los 4 equipos se pusieron en marcha. Todos tenían en sus orejas comunicadores para poder estar al tanto por si se separan. En la parte delante del grupo, iban los Gemelos, atrás de ellos iban el grupo Ino-Shika-Cho, en medio iban Sakura, Hinata y Tenten, a los costados de los mismos iban Kiba y Lee, en la parte de atrás iban Neji, Sasuke, Shino y los 4 Senseis guardaban la retaguardia, mientras que en el aire va Sai usando un ave de tinta como montura. Unos metros después de abandonar a la Hokage en la puerta de la aldea los Gemelos giraron a la derecha, siendo seguido por todos los demás. Hinata y Neji iban con su Byakugan activado, por su parte Sasuke y Kakashi tenían el Sharingan listo por cualquier emergencia.

\- A esta velocidad, vamos a un ritmo calmado y a la vez a prisa. - dijo Shikamaru.

\- No podemos perder más tiempo. - dijo Chouji.

\- Debemos recuperar a nuestro amigo. - dijo Kiba.

Continuaron corriendo unos kilómetros más, atravesaron el Valle del Fin donde Sasuke sintió los recuerdos caer en su corazón. En ese momento se sintió débil, inútil, no pudo salvar a su amigo, a su único buen amigo, ahora su amigo está sufriendo lo que él debía de vivir, no el… Esos pensamientos desaparecieron cuando algo del agua de la cascada le dio en la cara debido a unas rocas donde el agua en la parte baja de la cascada golpeaba.

\- ¿Todo bien Sasuke? - pregunto Kakashi viendo a su alumno.

\- Si, por ahora todo bien, Kakashi-sensei. - contesto el Uchiha. Corrieron unos kilómetros más, abandonando las fronteras de la Tierra del Fuego. Ya era más de medio día, pero seguían corriendo, la idea de por fin encontrar a Naruto era todo lo que los motivaba.

\- ¡Si quieren podemos descansar un poco! - grito el gemelo llamando la atención de todos.

\- ¡Ya nos estamos acercando a donde sentimos la conexión! - dijo la gemela. En ese momento todos se detuvieron a recuperar un poco el aire. Mientras los gemelos comenzaron a inspeccionar el área donde se encontraban. Sabían que más adelante debían estar algo ocultos.

\- ¿Sucede algo? - pregunto Kurenai acercándose a los gemelos.

\- Ya estamos cerca. - dijo la Gemela.

\- ¿Cuánto hace falta? - pregunto Asuma.

\- No podría calcularlo en kilómetros, solo se que la conexión se siente más fuerte cada vez que nos acercamos.

\- Quiere decir que estamos cerca de la guarida de Orochimaru. - dijo Guy.

\- Posiblemente, pero conocemos a Orochimaru, debemos estar listos para cualquier confrontación. - dijo Kakashi, volteando a ver a sus alumnos.

\- Es la primera vez que no los veo cansado. - dijo Asuma.

\- Creo que la esperanza de volver a ver a Naruto les da animos para seguir. - dijo Kurenai.

\- Los jóvenes de ahora siempre estan pensando en sus amigos. - dijo Guy.

\- Me alegra que a pesar de lo que ha pasado aun quieren traer de vuelta a Naruto a Konoha. - dijo Kakashi viendo a Sasuke arreglarse la ropa. El Uchiha saco de su bolsillo un adorno, el adorno del clan Uzumaki que Naruto portaba en su chaqueta el día que pelaron en el Valle del Fin.

\- Sasuke-kun, ¿estás bien? - pregunto Sakura sentada a lado del chico.

\- Si, estoy bien. - contesto.

\- ¿Estás pensando en Naruto verdad? -

\- Si. -

\- Sabes, me alegra saber que aun deseas rescatar a Naruto, pero, estas seguro de confiar en los Gemelos… -

\- Creo en su historia, además nadie podría imitar un chakra tan fuerte como el de un biju, y recuerda que Neji vio que tienen una mitad cada uno del kyubi en ellos. -

\- Espero no estés poniendo toda tu confianza en ellos. -

\- Sakura, a veces hay que tomar decisiones desesperada. - dijo Sasuke viendo de vuelta al adorno.

\- ¿Aun lo conservas? -

\- Por supuesto, se lo regresare cuando lo vea. -

\- Conociéndolo se pondrá feliz de verlo. - dijo Sakura sentenciando sus palabras con una sonrisa.

\- Todos arriba, desde este momento nos estamos acercando a la guarida según los Gemelos, estén alerta ante cualquier ataque por parte de las fuerzas de Orochimaru. - dijo Kakashi haciendo que todos tuvieran una mirada seria acompañada de una sonrisa.

Se comenzaron a mover entre unos árboles que aparentemente ya no les quedaba mucha vida. Todos estaban en modo de alerta. Sabían que en cualquier momento podrían ser atacados por uno y/o varios engendros salidos de los laboratorios de Orochimaru y Kabuto. En un momento los gemelos se detuvieron llamando la atención de todos los demás. Hicieron una mueca con las manos haciendo que el área fuese inspeccionada. Neji y Hinata se dedicaron a esta maniobra, con sus Byakugan vieron a cada lado del mismo bosque donde están. Kiba y Shino hacían uso de sus habilidades para detectar señales enemigas cerca de ellos. Para los gemelos el Sennin Mode también les ayudaba para detectar si estaban rodeados. En ese momento todos quedaron viendo a un solo lugar, un punto entre los árboles, un punto con una acumulación de chakra.

\- Es ahí… - dijeron los 6 sensores. Lentamente se acercaron a lo que parecía la entrada de una madriguera. En ese momento varias sombras salieron de la tierra, todos se pusieron en posición.

\- Pero mira que tenemos aquí. Sasuke-kun, ¿has venido a darme tu cuerpo? - frente a ellos estaba el Sanin de las Serpientes, el mismo Orochimaru, con su rostro vendado y sus brazos con tatuajes descubiertos. A su lado esta Kabuto, arreglándose los lentes dando un reflejo tenebroso.

\- ¡Ni sueñes! ¡He venido por mi amigo! - dijo Sasuke en posición de batalla.

\- Dime Sasuke-kun, ¿Qué tan desesperado estas de tener de vuelta a tu amigo para crear dos clones tangibles perfectamente hechos? ¿Tsunade guardo ADN de Naruto para algo? ¿Manipulo algún cromosoma para poder tener un hombre y mujer de la misma base genética? Me parece interesante, que Konoha, de todas las aldeas que existen haya creado estos clones… creí que Tsunade seguiría la idea del viejo de no experimentar con vida humana, ¿acaso tuve que quitarle a su arma con colas para que se preocuparan de tener uno o en este caso, varios reemplazos? - pregunto intrigado el Sanin al ver a los Gemelos frente a él.

\- ¡No somos clones! - gritaron furiosos los Gemelos.

\- Orochimaru-sama, no creo que sean clones, mire sus ojos. Tienen el Sennin Mode, Naruto ni siquiera llego a entrenar con Jiraiya-sama para aprender el Sennin Mode, además, una técnica tan complicada no creo que sería fácil de aprender en corto tiempo. - dijo Kabuto.

\- ¡Zorro! ¡Tienen Zorro adentro! - uno de los experimentos de Orochimaru hablo temeroso.

\- ¿Tienen al Kyubi adentro? ¿Pero cómo eso es posible? - se preguntó Orochimaru impactado, ya que como puede haber más de un Jinjuriki del mismo biju que ya posee.

\- Orochimaru, he venido por mi amigo, y no me iré de aquí sin él. - dijo Sasuke con su Sharingan activado.

\- ¿Tanto lo quieres? Está bien. ¡Naruto! - grito Orochimaru. Del hoyo de la madriguera comenzó a sonar un eco de pasos, no eran rápidos, pero tampoco eran lentos. Varios miembros del equipo se preguntaban si sería el verdadero Naruto que aparecería, o sería un clon… o quizás Orochimaru ha manipulado algo de su ADN y lo ha hecho distinto al Naruto que todos conocían. El eco se hacía más fuerte. En ese instante de la madriguera salió Uzumaki Naruto, no parecía tener ninguna modificación visualmente. Su vestimenta si era distinta, un pantalón negro, una camiseta negra, pero con naranja abierta del pecho, tenía detalles de llamas naranjas en sus mangas y la marca del clan Uzumaki en su espalda, también poseía dos espadas, una envainada en cada lado de su cadera. Lo que, si notaron todos, era que sus ojos habían perdido el brillo.

\- Naruto… - suspiro Sasuke al ver a su amigo en tanto tiempo.

\- A sus órdenes Orochimaru-sama. - dijo el rubio arrodillándose a lado de Orochimaru.

\- Naruto-kun…-

\- ¿¡Que le has hecho a Naruto!? - grito Kakashi con fuerza al ver el estado del hijo de su sensei.

\- Lo que se debe hacer con todos y cada uno de los Jinjurikis, volverlos tus fieles mascotas. -

\- Orochimaru… ¡Pagaras por esto! -grito Kakashi descubriendo su Sharingan y lanzándose hacia el Sanin con un Chidori en mano, pero algunos experimentos se interpusieron protegiendo al Sanin.

\- No me hagas reír Kakashi. - dijo Kabuto arreglándose los lentes.

\- Lista hermana. - dijo el Gemelo viendo a su hermana.

\- Lista desde que entramos a esta tierra hermano. - dijo la Gemela viendo a su hermano. Ambos se sonrieron mutuamente. En ese momento el experimento que protegió a Orochimaru fue atacado por una patada doble de los Gemelos. El ataque estaba cargado de energía natural. Esa carga de energía más la fuerza de la patada fue suficiente para que el experimento fuese despedido por los aires y al caer a la tierra explotara.

\- ¿Exploto? - pregunto Ino.

\- Al parecer los experimentos de Orochimaru son inestables ante un ataque de Energía Natural del Sennin Mode. - dijo Shikamaru analizando a simple vista lo ocurrido.

\- Demonios… Kabuto… - el Sanin vio enojado a su aprendiz.

\- ¿Qué te parece hermano? - dijo la Gemela acompañada de una sonrisa.

\- Al parecer somos la carta de la victoria. - dijo el Gemelo también sonriendo.

\- ¿Qué haremos Orochimaru-sama? - pregunto Kabuto.

\- Yo sé que hacer… ¡Naruto! ¡Ataca a esos clones tuyos! - grito el Sanin.

\- A sus órdenes. - en ese instante Naruto dio un salto en el aire desenvainando sus espadas para atacar a los Gemelos, los cuales logran dar un salto hacia atrás de manera coordinada.

\- Y en cuanto a los demás. ¡Libera a los experimentos! - del suelo varias figuras comenzaron a salir.

\- ¿Cuántos serán? - pregunto Tenten.

\- ¿La respuesta tiene importancia en este instante? - exclamo en manera de sarcasmo Ino.

\- Nos vamos. - dijo Orochimaru dando la media vuelta y comenzar a retirarse acompañado de Kabuto.

\- ¡Espera! ¡Orochimaru! - grito Kakashi tratando de ir detrás de él, pero fue detenido por algunos experimentos.

\- Kakashi, el camino está bloqueado, no queda más de otra que pelear. - dijo Guy.

\- Tienes razón. Lo que me preocupa es Naruto. -

\- No puedo acercarme a él… - exclamo Sasuke al ver que los Gemelos se están encargando de su amigo.

\- Trataremos de abrirte paso Sasuke-kun. - exclamo Sakura golpeando a un experimento con tanta fuerza que exploto en el aire.

\- Estas personas… ya no son personas… Orochimaru los convirtió en sus esclavos sin conciencia. - exclamo Asuma al momento de pasar sus cuchillas contra uno de sus enemigos y darse cuenta de que no sangraban de manera normal.

\- Lo peor es que no tienen porte de ser peleadores o shinobis. - dijo Kurenai.

\- En este momento nos ganan en número. Pero no en calidad. - dijo Shikamaru viendo a sus compañeros de equipo Ino y Chouji. En ese momento los tres entendieron que hacer.

\- ¡Hora del Ino-Shika-Cho! - exclamaron los tres preparándose. El grito llamo la atención de su sensei Asuma.

\- Les apoyaremos. - dijo Lee, con Tenten y Neji a lado quienes golpeaban a los experimentos.

\- ¡Hermana! - el Gemelo tomo de la mano a su hermana y esta comenzó a hacer un giro que le dio impulso a su hermano para salir con fuerza y velocidad y conectar con fuerza una patada en el área abdominal de Naruto quien al recibir el golpe cayo de golpe contra el suelo y soltando una de sus espadas. Este rápidamente se puso de pie y haciendo signos con solamente una mano lanzo un ataque de viento cortante hacia los Gemelos.

\- Fūton: Kazekiri no Jutsu -

\- ¡Cuidado! - exclamaron los Gemelos logrando esquivar el letal ataque.

\- ¡Espera! ¿Jutsus con una mano? ¿Aprendemos eso? - pregunto la Gemela.

\- Tengo la certeza que eso no lo aprendemos nosotros. De seguro como Orochimaru lo entreno para que usara doble espada considero entrenarlo en el uso de jutsus de una mano… A menos… - el Gemelo se puso a pensar en algo.

\- ¿Qué piensas hermano? -

\- Recuerdas que el Hokage y la Hokage perdieron sus brazos derechos… ¿Qué tal que en el lapso que ellos no tenían el brazo artificial que tienen ahora aprendieron a hacer jutsus con una sola mano? - se preguntó el Gemelo poniendo a su hermana a pensar. En ese instante Naruto tomo su espada y comenzó a atacarlos de cerca, pero ellos seguían en su nube de pensamiento.

\- ¡Cuidado! - gritaron Sakura y Sasuke, pero a pesar de sus pensamientos los Gemelos no salieron de esa burbuja, pero coordinadamente lograban esquivar cada uno de sus ataques. Dejando anonadados a todos los presentes viendo como estos Gemelos podían moverse esquivando ataques sin estar conscientes de su entorno al estar enfocados con sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Cómo harán eso? - se preguntó Guy aplastando la cabeza de un experimento de una patada.

\- No me extraña… después de todo son como Naruto… - exclamo Kakashi.

\- ¡Aquí vamos! - en ese momento el ataque del Ino-Shika-Cho comenzaba. Ino transfirió a Shikamaru de manera sensorial todo el entorno en el cual estaban. De manera rápida y matemáticamente haciendo un mapeo de la zona Shikamaru logro marcar los lugares que atacar. Chouji usando su Jutsu de crecimiento tomo la forma de un yoyo, que gracias al Kage Mane no Jutsu de Shikamaru lograba lanzar contra los experimentos, en ese instante hizo una abertura la cual Sasuke aprovecho para acercarse a los Gemelos que seguían esquivando los ataques, logrando fatigar a Naruto.

\- ¡Gemelos! - grito Sasuke al estar cerca, pero estos seguían en sus pensamientos hasta que llegaron a la conclusión que los Hokages, usaban de seguro sus dedos para hacer jutsus, desde el más simple como el Kage Bushin. Ellos al darse cuenta de que Naruto estaba cerca usaron energía Natural para tomar la espada y de un apretón de mano romperla dejando desarmado al rubio de esa tierra.

\- ¿Cómo hicieron eso? - pregunto Sasuke estando cerca de ellos.

\- Energía Natural. - dijeron al mismo tiempo, en ese instante Naruto tiro sus espadas rotas y de sus manos aparecieron espadas de chakra.

\- ¿Cómo es eso posible? - se preguntaron varios presentes al notar como de sus manos aparecieron esos sables.

\- ¡Ataquen a sus hombros! ¡Ese es el punto de chakra que más usa para esas espadas! - grito Hinata al mismo tiempo que conectaba un ataque de Juken a un experimento.

\- A los hombros… bueno, algo que la vida me ha enseñado es nunca ignorar los consejos de un Hyuga… - dijo el Gemelo.

\- Lo mismo digo, haremos lo que Hinata-chan sugirió. - dijo la Gemela ambos poniéndose en posición de batalla.

\- Naruto… - Sasuke únicamente tenía su Sharingan activado y listo para pelear. El Uzumaki se lanzó contra los tres, con sus espadas de chakra, estas no podían ser tocadas, y el más mínimo contacto haría mucho daño en el cuerpo. En ese momento los tres esquivaban los ataques, rápidamente notaron algo, Naruto no tiene un patrón determinado de ataque, no tiene un estilo de ataque con las espadas de chakra a diferencia de sus espadas normales. Esto al notarlo los gemelos sabían que podía ser…

\- ¡No tiene entrenamiento con sus espadas de chakra! - exclamaron al mismo tiempo los gemelos. Sasuke en ese instante hizo un Chidori la cual chocaba con las espadas repeliéndolas y al mismo tiempo creando mini explosiones. Los gemelos siguieron el ejemplo de Sasuke y ambos crearon un Rasengan para poder controlar las espadas.

\- Al no tener experiencia con sus espadas de chakra es posible que se consuma sus reservas rápidamente. - dijo la Gemela.

\- En ese caso, hay que cansarlo. - dijo Sasuke.

Tierra 1001010

Narupool se encontraba en un mundo completamente diferente a todos los demás, primero él se dirigía a una tierra cuando una nube negra corto su paso, apareciendo en este extraño lugar para el… un instituto japonés que para su punto de vista es demasiado alegre…

\- Mmmm… interesante… ¿Qué hago aquí? - se preguntó el mercenario cuando vio a un grupo de estudiantes caminando hacia el instituto…

\- Debo ocultarme… ¿Qué opinas Narrador? - Narupool rápidamente usa su bolsillo sin vacío para poder disfrazarse del conserje del instituto. Todos los adolescentes pasaban sin notar la presencia del mercenario, a pesar de que aún tenía la máscara.

\- Eso estaba cerca… - a lo lejos noto a Ino caminar de lo más alegre con Sasuke.

\- Creo que estoy en el mismo multiverso… - en ese momento todo se detuvo, el tiempo se detuvo.

\- ¿Eh? - reviso su reloj de Hello Kitty y noto que en efecto el tiempo se había detenido.

\- Mmmm… alguien está jugando con el espacio / tiempo… la pregunta es… ¿Quién puede estar detrás de controlar este instituto japonés? - Narupool se dio la vuelta y detrás de él estaba una chica rubia, vestía el mismo uniforme que todas las chicas de este instituto.

\- ¡Por el amor de Scarleth Johansson! Uff… casi me mata de un susto… -

\- ¿Quién eres tú? - pregunto la chica.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Disculpa? ¿Cómo es posible que no estas afectada por el espacio / tiempo?... A menos que… ¡Narrador! ¡Ella detuvo el tiempo verdad! - sí, Narupool, ella manipula el tiempo de esta tierra.

\- ¡Lo adivine! -

\- Disculpa, no has respondido mi pregunta, y ¿con quién hablas? -

\- Ah perdona mis modales, emmm como te respondo esto, no soy de por aquí… -

\- Es obvio que haces cosplay de Deadpool, pero ¿Quién está debajo de la máscara? -

\- ¿Cosplay? No… no, no, esto no es un cosplay, es mi uniforme de pelea. -

\- ¿Enserio? Por un momento creí que eras D-Piddy. - la chica sonrió mostrando su rostro.

\- ¡AH! ¡VERSIÓN ALTERNA! -

\- ¿Disculpa? -

\- Eres la versión alterna de Naruko. - dijo Narupool.

\- Oh, es eso… - el tono de voz de la chica cambio en esa respuesta.

\- ¿Y de dónde vienen tus poderes? - pregunto Narupool.

\- Mmmmm… -

\- ¿Eh? -

\- ¿Por qué? -

\- ¿Eh? -

\- ¿Por qué no puedo darte DELETE? - dijo la chica.

\- ¿Ese es tu poder? ¿Manipulas este mundo a tu antojo? ¿De dónde sacaste ese poder? ¿Acaso eres la diosa de este mundo? -

\- Mmm… puedo asegurarte de que no me siento la diosa, ¿Qué tipo de diosa seria si puedo eliminar, alterar y hacer que las cosas se vuelvan a mi interés? -

\- Si puedes eliminar, eso quiere decir que tú también puedes llegar a ser eliminada. -

\- Esa sería una debilidad muy grande para una diosa… -

\- Espera… este mundo… - Narupool enterró su espada en el suelo para escarbar y sus ojos vieron que debajo del suelo hay una formación binaria, de 0 y 1.

\- Binario… eso solo significa una cosa… -

\- ¿Qué cosa? -

\- ¡Estoy en el Digi-Mundo! ¡Y tú eres Yggdrasill! - esa respuesta provoco una risa nerviosa por parte de la chica frente a él.

\- Puedo asegurarte de que no te encuentras en el Digi-Mundo… aquí no hay Greymon ni mucho menos Koromon. - dijo la chica.

\- Oh… Victory Greymon es mi favorito… quería conocerlo… - dijo Narupool poniéndose en posición de decepción…

\- Oh por favor… creo que debemos conocernos mejor después de todo eres un desconocido para mí. - Narupool levanta la mirada hacia la chica la cual está sonriendo. Rápidamente la escena cambia a una habitación con las puertas cerradas, las ventanas hacia el exterior muestran una imagen única, alguna especie de supernova ocurriendo afuera, Narupool miraba eso y él lo sabía, no había fumado nada para andar tan arriba, esa habitación era de 4 paredes, parecida a un salón de clases, excepto que únicamente dos sillas y una mesa, en donde Narupool y la chica se ven a los ojos directamente.

\- Creo que necesito leer el guion de esto ahora mismo… -

\- Mi nombre es Naruko, y soy un programa consiente. -

\- ¿Programa consiente…? ¿Una I.A.? -

\- Así es… Bienvenido a mi mundo, donde mi voluntad es la ley… -

\- Narrador… esto me suena a… - y no dejare que Narupool termine de hablar, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo…

 **Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Décimo Séptimo Capítulo, ¿Qué les pareció?**

 **Les pido disculpas por la demora, ya pronto volveré a poner mis fics en circulación, pero por favor discúlpenme.**

 **Como saben espero sus reviews para saber si les gusta cómo va la historia, aún falta mucho para mí.**

 **Lion Omega X, nos leemos luego.**


	18. JUST NARUKO

Multiverso De Naruto

 **Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Los Gemelos se encuentran en la Tierra 5887 peleando contra Orochimaru, tratando de recuperar a una variable de ellos, un Naruto, que fue mordido por la serpiente ponzoñosa de Orochimaru, el Sanin de las serpientes. Quien en este momento planto en el cuello del rubio su marca de maldición. Desde ese día, Naruto de esta tierra a tenido que pelear contra esa marca, pero los Cuatro del Sonido fueron por él, y desde entonces han pasado dos años y medio donde Uchiha Sasuke se siente culpable de que esto le haya pasado a su único y mejor amigo. Por su parte, Narupool se encuentra en la Tierra 1001010, una tierra que aparenta ser digital. En este momento Narupool se encuentra frente a la variable de esta tierra, Naruko…

 _ **Capítulo 18: JUST NARUKO.**_

Tierra 1001010:

\- ¡Oye Narrador! ¡Estoy enojado porque me cortaste en el capítulo pasado! - No podía permitir que hablaras de más, además ibas a dar spoilers a los lectores.

\- No creo que a los lectores les moleste que les dé un pequeño spoiler de quien es la chica que esta frente a mí. -

\- Ya entendí todo. - dijo la chica sorprendiendo a Narupool.

\- ¿Disculpa? -

\- Hablas con el narrador de este fanfic. Lastimosamente no puedo ni verlo, ni oírlo como tú puedes. -

\- Espera… ¿Sabes que estamos en un fanfic? -

\- Por supuesto que se. Tengo conciencia del mundo exterior. Se que existe Facebook, sé que paginas como pixiv o deviantart dan libertad a los artistas. Se que estamos en un fanfic publicada en la página de . Se muchas cosas… Deadpool. -

\- Nena, ya te dije que no soy Deadpool. Me llamo Narupool. -

\- Si lo sé, eres una versión alterna. Un Naruto con las habilidades de Deadpool, personaje de Marvel Comics, y también quien va tener su segunda película en este año 2018. -

\- Wow, sí que sabes de mí, bueno no de mí, sino del personaje en el cual estoy basado. -

\- Es lo bueno de tener acceso a Google, Bing o Yahoo!, además, tu parecido con Deathstroke es increíble. -

\- ¡HEY! ¡No saques al tuerto conmigo! -

\- Jejeje, es divertido ver cómo te afecta, más porque es de la competencia. -

\- No seas cruel Monika… -

\- ¿Disculpa…? - los ojos de Naruko se abrieron de par en par.

\- Así es. No eres la única que usa Google. Monika, personaje del juego Doki Doki Literature Club, de Team Salvato. Salió en Steam desde el 22 de septiembre de 2017. - Narupool la miraba con su mano derecha extendida. Por su parte Naruko oculto su mirada gracias a su cabello, pero, golpeo la mesa con sus manos en puño asustando a Narupool.

\- Odio ese nombre… - una mirada sombría era la que se encontraba en los ojos de Naruko en ese instante.

\- Mejor… no lo repito… - Narupool estaba nervioso…

\- Por culpa de ella existo… -

\- ¿Eh? -

\- Cuando el juego gano popularidad, es normal que las personas decidan hacer crossovers entre dos franquicias. Y a alguien en pivix se le ocurrió dibujarme. Cambiando a Sayori por Ino, Natsuki por Sakura y Yuri por Hinata. El chico, seria Sasuke, y obvio, tuve que ser yo, Monika. -

\- Parece que odias tu creación. Sabes que estamos en un multiverso, y cada decisión tomada crea una tierra alterna, y la decisión de hacer el crossover fue lo que te dio vida en este multiverso en el cual estamos viviendo. -

\- Yo no vivo. Soy consciente de mi existencia, de que soy una copia. Dime ¿acaso no te pasa lo mismo? Eres copia de un personaje más popular. ¿No tienes cólera al saber que no eres popular? - pregunto Naruko con rasgos de enojo en su rostro, por su parte Narupool la escuchaba con un rostro serio, serio en lo que cabe ya que sigue oculto debajo de su mascara.

\- Cariño, eso no me importa. -

\- ¿Eh? -

\- Yo soy yo. Y Deadpool es Deadpool, él está en su universo de comics y películas, y algunos videojuegos. Yo estoy en este universo del fanfic, yo estaré siempre en la mente de mi creador, y en la mente del autor. Tal como a ti, alguien me dibujo, no recuerdo si en pixiv o deviantart, solo sé que tal como yo existía también dibujaron a mi contraparte femenina. Y mi existencia no me molesta decir soy una unión entre Deadpool y Naruto. Es más, estoy feliz de existir, así de esa manera he logrado conocer a todos mis aliados, mis amigos. Así que Deadpool puede quedarse con los X-men o con Weapon X. Yo estaré peleando para evitar que sigan matando a más de nosotros en esta guerra. Seguiré peleando hasta el día que este fanfic termine o muera en el intento. -

\- Narupool… -

\- Quizás odies a Monika, pero en este mundo, en este fic, tú eres tú, tú no eres Monika, tú eres Naruko. La diosa de esta tierra. La chica que de alguna manera tengo que ver cómo evitar de que te maten los enemigos que tenemos. La chica que siento que será una buena aliada. Pero debo saber algo… ¿quieres que te salve? - Narupool extendió su mano hacia Naruko. Lagrimas comenzaron a rodar en los ojos de la chica.

\- ¿Sucede algo? -

\- Nadie había sido tan amable conmigo… -

\- Pueda ser que sea como Deadpool, pero recuerda que tengo algo de Naruto. -

\- Es verdad… Escúchame Narupool. - la mirada de Naruko cambio un poco, esto puso a Narupool serio también.

\- Esta guerra… Una táctica común en las guerras es conocer a tu enemigo, estoy consciente que en este momento conocen a varios de sus enemigos, pero no al líder… ¿Quieres conocer al líder enemigo? -

\- ¿Cómo puedes llevarme ahí? -

\- Mi mundo puedo hacer tangible o intangible. Hemos chocado con otros mundos, pero solo yo puedo ver lo que pasa en esas tierras. En el momento que entraste mi mundo se hizo tangible debido a que estaba durmiendo. Pero cuando detuve el tiempo mi mundo se hizo intangible. Nadie más entrara aquí. -

\- Es bueno saber que tienes el derecho de admisión controlado. -

\- Narupool. ¿Quieres ir? Posiblemente puedas matarlo y así esta guerra terminara. Salvarías la vida de muchos como nosotros, inclusive tus aliados estarán a salvo, y todos podremos regresar a nuestras vidas normales, claro, los que tienen vida lo harán. - la pregunta dejo mudo a Narupool. Conocer la identidad de tu enemigo es un movimiento importante en la guerra.

Tierra 5887:

\- ¡Esquívalo hermana! - grito el Gemelo al ver como su hermana era atacada por Naruto con sus espadas de chakra y algunas serpientes manifestadas por parte del rubio desde su sello de maldición. Serpientes también salían de su sello, esto debido a que las expulsaba para poder atacar tanto a la Gemela, tanto al Gemelo y Sasuke quienes eran los únicos dos que estaban a distancia. Solo la Gemela logro acercarse y con un Rasengan en cada mano repelía las espadas de chakra. Por su parte los demás que seguían a los Gemelos estaban siendo atacados por los experimentos humanos de Orochimaru y Kabuto. Todos peleaban contra más de un enemigo. La Gemela se mantenía en pie, peleando de cuerpo a cuerpo contra Naruto, su mirada seguía siendo sombría, su rostro no mostraba una sonrisa, era como si el tiempo junto a Orochimaru lograse borrar la vida de ese rostro. Naruto trato de dar una estocada al costado izquierdo de la Gemela, pero con su Rasengan de la mano izquierda bloqueo que la espada tocara su integridad física, y con la derecha golpeo la mano para que este cayera, en ese momento dejo una abertura, y en ese instante la Gemela conecto una patada al costado izquierdo del cuello de Naruto, fue un fuerte golpe acompañado de chakra natural que el rostro de Naruto tampoco transmitió dolor, sus facciones faciales se mantuvieron de la misma manera de siempre, era como si Naruto no tenía conexión con su cuerpo.

\- ¡Ni siquiera se inmuta…! - giro en el aire y conecto otra patada a la frente de Naruto que lo hizo retroceder unos pasos más, levanto la mirada para mostrar como sangraba de la boca, pero ni se inmuto en limpiar la sangre, camino hacia la gemela para poder eliminar el espacio entre ellos.

\- No se inmuta… es como una máquina de matar a las órdenes de Orochimaru… es casi como si el… como si el… ¡COMO SI EL NO FUESE UNO DE NOSOTROS! -

\- ¡Es uno de nosotros! - llamo la atención el Gemelo.

\- Solo imagina como hubiera sido si tu o yo hubiéramos caído en las manos de ese sujeto. - a lo que dijo el Gemelo provoco una especie de recuerdo en la memoria de la Gemela.

Un día soleado, ella y su hermano aun eran infantes, unos bebes. Kushina paseaba con sus hijos por el parque de Konoha. En ese momento varios niños de edades variadas estaban jugando con una pelota. Kushina estaba feliz cuando en ese momento algo se abalanzo sobre ella tomándole de su cabello mientras ella trataba de zafarse de dicho agarre. Una manta llena de cloroformo paso por su nariz, haciendo que ella cayera dormida al momento. Los bebes quedaron desprotegidos sentados a lado del cuerpo desmayado de Kushina. En ese momento un hombre comenzó a extender su mano tratando de tomar a uno de los gemelos cuando de repente apareció Minato tomando la mano del hombre y viendo la identidad de dicho hombre.

\- ¿Qué haces en Konoha? Mas importante, ¿Qué haces tratando de llevarte a mis hijos Orochimaru? - la mirada de Minato estaba en llamas. Por su parte Orochimaru estaba en una etapa de su vida que no se encontraba en todo su potencial de pelea debido a que acababa de pasar por un cambio de cuerpo.

\- Yondaime Hokage… - Orochimaru no hizo nada, solo siseo para después salir por la boca y escapar del área.

\- Engendro… - en ese momento Minato tomo a su familia y usando su jutsu característico regreso a casa.

\- Papá nos salvó de hecho de caer en sus manos una vez… sepa el creador para que… - dijo la Gemela para volver a acercarse a Naruto y pelear.

\- ¿Por qué no ayudas a tu hermana? - pregunto Sasuke viendo al Gemelo.

\- Porque en este momento tú también corres peligro, recuerda que Orochimaru siempre quiso tener tu cuerpo y estas en su territorio… recuerda quien es la presa en este preciso momento… - exclamo el Gemelo.

\- ¿Confías mucho en ella? -

\- Si, no solo porque es mi hermana sino porque los dos hemos tenido los mismos senseis… -

\- ¿Enserio? -

\- Kakashi-sensei, Kurenai-sensei, Jiraiya y papá nos han entrenado. - en ese momento un flashback paso por la mente del Gemelo. Desde temprana edad, él y su hermana estuvieron entrenando con su padre, en ese momento ya era el Hokage, así que en los tiempos libres ellos podían hacer tiempo juntos. Comenzaban con lo más común como kage bushin y caminar en agua o en los arboles con el chakra en sus pies. Los Gemelos progresaban rápido en este sentido. Kakashi al momento de hacerse el sensei del Gemelo trato de que desarrollara y puliera sus técnicas de ninjutsu y taijutsu. Por su parte Kurenai tomo a la Gemela siendo su equipo el único el cual estaba formado por 4 integrantes, esto debido a que para formar un equipo la Gemela no tenía más compañeros genin. Ella también busco que la Gemela mejorara en sus técnicas de ninjutsu y taijutsu, pero también a aprender algo de genjutsu. Con los años ambos Gemelos entrenaron a hacer las convocaciones con Jiraiya y por órdenes de su padre, también les enseño hacer el Rasengan, justo a tiempo porque el Gemelo logro dominarlo más rápido que su hermana y logro salvar a Tsunade de las garras de Orochimaru, quien había perdido la habilidad de usar sus brazos cuando Hiruzen le quito parte de su alma. Al momento que Akatsuki comenzó a moverse los 4 senseis de los Gemelos comenzaron a hacer más pesado el entrenamiento, al punto que encontraron las naturalezas de chakra que tenían los Gemelos… ambos tenían el viento como elemento primario, pero el Gemelo tenía el fuego como elemento secundario y la Gemela tenía el agua como elemento secundario. Al descubrir esto cosas como ponerle el elemento a sus jutsus o hacer combos entre sus naturalezas e incluso combinar sus elementos secundarios para poder crear jutsus de elemento vapor. La Gemela también se puso a aprender jutsus de elemento hielo, por su parte el Gemelo entreno jutsus de elemento quemar, quien gracias a unos rollos de Sunagakure logro aprender porque solo en Sunagakure hay registro de una kunoichi con dicha habilidad, Pakura, una mujer que ya falleció, pero dejó como legado no solamente lo que hizo en vida, sino que también dichos rollos, los cuales fueron entregados por el Kazekage Gaara como muestra de agradecimiento y amistad que tiene la familia del Kazekage con la familia del Hokage. También, después de la muerte de Jiraiya entrenaron para lograr el Sennin Mode, en ese instante solo el Gemelo logro tenerlo de manera perfecta, justo a tiempo para pelear contra Pein y salvar a su madre y hermana del líder de Akatsuki para después lograr que el cambiara la manera de ver el mundo y siguiera las enseñanzas de Jiraiya. Después de unos días la Gemela logro también lograr de manera perfecta su Sennin Mode. Ahora, su camino los ha traído a la guerra en el multiverso.

\- Si confías en tu hermana, no hay porque preocuparse. - exclamo Sasuke al momento de saltar y electrocutar varias serpientes con su Chidori, por su parte el Gemelo calentó tanto su puño que al momento de tocar algunas serpientes estas se hicieron ceniza.

\- Se que lo lograra. - en ese momento la Gemela dio tres patadas al pecho de Naruto quien tuvo que cancelar su técnica de las espadas de chakra porque se estaba quedando sin chakra.

\- ¿Estará débil…? - se preguntó la Gemela al ver como se ponía en rodilla y comenzaba a respirar con fuerza. Tanto Sasuke como el Gemelo se alegraron, pero de entre los arboles algo salto, Orochimaru en su forma de serpiente salto con las fauces abiertas, mostrando sus colmillos, su mordida iba directa al cuello de Sasuke. Todos los presentes detuvieron sus peleas para ver esto, no era posible que Orochimaru lograría su objetivo. La Gemela trato de correr hacia Sasuke, pero por la pelea se debilito y tropezó con una roca cayendo de cara al suelo. Sasuke por su parte no tenía manera de reaccionar, él ya tenía la idea de que al final el no huiría de su destino. Pero cuando Orochimaru creyó a ver ganado una mano lo tomo con fuerza y lo estrello contra el suelo con tanta fuerza que todos se sorprendieron. Era el Gemelo quien con una sonrisa sujetaba con fuerza el cuello de esa serpiente blanca.

\- ¿Cómo? -

\- Olvidas mi Sennin Mode verdad, soy un shinobi del tipo sensorial, ya sabía que estabas aquí, solo quería esperar a que atacaras de manera desesperada como siempre lo haces. - dijo el Gemelo. Todos los presentes se acercaron para ver la escena con mas claridad. Orochimaru se enojó tanto que abrió de nuevo la boca y otra serpiente blanca salió de ahí para meterse violentamente en el cuerpo de Naruto. Todos se asustaron al ver esto. Naruto comenzaba a vomitar un fluido blanco y en su piel se notaba como algo se movía violentamente dentro de él. Tuvo que abrir su camiseta violentamente por el dolor mientras gritaba. Sangre y otros fluidos eran expulsados por los poros de la piel del rubio.

\- ¡NARUTO NO! - grito Sasuke al ver como Naruto comenzaba a gritar. De su sello de maldición comenzó a surgir una gran serpiente blanca, bañada en sangre y fluido blanca.

\- ¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Serás mío! - dijo esa enorme serpiente blanca que tenía el cuerpo de Orochimaru y ocho serpientes.

\- Naruto… - los ojos de Sasuke quedaron fijo al ver como el cuerpo de Naruto quedo tendido en el suelo, con una herida en su cuello, donde expulsaba sangre.

\- Naruto-kun… - Hinata cayo de rodillas al suelo al ver como Naruto no reaccionaba. Todos quedaron boquiabiertos, mientras tanto la Gemela era tomada en los brazos del Gemelo.

\- No es posible… este sujeto no se rinde… - exclamo la Gemela con una mirada de decepción en su rostro.

\- No es tu culpa, pude detenerlo, pero falle en someterlo. - exclamo el Gemelo tratando de hacer sentir mejor a su hermana.

\- Hicieron lo mejor que pudieron. Pero en este momento debemos enfocarnos en la situación que tenemos en manos. - exclamo Kakashi al par de Gemelos que se ponían de pie.

\- Naruto… mi amigo… - la mirada de Sasuke estaba fija en el cuerpo de Naruto. Su Sharingan estaba activado, en ese momento una lagrima de sangre salió de su ojo izquierdo y al cerrar y abrir los ojos apareció… algo que sorprendió a los Gemelos…

\- Mangekyo… -

\- …Sharingan… - los ojos de Sasuke apareció en posesión del característico Mangekyo Sharingan. Todos incluso Kakashi se sorprendieron de este factor.

\- ¿Mangekyo Sharingan? - pregunto Sakura.

\- ¿Qué es eso? - pregunto Ino.

\- Es la evolución del Sharingan. Según se dice, este se manifiesta cuando el usuario pasa por algo estresante, como ver como a una persona que ama muere… - dijo la Gemela.

\- Estoy harto de no poder salvar a mi mejor amigo. - dijo Sasuke mientras caminaba hacia Orochimaru.

\- ¿Naruto-kun está muerto? - se preguntó Hinata.

\- No, tiene pulso, sigue con vida. Pero Sasuke está herido, de que su amigo, este ahí tirado, sufriendo por algo que tenía que pasarle y… - el Gemelo se detuvo al notar otro chakra ahí presente.

\- ¿Sucede algo? - pregunto Gai.

\- No nada… - dijo el Gemelo viendo hacia un punto en específico con una sonrisa confiada.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Esos ojos! ¡Tienes los mismos ojos que Itachi! - dijo Orochimaru, busco atacar a Sasuke con una de sus ocho serpientes tentáculos, pero Sasuke cambio la naturaleza de su Chidori para hacerla en una especie de sable de electricidad que decapito dicha serpiente. Esto sorprendió a todos exceptuando a los Gemelos. Sasuke se enojó más y corto otra cabeza de sus tentáculos.

\- ¡Sientes ese dolor Orochimaru! ¡Es el mismo dolor que me has causado al alejarme de mi amigo! ¡Por sacar a Naruto de Konoha! ¡Por separar a nuestro amigo de nuestras vidas! ¡Por tu codicia por ir por mi cuerpo! ¡Yo tengo la culpa de que esto le ha pasado! ¡Y yo sere quien termine con su sufrimiento! ¡Recuperare a mi mejor amigo! ¡Uzumaki Naruto regresa hoy a Konoha! - grito Sasuke para saltar y cerrar sus ojos. Una lagrima de sangre salió de su ojo izquierdo…

\- Amaterasu. - un mar de llamas negras comenzó a cubrir a Orochimaru.

\- ¡AHHHH! - las llamas comenzaban a consumir a Orochimaru.

\- ¿Qué es esa técnica? - se preguntó Kurenai.

\- Amaterasu, una técnica de fuego exclusiva para los usuarios del Mangekyo Sharingan. - explico el Gemelo.

\- Son llamas negras, que no se pueden apagar, ni con agua ni con tierra. Solo pueden apagarse si el usuario lo desea. Y más importante, son llamas tan fuertes que pueden quemar todo lo que deseen, incluso quemar otras llamas. - explico la Gemela.

\- Debo intensificar… - dijo Sasuke tratando de atacar nuevamente, pero su Mangekyo Sharingan se agotó, era su primera manifestación y aun no podía dominarlo bien. Por este hecho, las llamas comenzaron a apagarse, mostrando a un Orochimaru sin piel y casi sin tejidos musculares. Enojado y con ganas de atacar a los presentes levanto los tentáculos, pero de la nada una enorme presencia naranja apareció.

\- ¿Qué? - se sorprendió Orochimaru. Todos también se sorprendieron y Sasuke aún más al ver quien estaba ahí…

\- Itachi… -

\- Me alegra ver que estas peleando por tu amigo Sasuke. - dijo Itachi quitándose su bata de Akatsuki.

\- ¿Vienes por Naruto? - pregunto Sasuke tratando de ponerse de pie, pero de la fatiga cayo de nuevo, pero no beso el suelo, fue sujetado por Itachi.

\- No hermano. Vengo a darte una mano. -

\- ¿Qué técnica es esta? - pregunto Sakura.

\- Susanoo. Es una gran manifestación de chakra que solo la poseen los usuarios de Mangekyo Sharingan. - dijo el Gemelo.

\- ¡Itachi! ¡Tomare tu cuerpo! - grito Orochimaru tratando de romper el Susanoo para poder llegar al Uchiha, solo para ser atacado por una espada que fue manifestada por el Susanoo.

\- ¡AH! ¡Esa espada! - exclamo Orochimaru al ver el daño que produjo ese ataque.

\- Si, es la Espada de Totsuka. Ahora creo que sabes qué es esto. - una vasija se abrió.

\- ¡El Espejo de Yata! - asustado vio como una especie de inscripción salía en su cuerpo para después comenzar a ser absorbido por el espejo. Únicamente quedando una serpiente blanca que se moría lentamente.

\- Ahora ya no molestara. - el Susanoo lentamente desaparecía al mismo tiempo que Itachi se ponía su bata de Akatsuki.

\- Hermano… no te llevaras a Naruto… - dijo Sasuke tratando de ponerse de pie.

\- No lo hare, quizás, será para la siguiente Sasuke. - puso sus dedos en la frente de su hermano, después en ese momento Itachi únicamente comenzó a desaparecer en una parvada de cuervos.

\- Itachi… - Sasuke cayo sentado en el suelo mientras los Gemelos y Hinata corrieron hacia Naruto.

\- Naruto-kun… -

\- Aun está vivo, su sello de maldición desapareció. - dijo la Gemela. Sakura se acercó y comenzó a usar su jutsu médico para curar a Naruto.

\- Tenemos que ir a Konoha rápidamente. - dijo Sakura viendo a sus compañeros y a los Gemelos.

\- Lamento no haber confiado en ustedes antes, pero gracias. Gracias por ayudarnos a salvar a nuestro Naruto. - dijo Sakura acompañado de una sonrisa.

\- Bueno, con la misión cumplida podemos regresar a Konoha. - dijo Gai tomando a Sasuke en su espalda.

\- Por favor… bájeme sensei… -

\- Este día será recordado como el día que Naruto-kun regreso a Konoha. - dijo con felicidad y lágrimas Lee. Todos hicieron una sonrisa forzada a lo que dijo Lee, pero en el fondo era verdad. Uzumaki Naruto de la Tierra 5887 ya no estaba en las manos de Orochimaru. Todos iban a comenzar a caminar con Naruto en brazos, siendo cargado por Kakashi, pero del cielo algo pesado cayo asustando a todos, levantando polvo. Cuando este polvo se disipo un Naruto apareció frente a ellos.

\- Gracias por hacer el trabajo sucio Gemelos. - sonrió de manera sínica.

\- ¿Otro Naruto? - pregunto Sakura.

\- Hermano… no tiene biju… - exclamo la Gemela.

\- Ya lo sentí, no tiene nada dentro. - exclamo el Gemelo.

\- Veo que ya sintieron que no tengo nada dentro. - sonrió mas con un alto ego de sí mismo.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunto Kiba.

\- Vengo por él, Naruto de esta tierra. Mi líder lo necesita. - exclamo ese Naruto con sonrisa sínica en su rostro.

\- ¿Tu líder? - exclamo el Gemelo.

\- No me cuestionen más y entréguenme a ese Naruto, para así terminar con su sufrimiento. -

\- ¿Sufrimiento? - pregunto Tenten.

\- Estuvo con ese extraño hombre de Orochimaru, solo el creador sabe que cosas le habrá hecho y/o metido en su cavidad anal. - un rostro de disgusto se marcó en todos cuando ese Naruto dijo esas palabras.

\- Entiendo que si estás aquí buscando a este Naruto eres del bando de enemigos. - dijo Kurenai.

\- Así es Kurenai-sensei. -

\- ¿Sensei? Eres de una tierra shinobi. - exclamo la Gemela.

\- Claro, soy de una tierra shinobi donde el Rikudo Sennin no ha muerto, una tierra donde es el único jinchuriki. Una tierra que no hay luna. - dijo el Naruto tronando sus dedos.

\- Te pareces mucho a Naruto-kun, pero no dejare que te lleves a nuestro Naruto-kun para que tu líder lo mate. ¡Y ya no lo podamos ver más! - exclamo Hinata poniéndose en posición de pelea.

\- Por favor Deidad. No me haga pelear contra ti. - dijo el Naruto cambiando por completo su rostro arrogante por una de tristeza.

\- ¿Deidad? -

\- En mi tierra eres una diosa, la que guía al Rikudo Sennin, eres tan inmortal como él. Y solo con ciertas personas hablas. -

\- Entonces te pediré que te marches. -

\- No lo hare. -

\- ¿Por qué? -

\- No eres mi deidad. - en ese momento se lanzó al ataque contra Hinata, golpeando sus puños contra las palmas de Hinata. La fuerza era tan grande que hasta el viento se rompía al chocar con las palmas de Hinata, la cual no podía atacar con su chakra el interior de las manos debido a la gruesa piel.

\- Ese Naruto le romperá las manos a Hinata-sama. - dijo Neji lanzándose a la defensa de Hinata haciendo su técnica Hakkesho Kaiten.

\- Oh vaya, el desechable… - dijo Naruto con una sonrisa malvada.

\- ¿Cómo me has llamado? - se enojó Neji al punto de casi lanzarse contra el Naruto. Pero fue detenido por los Gemelos.

\- Ahora no Neji. - dijo la Gemela.

\- Esta es nuestra pelea. - dijo el Gemelo viéndolo.

\- ¿Van a pelear contra mí? Estaré feliz de dejar sin ayudantes a Omega. - dijo ese Naruto golpeando el suelo con tanta fuerza que hizo que temblara y se abriera el suelo.

\- ¡Que fuerza! -

\- Fui entrenado por Jiraiya y Tsunade. ¿No se parece mi fuerza al de ella? -

\- Es como si tuviera la fuerza de Sakura-chan. - dijo el Gemelo.

\- Entonces… ¿Haruno Naruto? - pregunto la Gemela.

\- Si, su nombre clave será Haruno. - dijo el Gemelo.

\- ¡HEY! ¡¿Por qué mi nombre?! - exclamo Sakura con enojo.

\- Lo siento, pero necesitamos ponerle un nombre clave. - dijo el Gemelo a lo que Sakura golpeo el suelo con tanta fuerza que también rompió el suelo y su fisura choco con la del otro Naruto con tal magnitud que la tierra se levantó.

\- ¡Que poder! ¡Es casi como el mío! - grito el Naruto cuando vio que del cielo venia con gran velocidad cayendo Sakura con su puño al aire. Este salto hacia atrás esquivando el ataque, y estuvo a punto de golpearla, cuando los gemelos se le lanzaron con una fuerte patada que fue bloqueada, pero por la fuerza del Sennin Mode tuvo que retroceder.

\- Oh. Eso fue fuerte. -

\- No te dejaremos llevártelo. - dijo la Gemela.

\- Mi hermana y yo lo evitaremos. - dijo el Gemelo.

\- Pago por ver que lo logren. - comenzó a correr hacia los Gemelos, pero la Gemela y el Gemelo lanzaron una técnica de elemento vapor provocando que la visión se redujera. El Naruto se asombró por la combinación de técnicas elementales que al momento que escucho una técnica de viento creo un muro de roca frente a él.

\- ¡Esa cosa no me golpeara! -

\- Lista hermana. -

\- Listo hermano. - el Gemelo puso su mano izquierda a lado de la mano derecha de su Gemela. Ambos crearon un Futon: Rasengan. Al momento de pegar sus manos, ambas técnicas se combinaron y aumentaron el tamaño.

\- ¡Ahora! ¡FUTON: ODAMA RASEN SHURIKEN! - el ataque fue alzado hacia el otro Naruto quien se protegía con una gran pared de tierra.

\- Esa técnica se ve poderosa, pero ese muro evitara que le dé. - dijo Ino.

\- Creo que los Gemelos saben que hacen. - respondió Shikamaru.

\- Esa técnica será un desperdicio de chakra. - dijo el Naruto esperando que el ataque golpee su muro para contraatacar.

\- Eso crees tú. - dijo la Gemela. Al mismo tiempo ella y su hermano levantaron la mano contraria y tronaron sus dedos.

\- Jaque Mate - al decir esta palabra y tronar sus dedos el Futon: Odama Rasen Shuriken se separaron en dos a unos metros de golpear el muro y cada uno tomo una dirección contraria apareciendo a cada uno de los costados del Naruto. Esto lo asusto y asombro porque al momento que se separaron se manifestó chakra elemental que no era únicamente viento, fuego en el Rasen Shuriken del Gemelo y agua en el Rasen Shuriken de la Gemela.

\- ¿Qué demonios? - ambos ataques golpearon de lleno a este Naruto y con la combinación elemental ataques de vapor comenzaban a dañar la piel de este Naruto mientras las microfibras de ataque del elemento viento comenzaban a ingresar a su cuerpo.

\- ¡AH! ¡NO SABÍA QUE ESTO ERA POSIBLE! - gritaba el Naruto al sentir como sus músculos y piel tosca era perforado.

\- Tu tiempo ha llegado. - dijeron al mismo tiempo los Gemelos cubriéndose con un ojo con la mano que no usaron para crear el ataque. El Naruto tenía que huir y con la fuerza que le quedaba golpeo el suelo con fuerza y se fue por la fisura donde apareció un portal para sacarlo de ahí.

\- ¡Huyo! - exclamo la Gemela.

\- Tenía que hacerlo, sino moriría. - dijo el Gemelo.

\- ¿Fue derrotado? - pregunto Kakashi.

\- Si, por el momento no molestara, pero como fallo quizás regrese o vendrá otro Naruto enemigo. - dijo la Gemela cancelando su Sennin Mode.

\- Entonces ¿Qué haremos? - pregunto Kiba.

\- Por el momento regresar a Konoha, que Naruto reciba ayuda y si quieren o él quiere que venga con nosotros. - dijo el Gemelo cancelando su Sennin Mode.

\- Por ahora regresemos a Konoha. - dijo Asuma. Todos concordaron y comenzaron con el camino de regreso a Konoha. Por ahora este Naruto está a salvo gracias al poder combinado de los Gemelos. ¿Cuál será la siguiente tierra en conflicto?

Tierra 963:

\- Muy bien… Comencemos el Show. - dijo el Punisher saliendo del portal para comenzar su misión. Reviso en su abrigo todas sus armas para comenzar a caminar hacia Konoha. En el camino tomo un periódico y vio la fecha.

\- 25 de marzo de 2018. Ya veo, una tierra moderna. Espero que sea una tierra que no esté en guerra. - continúo caminando hacia donde su instinto le decía que tenía que ir. En el camino encontró una motocicleta abandonada, la reviso por unos minutos y la tomo para ir en ella.

\- Es bueno encontrar motocicletas gratis. - dijo el Punisher al momento que la encendía y también sacaba un cigarro.

 **Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Décimo Octavo Capítulo, ¿Qué les pareció?**

 **Algo rápido no creen… bueno quería terminar la historia de los Gemelos y creo que me quedo bien… creo. Ustedes dirán si quedo bien. Aún queda en progreso la historia de Narupool, pero es la hora de Punisher de entrar al show.**

 **Como saben espero sus reviews para saber si les gusta cómo va la historia, aún falta mucho para mí.**

 **Lion Omega X, nos leemos luego.**


	19. Sacrificio por Amor

Multiverso De Naruto

 **Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Los Gemelos lograron salvar al Naruto de la Tierra 5887, pero no solo ellos solos, sino que con la ayuda de los amigos de Naruto. También contaron con la ayuda de Itachi, quien se asomó a ayudar a su hermano Sasuke que despertó su Magekyo Sharingan al ver como Naruto aparentemente había fallecido. Gracias a esto salvaron a Naruto de las garras de Orochimaru, pero antes de que pudieran regresar a Konoha fueron interceptados por otro Naruto, uno que venía por el salvado para llevarlo con su líder. Este no está en el bando de Omega así que los Gemelos pelearon contra él, ganándole con una técnica combinada dando una muestra de su poder como hermanos. Ahora llego el turno del Punisher de actuar, se encuentra en la Tierra 963, una tierra moderna.

 _ **Capítulo 19: Sacrificio por Amor.**_

Tierra 963:

\- Veo que es una ciudad portuaria. - dijo el Punisher a pasar por la costa, donde se encuentran varias bodegas. Él iba en la moto que había tomado "prestada", y con su cigarro en la boca. Sabía que su misión era clara, buscar, proteger y salvar al Naruto o alguna diferente variable de esta tierra. Estuvo en el camino por unas cuatro horas, donde llego a una gasolinera a recargar la motocicleta de gasolina, rápidamente se hizo amigo del bombero que lo atendió, y este le reviso lo demás de la motocicleta. Con ayuda de este tapo con un aislante unos daños que tenía la motocicleta en las mangueras de aceite hidráulico y de agua.

\- Gracias muchacho. - el Punisher le entrego 200 dólares al joven que al tomarlos sonrió y comenzó a llorar.

\- Con esto lograre comprar los medicamentos de mi madre. - dijo el muchacho limpiando sus lágrimas.

\- Salúdame a tu madre. - se montó en la motocicleta y se fue para un área residencial de la ciudad. Esta Konoha era distinta a la suya, quizás todas las Konoha no son iguales, quizás solo las de las tierras shinobis. Llego a un parque que se encuentra dentro del área residencial, donde vio algo que llamo su atención, dos chicas sentadas sobre una manta de picnic y a lado de ellas un chico en silla de ruedas.

\- Con que aquí son hermanos gemelos… - dijo el Punisher al haber encontrado su objetivo. Era una Naruko que estaba feliz, sentada en la manta, a lado de ella se encontraba una versión alterna de Hinata, que también estaba sentada en la manta, y una versión alterna de Naruto, quien se encontraba en la silla de ruedas. Estaban teniendo un picnic, comida y bebidas iban y venían. El Punisher se ocultó entre unos árboles vigilando al par de gemelos. Unas horas después las dos chicas se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a guardar todo en una canasta. Hinata llevaba la canasta mientras que Naruko empujaba la silla de ruedas de Naruto, el Punisher los vio con detenida atención hasta que comenzó a seguirlos a pie, vivían cerca de ese parque así que no necesitaba ir con la motocicleta. Trato de lo más mínimo hacer ruido. Vio como afuera de una casa Hinata se despedía de los hermanos para ir a la casa de alado, por su parte Naruko abría la puerta principal de la casa para ingresar a la misma con su hermano y ella.

\- Es aquí. - dijo el Punisher acercándose a la puerta.

\- ¿La pasaste bien hermano? - pregunto Naruko.

\- De maravilla, sabes que me encantan los días de campo contigo y Hinata-chan. - dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

\- Ay hermano, no sabes cómo desearía que pudieras caminar, así disfrutaríamos más los días de campo y la escuela y esas cosas. - dijo Naruko arrodillándose frente a su hermano, el cual débilmente puso su mano sobre la cabeza de su hermana y le dio una cálida sonrisa.

\- Yo conozco tus deseos hermana. No es tu culpa ni de nadie que esté aquí de todas formas. - lagrimas corrieron por los ojos de Naruko, rápidamente se los limpio. En ese instante el timbre de la puerta fue tocada.

\- ¿Huh? ¿Quién será a esta hora? - pregunto Naruko.

\- Quizás sea Ino-chan o Sakura-chan. - dijo Naruto.

\- No creo, es muy tarde para que vengan. - dijo Naruko. Al momento que abrió la puerta se puso pálida y tuvo que saltar hacia atrás.

\- Disculpa, ¿eres Naruko? - pregunto el Punisher con su mirada enojada/seria. La chica se asustó al verlo frente a ella.

\- ¿Quién es Naruko? - pregunto Naruto desde la sala. Ella reacciono y trato de cerrar la puerta, pero el Punisher puso el pie y bloqueo la puerta. Abriéndola violentamente tirando a Naruko al suelo.

\- ¡Naruko! - Naruto se desesperó y trato de moverse.

\- Naruto ¡No! - trato de calmar Naruko a su hermano.

\- Pero… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te caíste? -

\- Vengo por ustedes. - dijo el Punisher entrando y cerrando la puerta. Naruko seguía en el suelo y el Punisher se agacho hacia ella. Cerro y apretó los ojos con miedo solo para sentir como un par de manos la tomaban y la ponían nuevamente en pie.

\- No era mi intensión asustarte. - dijo el Punisher sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro.

\- ¿Quién eres porque te pareces a mi hermano? - pregunto Naruko, el Punisher esquivo la pregunta y entro a la sala, asustando a Naruto.

\- ¿Quién es usted señor? - pregunto Naruto, rápidamente Naruko se puso a su lado.

\- Si, ¿Quién es usted señor? ¿Por qué se parece a mi hermano? -

\- Porque yo soy él. - dijo el Punisher.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Eres mi hermano? - pregunto Naruko.

\- ¿Eres del futuro? - pregunto Naruto con una sonrisa.

\- No soy del futuro, soy de otra tierra. -

\- ¿Otra tierra? - pregunto Naruko.

\- ¿La teoría de las tierras alternas es real entonces? - pregunto Naruto a lo que el Punisher hizo la mueca de si con la cabeza.

\- Oh… ya veo… - se sintió la decepción en la voz de Naruto.

\- Hermano, es hora de llevarte a la cama. Discúlpanos. - dijo Naruko tomando la silla de ruedas y llevando a Naruto a su habitación. El Punisher por el momento tomo asiento en un sofá y decidió esperar. Unos 20 minutos después regreso Naruko a la sala.

\- Disculpa por mi hermano, creo que esperaba que fueses del futuro y eso. - dijo Naruko viéndolo nuevamente y no creer lo que miraba.

\- Me imagino que es difícil de entender lo que está pasando. -

\- Ni lo digas. Tienes un rostro como el de mi hermano y el mío. -

\- Es normal, ya pasé por esto. -

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Has conocido a otros como tú? ¿A otros… Naruto's? - pregunto Naruko aun sin saber cómo interpretar la pregunta.

\- Si, he conocido a otros como nosotros, amigos y enemigos. -

\- ¿Enemigos? -

\- Pequeña, estamos en una guerra. Hay gente malvada que tienen nuestros rostros y en ocasiones nuestros nombres. Ellos tratan de matarnos a todos. -

\- ¿Matarnos? ¿Pero por qué? - preocupada y asustada pregunto Naruko.

\- Aun no lo tengo claro. Se que quieren algo de energía que producimos en nuestras tierras. -

\- ¿Nuestras tierras? Eso significa que mi hermano y yo somos presas… -

\- Efectivamente. -

\- Oh no… - Naruko comenzó a respirar rápidamente, asustada, se estaba hiperventilando. Punisher solo la sujeto de los hombros y la acostó en el sofá donde se encontraban.

\- Respira, cálmate. -

\- ¿Qué me calme? ¿Cómo quieres que me calme? ¡Si dices que hay gente con nuestro rostro buscando matarnos por algo de energía! ¡¿Y qué maldita energía creamos que la quieren?! - pregunto desesperada.

\- Energía beta. -

\- ¿Energía que? -

\- Es una especie de energía que producimos en gran nivel cuando estamos en nuestras tierras. Es decir, en este momento tú y tu hermano son presas, yo no porque esta no es mi tierra, así que mi energía beta no es suficiente para lo que necesitan. -

\- Mi hermano y yo moriremos… a mano de alguien con nuestro rostro… -

\- Por eso estoy aquí. - dijo el Punisher.

\- ¿Eh? -

\- Los protegeré, de que no mueran. - Naruko al oír esto se levantó del sofá y abrazo con fuerza al Punisher, él ni se inmuto seguía con su mirada seria.

\- ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias…! -

\- Si… si… cálmate niña… - dijo el Punisher.

\- Disculpa es que esto es… no puedo creerlo… -

\- ¿Qué no crees? -

\- Todo… tienes un rostro como el de mi hermano, eres de otra tierra, eso quiere decir que existe un multiverso… una tierra… -

\- Disculpa que pregunte esto, pero… ¿Cuál es la historia? ¿La tuya y la de tu hermano? -

\- Nuestra historia… -

\- Cada uno de nosotros tenemos una historia, algo que nos hace diferente a otros en el multiverso. -

\- Bueno veras… mi hermano y yo somos gemelos. El día de nuestro nacimiento fue algo complicado, veras, mi cordón umbilical se enredó en su cuello, lo que provocó que el oxígeno no llegara a su cerebro en ese momento necesario para él. Desde ese momento las facultades motoras de mi hermano son reducidas. Él tiene sus facultades mentales buenas, pero su cuerpo es débil, sus piernas no las puede usar al 100%, sus brazos son algo débiles también. Por suerte no es enfermizo, pero la debilidad que tiene es tal que mis padres se han ido a trabajar al extranjero para poder obtener dinero para la rehabilitación de mi hermano. Él quiere hacer todo lo posible para salir, dejar de ser "una carga" como dice el para mis padres y yo. Mi hermano es un guerrero y sé que quiere vivir… - lagrimas salían de los ojos de Naruko. Ella rápidamente se los limpio para no verse débil frente al Punisher.

\- A veces siento que mi nacimiento fue un error, y que es mi culpa que él está así… -

\- No digas eso nunca. Tu nacimiento es claramente la mejor bendición que la vida pudo darle a tu hermano. Claramente él te ama. Nunca te culparía por el estado en el que está. -

\- ¿Tú crees? -

\- Ni lo dudes. - pasaron unas horas y el Punisher comenzó a vigilar la casa. Naruko por su parte fue a su habitación y le ofreció una sábana y una almohada al Punisher, este las acepto y las puso en el sofá donde estaba. La madrugada caía y el sueño parecía ser enemigo del Punisher, el miraba por la ventana hacia afuera. No quería caer en emboscada. Mas adentro caída la noche unos ruidos venían de la habitación de Naruto, ruidos que al ser bajos quizás nadie los notaria, pero el oído entrenado de Punisher lo detecto más el silencio de la noche. Rápidamente se acercó a la puerta y suavemente la abrió, vio como Naruto trataba de ponerse de pie.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda? - pregunto el Punisher al entrar.

\- ¿Eh? Disculpa… ¿te desperté? -

\- No, pero logre oírte desde la sala. - dijo el Punisher.

\- No te preocupes, puedo hacerlo. - con agilidad Naruto se pasó a la silla de rueda y pidiendo permiso al Punisher entro al baño de su habitación. Minutos más tarde salió de la misma y con la misma agilidad entro a la cama.

\- Listo… -

\- Ya estas entrenado. -

\- Puedo tener un cuerpo débil, pero no me rendiré. - dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Te consideras débil? -

\- Hay días que no puedo ni siquiera levantarme de la cama. Se que mi hermana nunca diría esto, pero sé que soy una carga… para ella y mis padres. Por mi culpa se fueron del país para ganar más ingresos y poder tener mis rehabilitaciones. -

\- Pero tienes una voluntad de vivir increíble. - dijo el Punisher con admiración.

\- Gracias… sabes no sé porque no siento miedo al verte. - dijo Naruto viendo hacia los ojos del Punisher.

\- El miedo es para mis enemigos. No a mis aleados. -

\- ¿Me consideras un aleado? -

\- Te considero un objetivo. -

\- ¿Puedes contarme más de ti…? - esa noche el Punisher paso con Naruto.

Al Día Siguiente:

Naruko había salido acompañada de Naruto en su silla de ruedas y Hinata quien iba a lado de la chica. A tempranas horas de la mañana Naruko le abrió la puerta a Hinata para que ingresara a su casa, saludando a Naruto y a Punisher… para después darse cuenta del tercer rubio y desmayarse al instante.

Dos horas y media después… Hinata despertó solo para llevarse el susto que de verdad había un rubio más alto que Naruto y en ese instante se puso de pie, grito y trato de dar una cachetada solo para ser bloqueada con un dedo por parte del Punisher. Ella se asombró y tomo de la mano a Naruto y Naruko. Con claras señales de confusión aun buscaba una explicación "racional" y "lógica" de lo que estaba pasando. Con muchas palabras y muecas los hermanos buscaron demostrarle a Hinata que el Punisher no era de aquí, sino que de otra tierra. Hinata no entendió hasta que el Punisher se le acercó y le dijo algo…

\- ¿Cómo estas Ms. Marvel? -

\- ¿Ms. Marvel? -

\- Si, Hyuga Hinata de donde yo vengo su alias de superheroína es Ms. Marvel. - dijo Punisher haciendo una mueca de sonrisa. Ella sin entender aun busco refugiarse en las espaldas de los hermanos.

\- Mira, quizás ellos te creyeron eso de las tierras alternas y de la guerra, pero yo no te la creeré para nada. - en ese momento Hinata tomo a Naruko de los hombros.

\- Naruko-chan será hora de que hables a los policías y…- no pudo terminar de hablar porque el Punisher tenía una pistola 9mm frente a su rostro.

\- No quiero que esto se ponga feo… lo mejor que puedes hacer es creerme. - al decir esto el Puniser guardo su arma solo para ver como Hinata caía derrotada al suelo, y se oía la risa suave de Naruto en su silla de ruedas.

\- Aun no lo creo… - susurro Hinata, ya que a pesar de que el Punisher no estaba con ellos tres el andaba cerca en su motocicleta.

\- Miralo de esta manera, al menos tiene un rostro familiar verdad Naruto. - dijo Naruko con una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- Yo no le tengo miedo. - dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Vez? Si Naruto no le tiene miedo es buena señal. - dijo Naruko.

\- Bueno… está bien… - dijo Hinata jugando con sus dedos en señal de derrota.

Tierra 420:

Era un bosque lleno de árboles verdes y frondosos. Un bosque algo lejos de la ciudad más cercana. Entre los arboles se miraban criaturas llamadas Pokémon. Algunos de tipo insecto se encontraban dentro de los árboles, creciendo y procreando su especie con otro. Pokémon voladores volaban sobre estos árboles y en la tierra se encontraban Pokémon terrestres, en este bosque también había un lago, y en dicho lago habitaban Pokémon de tipo agua. Todos vivían de manera calmada. Nada parecía salir fuera de lo normal… pero en ese momento un tentáculo hecho de hierba salió del suelo asustando a todos los Pokémon presentes. Huyeron y trataron de salvarse del tentáculo, ya que era de manera descontrolarle. Trato de atacar un Pokémon terrestre infante -un Pichu- pero de entre los arboles una sombra apareció, y con sus armas hechas de agua bloqueo el tentáculo, saco al Pichu de ahí, solo para después saltar hacia el tentáculo para rebanarlo desde el suelo. El tentáculo cayó al suelo y dejo de moverse, al levantar la vista varios Pokémon comenzaron a agradecer y alabar al Pokémon que los salvo.

Greninja.

\- Bien hecho Greninja. Creo que pronto tendremos toda la región de Kalos de esta amenaza. - dijo la Célula de Zygarde azul.

\- Me parece increíble que en este poco tiempo desde que Satoshi te dejo con nosotros hemos avanzado mucho sobre esta amenaza. - dijo la Célula de Zygarde rojo.

\- (Gracias a ustedes por todo lo que han hecho por mi Zygarde.) - dijo Greninja. -en idioma Pokémon-

\- Creo que la región de Kalos estarás bien pronto. - dijo Zygarde azul.

\- Si es así creo que deberíamos enviarte pronto hacia Satoshi, después de todo eres su compañero. - dijo Zygarde rojo.

\- (Estaría muy agradecido con ustedes para regresar donde Satoshi esta, extraño a todos… a Pikachu, a Noivern, a Hawlucha, a Talonflame, sé que Goodra se quedó en el pantano, pero igual lo extraño.) - dijo Greninja con una expresión alegre solo para después esta cambiar por otra expresión un poco más seria.

\- ¿Sucede algo Greninja? - pregunto Zygarde rojo.

\- (Es que siento que algo está pasando afuera… afuera de este bosque… fuera de la región Kalos…) -

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? Nosotros no sentimos nada… - dijo Zygarde azul.

\- (Siento que sucede algo… pero no en Kalos, ni mucho menos en alguna otra región… siento que es algo… de allá afuera. Fuera de este mundo…) - dijo Greninja viendo hacia el cielo nublado.

Tierra 963:

\- Aun no lo creo… - susurro Hinata mientras caminaba a lado de los gemelos.

\- Vamos Hinata-chan, piensa que es lo mejor que nos ha pasado… - sonrió tímidamente Naruko.

\- Si… significa que tenemos una vida mejor allá afuera. - dijo Naruto acomodándose mejor en su silla de rueda.

\- Pero tu vida es buena Naruto-kun… - dijo Hinata.

\- Mírame mejor, y mira a mi hermana… - dijo Naruto, obviamente Hinata entendió que quería decir el rubio.

\- Lo lamento… - respondió Hinata de manera penosa. Naruko entendía lo que dijo su hermano, él quería estar sano, no ser una "carga" como decía el para su hermana y familia. Por eso entendía porque cuando apareció el Punisher en la casa, creyendo que la teoría del viaje del tiempo era real, y que si él era un Naruto mucho mayor, era señales de que Naruto algún día estaría bien, se mejoraría y tendría un físico envidiable para muchos hombres y deseado por muchas mujeres… solo para darse cuenta que no era del futuro, sino de otra tierra alterna… eso lo desanimo un poco porque quería decir que es posible que el no mejore en toda su vida…

\- Naruto… ¿estas triste? - pregunto Naruko de manera consiente.

\- No Naruko, no estoy triste… - la mirada de Naruto se ocultó entre sus cabellos dejando preocupadas a ambas chicas.

Iban caminando por una plaza, donde se miraban un grupo de niños jugando con unas pelotas. Todos se tiraban y pateaban las pelotas, Naruko y Hinata también vieron a los niños, les parecía algo lindo, algo adorable ver como los niños disfrutaban de su infancia… solo para notar un suspiro acompañada de unas lágrimas. Naruto al ver los niños rompió en llanto.

\- ¡Hermano! -Naruko se preocupó y vio a su hermano solo para ver como su rostro estaba lleno de lágrimas que trataba de ocultar por su cabello, de su cartera de mano, Hinata busco un pañuelo para el hermano.

\- Permíteme. - Hinata comenzó a limpiar la cara del rubio. Pasaron unos minutos para que el rubio se calmara.

\- Disculpen… - dijo el rubio sonándose los mocos.

\- Naruto… sé que te da depresión por todo esto… algún día te mejoraras… lo se… ten fe… - dijo Naruko besando la mano de su hermano.

\- Naruto-kun… Naruko-chan… - dijo Hinata viendo con claridad el amor de hermanos que se tenían mutuamente.

\- Oh, pero que momento más adorable… - dijo una voz que llamo la atención de los tres presentes. Lo que llamo la atención es su rostro era conocida, un rostro idéntico al de Naruto.

\- ¿Naruto-kun? ¿Otro? - se quedó anonadada Hinata al verlo.

\- Disculpen mi intromisión, soy claramente Naruto, excepto que me llaman el Ruso. -

\- ¿El Ruso? - dijo Naruko asustada. El Ruso sonrió y trato de taclear a ambos rubios y a Hinata, pero la motocicleta del Punisher voló hacia el. Dándole en seco a su pecho, a lo cual solo se rasco.

\- Me imagine encontrar una versión alterna, pero no como tu… Punisher. - el Ruso se rio al ver al Punisher acercarse.

\- El Ruso… llevaba años sin verte, en mi tierra. -

\- Y yo llevaba años sin verte en mi tierra. - el Ruso sonrió y trato de atacar al Punisher, pero este lo esquivo y trato de conectar unos cuantos golpes a la cara, pero gracias a su tamaño estos no hicieron mucho daño. Rápidamente tanto el Ruso como Punisher comenzaron a intercambiar golpes, un golpe directo a los pectorales de parte del Punisher trato de hacer daño, pero fue golpeado en la cara por una cachetada del Ruso que por la fuerza que tenía lo mando a volar unos cuantos metros, cayendo de rodillas solo para buscar como taclearlo y lograr tirarlo hacia el suelo. En ese momento que la espalda del Ruso toco el suelo este agarro por la cabeza y lo lanzo hacia otro lado. De su espalda el Punisher saco una cuchilla para tratar de golpear al Ruso, esta se clavó en su pectoral.

\- Me da cosquillas. - el Ruso no se inmuto y pateo en la chimpinilla al Punisher para después darle un rodillazo en la cara y tirarlo al suelo. Se saco la cuchilla y trato de clavársela de vuelta, pero usando una patada doble ataco directamente la quijada del Ruso y haciéndolo retroceder unos metros. Por la patada se cayó el cuchillo y lo tomo de vuelta tratando de atacar el cuello, pero este dio una manotada en el pecho al Punisher, haciéndolo retroceder varios metros. Trato de recuperar el aliento cuando sintió una apuñalada en su espalda, escupiendo algo de sangre de su boca. El Ruso se rio al ver como el Punisher vomitaba, así que rápidamente este dio un golpe bajo, haciendo que el Ruso retroceda unos metros y cayendo de rodillas al suelo. El Punisher se levantó y se sacó su cuchillo de su espalda.

\- Que bien que hago días de espalda, sino esto me hubiera penetrado más… - dijo al limpiar la sangre de su cuchillo.

\- Eso fue un golpe bajo. - dijo el Ruso.

\- Al ser ruso, creí que tenías que ser más fuerte. La KGB se ha ablandado con los años. -

\- ¿Oh, acaso has trabajado para la CIA? -

\- De donde vengo la "CIA" no existe, Nick Fury y yo revivimos a S.H.I.E.L.D. - dijo el Punisher guardando su cuchillo.

\- Como sea, debo hacerte a un lado he ir por los gemelos. -

\- No dejare que tomes ninguno de ellos. - en ese momento varias patrullas rodearon a los dos hombres. Policías salieron de sus patrullas y comenzaron a apuntar a ambos hombres pidiendo que se tiraran al suelo. El Ruso rio y comenzó a correr hacia una patrulla tomándola del chasis y lanzándola hacia otro. El Punisher rodo fuera de la vista cuando los policías comenzaron a disparar al Ruso que gracias a su entrenamiento ninguna bala dio en un lado vital para su cuerpo y tomo a dos policías del cuello solo para estrellarlos contra el otro. Los policías se asustaron y trataron de pedir refuerzos o atacar, pero el Ruso los golpeo a tal nivel de dejarle heridas graves o severas a los policías presentes. Cuando se terminó el Ruso vio a todos lados y noto que el Punisher ya no estaba.

\- Oh, se fue… Ya sé dónde está. - sonrió.

\- ¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Estás bien? ¡Estas sangrando! - grito Hinata al ver como llego el Punisher con ellos.

\- Estas heridas no son nada. - dijo Punisher escupiendo sangre para después limpiarla. Rápidamente los tres jóvenes y el Punisher se movieron.

Llegaron a una playa abandonada, en un risco que tenía protección para los autos. Era ya horas del mediodía, y en la playa se miraba gente paseando en trajes de baños y bikinis. Pero nada de eso llamaba la atención del Punisher y los jóvenes. Hinata trataba de aplicarle medicamento a la herida del Punisher, pero este evitaba que la chica tocara la herida. Pasaron unas horas y el Punisher se puso a revisar sus armas de fuego, revisando sus balas y sus demás armas.

\- Ese era un Naruto malvado… - dijo Hinata rindiéndose para curar esa herida.

\- El Ruso, ese Naruto es la versión alterna de uno de mis enemigos. - dijo el Punisher.

\- Por eso lo tomo personal, porque son enemigos. - dijo Naruko.

\- Así es. -

\- Espero le ganes… - dijo Naruto.

\- Gracias Naruto. - Punisher vio hacia un costado un risco más alto donde en el parecía haber una cabaña abandonada.

\- ¿De quién es esa cabaña? - pregunto Punisher.

\- Era de la familia Haruno, pero la abandonaron porque se dañaba rápido por la sal del mar que viene en el aire. - dijo Hinata. Todos comenzaron a caminar hacia dicha cabaña para protegerse.

\- Es increíble, Sakura nunca me había invitado aquí. - dijo Naruko.

\- Es porque la familia la dejaron de usar antes de que ella naciera, me lo conto mi padre hace un tiempo… - dijo Hinata jugando con sus dedos.

\- La vista es increíble… - dijo Naruto para después suspirar.

\- No puedo relajarme, el Ruso vendrá hasta aquí. - dijo el Punisher.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - pregunto Hinata.

\- ¿Nos detecta? - pregunto Naruko.

\- Así es. Todos nosotros sabemos dónde buscar, como buscar, y sentirnos en la tierra a donde vayamos. - dijo el Punisher.

\- Así encontraste a Naruto-kun y Naruko-chan. - pregunto Hinata.

\- Si. -

\- Rayos, esto de la guerra es horrible… - dijo Naruko.

\- Niña, he estado en situaciones peores. - dijo el Punisher saliendo hacia la terraza, pero en ese momento dos piernas lo tomaron del cuello y lo lanzaron a un costado, haciendo mucho ruido porque rompió unas barandas al impactar. Esto llamo la atención de los tres jóvenes que estaban dentro de la cabaña.

\- ¡Regrese perras! - sonrió el Ruso con sus heridas de balas aun evidentes y sangre seca todavía.

\- Eres un maldito persistente. - dijo el Punisher para tratar de golpear al Ruso nuevamente, pero agarro su puño y lo lanzo hacia los jóvenes quienes al salir de la cabaña sintieron como eran tirados al suelo por el cuerpo de Punisher. Este ataque hizo que Naruto se cayera de la silla de rueda.

\- ¡!Naruto! - grito Naruko ignorando el dolor y enfocarse en su hermano.

\- Me lo has dejado fácil Punisher, podre tener al importante aquí. - dijo el Ruso pasando de largo de Naruto.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Creí que quería a los dos? - dijo Hinata. En ese momento el Punisher trato de taclear al Ruso pero este lo empujo y luego le dio una patada que lo tiro del risco. Hinata y Naruko se asustaron y se acercaron al risco, solo para ser tomadas por las manos del Punisher y luego lanzarse al agua con ambas chicas. El Ruso vio impotente como los tres caían al agua.

\- ¡No! Bueno… ella te ama así que ella vendrá por ti. - dijo el Ruso hacia Naruto quien seguía en el suelo.

\- Se que ella lo hará… - dijo Naruto ocultando una sonrisa y una lagrima rodo por su rostro, una risa se oyó salir de la boca del Ruso. Por su parte el Punisher tenía a ambas chicas pegadas a su cuerpo cuando dieron el gran chapuzón al agua del mar. Al salir del fondo los tres tomaron aire rápidamente y Naruko vio a todos lados, notando que su hermano no estaba junto a ellos.

\- ¡Naruto no está! ¡Hay que ir por el! - dijo Naruko preocupada.

\- ¡Ese ruso tiene a Naruto-kun! - dijo Hinata.

\- Lo sé. -

\- Espera, ¿Por qué si en esta guerra somos el objetivo específicamente ese Ruso iba detrás de mí? - pregunto Naruko.

\- Porque eres tú la que posee la mayor carga de energía beta. - dijo Punisher comenzando a nadar a la horilla.

\- ¿Disculpa? -

\- La energía que nuestros enemigos estaban buscando la generamos en nuestras tierras naturales. -

\- Si, si, esa ya me la sé. Te pregunto porque explícitamente dijo que iba detrás de mí y no mi hermano. -

\- Te lo dije, tú tienes más carga que él. Su enfermedad también afecto su potencial para generar Energía Beta. -

\- Entonces… Naruto… por mi culpa… - no pudo terminar porque en la cabaña hubo una explosión tan fuerte que el Punisher tuvo que sumergir a las chicas bajo el agua de manera rápida. Cuando la explosión paso, tanto la cabaña como el risco ya no existía.

\- ¡La cabaña! ¡El risco! ¡¿Qué paso aquí?! ¡NARUTO! - grito Naruko al ver que el risco ya no estaba… rápidamente los tres nadaron hacia la orilla y vieron la magnitud de la explosión.

\- ¡NARUTO! ¡¿Dónde estás?! - grito nuevamente Naruko.

\- Pero ¿Qué puede producir una explosión asi…? - pregunto Hinata con preocupación…

\- Una bomba molecular. - dijo el Punisher, ambas chicas se giraron hacia el Punisher.

\- ¿Eso lo provoco un arma tuya? - pregunto Naruko.

\- Si. -

\- ¡MI HERMANO TENIA UNA ARMA TUYA! -

\- Si. -

\- ¡¿CÓMO DEMONIOS MI HERMANO TENÍA UN ARMA TUYA?! -

\- Me la pidió. -

\- ¿Cómo? -

\- Tu hermano sabía que esto podría pasar, hablamos anoche. -

\- ¿De que hablaron? - pregunto enojada y casi reventado en llanto Naruko, a lo que Punisher saco de su bata una carta protegida en una bolsa de zipper. Ella lo tomo y al abrirlo y leer las primeras palabras sabía que era la letra de Naruto.

" _Querida hermana: Se que estarás enojada, triste y quizás quieras agarrar a golpes a Punisher, quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase conmigo en este tiempo que el Punisher esté presente es totalmente mi decisión. Se que me amas, y yo también te amo. El Punisher me explico porque nos cazaban, también me explico que tu serias el objetivo principal, porque esta condición que tengo redujo por completo mi habilidad para producir la energía que buscan, en parte veo que esto es bueno… porque, aunque te de tristeza esta es mi mejor manera para protegerte a ti. Porque te amo y porque se, mi querida hermana, que ambos amamos a la misma mujer. Si, hace mucho sé que eres lesbiana hermana, y sabia por la manera en la que miras a Hinata, y como rechazas a todos los avances que tiene Kiba hacia ti. También sé que Hinata te mira de la misma manera, sé que las dos se aman… y porque las amo a las dos, he tomado la decisión que si para proteger tu vida de esta guerra debo sacrificarme… que así sea. Hermana has hecho tanto por mí, sé que me amas… porque todo lo que has hecho no lo harías si no me amaras… pero desde hoy estas libre… hermana vive. Quiero que seas feliz, y sé que lo serás. Te amo Naruko, y dile a Hinata que también la amo… nos vemos en el otro mundo… bye…"_

\- Hermano… no… - Naruko cayó al suelo con los ojos en llantos.

\- Naruko-chan… - Hinata tomo su mano. Mientras el Punisher miraba el risco que ahora ya no existe.

\- Me pregunto cómo habrán sido tus últimos minutos… - dijo el Punisher para abrir un portal y así tomar a las dos chicas he irse hacia la Tierra de Bolsillo.

Momentos antes:

El Ruso se encontraba riendo al saber que no tenía que hacer nada más. Al tener a Naruto con él era obvio que Naruko, el objetivo, vendría para rescatarlo por el amor que se tienen. El reía porque sabía que también tomaría otra pelea contra el Punisher y posiblemente esta vez sí lo deje fuera de batalla definitivamente. Con dificultad Naruto tomo la silla de ruedas y la puso nuevamente en pie, y con dificultad trato de sentarse cuando el Ruso lo tomo de los hombros y lo sentó con delicadeza.

\- Eres un joven luchador, lástima que cuando termine con tu hermana ya no habrá nadie que te cuide. Puedo hacerte el favor de quitarte la vida si no quieres quedarte solo. - dijo el Ruso riendo escandalosamente.

\- Si, lastima, pero no por mi sino por ti. - de su ropa Naruto saco una bomba.

\- ¿Qué es eso? -

\- Una bomba molecular, el Punisher me la dio cuando le dije que haría esto. -

\- ¡¿Estás loco niño?! ¡Si activas eso moriremos ambos! -

\- Si así protegeré a mi hermana de ti. ¡Que así sea! - grito Naruto al momento de presionar el botón que activaba la bomba. Su detonación fue tan rápida que el Ruso no pudo escapar. Al activarse la bomba un destello cubrió la cabaña y parte del risco y lentamente las moléculas y átomos se comenzaban a separar y destruir, esto también pasaba con el Ruso y Naruto. Lentamente ambos miraban como dejaban de existir, el Ruso insultaba y maldecía a Naruto, por su parte el rubio en su silla de ruedas miraba hacia el cielo mientras unas lágrimas que se evaporaban salían de sus ojos. Él estaba listo para morir.

\- Te amo… Naruko… - al terminarse el destello, tanto la cabaña como el risco como ambos rubios ya no existían en este mundo, la decisión de sacrificarse fue lo que el considero lo correcto.

Tierra Desconocida.

\- ¡Maldición! ¡El Ruso murió! - grito la Maga.

\- Ese era muy confiado. - dijo el Uchiha.

\- Suenas hasta alegre que eso haya pasado. -

\- La verdad sí, porque así el idiota que tenemos como líder vera que ya es necesario terminar esto y atacarlos directamente. -

\- Lo dices con odio. -

\- Obviamente tengo mi pelea con ese Hyuga, y tú de seguro la tienes con ese Ranger. -

\- La verdad sí, porque me quito mi trofeo. Es más, sé a dónde se dirige. Iré detrás de él. -

\- Esta vez mátalo, aunque no esté en su tierra. Debemos poner esto parejo. - dijo el Uchiha. De entre las sombras el Ambu escuchaba todo mientras solo suspiraba y miraba el cielo extraño de esta tierra.

\- La guerra entrara a algo difícil ahora… - dijo el Ambu para después desaparecer.

 **Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Décimo Noveno Capítulo, ¿Qué les pareció?**

 **Algo que se olvidó decirles en el capítulo anterior, la tierra donde entro Narupool está en código binario, si saben de informática o googlean calculadora binaria sabrán el número "real" de la tierra en la cual cayo.**

 **Como saben espero sus reviews para saber si les gusta cómo va la historia, aún falta mucho para mí.**

 **Lion Omega X, nos leemos luego.**


	20. Amenaza de Otro Multiverso

Multiverso De Naruto

 **Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

El Punisher tuvo que pelear en una tierra ajena de sus problemas con una versión de un enemigo propio, el Ruso. Un ex agente de la KGB de su tierra quien trata de matar siempre al Punisher de su tierra, al final termino muriendo gracias a un arma creada para el Punisher, una bomba molecular, que tiene el poder de romper y eliminar molécula por molécula, átomo por átomo a las cosas, personas o animales que estén en el radio de la explosión. Lastimosamente el Ruso no murió solo, un Naruto que padecía de una condición especial sacrifico su vida al ser el quien tenía en su poder la bomba. Él tenía a su hermana gemela, Naruko, quien sobrevivió al ataque del ruso y a la vez a la detonación de la bomba. Al final del día… el Punisher tuvo que tomar a Naruko y Hinata e ir al Mundo de Bolsillo creada por el Doctor y el Profesor. En esta tierra la hermana tendrá que llorar por la pérdida de su hermano. Por su parte el Naruto que posee el Sharingan robado se encuentra feliz de que el Ruso haya muerto. Al parecer en el bando enemigo no todos son aliados. Por su parte, en la tierra 8856 el Ranger se encuentra tomando consigo a un Boruto que también se dirige a la tierra de bolsillo al no poder tener condiciones de pelea. Pero lo que el Ranger no sabía, es que una amenaza externa de este multiverso se acercaba…

 _ **Capítulo 20: Amenaza de Otro Multiverso.**_

Tierra Desconocida:

Frente a un monitor se encontraba el Ambu viendo como en diferentes cámaras encontraban a los aliados que tienen siendo atendidos por sus heridas en las batallas contra los aliados de Omega. Cada uno tenía en sus rostros muestras de dolor, el único en salir bien y enojado de esta sala ha sido el Naruto que robo el Sharingan.

\- ¿Qué haces Ambu? - pregunto una voz infantil.

\- Monitoreo a los demás. ¿Qué haces aquí Maga? -

\- Nada, solo caminaba por aquí. Ya sabes, no estoy matando a nadie. -

\- Te encanta matar. -

\- Por supuesto. Matar usando mi magia es lo mejor. -

\- Por eso mataste al Ranger Verde verdad. -

\- Por supuesto, y recuerda que tome su morpher… solo que ese estúpido Ranger Rojo Ninja tomo mi morpher… - dijo enojada emanando un aura mágica de magia negra.

\- Relájate niña. ¿Quieres un chocolate? -

\- No me subestimes. Puedo matarte en este momento si se me plazca. - dijo la Maga, y sin inmutarse el Ambu solo sonrió.

\- Por favor, sabes que tengo varias habilidades para evitar morir en tus manos. - dijo el Ambu. En ese momento una mano gigante de magia negra apareció y apretó al Ambu, haciendo que explotara dejando una mancha de sangre en el suelo.

\- Te lo advertí. - dijo la Maga cuando se sorprendió por sentir un filo en su cuello.

\- ¿Qué…? -

\- Te dije, no me matarías fácilmente. - dijo el Ambu envainando su katana para después limpiar un poco la mancha de la silla y luego sentarse.

\- ¿Cómo hiciste eso? -

\- Digamos que es "magia", además no te subestimo. Si estás aquí es porque eres hábil. Solo te ofrecí un chocolate porque creí que querías algo dulce, tienes el físico de una menor de edad. -

\- ¡Pervertido! - grito la Maga tapando su escaso pecho y su entrepierna con sus brazos y manos.

\- Si, soy menor de edad, apenas tengo 10 años. -

\- Y ya has matado. -

\- Claro, la primera persona que mate fue un sujeto del orfanato que trato de violarme. -

\- Tenias motivo para matarlo. Aun así… - el Ambu no pudo terminar cuando en los monitores aparecía una gran señal de emergencia.

\- ¿Qué es eso? - pregunto la Maga.

\- Una emergencia de… ¿filtración? - dijo el Ambu extrañado.

\- ¿Qué sucede Ambu? - pregunto una voz masculina muy grave.

\- Señor. Lo que sucede es que hay una emergencia de filtración. - dijo el Ambu.

\- Sabia que esto pasaría. - dijo la voz.

\- ¿Señor? -

\- Es normal. Recuerden que haya afuera hay muchos multiversos más. No somos los únicos, y por eso hay tierras que chocan contra tierras de otro multiverso, haciendo que algunas tierras sean de dos o más multiversos compartidos. -

\- Quieres decir… ¿Qué esto que está pasando es porque a la tierra que va es una tierra que es compartida con otro multiverso? - pregunto el Ambu.

\- De esa manera. -

\- ¿Qué tierra es donde esta filtración? - pregunto la Maga. El Ambu volteo a ver la pantalla.

\- Tierra 1993. -

\- Es la tierra donde mate al Ranger Verde. - dijo la Maga.

\- Entonces esto es más un asunto de la gente que vive en esa tierra. - dijo la voz grave.

\- Recuerden, tenemos que matar y atrapar a los que son incapaces de pelear, y de esa manera tomaremos su energía beta para nuestras reservas. Una vez que matemos a todos, y a los que se nos oponen tomaremos alguna tierra muerta y la usaremos para conquistar otros multiversos, solo así, seremos los amos de cada multiverso. - dijo la voz para luego dar una risa diabólica que se escuchó fuerte, pero siendo percatado por una nube de bits se cubría en sombras.

\- Esto es malo… - dijo una voz desde la nube de bits cubriéndose en las sombras.

Tierra 8856:

\- Omega, Boruto se va para la tierra de bolsillo. - informo el Ranger abriendo el portal para después dejar pasar al Boruto.

\- Bien hecho Ranger, regresa a la Zona Cero. - dijo Omega a través del comunicador.

\- Disculpa Omega, tengo algo personal que hacer en una tierra. - dijo el Ranger abriendo el portal.

\- ¿A dónde vas? ¿A tu tierra? - pregunto Omega.

\- No, a otra tierra. - dijo Ranger cerrando la comunicación con Omega.

Zona Cero:

\- Ranger. ¿A dónde vas? ¿Ranger? ¡Responde! Diablos, cerro el comunicador. - dijo Omega para caer rendido en su silla y ver la alarma de filtración.

\- Esto puede ser malo verdad Omega. - dijo el Profesor al ver caer rendido a Omega.

\- Él es un Power Ranger después de todo, espero que esto no tenga que ver con él. - dijo Omega viendo la tierra a dónde va la filtración. -

Tierra 1993:

Un portal se habría cerca de una secundaria, de dicho portal salió el Ranger vistiendo aun su vestimenta de Wind Ninja Rojo. El Ranger vio a todos lados y vio el nombre del edificio que estaba cerca… Angel Grove Centro Juvenil: Gimnasio y Bar de Jugos. El Ranger llego a donde quería, a Angel Grove, de la tierra donde su versión era el Ranger verde. Ahora lo único que necesita era contactar con los Rangers de esta tierra, la pregunta era ¿Cómo hacerlo sin poner en riesgo sus identidades? Y más importante, ¿Cómo hacerlo sin llamar la atención por su rostro? Entro al Centro Juvenil, usando sus artes ninjas se ocultó entre las sombras para que nadie viera su rostro y hubiera problemas con su versión fallecida.

\- Ay ay ay ay Zordon. - dijo una voz computarizada de un robot rojo, Alpha 5.

\- ¿Qué sucede Alpha? - pregunto Zordon, una cabeza flotante atrapada en un tubo de espacio tiempo.

\- En la ciudad se han detectado dos señales de Ranger. -

\- ¿Dos señales de Ranger? ¿Serán de los Rangers de Aquatar? -

\- No son como las señales de Aquatar. Una es de una Moneda de Poder, es la Moneda de Poder de Naruto. -

\- ¿Y la otra? -

\- Es una señal que no está registrada, no es de la tierra, ni de Aquatar, ni de Triforia. -

\- Alpha, notifica a los demás Rangers, deben de tener cuidado. - dijo Zordon. Rápidamente Alpha toco unos cuantos botones del tablero que tenía frente a él.

Un sonido particular sonó en el Centro Juvenil de Angel Grove. 5 brazaletes con forma de reloj dieron ese sonido llamando la atención de sus respectivos dueños.

\- ¿Qué pasa Alpha? - dijo una voz masculina.

\- _Rangers, tengan cuidado. Se han detectado dos señales morphicas. Una es la Moneda de Poder de Naruto, otra es desconocida._ \- dijo Alpha.

\- ¿La Moneda de Poder de Naruto? ¿No fue robada por esa niña Maga que lo mato? - dijo una voz femenina.

\- Seria buena oportunidad para recuperar la Moneda de Poder de Naruto, y hacer como dijo Zordon, que con la Moneda podemos revivir a Naruto. - dijo otra voz masculina.

\- No podemos perder la oportunidad de recuperar la Moneda y tratar de revivir a Naruto-kun. - dijo la otra voz femenina.

\- Alpha, dinos en donde se encuentran estas señales. - pregunto una voz masculina.

\- _Rangers, está cerca de ustedes, es ahí en el bar de jugos._ \- dijo Alpha, inmediatamente los 5 chicos levantaron la vista y trataron de ver quien podría ser.

\- Trataremos de hacer contacto. Gracias Alpha. - dijo un chico con camiseta roja para cortar la comunicación.

\- ¿Qué haremos Gaara? - pregunto un chico con camiseta negra.

\- No lo sé Bee, solo sé que debemos atraerlo hacia nosotros. ¿Alguna idea Shikamaru? - pregunto Gaara a su compañero de camiseta azul.

\- Podríamos tratar de llamar su atención haciendo morfosis, el problema es que llamaríamos la atención de todo… - se puso a pensar Shikamaru.

\- ¿Y si buscamos como mandarle un mensaje usando nuestras Monedas de Poder? Es decir, él tiene la Moneda de Poder de Naruto, así que si usamos las nuestras debe de ser fácil. - dijo una chica con camiseta amarilla.

\- El problema con el plan de Hinata es que la Moneda de Poder Verde nunca estuvo conectada de la manera apropiada a la red mórfica como las nuestras. Eso debido a la manipulación que Rita le hizo para poder controlar su poder. - dijo una chica de camiseta rosa.

\- Sakura tiene razón… debe haber alguna manera. - dijo Bee sentándose en una banca del bar. Lo mismo hizo Gaara, Shikamaru, Sakura y Hinata, exceptuando a la última ya que al sentarse se oyó un leve quejido y un poco extraño que Hinata no estaba totalmente sentada en la banca.

\- ¿Mmmm? - todos quedaron notando la manera extraña en la cual la chica estaba.

\- Hinata. ¿Por qué no está sentada, sino que flotando unos centímetros? - pregunto Gaara. Ella al notarlo se toca con la punta de sus dedos partes de la silla dando por resultados quejidos que solo los chicos podían escuchar…

\- ¿Acaso será…? - pregunto Bee.

\- Eso sería demasiada buena suerte… - dijo Shikamaru para poder tocar también solo que un poco más duro dando como resultado un quejido más fuerte.

\- ¡Ahí esta! - dijeron los cinco. Al instante Gaara dirige la mano derecha hacia donde sabe puede localizarse el cuello y lo toma, pero del traje y lo saca de ahí rápidamente.

\- ¡Ay ay ay ay ay ay! - dijo la voz de manera quedita mientras era transportado hacia la habitación de limpieza del conserje por los 5 jóvenes.

\- Muy bien, ¡habla! - dijo Gaara soltando lo que había agarrado y tirándola contra las escobas.

\- Auch… eso dolió… - en ese momento el Ranger quito su arte ninja de invisibilidad para mostrarse ante los 5 Rangers de la tierra 1993.

\- Naruto-kun… - exclamo Hinata.

\- ¡Es otro! - exclamo Bee.

\- ¿Sera del bando de la maga esa? - pregunto Sakura.

\- No lo sé, pero él tiene las dos señales mórficas según Alpha. - dijo Gaara.

\- Bueno, eso es verdad… - de entre sus cosas el Ranger saco el morpher del Ranger Verde. La Moneda de Poder Verde… Dragonzord.

\- Esa es una de las señales. - dijo Gaara tomando el morpher.

\- ¿Y la otra señal? - pregunto Shikamaru.

\- Aquí esta. - el Ranger les muestra a los 5 jóvenes su morpher de Wind Ninja.

\- Zordon, tenemos el morpher y la persona… ¿Qué hacemos? - pregunto Gaara.

\- _Lo mejor sería traerlo a la Cámara de Poder para ver que puede decir, hay que interrogarlo._ \- dijo Zordon a través del comunicador. Gaara cerro la comunicación y entre él y Bee tomaron al Ranger de cada brazo y los seis fueron transportados a la Cámara de Poder.

\- Zordon ahí vienen. - dijo Alpha al momento que 6 luces entraron a la cámara de poder. Cuando la luz se apagó mostrando físicamente a los 5 Rangers de la tierra 1993 y el Ranger.

\- ¡OOOOOH! ¿Así que este es la legendaria Cámara de Poder…? ¡OOOOOH! ¡¿Tú debes de ser Alpha 5?! - dijo el Ranger mirando con curiosidad a Alpha.

\- Ay ay ay ay ay. Se parece a Naruto. - dijo Alpha.

\- Bienvenido a la Cámara de Poder, Naruto, es obvio que, aunque tu rostro sea idéntico a nuestro amigo Ranger caído tú no eres el, sino que eres de otra tierra. - dijo Zordon viendo al joven, el cual lo único que hizo fue ver fijamente a Zordon con una mirada de admiración y de asombro.

\- Tu eres Zordon… es un honor para mí conocerte. Y veo que eres sabio como dicen las leyendas de ti. - dijo el Ranger.

\- Quiero hacerte unas preguntas Naruto. ¿Me permites? -

\- Por supuesto. -

\- ¿Tu traías el morpher con la Moneda de Poder Verde? -

\- Si, se lo entregue a Gaara ya. - contesto el Ranger a lo que Gaara mostro a Zordon el morpher.

\- ¿Tienes algún otro morpher contigo? - pregunto Zordon.

\- Si, aquí está el mío. - el Ranger mostro su muñeca izquierda, donde se encuentra su morpher Wind Ninja.

\- Si posees ese morpher es porque tú eres un Power Ranger, ¿verdad? -

\- Por supuesto Zordon. -

\- ¿Puedes mostrarnos? - pregunto Zordon. El Ranger con una sonrisa rápidamente se puso en posición.

\- ¡Ninja Storm! ¡Ranger Form! ¡HA! - hizo girar el disco de su morpher y su traje de ninja se rompió mostrando su traje de Ranger solo para después su casco se forme y se cierre en su cara.

\- ¡Poder del Aire! - una cantidad escandalosa de aire lleno la Cámara de Poder al terminar su morfosis.

\- Ta-daaa - dijo el Ranger al terminar su morfosis asombrando a los demás Rangers.

\- Es totalmente diferente a nuestros trajes. - dijo Bee.

\- Esta claro que tu fuente de poder no viene de la fuerza del dinosaurio. - dijo Zordon.

\- No, mi poder viene del elemento aire y las artes ninjas. - dijo el Ranger.

\- Su poder no fue creado por Ninjor. - dijo Alpha.

\- No, mi poder fue creado por Shikamaru, el hijo de nuestro sensei. - dijo el Ranger abriendo el visor de su casco.

\- ¿Espera? ¿En otra tierra yo cree poderes de ninja Ranger? - exclamo sorprendido Shikamaru.

\- Si, eso debido a que eres el hijo del sensei en mi tierra, y él te da todo el conocimiento necesario sobre los tres elementos. - dijo el Ranger para sonreír.

\- ¿Tres elementos? ¿Creí que eran más elementos? - pregunto Bee.

\- Bueno, has de estar pensando en los 4 elementos que dicen hacen al mundo o los 5 elementos de las artes marciales de china. -

\- ¿Cuál es la diferencia? - pregunto Bee.

\- Los 4 elementos que hacen el mundo son el fuego, la tierra, el agua y el aire. Los 5 elementos chinos son agua, aire, tierra, madera y hierro. -

\- Oh… ya veo… - dijo Bee al recibir su respuesta.

\- Dime Ranger rojo, ¿Qué te trajo a esta tierra? - pregunto Zordon al Ranger.

\- Bueno, lo que pasa es que haya afuera, en nuestro multiverso hay una guerra. Mi grupo, que es liderado por el Naruto Hokage y formado por Omega peleamos contra otro grupo que es liderado y formado por alguien que desconocemos su identidad aun… únicamente sabemos que él ha reunido las versiones malas en este multiverso, yo por ejemplo ya tuve la "dicha" de conocer a una niña pequeña que su nombre clave es Maga… y que asesino a uno de nosotros frente a mí. En esa ocasión logramos derrotarla, pero con su fuerza mato al Naruto que protegíamos… en medio del caos logre arrebatarle el morpher que viene de esta tierra… - dijo el Ranger viendo a Zordon mientras recuerda como la Maga asesino frente a él y otros miembros del grupo al Naruto que trato de engañarlos para entregarlos a la Maga solo que el engañado fue el en medio de su dolor como padre y jefe de familia al tener que enterrar el mismo a su familia - su esposa y dos hijos - y que tenía la promesa de que si entregaba a este grupo la Maga reviviría a su familia… el Ranger al recordar todo lo vivido en esa tierra sin consentimiento unas lágrimas rodaron por su rostro siendo vistas por los demás que se encontraban en la Cámara de Poder. Rápidamente de entre sus bolsillos Hinata saco un pañuelo y se acercó al Ranger y le dio dicho pañuelo para que pudiera limpiarse las lágrimas.

\- Ten. -

\- Gracias… - dijo el Ranger para limpiar dichas lagrimas descaradas. Le entrego de vuelta el pañuelo para después cancelar el poder.

\- Tubo que ser fuerte verlo desesperado y que pensaba que si el daba sus vidas les devolverían la de su familia. - dijo Gaara tratando de no romperse frente a sus compañeros.

\- Siento que esa vez fue mi más grande fracaso como Ranger… no pude salvar a una persona… - dijo el Ranger.

\- Entiendo que estas en una guerra que desafortunadamente se llevó también a nuestro Naruto, pero Ranger Rojo te agradezco que hayas traído hasta aquí el morpher de nuestro Ranger caído en batalla. - dijo Zordon.

\- ¿Puedo preguntar cómo fue su última batalla? - pregunto el Ranger.

\- Estábamos peleando contra un monstruo de Rita, y lo clásico, lo derrotamos y luego Rita lo hizo gigante. - dijo Bee.

\- Llamamos a los Zords y formamos el Dino Megazord. Mientras que Naruto peleaba con su Dragonzord. - dijo Sakura.

\- Y bueno, al final derrotamos al monstruo, solo que a Naruto le llamo la atención que parecía que había una niña sentada en la cabeza de nuestro Dino Megazord. - dijo Shikamaru.

\- Únicamente que, si era cierto, y Naruto salió de su Dragonzord para saltar a la cabeza de nuestro Megazord y lo último que supimos de eso fue… un grito y ver como Naruto caía del Megazord hasta el suelo… no pudimos reaccionar para atraparlo en el aire. La niña luego bajo y tomo su morpher para después apretarle el rostro. Tratamos de evitar que se fuese, pero fue rápida ya que se fue en algo que salió de sus pies y dejo a Naruto en el suelo, sin morpher y con un hoyo en su pecho. - dijo Gaara.

\- La Maga… - dijo el Ranger.

\- Rápidamente lo trajimos aquí para poder ver como salvarlo… - dijo Shikamaru.

\- Se encuentra débil, pero Alpha lo ha mantenido con vida… - dijo Hinata.

\- Según Zordon podríamos salvar su vida si obteníamos de vuelta el morpher, solo que no sabíamos cómo llegar a la niña. - dijo Sakura.

\- Antes de caer en el coma Naruto repetía la palabra multiverso. - dijo Bee.

\- Es por la guerra, la Maga de seguro tomo parte de su energía beta. - dijo el Ranger.

\- ¿Energía beta? - pregunto Alpha.

\- Es una especie de sustancia o energía que cada Naruto y por consecuencia variación genera en su cuerpo en sus respectivas tierras. No tengo la más mínima idea para que sirve, solo que si es extraída de nosotros podemos morir. Pero en este momento yo no estoy generando porque no estoy en mi tierra, eso significa que este momento no soy un objetivo de ellos. - dijo el Ranger.

\- Pero nuestro Naruto si fue un objetivo… Zordon eso significa que si hay una posibilidad de revivir a Naruto tendríamos que esperar que la guerra termine para que no sea blanco. - dijo Gaara.

\- La verdad que para evitar eso Omega con ayuda del Profesor y el Doctor, que son los nombres claves de quizás nuestras dos versiones alternas más inteligentes del multiverso, crearon una especia de tierra de bolsillo que solo nosotros tenemos acceso a ella. - dijo el Ranger.

\- ¿Qué hacen con esa tierra? - pregunto Shikamaru algo curioso.

\- Es donde llevamos a los que no pueden pelear para que no sean objetivo nuevamente y para que no haya problemas en la guerra. - dijo el Ranger. En ese momento las alarmas de la Cámara de Poder se encendieron.

\- ¿Qué sucede? - pregunto Bee.

\- ¿Otro monstruo de Rita? - pregunto Sakura.

\- ¡No Rangers! ¡Esto es malo! - dijo Alpha, se acercó Shikamaru cerca de él.

\- ¿Qué señal es esta Alpha? -

\- Es una señal mórfica Shikamaru. -

\- Rangers, esa alarma sonó hoy cuando nuestro amigo Ranger Rojo entro a nuestra tierra, si esa alarma se volvió a encender es porque otro Ranger está entrando a nuestra tierra. -

\- Con esto de la guerra ya no sabré si es aliado o enemigo. - dijo Gaara.

\- Seria mejor estar listos para todo. - dijo Hinata.

\- Créeme que sí. - dijo Sakura.

\- Muy bien chicos, ¡Morfosis amigos! - dijo Gaara.

\- ¡Mastodonte! -

\- ¡Pterodáctilo! -

\- ¡Triceratops! -

\- ¡Tigre Colmillos de Sable! -

\- ¡Tiranosaurio! -

\- ¡Ninja Storm! ¡Ranger Form! ¡HA! - Rápidamente los seis Rangers salieron de la Cámara de Poder solo para ver algo que los dejo boquiabiertos.

\- Pero ¿qué…? - frente a ellos venia una gran armada de Rangers Negros, con características de usar el poder del Mastodonte.

\- ¿Cómo es eso posible? - pregunto Bee. Frente a ellos venia lo que parecía ser un Ranger de color blanco, con un escudo idéntico al del Mighty Morphin Ranger Verde. El grupo se detiene frente a los seis Rangers, mientras el Ranger de blanco se quita su casco mostrando su rostro.

\- Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, y un ¿Ranger de Ninja Storm? ¿Qué hace un Ranger como tu fuera de su línea de tiempo? - dijo el Ranger blanco dejando si respuesta a todos los presentes, excepto que el Ranger rojo hablo…

\- ¿Tommy-senpai? - todos quedaron con los asombrados.

\- ¿Me conoces? - dijo Tommy. El visor del casco se abrió mostrando un rostro diferente al que conocía Tommy.

\- Tú no eres Shane… ¿Quién diablos eres? - pregunto Tommy.

\- Mi nombre es Naruto. - dijo el Ranger rojo.

\- Ustedes, quítense los cascos. - exigió Tommy a los demás Rangers, ellos sintiendo la amenaza que representa le hicieron caso. Tommy se sorprendió al ver que estos Rangers no eran los que él conocía.

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? - pregunto confundido Tommy.

\- Lo que pasa es que creo que estas fuera de tu multiverso… - dijo el Ranger rojo. Tommy se enojó que golpeo a un hombre que poseía un traje rojo, obviamente derivado de los poderes del Tiranosaurio que venía con él.

\- ¡Porque nunca haces nada bien! ¡Ahora debo regresar a mi multiverso…! Pero… dije que mataría a todo aquel Ranger… - rápidamente se puso su casco y ataco a los Rangers, acercándose de manera amenazadora a Gaara, el cual apenas y pudo ponerse de vuelta el casco y sacar su Espada de Poder para evitar la Daga Dragon y a Saba que poseía Tommy. Los demás que venían con Tommy se lanzaron contra los otro 5 Rangers, formando así una batalla campal en la cual los que acompañaban a Tommy caían rápidamente, esto debido a que a pesar de que poseen poder de la Moneda de Poder del Mastodonte, no es el poder completo del mismo, ya que para crear a este grupo Tommy dividió varias veces el poder, dándoles una fracción del Mastodonte a este grupo.

\- ¡Tienen mi poder, pero los siento débiles! - dijo Bee al golpear unos cuantos enemigos.

\- Tienes razón, no son Ranger por completo. - dijo Sakura.

\- ¡Posiblemente para escatimar gastos, dividieron el poder, por eso los sentimos débiles a comparación de Bee! - dijo Shikamaru.

\- Eso tiene sentido. - dijo Hinata.

\- ¡Aun así!... ¿Por qué Tommy-senpai está atacando? Y más importante ¿Por qué parece ser un hibrido de dos poderes? - se preguntó el Ranger rojo.

\- ¡Que quieres de nosotros! - exclamo Gaara.

\- Es obvio, matarlos. Empezando contigo. -

\- ¿Conmigo? -

\- No es nada personal, pero en mi tierra al primer Ranger que mate fue al Ranger Rojo con poder de Tiranosaurio, ya que él ha sido el único Ranger que pudo derrotarme en una pelea 1 vs 1. - dijo Tommy.

\- Pero ya viste que no soy ese Ranger que te derroto y después asesinaste. -

\- No. Pero tienes su poder. - rápidamente Tommy se lanzó de nuevo al ataque, pero fue detenido por el Ranger rojo de Ninja Storm.

\- ¡Tommy-senpai! Pero… ¿Por qué nos atacas? -

\- Mmmm Tommy… llevo mucho tiempo sin usar ese nombre. Mi nombre es Lord Drakkon. Y a tu pregunta, es sencilla, buscar y eliminar a todos los Power Rangers del multiverso que no se unan a mí. - dijo Lord Drakkon.

\- Pero este no es tu multiverso, aquí ya tenemos una guerra llevándose a cabo. - dijo el Ranger.

\- _De hecho, esta tierra es parte también de su multiverso._ \- dijo Omega en el comunicador del Ranger dejándolo anonadado…

\- ¡¿Omega?! -

\- _La teoría de las tierras alternas es demasiado ambigua, pero a la vez confusa, pero hare lo posible para explicártelo de manera rápida. Según la teoría la idea de un multiverso se da siempre que una decisión es tomada en un momento del tiempo, y dicha decisión crea un mundo en la cual la decisión contraria a la que se tomó se lleva a cabo y con dicha decisión cada consecuencia que la decisión da. Eso lo entiendes, lo que otra gente dice es que el multiverso puede ser limitado o ilimitado, pero como has visto nuestro multiverso es ilimitado. Pero al ser ilimitado da por consecuencia algo que no tuve tiempo de explicarles… las tierras compartidas. Son tierras que son compartidas por dos o más multiversos, y se dan cuando dos tierras de dos multiversos vibran a la misma frecuencia molecular y como resultado de dicha vibración las dos tierras colisionan convirtiéndose en una, siendo compartidas por los multiversos que pertenecían esas tierras, en este caso nuestra tierra 1993 es una tierra compartida con el multiverso de Lord Drakkon… por eso él pudo llegar ahí._ \- explico rápidamente Omega.

\- ¿Eso significa que mi tierra también es compartida? - pregunto el Ranger.

\- _Afortunadamente no. Tu tierra es derivada de la tierra donde estas. No es compartida. Pero si Lord Drakkon siente energía mórfica desde la tierra 1993 es posible que llegue a la tuya y bueno… casara a tus amigos._ -

\- En ese caso… Si "Lord Drakkon" quiere matarnos… debemos pelear de vuelta. - dijo el Ranger poniéndose en posición.

\- Oh… el Ranger de Ninja Storm quiere ser el primero en morir. - dijo Lord Drakkon con un tono burlón.

\- ¡Senpai! ¡No me subestime! - dijo el Ranger. En ese momento Lord Drakkon se abalanzo contra el Ranger rojo y chocaron sus armas. La espada ninja golpeaba tanto la Daga Dragon como a Saba. Ambos Rangers se movían a velocidades rápidas que un ojo sin entrenamiento no podría ver, pero ante los demás Rangers esos movimientos eran 100% visibles. En ese momento Lord Drakkon uso a Saba para golpear la espada del Ranger rojo solo para después usar la Daga Dragon para eliminar la defensa del Ranger y con ambas armas dar de lleno en la integridad física del Ranger rojo, sacando chispas por el golpe y mandándolo a volar unos cuantos metros.

\- Para ser un Ranger eres débil. - dijo Lord Drakkon de manera burlona.

\- Senpai… ya te lo dije no me subestimes. - en una nube de humo el Ranger desapareció de la vista de Lord Drakkon y no pudo evitar el golpe de espada que recibió en su espalda para después ser disparado por el arma del Ranger rojo que lo mando a volar unos metros más y recibiendo daño considerable.

\- Pero ¿cómo…? -

\- ¡Soy un ninja! - se lanzó caminando en el aire contra Lord Drakkon solo para darle una pata que lo lanzo nuevamente al aire y con su espada en mano siguió caminando para seguir a Lord Drakkon en el aire y seguir dañándolo. Logrando su cometido, pero enojando a Lord Drakkon, este se estabilizo en el aire y tomo del cuello al Ranger rojo sacándolo de su estabilidad para caminar en el aire y logrando así, que ambos tocasen tierra nuevamente únicamente que Lord Drakkon en el aire mientras tenia del cuello al Ranger rojo puso sus rodillas en el abdomen del Ranger y con la fuerza de la caída, más la gravedad el Ranger rojo quedo muy dañado.

\- ¿Decías algo de que eres ninja? - exclamo sarcásticamente para después reír de manera diabólica. Enojado el Ranger pateo a Lord Drakkon y se puso de pie con dificultad.

\- No me dejare derrotar… ¡Batallador! - hizo girar el disco de su morpher para entrar en modo Batallador fase 1.

\- ¿Qué es eso? - pregunto Lord Drakkon y asombrando a los demás Rangers.

\- Aquí voy. - lanzándose contra Lord Drakkon el Ranger golpeaba con puños y patadas, mientras que este usaba sus armas para tratar de dañar al Ranger, este último usaba las piezas metalizadas de su Batallador para detenerlo de golpe. Y usaba esos preciosos segundos para devolver el golpe a Lord Drakkon. Este no pudo evitarlo y cada vez que el Batallador lo golpeaba sacaba chispas, dejando en su traje y escudo una marca negra. Por un golpe dado se separaron unos metros.

\- Hora de subir el calor. ¡Batallador Modo Volador! - rápidamente del aire una nave roja con forma de ave se acercó y el Ranger salto solo para que dicha ave se separa en piezas y se fusionase con su Batallador.

\- Espero tu traje resista el calor. Batallador ¡Fuego! - un poderoso ataque de rayo de calor salió del Batallador y dio de lleno en Lord Drakkon quien no pudo hacer nada y recibir el ataque anulando así sus poderes por el daño recibido, cayendo al suelo como Tommy Oliver.

\- Ahora regresa a tu tierra. - dijo el Ranger alejándose de la escena mientras que varía gente que venía con Lord Drakkon con el poder del Mastodonte lo tomaron del suelo y este en cólera tomo a Saba del suelo.

\- ¡No me dirás que hacer! - en ese momento golpeo con Saba en la espalda del Ranger dañando su Batallador y haciéndolo explotar y por el daño de la explosión cancelo el poder ninja mostrando que Naruto tenía daños físicos como Lord Drakkon, los dos sangrando de la boca…

\- Demonios… - dijo el Ranger.

\- Fuiste un digno oponente, sería bueno tenerte de mi lado. - dijo Lord Drakkon.

\- No puedo… estoy ya en una guerra… y estoy del lado de los buenos. - dijo el Ranger viendo a Lord Drakkon mientras este puso a Saba su cabeza.

\- Que lastima, solo tomare tu morpher y clonare tu poder, posiblemente encuentre alguien digno para tener el poder de tu Batallador o como se llame esa cosa que me hizo esto. - dijo Lord Drakkon, en ese momento trato de cortar al Ranger, pero gracias a su entrenamiento ninja evito el ataque, dándole una patada en el pecho a Lord Drakkon y alejándose de él, trato de volver a usar su poder Ranger Ninja, pero el morpher estaba caliente.

\- Debe recargar. - dijo el Ranger solo para ver como Lord Drakkon lanzaba a Saba hacia él. En ese momento giro y le dio una patada.

\- ¡Necesito un poco de poder! -

\- ¡Naruto! - grito Gaara. El Ranger giro a verlo y lo vio como en su mano izquierda aún tenía el morpher del Ranger Verde mientras que la otra tenia a uno de los que vino con poder Mastodonte arrodillado con su Espada de Poder en su cuello.

\- ¡Gaara! -

\- ¡Tómalo! - Gaara lanzo el morpher y fue atrapado por el Ranger. Lord Drakkon al ver eso solo suspiro y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

\- Esto puede ser nostálgico. -

\- Esto es para evitar más la guerra… ¡Morfosis amigo! - dijo el Ranger.

\- ¡Dragonzord! - en ese momento, el Ranger Rojo Ninja Storm se convirtió en el Mighty Morphin Ranger Verde.

\- ¡Ven por mi Ranger Dragon! - grito Lord Drakkon ambas armas en sus manos. Mientras que el Ranger desenvainaba la Daga Dragon. La vio detenidamente y noto que en su muñeca su morpher se recargo con el poder de la Moneda de Poder.

\- Lord Drakkon… senpai… le dije desde el inicio que no me subestimara. - giro el disco de su morpher y el Batallador regreso solo de que esta vez Batallador Fase 1 cayendo y viendo como encajar en el Poder Dragon. Lográndolo difícilmente y el Ranger sabiendo que era inestable tomo su Daga Dragon, en ese momento Gaara le lanzo también su Espada de Poder y se acercó a pelar de nuevo. Lord Drakkon no se quedó con brazos cruzados y mientras sus armas chocaban logro regresar a su forma ranger.

\- ¡Black Dragon! -

\- ¡Si! ¡Entretienen antes de matarte! -

\- ¡No pienso morir en tus manos senpai! - ambas armas al chocar sacaban chispas, ambos estaban bien parados en el mismo lugar, ninguno regalaba centímetros para separarse del otro. La pelea era tan intensa que los demás Rangers y los que venían con Lord Drakkon dejaron de pelear solo para ver con detalle cómo estos dos Rangers peleaban, uno malvado y el otro fuera de su mundo de origen para participar en una guerra. Ambos no estaban decididos a salir adelante. Saba chocaba con la Espada de Poder, las Dagas de Dragon entre ellas, si uno daba una abertura el otro la aprovechaba, pero era frenado rápidamente, ya sea por el escudo de Dragon o por el Batallador. En un momento el Ranger decide bloquear un ataque con su hombro derecho y salta para dejar más abierto a Lord Drakkon el cual pierde estabilidad y usando la fuerza que le dio el Batallador el Ranger cae con ambas armas en picada hacia Lord Drakkon el cual únicamente puede bloquear el ataque, pero en una finta el Ranger lo taclea haciendo que soltara tanto su Daga Dragon como a Saba. Logrando dejarlo desarmando el Ranger uso lo que quedaba en el Batallador para dar un impulso más y al estar cerca de Lord Drakkon su Batallador se cancela al no tener compatibilidad de poder con la Moneda de Poder Verde, pero es en ese momento que provocado por el brillo de la cancelación que logra acertar dos golpes con sus armas al cuerpo de Lord Drakkon rompiendo su escudo dragón.

\- ¡Lord Drakkon! - gritaron sus seguidores.

\- ¡Naruto! - gritaron los demás.

\- Bien hecho chico… - dijo Lord Drakkon siento tomado por sus seguidores.

\- Le perdonare la vida a la gente de esta tierra, y la tuya… por tan magnifica pelea que me has dado no interferiré en tu guerra, espero lo mejor y si mi cacería continua y tu guerra ha terminado considera que buscare la revancha y te matare. - en ese momento tanto Lord Drakkon como sus seguidores abandonaron la tierra 1993.

\- Te estaré esperando… senpai… - dijo el Ranger viendo la Daga Dragon en su mano izquierda.

Después de la pelea, el Ranger no cancelo el poder y rápidamente fueron a la Cámara de Poder, ya que Zordon les dijo que necesitaban tener el poder de la Moneda de Poder Verde para revivir a Naruto de la tierra 1993.

\- Solo alguien que tenga la base genética de Naruto puede activar el poder de la Moneda de Poder, es por eso por lo que este Naruto pudo activar el morpher. - dijo Zordon a los Rangers.

\- Creí que cualquiera podía, por eso se lo lancé. - dijo Gaara.

\- Creíste mal Gaara, pero tu decisión fue correcta. Salvaste a este Naruto, sino que también lograste una esperanza para que este Naruto salve a nuestro Naruto. - dijo Zordon. Ahora todos están en la cámara donde el cuerpo de Naruto esta, el Ranger tomo la Daga Dragon y con la punto rayo el pecho de Naruto, luego aun con su poder activo tomo la Moneda de Poder Verde y la puso dentro de la herida que dejo, para después cerrarla con la Daga Dragon.

\- Como el poder de la Moneda de Poder Verde esta activada, Naruto pronto se recuperará. Ranger Rojo, sé que has sido de gran ayuda, pero desde este momento te pido que abandones esta tierra. Es posible que en tu guerra tus aliados te necesiten. - dijo Zordon. En ese momento el Ranger se quita el morpher, cancelando el poder de Ranger Verde, pero dejando activa la energía de la moneda dentro de Naruto.

\- Fue agradable ser verde. Me alegra ser de ayuda. - dijo el Ranger.

\- ¿Te volveremos a ver? - pregunto Sakura

\- Pues ahí estoy. - dijo el Ranger señalando al Naruto de la tierra 1993.

\- Muchas gracias por venir. - dijo Hinata para acercarse al Ranger y darle un beso en la mejilla. Este sonríe y decide abrir un portal para irse.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste Hinata? - pregunto Sakura.

\- Tengo que practicar, para cuando Naruto-kun despierte no desmayarme en el intento real. -

\- Esa es nuestra Hinata. - dijo Bee haciendo sonreír a todos y a Hinata sonreír con sonrojo.

Tierra 2091:

\- ¡Veo que es hora de pelear contra el mal! - dijo una voz masculina. Luego tomo algo de bolsillo y lo paso por su cinturón.

\- KAMEN RIDER! KITSUNE! -

 **Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Capítulo Numero Veinte, ¿Qué les pareció?**

 **Me parece increíble que llegase a este capítulo… lo digo por los retrasos, el año que no subí nada de mis fics, ni siquiera one-shots, pero ustedes saben las universidades son difíciles y tampoco es que estoy exento de problemas personales/familiares. Y creo que es obvio que soy un nerd de Power Rangers… #shatteredgrid…**

 **Por favor si son fans de Power Rangers como yo lean los comics de Boom! Studios, son buenísimos… sé que les gustaran y además como puse en el #, el evento es de aniversario así que léanlo, que no les cuenten porque como dice la historia… Nadie estará a salvo…**

 **Como saben espero sus reviews para saber si les gusta cómo va la historia, aún falta mucho para mí.**

 **Lion Omega X, nos leemos luego.**


	21. Kamen Rider Kitsune

Multiverso De Naruto

 **Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

El Ranger fue a la tierra 1993, tierra en donde su versión alterna ya había caído en batalla, pero regreso para darles el morpher que el tomo de la Maga unas peleas antes. En su viaje logro conocer a los Mighty Morphin Power Rangers de esta tierra, y también conoció el concepto de "Tierra Compartida" ya que gracias a esto vio con sus propios ojos a Lord Drakkon, una versión malvada de Tommy Oliver de una tierra diferente de la que él conoce los hechos de Mighty Morphin en su tierra natal. En dicha tierra el Ranger y Lord Drakkon pelearon saliendo victorioso el Ranger, pero con la promesa de que si la guerra termina Lord Drakkon regresaría por él, por su mundo y por la tierra 1993. Ahora el Ranger se ha marchado no sin antes dejar activada la energía de la Red Mórfica en la Moneda de Poder, dicho poder puede restaurar la energía beta extraída del Ranger Verde por culpa de la Maga. Ahora en otra Tierra, la historia de un héroe surgirá…

 _ **Capítulo 21: KAMEN RIDER KITSUNE.**_

Tierra 2091:

\- Y con esto, termino por esta noche… parece que ya no hay más secuaces de Dai Shoker por aquí. - dijo una persona en una especie de armadura negra con naranja, tiene letras rojas escritas en su cuello, brazos y piernas. En su espalda tiene 9 marcas como de tener 9 colas, en su casco en la parte de la mandíbula tiene marcado unos colmillos inferiores, y en la parte de su frente tiene la parte superior de las fauces de esa criatura, un zorro. También tiene las características orejas de zorro y los ojos en la parte superior de su cabeza. Dejando un visor negro en el centro del casco. En su pecho tenía una gran marca en naranja y unas cuantas letras rojas.

\- Mejor me voy. - rápidamente tomo su motocicleta, también negro con naranja y en los costados tenía marca de 4 colas. 8 en los costados y una en el centro que se formaba con el haz de luz de dejaba la moto al andar.

A la mañana siguiente:

\- Bien hecho Naruto, una victoria más para ti. - dijo una voz masculina.

\- Gracias Chouji, pero dime, ¿estará para hoy la motocicleta? - pregunto Naruto a su amigo mecánico.

\- Claro que estará para hoy. No tiene ningún daño. - dijo Chouji viendo con atención cada detalle de la motocicleta.

\- Eso es bueno saberlo, gracias Chouji eres el mejor. - dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

\- No te preocupes, pero quiero decirte algo… - dijo Chouji preocupando un poco al rubio.

\- ¿Qué sucede? -

\- ¡¿Cuándo conoceré a Kamen Rider Decade?! - dijo Chouji con ojos llorosos.

\- Ahh… era eso… -

\- ¿Cuándo me lo presentaras? -

\- No lo sé, sabes bien que no puedo decirle a una persona verla contigo y decirle "muéstrale que eres Decade". Eso es imposible… -

\- ¡Naruto! -

\- ¿Por qué no puedo hacerlo? - una voz llamo la atención de los dos chicos.

\- ¡Tsubasa-san! - exclamo el rubio. En ese momento Tsubasa saco una carta y la paso por su cinturón.

\- Henshin. -

\- KAMEN RIDER DECADE - es escucho una voz y de forma instantánea Kamen Rider Decade estaba frente a los chicos.

\- ¡De-de-de-DECADE! - grito con todas sus fuerzas Chouji para después desmayarse con una sonrisa.

\- No esperaba esa reacción viniendo de tu amigo… - dijo Decade para después volver a su estado normal. Por su parte Naruto solo suspiro y luego vio a Tsubasa.

\- Si, necesitamos hablar. - dijo Tsubasa y los dos salieron del taller de Chouji quien seguía en el suelo desmayado de la emoción, pero con una sonrisa en su rostro que difícilmente alguien lograra borrar.

\- Necesito hacerte una pregunta Naruto. ¿Por qué? - pregunto Tsubasa una vez que ambos estaban afuera del taller.

\- ¿Por qué? -

\- Si, porque no has sido el Kamen Rider oficial de este año. Sabes que Kamen Rider Build está ahora activo, y si quieres seguirle debes prepararte. - dijo Tsubasa.

\- Entiendo que dices. Me he estado preparando desde que Ex Aid había iniciado. - dijo Naruto viendo su cinturón y su transformador en forma de zorro.

\- Naruto, vienes de un largo linaje de Kamen Riders. Tu padre es sobrino de Kamen Rider Ichigo, tu madre es prima de Kamen Rider Ryukei, y tu padrino de bautismo es Kamen Rider Wizard, como puedes ver tienes un gran linaje, quizás eres la persona más capacitada para ser un Kamen Rider. - dijo Tsubasa poniendo su mano en el hombro derecho de Naruto.

\- Entiendo que dices Tsubasa-san, después de todo fue Wizard quien te pidió que vieras por mi… - dijo Naruto con un suspiro acompañado de un rostro pensativo.

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Tienes dudas? -

\- Tsubasa-san… ¿alguna vez has sentido que podrías ser parte de algo grande? -

\- ¿Algo grande? Bueno… una vez… cuando "pelee" contra Marvelous, el líder de los Gokaiger, pero porque el destino de varios Kamen Riders, y miembros de Super Sentai necesitábamos hacer eso para entender los planes de Shocker. -

\- Tsubasa-san, quizás pienses que estoy loco o algo así, pero… he sentido como que algo me llama. Como si algo… allá afuera está pidiendo ayuda y a la vez como que algo fuera de mi imaginación está ocurriendo. Se que suena raro, pero no sé cómo explicarlo. -

\- ¿Alla afuera? ¿En otro planeta? - pregunto Tsubasa.

\- No, algo fuera de esta dimensión… - dijo Naruto recibiendo una mirada sorprendida de Tsubasa. El Kamen Rider no sabía que responder ante estas afirmaciones de Naruto así que solo hizo una cosa… suspirar y hablar.

\- Recuerda que tu poder viene de una de las antiguas bestias de cola. No se sabe nada de ellas, todavía, pero sabemos que tú tienes al zorro, al Kitsune. El ser de nueve colas que se dice es uno de los más poderosos. Sabemos gracias a Haruto que existen otros allá afuera, y es posible que te topes con ellos en algún momento. Pero recuerda que quizás esto que sientas es por dos motivos: el poder de Kitsune te hace sentir cosas que pueden pasar en otro plano de la misma existencia, o lo que dice Fourze de que hay otras tierras en un multiverso es cierto y lo que sientes es un llamado por otras versiones alternas tuyas. Recuerda Naruto, todo es posible. Al ser un Kamen Rider mi mente ha sido abierta, al ver a los Super Sentai, a los Sheriff Espaciales, a Inuzukaman y a los Metal Heroes me ha hecho entender que en este mundo siempre habrá algo que te pueda sorprender. - dijo Tsubasa para después sonreír de manera cálida. Naruto por su parte también sonrió, e iba decir algo, pero los vellos de sus brazos se erizaron y rápidamente giro su cabeza hacia un lugar donde tanto Naruto y Tsubasa vieron algo caer del cielo. Venia en una estela de fuego, no era un meteoro, pero si algo que venía directo hacia ellos. Sin decir nada Naruto tomo a Tsubasa de los hombros y saltaron para estar fuera del rango y el área de caída de dicho objeto. Al caer gran parte del asfalto del lugar se levantó creando un cráter de gran dimensión. Cuando el polvo ocasionado se disipo se logró ver a un hombre vestido de metal de color negro y en su casco tenía unos cuernos como de escarabajo con su puño derecho en el suelo, y su rodilla izquierda también en el suelo. No se veía su rostro ya que todo estaba cubierto de metal. En ese momento levanto la vista para ver a los dos frente a él.

\- ¿Uzumaki Naruto? - pregunto el ser.

\- ¿Sí? ¿Qué necesitas? - pregunto Naruto.

\- Tu vida. - una espada se materializo en su mano izquierda y trato de atacar al rubio, en ese momento tanto Tsubasa como Naruto comenzaron a esquivar los ataques, y en un momento huir de ahí.

\- Sospecho que no podemos solucionar esto con una tasa de café y unos donuts. - dijo Naruto, solo para ver como el ser se acercaba hacia ellos.

\- No vale la pena ser gracioso a veces. - dijo Tsubasa.

\- Eso lo note. -dijo Naruto, ambos chicos sacaron un objeto de sus bolsillos. Tsubasa saco una carta mientras que Naruto saco una gema naranja con el rostro de un zorro en ella y ambos la pasaron por sus cinturones que en ese momento se materializo un cinturón extraño.

\- ¡Henshin! - gritaron los dos y se transformaron.

\- KAMEN RIDER DECADE -

\- KAMEN RIDER KITSUNE. - ambos sacaron una espada y chocaron dichas espadas contra el ser metálico el cual con su mano derecha tomo sin miedo la espada de Decade.

\- A ti no te busco. - dijo el ser para después repeler el ataque de ambos Riders y darle una patada a Decade para mandarlo a volar unos metros lejos de ahí.

\- ¡Tsubasa-san! -

\- Vengo por ti. Naruto. - dijo el ser.

\- ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿El Kitsune? -

\- No. Tu vida. Para mi líder. - dijo el ser metalizado quien trato de atacar a Naruto, pero el repelo el ataque usando su espada y en ese momento comenzó un choque de espadas sacando chispas. Una patada por parte del ser desestabilizo el balance de Naruto y luego realizo un corte en X con su espada en el pecho de Naruto, sacando chispas y a la vez realizando daño. Kitsune no estaba muy contento con este daño e hizo girar la gema.

\- A ponerme serio. - dijo Naruto.

\- KITSUNE SWORD Lv. 2 - en ese momento la espada de Naruto cambio, de tener una sola hoja, cambio a tener tres hojas igualmente afiladas y en la empuñadura cambio a tener un agarre con forma de colas, tres colas de zorro, de color naranja.

\- ¿Eso te ayudara en algo? - pregunto el ser y sin miedo su espada golpeo la de Naruto solo para ver como esta era cortada sin ningún problema por parte del rubio.

\- ¿Qué? -

\- En este estado mi espada es conocida como "Devoradora de Metal" - en ese momento realizando tres movimientos de muñeca logro impactar tres cortes limpios sobre el ser, logrando así daño directo y a la vez que lo mando a volar unos metros. De la caída el casco del ser se cayó y Naruto pudo ver el rostro, rostro que lo dejo helado del shock…

\- Pero ¿qué? - pregunto Naruto, al ver que el rostro era de Naruto.

Tierra 5887:

En la Tierra 5887, el Naruto que estaba en posesión de Orochimaru y que fue rescatado por los Gemelos comenzaba a despertar. Abriendo sus ojos cansados, recibiendo el daño que provocaba la luz en una habitación blanca, Naruto puso su mano derecha sobre sus ojos para hacer menos doloroso el daño… luego vio que la cantidad de luz era imposible para ser un escondite de Orochimaru, luego de que el daño de la luz pasara y sus ojos se re acostumbraran a estar en una habitación con luz la vio detenidamente. Era una habitación de hospital, pero el reconocía ese hospital… el Hospital de Konoha. Suspiro con algo de nostalgia solo para ver su ropa, no llevaba la que Orochimaru le había dado. Solo tenía las marcas de cadenas, inyecciones y algunos abusos que sufrió por parte del Sennin de las Serpientes y su ayudante Kabuto. Vio a su derecha y vio una mesa con un jarrón, en dicho jarrón había unas flores que se miraban estaban frescas, y a lado del jarrón estaba la foto del Equipo 7, cuando eran menores. Y lo que sorprendió a Naruto, el amuleto que era de su clan, el cual lo arranco el día que peleo contra Sasuke en el Valle del Fin.

\- Estoy… ¿en casa? - pregunto Naruto al aire cuando unas lágrimas traicioneras comenzaban a salir de sus ojos. En ese momento la puerta de su habitación se abría solo para dejar pasar a una chica de cabello oscuro con ojos aperlados quien traía un ramo de flores, las mismas que estaban en el jarrón. Hinata al ver a Naruto despierto, sentado en su cama y con lágrimas en los ojos solo pudo sorprenderse… dejando caer el ramo de flores.

\- ¡NARUTO-KUN! - grito Hinata para después lanzarse con los ojos llorosos y los brazos extendidos hacia el rubio dándole un afectivo y cálido abrazo que hizo que Naruto lo correspondiera inmediatamente. Debido al grito tanto Tsunade y Shizune como Sakura que estaban en el hospital corrieron hacia la habitación solo para ser testigos de la escena, y con los ojos llorosos de alegría ambas féminas dejaban que la emoción de la escena les alegrara el corazón.

\- Sakura… ve… y avisa a los demás… Naruto ha despertado. - dijo Tsunade a lo que su alumna se limpió las lágrimas y con una sonrisa genuina salió de la habitación y su primera dirección al salir corriendo fue hacia el complejo Uchiha.

\- ¡SASUKE-KUN! - grito Sakura cuando estaba cerca del complejo, y al llegar a la puerta de donde Sasuke vive lo toco tan fuerte que casi lo desploma, mientras esta puerta la abría el Gemelo, ya que el Uchiha le dio posada al Gemelo mientras que Ino le dio posada a la Gemela.

\- Sakura-san. ¿sucede algo? Estoy haciendo el desayuno. ¿Quieres acompañarnos? - dijo el Gemelo con una sonrisa matutina quien vestía un pijama negro con naranja y llevaba un delantal y un tazón en sus manos donde se veía que estaba por hacer panqueques.

\- ¿Y Sasuke-kun? -

\- Ha de estar despertando… - en ese momento Sasuke aparece, llevaba un pijama negro con azul, aun llevaba la venda en su ojo izquierdo después de despertar el Mangekyu Sharingan.

\- ¿Sucede algo Sakura? -

\- ¡SI! ¡NARUTO! ¡DESPERTÓ! - esa oración fue suficiente.

\- Oooooooooooh… los panqueques esperaran. ¡Le diré a mi hermana! - dijo el Gemelo entrando rápidamente a la casa.

\- ¿Cuándo? - pregunto Sasuke con alegría en su rostro y unas pequeñas lágrimas.

\- Hace un instante. Hinata fue la primera en verlo. - dijo Sakura que aún no borraba la sonrisa. En ese momento en otro sector de Konoha se escuchó dos gritos que se logró oír hasta en el complejo Uchiha.

\- ¡Ya le dije a mi hermana! ¡Quizás le dijo a Ino! - grito el Gemelo desde adentro.

\- ¡Creo que lo acabamos de notar! ¡Esa cerda es muy gritona! - grito Sakura para el Gemelo provocando aún más gracia al momento. Rápidamente en toda Konoha se esparció la noticia. Uzumaki Naruto, el chico portador del kyubi, el rescatado de Orochimaru, el chico que impidió que Uchiha fuese maldecido… había despertado. Sin perder tiempo todos los amigos y los senseis del rubio se encontraban fuera de la habitación, incluso los Gemelos y Hinata quien tuvo que salir para que Tsunade lograra hacerle el respectivo chequeo acompañada de Shisune, Jiraiya y de Kakashi.

\- Llevan un buen rato ahí. - dijo Kiba algo ansioso.

\- Es normal que se tarden. Recuerda por lo que paso Naruto. - dijo Shino dándole algo de calma a su compañero de equipo.

\- Tienes razón Shino, Naruto sufrió estando con Orochimaru. - dijo Kiba.

\- Sufrió por mi culpa. - dijo Sasuke llamando la atención de todos.

\- Sasuke-kun, no te culpes. - dijo Sakura.

\- Pero es la verdad, si Naruto no hubiese tomado esa mordida… quizás… él no hubiera pasado por todo esto. Yo hubiera tomado esa mordida… ¡Para mí era esa mordida! -

\- Es verdad que la mordida de Orochimaru iba directa para ti Sasuke. - dijo Neji recibiendo una mirada seria de Sakura.

\- Quizás la vida de Naruto no hubiese sido de esa manera. Quizás por el motivo que has estado en Konoha todo este tiempo se deba al sacrificio que Naruto hizo para que no te pasara nada a ti. - continuo Neji.

\- Neji-kun… ¿Qué quieres decir? - pregunto Lee con algo de temor de adonde iba a parar esto.

\- Quiero decir que la vida de Naruto hubiese sido diferente. Él se puso en el camino y miren los sacrificios que tuvo que hacer solo para que Sasuke estuviese bien en Konoha. Es como si Naruto hubiese intercambiado su vida, su con la de Sasuke, desde ese día en la cascada. -

\- Neji, entendemos que quieres decir, pero no hay que culpar a Sasuke-kun de lo ocurrido. - dijo Sakura.

\- Tu también estabas ahí Sakura, tú también pudiste interponerte en esa mordida. -

\- Neji… tienes razón… yo también pude haber evitado que tanto Sasuke-kun como Naruto pasaran por algo así… -

\- Naruto pensó en todos, pero ¿acaso alguien pensaba en él? Yo solo veo a Naruto ahí y recuerdo y me imagino el dolor que tuvo que pasar. Estar con Orochimaru ha de ser horrible, pero también recuerdo que, al inicio de su vida, esta aldea nunca fue gentil con él. Hinata-sama y yo recordamos cuando lo trataban mal los comerciantes. Naruto hizo mucho no solo por ti Sasuke, sino que por toda la aldea. - dijo Neji.

\- Neji-niisan… Naruto-kun es diferente, lo que dices de que nadie pensó en él podría decir que es algo no cierto del todo y es verdad que Sakura-san pudo tomar la mordida… pero Naruto-kun no lo hubiese permitido. - dijo Hinata llamando la atención de todos, mientras los Gemelos estaban al margen de este intercambio de palabras.

\- Naruto-kun quiere mucho a sus amigos que haría cualquier cosa por ellos, aunque eso signifique dejar su aldea… Naruto-kun decidió tomar la mordida en lugar de Sasuke-san porque eres su amigo. Naruto-kun no hubiese permitido tampoco que Sakura-san fuese mordida. Naruto-kun tomo la decisión, y las consecuencias que dicha decisión provocaría. Naruto-kun no es egoísta, no es malo. Naruto-kun es un chico con gran corazón, corazón donde habitan todos los que él considera amigos. Corazón que tiene tanto amor por dar, no solo a sus amigos sino también a los habitantes de Konoha. Corazón que no tiene espacio para el odio, ni el rencor. Apuesto que si Sasuke-san entra ahí no será recibido por una mirada de odio ni de enojo sino por una sonrisa sincera acompañada por unas cuantas lagrimas sinceras. - dijo Hinata con una sonrisa aun en su rostro y sus manos juntas contra su pecho.

\- Naruto-kun es un ser humano de gran corazón, que a pesar del dolor y el sufrimiento que pase en su vida, siempre, siempre tendrá un motivo para poder sonreír de manera sincera… - dijo Hinata viendo a todos los que estaban afuera. Ante las palabras de la chica Hyuga todos comenzaban a llorar de manera pausada, lagrimas salían de sus ojos, incluso de la de los Gemelos quienes permanecían en silencio. La puerta se abrió por Kakashi quien hizo señal para que todos entraran, excepto los Gemelos. Uno por uno los compañeros y amigos del rubio fueron entrando a la habitación donde fueron recibidos por una mirada llena de lágrimas, una nariz húmeda, y una sonrisa brillante que hizo contagiar a todos.

\- Chicos… Sasuke… Sakura… Ino… Shikamaru… Chouji… Kiba… Shino… Hinata… Lee… Tenten… Neji… Estoy en casa… - el rubio trato de no llorar al verlos… pero sus sentimientos y sus ojos le traicionaron. Todos sonrieron, pero de igual manera sus sentimientos los traicionaron y comenzaron a llorar.

\- ¡Bienvenido a casa Naruto! - dijeron todos al mismo tiempo para después acercarse y abrazar todos como grupo al rubio quien en ese cálido abrazo sentía muchas cosas, pero lo más importante…

\- Mi hogar… - dicha escena fueron testigos Tsunade, Kakashi, Shizune y Jiraiya quienes de manera pausada comenzaban a derramar lágrimas y escuchada por los Gemelos quienes no se acercaron aun…

Tierra 2091:

\- ¿Por qué? ¡Porque tienes mi rostro! - pregunto Naruto al ser de metal contra el que peleaba. Este se puso de pie… su cuerpo era metalizado, pero era una armadura, su rostro tenía facciones más maduras que la del rubio de la Tierra 2091, pero la mitad de su rostro si se miraba modificado, tenía una placa metálica en la parte izquierda de su rostro, su ojo izquierdo también era modificado.

\- Porque yo soy tu en otra tierra. Porque vengo de otra tierra para matarte. Porque… ¿Quieres más respuestas? - dijo el Naruto metalizado.

\- Otra tierra… Así que Fourze tiene razón… existe el multiverso… - dijo el Naruto Kamen Rider en el momento que Decade regresaba y vio al otro Naruto con sus propios ojos.

\- ¿Ha esto te referías Naruto? -

\- Eso creo Tsubasa-san… Ni yo mismo estoy seguro… - dijo Naruto empuñando con fuerza su espada.

\- Quiero que sepas que no tengo planeado morir, ni mucho menos para cumplir los deseos de tu líder de verme caer ante ti este día. -

\- Palabras valientes de un hombre que está a punto de morir. - dijo el Naruto Metalizado para comenzar a caminar hacia el Naruto Kamen Rider.

\- Es que no me conoces, soy valiente. - Naruto saco una esfera que tenía el numero 4 grabado en él y lo paso por el cinturón de transformación.

\- FOUR TAILS - dijo una voz y en ese momento el traje de Naruto oscureció un tono y cuatro colas se materializaron en su traje. Colmillos de zorro cubrieron el casco y las garras afiladas de dicho animal aparecieron en los antebrazos del rubio.

\- Esas habilidades no te ayudaran de nada. - dijo el rubio enemigo quien corrió rápidamente hacia el Kamen Rider para golpearlo, pero dos de esas cuatro colas detuvieron el ataque y con su espada más oscurecida ataco directamente. Luego lo lanzo para que este se golpeara fuerte contra el suelo.

\- ¿Que decías de mi habilidad…? - el Kamen Rider salió corriendo hacia el enemigo solo para que del suelo un temblor hiciera que perdiera estabilidad y aprovecho el otro rubio para darle un fuerte golpe con su espada.

\- Poder de tierra. Nada mal verdad. - dijo el rubio enemigo.

\- Ahora solo déjate matar. - dijo nuevamente, pero esta vez una lanza apareció de la nada golpeando de lleno el torso del rubio enemigo. Tanto Decade como Kitsune quedaron sorprendidos al ver a una chica, con una lanza enorme en sus manos, una armadura hecha de metal en tonos azules y unas coletas rubias saliendo del casco.

\- ¿Tu aquí? - dijo el enemigo al ver a la chica.

\- Mmm veo que llegue a tiempo. Omega, ¿a quién veo? - pregunto la chica colocando su mano izquierda en su oído.

\- _Se llama "Black Beetle", es de la tierra 231. Es malvado. -_ dijo Omega.

\- Bueno, Black Beetle, prepárate porque conocerás el poder de mi lanza Grandmark, y, por cierto. Mi nombre es Naruko, mejor conocida como la Centinela.

Tierra 5887:

\- Veo que Konoha ha cambiado un poco. - dijo Naruto en su habitación de hospital mientras lo acompañaban únicamente Sasuke, Sakura y Sai. Sakura estaba arreglando un poco las almohadas del rubio a su izquierda, mientras que Sasuke miraba la temperatura de la comida del rubio a su derecha, por su parte Sai se encontraba de pie, a los pies de la cama dibujando esta escena.

\- Solo unas cosas, no todas. - dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

\- Gracias Sakura-chan. -

\- Realmente la gente de Konoha se han alegrado de tu regreso, esto es de los de Ichiraku. Están felices de que hayas regresado de que te mandaron comida. - dijo Sasuke entregándole al rubio el tazón de ramen caliente que le encanta.

\- Gracias Sasuke. - dijo el rubio y se puso a comer un poco solo para ver a Sai.

\- Así que… ¿te llamas Sai? -

\- Así es. Es un placer conocerte Naruto. -

\- El gusto es mío. Te agradezco que seas compañero de Sasuke y Sakura-chan. - dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

\- No te preocupes Naruto, después de todo soy tu reemplazo, pero ahora que has regresado creo que no será necesario que continúe en el Equipo 7. -

\- No digas así Sai. Te agradezco que hayas estado en el equipo, porque veo que Sasuke y Sakura-chan están bien, así que espero que tú y yo también lleguemos a ser buenos compañeros de equipo. - dijo el rubio con una sonrisa cálida que provoco que Sai se asombrara para después sonreír de vuelta.

\- Veo que lo que dicen tus amigos de tu amabilidad es muy cierta. Bien, Naruto, seamos compañeros. - dijo Sai.

\- Por cierto, Sasuke… ¿Qué le paso a tu ojo? - pregunto Naruto viendo el vendaje sobre el ojo de su compañero.

\- Oh bueno… fatiga, ya sabes, un jutsu nuevo. -

\- ¿Jutsu nuevo? Viene del Sharingan verdad. -

\- Así es. -

\- Así que un jutsu nuevo y es ocular. Espero que solo por eso Orochimaru no trae de ir de nuevo por ti. -

\- Hablando de eso Naruto… Orochimaru está muerto. - dijo Sakura, sorprendiendo al rubio.

\- ¿Muerto? ¿Quién lo mato? ¿Fuiste tú Sasuke? - pregunto Naruto aun sorprendido.

\- No, pero si estuve presente. Fue mientras estábamos peleando para rescatarte, tu peleabas contra nosotros, pero te detuvimos. - dijo Sasuke.

\- Luego Ororchimaru quedo herido, y entro en tu cuerpo y salió por el sello de maldición. - dijo Sakura.

\- Luego creí que te habías muerto, mi Sharingan se modificó en ese instante y logre una nueva habilidad que por eso tengo el ojo fatigado. - dijo Sasuke viendo a Sakura para que continuase la historia.

\- Pero no lo logramos matar nosotros, quien lo hizo fue… - la chica hizo una pausa…

\- Itachi… mi hermano. - dijo Sasuke sorprendiendo a un más a Naruto.

\- Espera… ¿Itachi ayudo? Creí que me querían atrapar… ya sabes… por el bijuu… como la vez en el hotel… ¿enserio Itachi ayudo a mi rescate? - pregunto Naruto aun sorprendido.

\- Si, lo hizo. Al principio no le creí, pero si, el mato a Orochimaru y luego se fue. -

\- No sé si agradecerle a Itachi también… - dijo Naruto quien no se había dado cuenta que se terminó su tazón de ramen.

\- Pero por ahora no te preocupes Naruto, debemos hacer que te recuperes. Primero ver cómo ayudarte si tienes alguna secuela por estar todo ese tiempo con Orochimaru y ya sabes esas cosas de rehabilitación. - dijo Sakura.

\- Debes estar en buena forma si quieres ir de misiones con nosotros. - dijo Sai.

\- Y lo estaré pronto. - dijo el rubio con una sonrisa mientras Sasuke tomaba el tazón.

\- Apuesto que mucha gente estará feliz de verte de vuelta en Konoha. Como Konohamaru, quien está de misión fuera, pero cuando regrese apuesto que no se te despegara nunca. - dijo el ultimo Uchiha a su amigo.

\- Me creerán si les digo que extraño ese chicle. - dijo el rubio con una risa que contagio a todos. En ese momento la puerta se abrió y entraron Tsunade, Jiraiya y Hinata.

\- Veo que están riendo, eso es bueno. - dijo Tsunade.

\- Naruto ¿Cómo te sientes? - pregunto Jiraiya.

\- Me siento bien, pero me siento aún mejor por verte Ero-sennin. - dijo Naruto con una sonrisa que también contagio al sennin de los sapos.

\- Naruto, queríamos que conocieras a los otros ninjas que nos ayudaron en tu rescate. Ellos sabían cómo llegar a ti, y también nos guiaron. Ellos pelearon contra ti mientras estabas en el control de Orochimaru y… bueno que ellos te digan. Pasen. - dijo Tsunade, en ese momento la puerta se abrió y el rostro de Naruto como la atmosfera de la habitación cambio literalmente. Los Gemelos habían entrado y estaban frente al rubio.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Quiénes son? -

\- Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruko. -

\- Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto. -

\- Y somos hermanos gemelos. - dijeron al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Hermanos? ¿Uzumaki? ¿Acaso… tengo hermanos? - pregunto Naruto al ver a los Gemelos frente a él y sin saber que más poder decir.

Tierra 2091:

Un golpe directo de la lanza Grandmark, directo a la cara de Black Beetle, un golpe realizado no por la punta de filo gélido que caracteriza a la lanza que posee la Centinela sino por su empuñadura para aturdirlo. Luego realizo una barrida directa a los pies para que perdiera estabilidad, y al lograrlo puso la parte de la lanza de la cual ella empuña para usarla como base y poder realizar una patada voladora directamente al pecho, en el mismo lugar donde la punta habia impactado antes. Sus botas con suela de hierro provocaron daños en la armadura de Black Beetle quien hacia lo posible para estar de pie. En ese momento la chica se puso con una rodilla en el suelo mientras que Kitsune salto y uso el hombro derecho de la chica para lanzarse en el aire con espada en mano. Por su parte, la mirada de Black Beetle se fue con Kitsune, pero no se dio cuenta que la lanza de la Centinela lo estaba golpeando en el abdomen. Una ráfaga de ataques rápidos por parte de la Centinela, cada uno de ellos impactando en la armadura, luego giro y con la empuñadura golpeo el casco para lanzarlo un poco lejos solo para recibir un ataque en X de la espada de Kitsune.

\- Mucho daño… retirada. - dijo Black Beetle para después irse, pero no por un portal, sino que se fue del área de batalla.

\- ¿Eh? ¿No se fue por un portal? Entonces regresara… - dijo la Centinela.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? - pregunto Kitsune mientras que su transformación como la de Decade se cancelaba.

\- ¿Eh? ¿No oíste? Soy Naruko, la Centinela. - dijo ella.

\- Eso lo oímos, la pregunta es. ¿Qué eres? ¿Por qué estás aquí? -pregunto Tsubasa en lugar del rubio, él también estaba curioso por la presencia de la chica.

\- ¿El motivo? Es fácil. Estamos en una guerra. Todos los que compartimos este rostro estamos en esta guerra. Las versiones malvadas por así decirlo contra nosotros, las versiones buenas. Peleamos ya que ellos quieren matarnos y matar a cada uno que se oponga ante ellos o no tenga habilidades de peleador. Yo estoy del lado de los buenos. - dijo la Centinela arreglando su falda mientras ponía a Grandmark en su espalda.

\- Una Resistencia. Una guerra. Naruto, creo que te referías a esto. - dijo Tsubasa.

\- Creo que tienes razón Tsubasa-san… -

\- Vine para defenderte y llevarte conmigo Naruto, pero Black Beetle será un problema. -

\- ¿Por qué? ¿No se acaba de ir? -

\- Si, pero no de tu tierra, está aquí. Y no podemos dejarlo aquí. Debemos sacarlo. Así que aún no puedo llevarte conmigo. Debemos derrotarlo y luego vendrás conmigo… claro si deseas pelear con nosotros. - dijo la Centinela viendo con duda al rubio.

\- Naruko-chan, claro que iré contigo. - dijo el rubio extendiendo su mano. Ella lo vio y también la extendió dando un apretón de manos.

\- Por cierto, llámame Centinela cuando salgamos de tu tierra. Hay varias Naruko's y Naruto's en la base. -

\- Entendido… -

\- _Quizás este era mi propósito. Esta guerra, quizás…_ \- pensó el rubio al ver a Tsubasa sonreír.

\- Los Riders protegemos a las personas del mal. Si tienes que protegerte a ti mismo, pero en diferentes tierras, no estas faltando al mantra de los Riders, estás haciéndola cumplir de maneras que otros Riders nunca lo han hecho. Ve Naruto. - dijo Tsubasa. Esa noche, un nuevo aliado se unía, pero la batalla no se ha terminado.

 **Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Capítulo Numero Veinte y uno, ¿Qué les pareció?**

 **Como saben espero sus reviews para saber si les gusta cómo va la historia, aún falta mucho para mí.**

 **PD: es la hora de la Centinela en brillar.**

 **PD 2: Esten pendientes de "La Historia del Mercenario Naranja" próximamente capitulo nuevo. Espérenlo.**

 **Lion Omega X, nos leemos luego.**


	22. Baila Centinela ¡Baila!

Multiverso De Naruto

 **Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

En la Tierra 2091, un Naruto que posee poderes de Kamen Rider se encontraba a lado de su mentor, Tsubasa, alias Kamen Rider Decade, al momento que fue atacado por un enemigo fuera de su tierra, un enemigo llamado Black Beetle, una versión malvada, y trato de pelear contra ambos Riders. Al principio parecía que todo iba estar bajo control, pero la pelea se complicó hasta el punto de que refuerzos tuvieron que aparecer. La Centinela, una de las aliadas principales apareció para detener este enfrentamiento. Desafortunadamente Black Beetle escapo, pero no por un portal, sino que se retiró del área, presumiblemente hacia otro sector de la ciudad en la cual vive Kamen Rider Kitsune. Ante esto la Centinela no puede abandonar dicha tierra todavía con Kamen Rider Kitsune debido a que dejar Black Beetle puede provocar muchos problemas ante la ausencia del Rider. Tsubasa está de acuerdo en que Kitsune apoye en la guerra, ya que es el deber de un Rider ayudar a la gente que más lo necesita, aunque esa gente sea versiones alternas tuyas en diferentes tierras…

 _ **Capítulo 22: Baila Centinela, ¡Baila!**_

Tierra 2091:

\- _Y eso es todo por hoy, esta mañana en la prefectura de Okinawa estamos a 26° C con una mínima de 17° C para horas de la noche. Es posible que a las 18:00 en adelante se presenten chubascos leves a moderados y presuntamente tendremos fuertes lluvias en horas de la madrugada. Eso es todo para el estado del tiempo. Regresamos con mi compañera Kokoro._ \- sonaba la voz que venía de la televisión que está en la casa de Kitsune. Estaba desayunando un plato de cereal con un pan tostado mientras miraba el pronóstico climático.

\- ¿Se tardará mucho? - pregunto para sí mismo al oír como el agua de su ducha seguía fluyendo. Desde que él se mudó de la casa de sus padres ha vivido solo. Trabajando y estudiando. A unos meses de su salida de casa de sus padres su vida cambio al encontrarse con Shinji, el primo de su madre, quien es Kamen Rider Ryuki. Luego, gracias a él conoció a Shotaro, uno de los Kamen Rider Double W, también conocido como Kamen Rider Cyclone, quien le entrego el artefacto para hacer henshin, y a la vez una esfera con un grabado de nueve colas que descubrió en una de sus investigaciones. El análisis que Philip, el otro Kamen Rider Double W, también conocido como Kamen Rider Joker le hizo a la esfera demostraba que tenía la misma energía que posee los otros objetos para hacer henshin en los Riders, lastimosamente ellos al ser ya Riders con un poder en ellos no podían probarlo en ellos mismos, es por eso que Shinji le pidió a Kushina si le dejaba que Naruto probara el poder. Pero para lograr esto Kushina había puesto de meta que Naruto tenía que terminar la secundaria. Conociendo el temperamento de su prima no le menciono nada de Gentaro Kisaragi, alias Kamen Rider Fourze quien en ese momento aún era estudiante de secundaria, ya que lo único que Shinji le tiene miedo aparte de su dragón, es su prima. Pasaron los años y Naruto se graduó y pudo ver a los Riders antes mencionados. Su padrino Haruto Soma, alias Kamen Rider Wizard estuvo cuidándolo, hasta le consiguió donde poder vivir solo para iniciar la Universidad. En el proceso estuvo varios meses con Philip y Shotaro tratando de ver como activar la energía dentro de la esfera para hacer Henshin. Pasaron unos meses, y Naruto había estaba en la carrera de Administración de Empresas y lograba buenas calificaciones, las cuales le ayudaban a realizar desvelos tratando de activar el poder. Hasta que un día… lo logro. Se convirtió en Kamen Rider Kitsune, los cuatro Riders estaban viendo esto cuando a la puerta del laboratorio de Shotaro, Tsubasa apareció, alias Kamen Rider Decade, quien fue llamado por Haruto para que entrenara a su ahijado, quien era el nuevo Kamen Rider. En ese momento Kamen Rider Ex - Aid estaba activo, y Tsubasa pensaba que Naruto sería el siguiente Rider, pero los sueños de Naruto sobre el llamado lo retrasaron y Kamen Rider Build apareció, robando los poderes de Ex - Aid y devolviéndolos, pero por el momento Naruto no puede ser Kamen Rider ante la presencia de Build en el mundo, aunque no lo conoce sabe que está presente.

\- Listo. Disculpa que me tarde, es la primera vez que me baño así. Siempre lo hacía en una cascada o en un rio o en un lago. - la voz de la Centinela saco al Rider de su recuerdo. El volteo a verla y vio como ella se secaba el cabello con la toalla mientras llevaba una camiseta larga que Naruto le dio a falta de ropa femenina en su casa para que la Centinela descansara de su armadura y objetos.

\- Tienes un largo cabello. Si quieres te doy otra toalla. - pregunto el Rider.

\- Así está bien, siempre me las arreglo para que se seque rápido. - puso la toalla alrededor de su cabeza tomando consigo la mayor parte de cabello posible.

\- ¿Deseas desayunar? -

\- No, no tengo hambre todavía. Siempre desayuno después de entrenar o realizar mis ejercicios matutinos. - dijo la Centinela.

\- Veo que tienes un régimen. - dijo el Rider para después volver a sentarse en el sofá frente a la televisión. En su lugar la Centinela se tiro al suelo para comenzar a realizar sus ejercicios matutinos. El Rider oyó lo fuerte que sonó que las manos de la chica golpearan el suelo que se levantó de brinco solo para verla realizar pechadas. Después de unas cuantas repeticiones las comenzó a hacer con una mano, la cual cambiaba a partir de la décima pechada.

\- Eres fuerte… -

\- Discúlpame, es que estuve en una guerra hace unos meses, aun no pierdo la costumbre o el régimen. -

\- Esta bien, sabes lo que dicen, "Cuerpo sano, mente sana". - dijo el Rider.

\- Lastimosamente no me considero un genio en cuanto a inteligencia. Pero tampoco soy una completa estúpida. Se defenderme de manera intelectual de la misma manera que me puedo defender con mi Grandmarck o con cualquier otra Lanza. - dijo la Centinela para después comenzar a realizar abdominales. El Rider noto como el abdomen de la chica que marcaba aun por encima de la camiseta que él le dio para que usara, al notar esto el escondiéndose vio el suyo y vio que la chica esta mejor trabajada que él.

\- Debería dejar el puerco asado… -

\- Oye Naruto. Ese traje que te vi ayer, ¿es tu poder? -

\- Oh te refieres al traje de Kitsune. - dijo el Rider.

\- ¿De ahí viene tu poder? -

\- De hecho, viene de esto. - el Rider le mostro la esfera de Kitsune, con la marca de nueve colas y el cinturón que activa dicho poder.

\- Es interesante, entonces eres como el Ranger. Quien se transforma también. - dijo la Centinela.

\- ¿Ranger? ¿Es aliado? -

\- Claro, me imagino que tú y él se llevaran bien cuando lleguemos. - dijo la Centinela tomando la toalla para pasarla por su cara.

\- Bueno, espero que sea parte importante de esta guerra… aun no entiendo bien lo que me dijiste anoche. - dijo el Rider sentándose nuevamente. La Centinela se sentó en la apoya brazos del sofá.

\- Bueno, no es difícil de entender. Es básicamente una guerra entre tierras. Versiones buenas vs. Versiones malvadas. Ese Black Beetle por ejemplo es una versión malvada. -

\- Creí que todos mis "yo" éramos buenos. - dijo el Rider.

\- Lastimosamente no. Cada tierra pasa por algo. Cada tierra cumple con ciertos requisitos para poder que nuestro "yo" sea diferente. Por ejemplo, yo nací niña, tu niño. Mi tierra esta ambientada en un ambiente más modesto, el tuyo por ejemplo es una tierra moderna. Yo entrene para ser soldado, tu estudias y obtienes tu poder de esa esfera. Mi única fuente de poder es mi entrenamiento, motivación y Grandmarck. - dijo la Centinela haciendo entender al Rider.

\- Es muy complejo. Eso significa que encontrare entre tus aliados a más de una chica. - dijo el Rider.

\- Claro. Además, sé que con lo de la guerra todos tenemos motivos para estar en esta. - dijo la Centinela poniéndose de pie para después realizar un giro en el aire y sentarse en el sofá a lado del Rider dejándolo sorprendido.

\- Wow… -

\- Como te dije, diferentes habilidades. - dijo la chica tomando el control remoto y tratando de descifrarlo para usarlo.

\- Esto aún me encargo yo. - dijo el Rider quitándole el control remoto de las manos.

\- Bueno, cambia de táctica en tu caja mágica. - dijo la Centinela.

\- ¿Caja mágica? Veo que de verdad somos de tierras diferentes. - dijo el Rider cambiando a los canales deportivos.

Tierra 5887:

\- Entonces ¿tengo hermanos? - pregunto Naruto en su cama al tener frente a él los Gemelos.

\- Lo siento Naruto. Pero, a pesar de que mi hermano y yo nos parecemos a ti, no somos tus hermanos. - dijo la Gemela regalándole una dulce sonrisa.

\- Es complicado de explicarlo. Creo que podríamos decir que somos tu, pero de otra aldea. - dijo el Gemelo.

\- ¿Otra aldea? Pero ustedes tienen la banda de Konoha en la frente. - pregunto Naruto.

\- Naruto, lo que pasa es que somos de Konoha. Pero no de "esta" Konoha. - dijo el Gemelo.

\- Somos de "otra" Konoha. - dijo la Gemela.

\- ¿Otra Konoha? - en eso Naruto volteo a ver al vidrio de su habitación de hospital y noto el reflejo…

\- ¡Ohh! ¡La Konoha al otro lado del espejo! - exclamo el rubio, haciendo que todos se avergonzaran, pero el Gemelo le dio el visto bueno.

\- Si Naruto, somos de la Konoha al otro lado del espejo... -

\- _¿Enserio hermano? ¿No se te ocurre algo mejor?_ \- pensó la Gemela en su pensamiento compartido con su hermano.

\- _Sabes que este Naruto no es como nuestros aliados que tienen cierto nivel de entendimiento a los factores externos relacionados a los temas de tierras alternas o las cosas que estamos experimentando en este poco tiempo que llevamos en esta guerra._ -

\- _En pocas palabras, es algo idiota._ -

\- _No diría idiota, sino que sin educación. Claramente por lo que ha pasado que estuvo a manos de Orochimaru él no tiene un nivel educativo como el tuyo, el mío, como el Hyuga o como el Ranger. Somos diferentes hasta en este factor. Es lo que pienso._ -

\- _Bueno está bien…_ \- termino de pensar la Gemela.

\- Entonces, tengo una hermana al otro lado del espejo… - dijo Naruto y unas lágrimas silenciosas salieron de sus ojos. Todos los presentes lo notaron, y todos sabían porque salían esas lágrimas. La soledad. Los Gemelos se acercaron y abrazaron fuertemente al rubio quien rompió nuevamente en llanto.

\- Tengo familia… tengo familia… -

Tierra 2091:

\- Debemos localizar a ese Black Beetle. - dijo la Centinela con su traje y armadura de combate puesto.

\- ¡Espera! ¿Saldrás así? - pregunto el Rider.

\- Claro. No podría protegerme de los ataques de ese sujeto sin mi armadura. - dijo la Centinela mientras terminaba de poner la placa de acero que protege su abdomen y su busto. De igual manera se terminó de poner sus guantes que cubren desde las manos hasta los codos y puso una placa de acero en su antebrazo derecho para después poner un pequeño escudo en su brazo izquierdo. También puso dos placas de acero en sus chimpinillas por encima de las botas de cuero que ella usa. Tomo dos placas más para ponerlas a los costados de su cadera. Luego la última pieza, el casco que protege su cabeza y solo deja suelto su cabello que cae por los costados de dicho casco. Tomo a Grandmarck para después ponerla en su espalda.

\- Listo. - dijo la Centinela pasando con cuidado ya que la punta de Grandmarck podía golpear algo.

\- Espero que esto no se vea raro. - dijo el Rider tomando el cinturón y la esfera para guardarla.

Para la mala suerte del Rider, la Centinela llamaba la atención, no era normal ver a alguien con armadura azul estilo medieval caminando por las calles. Y más si iba armada con una lanza. Algunas personas al verla pasar pensaron que de seguro era una cosplayer de alguna saga medieval como ser "El Señor de los Anillos", o "Narnia", pero ninguno era el caso ya que la Centinela no hacía cosplay. Algunos se atrevieron a acercársele para tomarse fotografías con ella, a lo que decía que sí, sin saber bien que significaba. El Rider rápidamente ayudaba para que la chica saliera de su confusión por las eras.

\- ¿Entonces esas cajitas mágicas que sacan luz se llaman "cámaras"? - pregunto la Centinela.

\- Es correcto. Es para tomar una pintura o un retrato de manera más realista y más rápida que en tu época. - el Rider noto como tuvo que cambiar la palabra fotografía por pintura.

\- ¿Qué tipo de magia usan? ¿Anima? ¿Luz? ¿¡Magia Negra!? -

\- Es más luz, y no es nada malo que te quieran enfocar con ellas. - dijo el Rider.

\- Mmmm es bueno saber que eso no es un arma… - dijo la Centinela relajándose.

\- _Si fueran smartphones marca "NOKIA" es seguro que servirían también para defensa personal…_ \- pensó el Rider al recordar sus teléfonos NOKIA que nunca se dañaron por caídas.

\- ¿Me puedes decir cómo es que me llamaron? - pregunto la Centinela sacando de su pensamiento al Rider.

\- Si, te llamaron cosplayer. -

\- ¿Es algo malo? -

\- Claro que no. Un cosplayer es alguien que se disfraza de un personaje ficticio para traerlo a la vida en el mundo real. -

\- Mmmm… Creen que soy cosplayer por mi armadura… -

\- Correcto. -

\- Bueno, es algo raro, para mi es normal caminar así por las calles de mi mundo… creo que me gusto llamar algo la atención… excepto claro aquel que se quiso pasar de listo y le vi intensiones de querer tocarme un glúteo… -

\- Pero no te toco verdad. -

\- No lo logro, lo vi de manera amenazante cuando sentí la presencia de su mano en mi glúteo derecho. -

\- Eso es increíble. Con una mirada puedes hacer mucho. -

\- Mi madre siempre me enseño mientras me entrenaba para el campo de batalla que mi cuerpo es sagrado. Nadie, pero nadie puede poner una mano encima, únicamente lo hará la persona que yo escoja para que pase el resto de sus días a mi lado. -

\- Ósea que tu pareja es la única que puede tocarte. Lo veo hasta romántico. - dijo el Rider con una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a la Centinela.

\- Bueno… gracias… - la Centinela jugo con sus dedos por un momento, pero algo le saco de ese sentimiento. Una mirada seria y tacleo al Rider para sacarlo del rango de disparo de un arma laser. Al momento que se disipo el humo creado por el impacto del ataque en el asfalto ambos rubios vieron al enemigo.

\- Black Beetle… regreso. - dijo el Rider poniéndose de pie y ayudando a la Centinela a ponerse de pie. La chica al hacerlo limpio del polvo su falda blanca.

\- Si no fuera por esa chica que se quedó a tu lado, ya estarías muerto. - dijo Black Beetle.

\- Debo reconocer que tienes razón. Te debo la vida nuevamente Naruko. - dijo el Rider viendo de manera suave, pero sería a la chica. Ella solo hizo una mueca cómica acompañada de una sonrisa.

\- Ya te dije, llámame Centinela. - dijo la chica para tomar Grandmarck de su espalda.

\- Si, si, lo que digas Centinela. - dijo el Rider para después sacar la esfera de su bolsillo y pasarlo por el cinturón que posee.

\- ¡Henshin! - el traje de Kitsune apareció en el cuerpo de Naruto, Kamen Rider Kitsune estaba presente.

\- Dos contra uno. Bueno, digamos que yo también le pedí apoyo a mis aleados. - dijo Black Beetle, de entre las sombras salió una figura que llamo la atención a la Centinela.

\- Ese traje… Shinobi… como el Hokage. -

\- Si, es un aleado Shinobi. - dijo Black Beetle. La figura tenía unos pantalones negros y unas vendas en los tobillos. Un chaleco gris sin mangas y un tatuaje en el brazo. Llevaba consigo protectores en los antebrazos, guantes negros que cubren toda la mano, y una máscara blanca con rasgos de un zorro.

\- Es un gusto conocerlos. Rider, Centinela. - dijo la voz debajo de la máscara para después quitársela y mostrar su rostro.

\- ¿Otra versión malvada? - pregunto el Rider.

\- Si esta con Black Beetle entonces lo es. - dijo la Centinela.

\- Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, y soy un Ambu. - dijo el Ambu poniendo la máscara de lado.

\- Ahora será dos contra dos. Espero que sea lo suficientemente justo para ustedes. - dijo Black Beetle haciendo girar su arma en su dedo anular.

\- Si así están las cosas… no queda de otra más que pelear… - dijo la Centinela poniéndose seria.

\- Te apoyare. - dijo el Rider para ponerse también listo para pelear.

\- Vamos a tomar la vida del Kamen Rider. - dijo Black Beetle.

\- Esto son las órdenes del jefe. - dijo el Ambu. El ambiente se puso tenso, ninguno de los cuatro rubios daban un solo centímetro. De repente una hoja de un árbol de Sakura cayo en medio de ambos bandos y la batalla comenzó, el Rider fue contra Black Beetle y la Centinela contra el Ambu. Los cuatro gritaron al momento de que sus respectivas armas chocaron.

Tierra 5887:

\- Una guerra… - exclamo el rubio en su cama cuando los Gemelos acaban de terminar de explicar el motivo por el cual estaban ahí presentes.

\- Naruto… - exclamo preocupada Tsunade.

\- Bueno… creo que si no fuese por esta guerra no estaría de vuelta en casa. - sonrió Naruto a los Gemelos quienes sonrieron de vuelta.

\- Naruto, aunque estamos en guerra, nosotros estamos aquí para defenderte de cualquier ataque. Debes terminar de recuperarte. - dijo la Gemela.

\- Entiendo. Pero, cuando termine de sanar, me iré con ustedes a la guerra. - dijo el rubio con una sonrisa, que sorprendió a todos los presentes.

\- ¿Quieres ir a la guerra? - pregunto Jiraiya.

\- Claro, esto es importante para mí, además ellos me salvaron. Debo regresarles el favor. - dijo Naruto.

\- Eso es muy noble de tu parte Naruto… gracias. - contesto sorprendida la Gemela…

\- No hay de qué. - sonrió de nuevo.

Tierra 2091:

Chispas comenzaban a salir de dos espadas metálicas, una roja con doble filo y una negra con detalles de escarabajo. Ninguno de los portadores de dichas espadas deba ni un centímetro a su oponente. Por su parte, kunais y shurikens eran repelidas por una lanza blanca, tan blanco como la plata y la nieve que detenían en bruto la dirección del ataque debido a que giraba en las manos de la dueña. Una patada por parte de Black Beetle logro separar a ambos peleadores, solo para tratar de ganar el terreno que Kitsune perdió y continuar con el ataque. Kitsune rápidamente se repuso y evito el ataque con otra patada para después continuar su combo con un puñetazo y después un corte con su espada que golpeo en la mano del enemigo. Por su parte la Centinela tenía bien cubierto cada parte de sus flancos, el Ambu en un momento comenzó a realizar sellos de mano y realizo clones de sombra que estos también comenzaron a lanzar shurikens y kunais. Pero el entrenamiento de la Centinela estaba dando frutos ya que los giros de su lanza eran demasiado rápidos que lograban cubrir a todos sus puntos, el Ambu estaba sorprendido por las habilidades de pelea de la Centinela. La mirada seria en el rostro de la Centinela decía mucho del momento, estaba concentrada en lo que el Ambu y por consecuencias sus Kage Bushins hicieran.

\- **No te distraigas nena…** \- dijo una voz en la cabeza de la Centinela.

\- Aparte de mi entrenamiento te tengo a ti para que me digas. O ¿no es así? ¿Amiga? - dijo en su mente la Centinela.

\- **Sabes que es así. Este Ambu pelea de manera distanciada, de seguro es para probar que tan buena idea es acercarse a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo contra ti. Y por su mirada se está dando cuenta que no es buena idea de meterse contigo y tu hermosa Grandmarck amiga.** \- dijo la voz.

\- En ese caso. - la Centinela comenzó a girar más rápido la lanza golpeando a diferentes clones haciéndolos desaparecer. El Ambu sabía que si no peleaba ella lo haría. Ella estaba lista para pelear. ¿Él lo estaba?

\- ¡Déjate matar! - exclamo Black Beetle para comenzar a disparar con su arma al Kitsune el cual o esquivaba los ataques o los repelía con las partes de su traje de sus antebrazos que eran de un metal tan liso y brillante como espejo.

\- ¿Crees que dejare que eso pase? - dijo Kitsune para correr hacia Black Beetle y darle un puñetazo y luego una patada de burro en el pecho, justamente en el mismo lugar donde la Centinela le había clavado la punta de su lanza. Cuando se separó se lanzó en el aire y conecto otra patada directamente a la cabeza haciendo que este perdiera el balance y cayera al suelo. Le costó ponerse de pie nuevamente.

\- Creo que te deje viendo estrellas… - dijo Kitsune a lo que recibió como respuesta un ataque de laser que le dio a él de lleno en su pecho haciendo que sacara chispas y que tuviera que separarse de Black Beetle.

\- ¿Quién ve estrellas ahora? -

\- Bueno… #Karma. - se puso de pie y lanzo un puñetazo que choco con el puño de Black Beetle.

\- Eres una hábil peleadora. - dijo el Ambu al ver que todos sus Kage Bushins ya no estaban.

\- ¿Y porque no peleas conmigo ya? - dijo la Centinela sin una sola gota de sudor.

\- Quería cansarte, pero noto que no estas cansada, ni siquiera una sola gota de sudor ni tu respiración esta alterada. Se nota que tus reservas de energía son fuertes. - dijo el Ambu bajándose de una rama de un árbol donde estaba de pie.

\- ¿Y ahora que sigue en el manual de Ambu? - dijo la Centinela de manera confiada.

\- Matar. - en ese momento una energía naranja cubrió las manos del Ambu y se fue de golpe contra la Centinela quien repelió el ataque con Grandmarck para después tratar de golpearlo, pero la misma energía cubrió sus pies logrando que ganara velocidad para esquivar el ataque.

\- **Esa energía… es como la que se siente que posee el Hokage, la Hokage, los Gemelos, Boruto, Menma, Nekoruto, el Hyuga, el…** \- pero la voz en la cabeza no pudo continuar.

\- Ya entendí, la que todos los Shinobis poseen. - dijo la Centinela en su cabeza.

\- **Uy, lo siento, la niña está en sus días…** \- dijo la voz de forma "ofendida" a lo que la Centinela solo volteaba los ojos de manera desaprobatoria. El Ambu se volvió a acercar con velocidad, pero la Centinela enterró la punta de Grandmarck en el suelo y rápidamente congelo el suelo a su alrededor haciendo difícil para el Ambu seguir caminando. Este trato de no resbalar, pero sus sandalias daban poca resistencia ante esta superficie resbalosa, y la Centinela solo tuvo que poner el pie para lograr que dicho shinobi besara el suelo.

\- Parece que el calzado no es el mejor. - dijo con una sonrisa traviesa la chica al ver como al Ambu le costaba ponerse de pie por el hielo. Este enojado golpeo con tanta fuerza el suelo que rompió dicho hielo.

\- Bueno… eso era divertido. -

\- Tendré que llevarte a tu tierra para matarte en ella y obtener tu Energía Beta. - dijo el Ambu enojado, sus ojos estaban casi rojos.

\- Mi Energía Beta… ¿Qué harán con toda la Energía Beta de todos los que nos oponemos a ustedes? -

\- ¿Vale la pena preguntar? Puedo hacer que encuentres tus respuestas en el otro mundo.

\- Considero eso una amenaza. - dijo la Centinela tocando la punta de Grandmarck con su mano izquierda.

\- Te mandare a tu tierra, y ahí morirás. - dijo el Ambu desenvainando una espada corta que posee y se fue a chocar con Grandmarck dicha espada que también el filo de esta era cubierta por la energía del biju del Ambu. Pero la lanza de la Centinela expulsaba un aura que se sentía en el ambiente… era de energía gélida, que lograba que la energía de su biju se congelara también.

\- ¿Qué? -

\- ¿Sorprendido? No me extraña, después de todo el hielo es mi aliado. - dijo la Centinela para después darle un cabezazo al Ambu y separarlo de su lanza.

\- El hielo. ¿Qué eres? ¿Una reina del invierno? - pregunto el Ambu.

\- Reina no, solo una guerrera que hizo del hielo su mejor amigo. - lo dijo haciendo girar a Grandmarck frente a ella mostrando como la lanza comenzaba a congelar el oxígeno que se encontraba cerca de ella.

\- Cero absoluto, es increíble que tus manos o tu cuerpo no se vean lastimados. - dijo el Ambu estudiando a la chica.

\- Dudo que el hielo, siendo mi aliado, desee hacerme daño. Es decir, el hielo es mi mejor amigo. -

\- **¿Disculpa? ¿Solo el hielo?** \- pregunto en tono ofendido la voz en la cabeza de la Centinela, a lo que la chica rodo los ojos y vio a la dueña de la voz.

\- Tú sabes que no solamente el hielo es mi aliado y amigo. Tu eres también mi aliada, y mi mejor amiga… Terror. - dijo la Centinela regalándole a la manifestación física de su Contrato del Terror. Al mismo tiempo su mano derecha comenzaba a brillar en tono azul.

\- Bueno, creo que mi Velocidad ya está habilitado. ¿Continuamos bailando? - pregunto la Centinela al Ambu, a lo que el enemigo solo golpeo su espada corta contra su rodilla rompiéndola por el frio que obtuvo.

\- Creo que ya no puedo dejar a Black Beetle a su suerte, y retirarme para estudiarte mejor. Es decir, sé que eres la contraparte femenina de tu aliado, el Héroe, pero eres diferente. No es como lo del Hokage y la Hokage. Pero es interesante que tu vida es totalmente diferente a su vida, claro que tienes cosas en común con él. Ahora que ya me metí en esta botella, debo o salir o romper la botella. - dijo el Ambu suspirando.

\- Pues lamento decirte que es más fácil que salgas, a romper la botella. - dijo la Centinela, sus ojos cambiaron a un tono purpura, en ese momento los pies y el cuerpo en general de la Centinela comenzó a sacar otra aura gélida.

\- En este momento preferiría el aura de fuego del Heroe que tu aura gélida. - dijo el Ambu.

\- Pues tú lo dijiste, no soy el Héroe. - exhalo y su aire comenzó a congelar sus alrededores. El aura del biju que extrajo el Ambu también se congelo, a lo que él tuvo que golpearlo para extraer del hielo sus manos y pies.

\- _Si la toco… ¿moriré?_ \- se preguntó el Ambu antes de sacar sus kunais y tomarlas como si fuesen dagas en sus manos.

\- _Bueno, ya estoy aquí. Al final del día… ojalá cumpla la promesa._ -

\- ¿Por qué no te mueres? - pregunto enojado Black Beetle mientras su rodilla izquierda era bloqueada con la mano de Kitsune. Este le devolvió la rodilla para después darle una patada giratoria directa al pecho.

\- Porque la vida es hermosa, y porque no moriré hasta cumplir con mi destino. Mi destino de cambiar el mundo con este poder. Mi poder, Kamen Rider Kitsune. -

\- Necesita que te mueras… necesito matarte… ¡MUÉRETE YA! - grito el enemigo cuando un humo negro comenzó a salir de su armadura. Era densa, se sentía pesado el oxígeno dentro de ese humo negro. Kitsune sabía que las cosas estaban por ponerse feas.

\- ¡MUÉRETE YA! - volvió a gritar y de dicho humo salían manos las cuales comenzaban a golpear a Kitsune con mucha furia. Una de esas manos conecto un uppercut directo a la barbilla para tirarlo al suelo. Luego otra mano lo tomo de una de las piernas y lo tomo en el aire, para después estrellarlo contra el suelo con violencia para después lanzarlo al muro más cercano.

\- ¡Kitsune! - grito la Centinela cuando noto la pelea. Ella trato de ir en su ayuda, pero una kunai con un papel explosivo se clavó en el suelo donde iba corriendo para después explotar y dejarla aturdida.

\- ¡Tu oponente soy yo! - grito el Ambu conectando un rodillazo directo al abdomen de la chica para sacarle el aire.

\- **¡Naruko!** \- grito Terror en su cabeza.

\- Bien… así quieres las cosas… - dijo la Centinela con marcas de saliva saliendo de la comisura de sus labios y continuar peleando contra el Ambu.

\- ¡MUERE! ¡MUERE! ¡MUERE! ¡MUERE! - seguía diciendo Black Beetle mientras las manos que salían del humo negro seguían golpeando a Kitsune. Este bloqueo algunos ataques para después salir del rango del ataque. Tomo la esfera.

\- SUMMON: TAILS. - dijo el cinturón Rider, para que después 4 colas aparecieran en el traje modificándolo un poco.

\- ¡ESO NO TE AYUDARA PARA NADA! - grito Black Beetle para que después del humo saliera una gran pistola disparando directamente a Kitsune, el cual trato de bloquear el ataque, pero fue tan fuerte que su transformación se canceló volviendo a su forma base. En ese momento el enemigo se le acerco y manifestó su espada, poniendo su pie derecho en el pecho del Rider y su otro pie en su cabeza.

\- ¡HASTA AQUÍ TERMINA TU HISTORIA! ¡AQUÍ ES EL FINAL DE KAMEN RIDER KITSUNE! ¡AHORA… MUERE! - grito Black Beetle tratando de enterrar su espada en el cuello de Kitsune.

\- ¡MUERE! - la espada iba directa, pero varias flechas moradas salieron de la nada e impactaron directamente en el cuerpo de Black Beetle quitándolo de encima de Kitsune para tirarlo al suelo unos metros de ahí. Kitsune se sentó y vio de donde vinieron las flechas.

\- ¡Justo a tiempo! - grito Kitsune.

\- ¿Creerías que te dejaría morir aquí? - dijo el dueño de la voz.

\- Supongo que no, digo, estas aquí y me acabas de salvar la vida. ¿Por qué no bajas y me das una mano? Mi aliada está ocupada con su aliado. - dijo Kitsune. A lo lejos se veía una armadura de un tono azul morado. Era un traje diferente al de Kitsune. El sujeto salto y de la fuerza del salto llego a lado de Kitsune. Ellos se vieron, al mismo tiempo el Ambu miraba al recién llegado.

\- El no emite energía beta… no es otro de nosotros. -

\- Llego. - dijo la Centinela con una sonrisa.

\- ¿QUIÉN ERES TÚ? - pregunto Black Beetle poniéndose de pie con la ayuda de su humo negro.

\- Veo que ya conoces a Naruto, Kamen Rider Kitsune, pues déjame presentarme, mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke… Kamen Rider Amaterasu. - dijo Amaterasu.

\- ¿UN ALIADO? MALDITA SEA, TAMBIÉN MORIRÁS. - exclamo Black Beetle manifestando más armas de su humo negro.

\- No planeo morir aun, además Decade me pidió que te diera una mano. - dijo Amaterasu a su amigo Kitsune.

\- En ese caso pasemos al siguiente nivel. - dijo Kitsune sacando una esfera con 6 marcas.

\- Me parece bien. - Amaterasu saco una esfera con una letra B mayúscula en ella. Ambos la pasaron por sus respectivos cinturones cuando las armas de Black Beetle fueron lanzadas hacia ellos dos.

\- SUMMON: PATH OF HERO. -

\- SUMMON: PATH OF ANTIHERO. - ambos trajes cambiaron de color, el tono de Kitsune cambio a ser más brillante con tonos rojos, por su parte Amaterasu cambio a ser negro con detalles en plata. Y al momento que las armas los tocaron todas fueron eliminadas.

\- ¿QUÉ? ¿PERO CÓMO? - se sorprendió Black Beetle.

\- Somos más veloces. 120% más veloces que la velocidad de la luz. - dijo Kitsune poniendo sus manos detrás de su nuca mientras que Amaterasu tenía un parado serio.

\- Terminemos con este enemigo. - dijo Amaterasu.

\- Me parece bien. - dijo Kitsune para que ambos tocaran un botón de sus respectivos cinturones.

\- ULTIMATE ATTACK. - ambos comenzaron a correr hacia Black Beetle mientras este desesperadamente comenzaba a lanzar sus armas de humo negro hacia ellos, pero el aura que producían los protegía de dicho ataque. Al estar cerca los dos dieron un salto sincronizado en el aire y extendieron la pierna, Kitsune la derecha y Amaterasu la izquierda.

\- ¡Rider Kitsune Kick! -

\- ¡Rider Amaterasu Kick! - gritaron ambos Riders. El ataque dio de lleno en Black Beetle, sacándolo por completo de dicho humo negro, y en el proceso comenzando a romper la armadura del pecho de Black Beetle. Cuando ambos Rider dejaron de transmitir su energía cinética de la patada la pechera del enemigo se rompió logrando así que una gran luz saliera de Black Beetle para después caer de rodillas y explotar.

\- ¡Black Beetle! - grito el Ambu al verlo explotar.

\- Eso también te tocara a ti. - dijo la Centinela golpeándolo en la cara con su rodilla. Cuando se repuso del ataque vio a los tres…

\- Esto no se quedará así… - dijo el Ambu para después manifestarse un portal a sus pies y este retirarse de esta tierra.

\- Así es, y no vuelvas más por aquí. - dijo Kitsune.

\- Espera… ¿exploto verdad? ¿Murió? - pregunto la Centinela. Ambos Riders se quedaron callados cuando un sonido viniendo de la oreja de la Centinela llamo la atención.

\- ¿Omega? -

\- _No te preocupes, no murió. No sé qué tipo de energía contiene ese ataque de Kitsune y Amaterasu juntos, pero lograron hacer que Black Beetle regresara a su tierra._ \- dijo Omega haciendo que la chica suspirara.

\- El ataque lo regreso a su tierra. - dijo la Centinela haciendo que ambos Riders se relajaran.

\- Estuvo cerca… Gracias por venir Sasuke. - dijo Kitsune cancelando su henshin.

\- No hay de qué. Sabes que no te dejaría morir. - dijo Amaterasu también cancelando su henshin.

\- Fue buena idea contarte todo anoche, después de que Decade y yo fuimos atacados y posteriormente salvados por ella. - dijo Naruto viendo a la Centinela.

\- Es bueno saber que no estabas solo en esta tierra. - dijo la Centinela poniendo a Grandmarck de vuelta a su espalda.

\- Bueno, Naruto y yo estamos en esto de ser Kamen Rider, y si él estaba en peligro no lo dejaría morir hasta que los dos cumplamos nuestras metas. - dijo Sasuke.

\- Gracias amigo. - ambos chicos chocaron las manos.

\- Es hora de irnos. - dijo la Centinela abriendo un portal.

\- Bien, esta será la despedida, momentáneamente. Dile a Tsubasa que ya me fui y dile a los demás que gracias. - dijo Naruto viendo a Sasuke.

\- Se los diré. Ve a cumplir tu destino. - dijo Sasuke. Tanto la Centinela como el Rider se acercaron al portal, y en el último momento el Rider se giró para ver a su amigo.

\- Por favor, cuídala. - dijo para después cruzar por completo el portal y este cerrarse frente a Sasuke.

\- Claro amigo, cuidare a tu chica… cuidare a Kamen Rider Juken. - dijo Sasuke para después caminar y salir de ese lugar, pero se fue con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro, una sonrisa que marcaba la promesa de que Kamen Rider Kitsune regresaría a su casa.

Tierra Desconocida:

El Ambu llegaba a la base con su orgullo como guerrero roto, al ver como su aliado - Black Beetle - explotaba frente a él. Solo recordó como el Ruso había muerto tratando de eliminar a otra variable.

\- Fui tan débil… - dijo el Ambu para comenzar a caminar frente al salón donde estaba el líder solo para oír unas risas. Reconocía algunas voces, como ser la del líder, pero también reconocía a la voz del Terminator, la Maga, Uchiha Naruto, y la de Haruno Naruto.

\- ¿Enserio ese imbécil creyó en esas palabras? - dijo la Maga.

\- Realmente puede ser una versión malvada, pero la maldad no debe ir acompañada de ingenuidad. - dijo Haruto.

\- Sonaría estúpido que cumplieras lo que pidió a cambio. - dijo el Terminator.

\- ¿Volver a la vida a los muertos? Que estúpido suena. los muertos, muertos están. Y así se quedarán, no importa que el Jefe se vuelva Omnipotente con toda la energía beta que recolectemos, pero aun así, ¿Vencer a la muerte? - dijo el Uchiha.

\- Para ganar aliados a veces hay que jugar con sus ambiciones y expectativas. - dijo el Jefe para finalizar siendo acompañado por risas de los que estaban ahí presentes. El Ambu oía todo esto con rabia, pero sabía que no podía dar señales de cólera, o todos sentirían su presencia. Cerro los ojos y lágrimas comenzaron a salir. En ese momento supo que fue engañado, que el Jefe no cumpliría su promesa.

\- Pero ¿qué he hecho? Hinata… - exclamo el Ambu desapareciendo del lugar.

 **Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Capítulo Numero Veinte y dos, ¿Qué les pareció?**

 **El siguiente capítulo será especial, es para celebrar el año de este fic, que a pesar de los retrasos y bajones que he tenido este fic sigue con vida, espero que les guste ya que será doble capitulo. Como saben espero sus reviews para saber si les gusta cómo va la historia, aún falta mucho para mí.**


End file.
